


Powerless

by arshia_gulrays



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Azkaban, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Collars, Dark, Dark Harry, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Drug Abuse, Drugged Sex, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Gang Rape, Heavy BDSM, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Era, Killing, Kneeling, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Powerful Harry, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Spanking, Sub Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter, Vulnerable Draco Malfoy, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 41
Words: 95,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arshia_gulrays/pseuds/arshia_gulrays
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are back for their eight year but nothing is as before.A dark past of abuse, being forced to be a death-eater and two months in azkaban has left Draco not so sane.Losing people, fighting a war, dying has not left Harry untouched as well.What happens when these two boys who are not who they used to be, are roommates? Dark history of both boys play out where Harry Potter, much more powerful than before, goes on a murder streak to get revenge for one Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown/Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bulstrode/Theodore Nott, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 165
Kudos: 446





	1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy has always been powerless. He was powerless under his father's boot. He was powerless under Voldemort's rule. He was powerless when they lost the war. He was powerless when the ministry trials ruled him out for being forced when Harry Potter spoke on behalf of him. He is powerless now that he is alone in a big manor with no parents to look after him, not that they did look after him before. Draco Malfoy has always been powerless. 

But with this new powerlessness, comes new freedom. 

Harry Potter has always been powerful. He was powerful as a child to kill the Dark Lord. He was powerful to run an army. He was powerful to kill Voldemort again. He was powerful to finish an entire war. And now, he is more powerfull than ever.

But with new powers, come new responsibilities.

Getting back on platform for Hogwarts express is nothing like it used to be before. Once when getting on the platform filled Harry with happiness and excitement, it now fills him with dread and anxiety. The press and the hoarding of fans is not making anything better. Harry, Ron and Hermione push their way through the crowd, casting charms to keep people at least a feet away from them, somehow manage to climb on the train with their trunks and luggage. Being in the train is not much better. Fans keep trying to talk to them, touch them, kiss them and not leave them alone. They fight their way through the crowd and go to their empty compartment, settle their things and finally breathe. 

Draco Malfoy knows he is hated. He knows half of the people will not sympathize with a Malfoy. He knows there are people who still think he should be in azkaban or dead. He enters the platform of Hogwarts express, looks around, smirks at the glares of people and gives a particular wink to one of the haters. But glares is not all he gets. He gets looks of surprises, gaping mouths and looks of lust as well. He is not just Draco Malfoy anymore. He is free Draco Malfoy. Gaping and lustfull looks also might have to do with him wearing extremely tight leather pants, hoop earrings and platinum blond hair a bit longer than his shoulder. No longer sleak back with gel, but left out loose with slight waves and lipgloss. He walks among his friends and climbs the train to the Slytherin slot. 

"I wish I was at home. Is it going to be so bad? I'd rather face voldemort again." Harry sighed.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna sat in one compartment, chattering while Harry stayed quiet.

"Well, at least we-" Whatever Hermione was saying got cut when their compartment door opened along with everybody's mouths.

Stood in front of Harry was Draco Malfoy with his tight black leather pants, deep grey shirt as grey as his eyes, wearing hoop earrings with long hair and lipgloss. Ron was the first to recover.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron sneered. 

"The list is too long for even me to fulfill with all my money, Weasley." Malfoy smirked and then gave a thoughtful look. "But maybe the India tour will be something I'll complete after school. Who knows." 

"Can we help you?" Hermione asked politely.

"Not really. The person I'm looking for is not here. So, goodbye. Close your mouth Potter, the flies are making home there." Malfoy said, turned and left. 

Harry still didn't shut his mouth. Gaping with a sudden hard on, he looked at others. Everyone had similar expressions. Okay, maybe nobody's mouth was open as huge as Harry's but you can't really blame him on this, right? Not after what he just saw and how his cock reacted. Ginny gave him a knowing smirk which finally made him shut his mouth.

"Well, that was interesting." Neville tipped and Ginny laughed. 

"Is it just me or was he wearing leather pants?" Hermione asked.

"And earrings." Ginny tipped.

"And lipgloss. I think he was looking very pretty." Luna piped up.

Slowly the chatter resumed. Resumed for everyone but Harry who couldn't think of anything but glossed pink lips, tight leather pants, white blond hair and extremely skinny body. Harry tried to get a look at Malfoy again but failed. Failed until he sat on his Gryffindor table and Malfoy sat on the Slytherin table. He stared at the blond who chattered around with few slytherins of his year with an amused smirk on his face. He lifted his eyes and met Harry's. Silver eyes fixed with emerald green. Malfoy's smirk widened and he raised an eyebrow. Harry stared at him intently with unreadable expression and then slowly gave a predatory grin. He doesn't know what made him do it, but something did and he relished on the blond's reaction. His eyes widened and pale cheeks filled with colour. He averted his eyes and got back in the conversation like whatever the hell it was just happened, didn't happen at all. But Harry knew it happened. The proof was there, right on Malfoy's cheeks, the pink tinge.

"You're doing it again." Hermione called out.

"Doing what?" Harry asked, finally averting his eyes from Malfoy and looking at Hermione.

"The creepy staring and undressing him with your eyes." Ron gave his two cents.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Ronald." Hermione scolded Ron. "And he's right, Harry." She turned to him.

"I'm doing no such thing." Harry said and started to fill his plate. 

"If you say so, mate." Ron sighed 

"What was that?" Mili asked.

"What was what?" Draco asked feigning innocence.

"The staring showdown with Potter is what." Daphne piped up. 

"What's new? He's been staring at me since last eight years." Draco replies, his cheeks still burning off remembering Potter's grin.

"Not like that, he doesn't." Blaise said and Draco looks at him unamused.

"He looked like he was going to come here, drag you up and eat you." Astoria said.

"He won't be the first." Draco scoffed. Unwanted images of other people forcing him in the past fills his head. He stares straight into his plate, he no longer even pretends to laugh. He actually laughs. This is how fucked up he is now. Everyone goes silent.

McGonagall calls all the eight years up front. They all stand up and follow McGonagall to a part of the castle, they haven't really seen before. 

"As you all are eight years, you all will have your separate common room. You all will have your dorms here and your roommates will be people from other houses. Every room will have two students. Your curfew end at 10:30 pm. You all are allowed to go hosgmade every second weekend, or wherever else you wish to go as long as it's in the country. No alcohol allowed. And no bullying. Break the rules and serious actions will be taken. Your password is snapdragons. Welcome to your final year, students. We are glad to have you back." McGonagall said her recited speech. Everyone said their thanks and entered the common room.

Everyone stared at their common room a little too long. All four walls were of the four colours of the houses. The wall with the fireplace red, walls on the sides, blue and yellow. Wall towards the window, green. Outside the window was a the beautiful view of the black lake. Comfortable black armchairs, tables, chairs and couch. Draco went to look at the board with room numbers and dormmates names.

**Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.**

Draco sighes. Well, this should be interesting. But it has to wait as Draco is extremely tired. He goes in his dorm, has a quick shower, wears his girly shorts and a tshirt, puts on silk bedsheets on the bed that is near the window and goes to sleep.

Harry looks at name of his roommate and takes a deep breath. 

"Wow mate, sorry you're stuck with the git." Says Ron. 

If only Ron knew that Malfoy being a git isn't the problem. He being a gorgeous git is the problem. He mumbles his goodnights and leaves for his dorm. He enters, only to see a sleeping Malfoy on his silk sheets with soft duvets that he has definitely gotten from home. His hair falling over his closed eyes. Lips no longer has gloss but they still look pink and soft. Whatever Harry expected could've been agruments, hexes, wards up or wands drawn. Sleeping Malfoy was not what he was planning to find. Harry stares at the sleeping figure for a while more and finally leaves to change. He comes back, lays on his bed and again stares at Malfoy. His slow breath going in and out along with Malfoy's. After what feels like hours, he finally closes his eyes and succumbs to sleep.


	2. Deranged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs  
> Gasoline- Halsey  
> Mad hatter- Melanie Martinez  
> Experiment on me- Halsey  
> Look what you made me do- Taylor Swift

**Green. Green lights, Avada Kadavra. Screams. Crucio. Open up little slut. Screams. Pain. Slaps. Pains. Green lights. Hissing. Nagini. Filthy hands touching his immobilised body. Maniac laughter. Knives. Green eyes. Lightning bolt scar. Broom. Feindfyre. Death.**

Draco's eyes snap open with a silent gasp. He feels his sleep slowly fade away and wakefulness grabs him. He lays there panting, trying to regulate his breathing silently. He turns his head to the right to see the sun starting to rise. Golden, pink and orange hue merging with deep dark blue sky. He sits on his bed and rubs his palms on his eyes. He stares at the sky for several moments and gets up. He picks his clothes up silently from his trunk and walks into the bathroom. He stares himself at the mirror for a while, sneers at himself, picks up his toothbrush and applies toothpaste on it. He brushes his teeth and has a quick shower. He washes his hair, dries himself and wears his clothes. He walks to the mirror, picks out his hair serum from one of the drawers, applies delicately on his hair and leaves the bathroom. He walks to the drawer besides his bed and picks out the packet of cigarettes and his wand from under his pillows. He walks to the window and picks out a cigarette from the packet. He places the pack on the windowsill and puts the cigarette between his lips. He uses his wand to light the cigarette. He closes his eyes and slowly inhales the smoke, cherishes the burn and slowly exhales it, opens his eyes and watches as the smoke slowly disappears in the morning air. He swishes his wand and music fills the room, playing from the jukebox under his bed.

_Bet you think you get the picture  
Bitch, you don't know how good I treat ya  
Shake it off, this pride and glory  
You dig up so many stories  
Oh, you're so under the thumb  
Four fingers form a knuckle sandwich  
Try my blood, it's just a starter  
No one tastes like me, yeah_

He takes drags after drags, listening to the music that is too loud and too heavy to be listening in the morning. He stares out at the view outside his window with his tired eyes. The sun rising over the black lake. Its rays shining light over the black lake and the part of the forbidden forest that can be seen. He breaths.

Early morning finds Harry waking up to the blaring music playing. He turns his head to see a mouth watering view of Malfoy's behind. His ass skinny but visible in his tight jeans and his knitted top loosely tucked in the jeans. His top drops down from his right shoulder leaving the part exposed. This definitely doesn't help his morning wood. He gets up and bolts in the bathroom. He finds himself standing in the cold shower, willing his erection to die. The metal music can still be heard under the sound of water dripping from the shower. He steps out of the shower and looks at himself in the mirror. His eyes puffy from the lack of sleep and he curses himself for staying awake and staring at Malfoy instead of falling asleep. He brushes his teeth, wears his clothes, takes a deep breath and leaves the room. Malfoy is still standing on the window. What surprises him is that Malfoy is smoking a cigarette. He walks and stands besides Malfoy, leaving some distance. He expects some sort of comment, some sort of retort but all he finds is silence. He stares out of the window and looks at the view that Malfoy has been staring.

"Can I have one?" Harry asks.

Malfoy silently passes the packet of cigarettes to him. Harry takes out a cigarette and places between his lips. He lights it with wandless magic and Malfoy smirks, still not looking at him but knowing Harry used wandless and wordless magic.

"Showoff." He says and Harry smiles.

They stand there in silence, finishing their cigarettes. Even though, they barely said a word to each other, this is the most civil they have ever been with each other and Harry relishes in it. Malfoy stops the music and without a word, turns and leaves the dorm. Harry rememers how Malfoy looked during his trials. Face completely blank of any emotions, just standing there silently. His eyes gave him away though. Those grey eyes dark and broken. Something that day flipped a switch over how he felt about the blond. Or more like, finally made him realise how he felt about the blond, and anger and hatered wasn't it.

Breakfast pasts with Harry staring at the blond and uneventful. Malfoy doesn't even look at him. 

"How was it, rooming with the git?" Ron asks.

"Quite uneventful." Harry answers even though its a lie. He wouldn't call smoking in silence with Malfoy, uneventful.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asks.

"He was asleep before I reached the dorm last night and today he didn't even look at me." Well, this was true. 

"Git." Ron says.

"Ron, you need more vocabulary in your insults. Also, this doesn't seem anything git like to me. I think its for the best. Either avoid each other or become friends." Hermione says.

"I'd go with avoid. Why would anyone be friends with Malfoy?" Ron sneers.

"Like you're a party to be with." Lavender Brown says unamused.

Everyone looks at her as if she has grown a second head and Harry wonders why she said this. Slowly they get back to their chatter. The entire day goes by and nothing happens untill Ron, Hermione and Harry enter their eight year common room. What they see is a sight of Draco Malfoy sitting on one of the chairs with his feet on the table sipping wine. Him sitting in a very unMalfoyish way. Lavender Brown sitting besides him rolling her eyes. The scars on her face very prominent.

"Alcohol isn't allowed. You can't be drinking this here." Hermione, ever the headgirl squeaks. 

Malfoy ignores her and continues sipping his wine. Lavender gives a tired sigh and looks at Hermione unamused.

"Say Granger," she says. "Alcohol isn't allowed?" She asks. Hermione narrows her head and nods which only makes Lavender smirk. "So when your friends get alcohol here in attempt to have a party at a weekend, which we know is going to happen as Seamus can't live without partying, and your golden friends will join, what are you going to do? Are you going to go to McGonagall and rat everyone out or will you join the party?" She asks.

Malfoy smirks behind his wine glass.

"That's what I thought. It will be discrimination if you tell about us but let others have it now, won't it? That's not you now, is it Granger?" Lavender asks. 

The hall is silent. Hermione who always had an answer is silent. Lavender gives a sweet smile and turns her attention back to Malfoy.

"All I'm saying is that Woodie is a good man. Give him a chance. You spent an entire weekend with him." Lavender tells to Malfoy who rolls his eyes.

"In that sense, I should just drop down on my knees, take the Malfoy ring and pop the question to Hyde seeing as I spent two weeks with him. Lets not even count the several other nights." Malfoy draws.

"Hyde is a much better option than Wood." A blonde slytherin girl pipes up, sits besides Lavender, removes a wine glass and fills it with the bottle in front of Malfoy.

"I agree. He's just so much more manlier. And classier." Millicent Bulstrode walks towards them wearing tight leather pants. Life after war has been kind to her.

"And so much sexier." The blonde girl says in a dreamy voice. 

"Oh boy is he sexy. He's a jackpot." Millicent gives a sigh.

"I hope you remember you have a boyfriend." Nott says and Malfoy chuckles at that.

"Oh, you know baby that you're the one for me. I'm talking for Draco." She says as Nott walks towards her and kisses her.

"Please don't. I am so bored of this discussion. We all have had this discussion like a hundred times already. Give up you assholes." Malfoy says bored.

"Also, Wood will not be able to handle Draco's neurotic arse. Hyde on the other hand can very well deal with whatever Draco throws his way. Figurative and metaphorical way." Zabini walks to the table and places two glasses, pours something like scotch in them. Passes one glass to Lavender and kisses her. Gasps fill the room.

"Thank you, love." Lavender smiles at him and takes a sip from her glass. "Woodie, though, knows magic and at least some of the things you've gone through. He's a better bet." She turns to Malfoy. 

He groans and gets up to leave. As he walks, he accidentally dashes to one of the ravenclaws Harry does not know. Without apologizing, Malfoy starts to walk away only to be pulled back by the ravenclaw guy. 

"Think you can just walk away, you scum? He sneers and pushes Malfoy to the wall. The slytherins get up. Harry closes his hands in fists and looks at Malfoy. Malfoy doesn't look scared. In fact, he lookes amused as if he is being entertained. "What are you looking at like that?" The ravenclaws says and gets his wand out. 

Malfoy gives out an amused laugh.

"Look at this. Cute." He laughs and turns at the slytherins as if he's sharing a joke. He turns back to the ravenclaw and smirks. "Do it. You know you want to." He says slowly. He steps forward which makes the ravenclaw's wand poke his neck. "Do it. You know the words. A little murmur of words, a little flick of the wand. A stunner or an unforgivable. Do it. You know you want to." Malfoy says 

This is not the Malfoy Harry knew. The Malfoy he knew was scared and coward. The one who backed out from a fight. The one who was terrified when Hermione had drawn his wand back in third year before she punched him. The one who Harry had almost killed in a duel, when he was crying and still terrified.

This Malfoy wasn't that one. This Malfoy laughed at the wand pointed at him without drawing his own wand out. This one looked amused and had blank and insane look in his eyes. This one goarded the person in front of him to hex him and laughed at it. This was a Malfoy who was broken and nothing could fix him.

The ravenclaw took a step back and left and Malfoy pouted as if disappointed. He rolled his eyes and walked towards the dorms. Everyone stared at each other in silence. Harry walked towards his dorm and entered to see Malfoy laying down on the floor between the beds, his feet up on the bed, a guitar on his chest that he is lazily strumming.

"Enjoy the show, Potter?" He asked with a crazy soft smile.

"He could've seriously hexed you Malfoy." Harry says.

"You say that like I don't know." Malfoy laughs and then starts singing.

_Are you insane like me?  
Been in pain like me?  
Bought a hundred dollar bottle of champagne like me?  
Just to pour that motherfucker down the drain like me?  
Would you use your water bill to dry the stain like me?  
Are you high enough without the Mary Jane like me?  
Do you tear yourself apart to entertain like me?  
Do the people whisper 'bout you on the train like me?  
Saying that you shouldn't waste your pretty face like me?  
And all the people say  
You can't wake up, this is not a dream  
You're part of a machine, you are not a human being  
With your face all made up, living on a screen  
Low on self-esteem, so you run on gasoline  
I think there's a flaw in my code  
(Oh, ooh-oh, ooh-oh, oh)  
These voices won't leave me alone  
Well, my heart is gold and my hands are cold  
Are you deranged like me?  
Are you strange like me?  
Lighting matches just to swallow up the flame like me?  
Do you call yourself a fucking hurricane like me?  
Pointing fingers 'cause you'll never take the blame like me?  
And all the people say  
You can't wake up, this is not a dream  
You're part of a machine, you are not a human being  
With your face all made up, living on a screen  
Low on self-esteem, so you run on gasoline  
I think there's a flaw in my code  
(Oh, ooh-oh, ooh-oh, oh)  
These voices won't leave me alone  
Well, my heart is gold and my hands are cold_

He finishes the song with a laugh. Harry looks at him intently. Malfoy doesn't break the eye contact. Harry takes a deep breath and goes to lay on his bed. He closes his eyes and falls asleep, listening to the guitar strumming. He dreams of grey eyes and insane laughter.


	3. Sucker for Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs for this chapter.  
> Sucker for pain- heathens  
> Devil in me- Halsey  
> Jekyll and Hyde- five finger death punch

Harry woke up in the morning due to the music blaring in the room. He sighed and opened his eyes. He turned to look at Malfoy on the window, smoking, again. He got up and rubbed his eyes with his fingers. 

"If you've got to listen to music early in the morning then at least play something slow. This is too loud to be played in the morning." Harry grumbled.

"This is not just music, Potter. Its art, you uncultured mongrel." Malfoy retorted, without turning back.

"Change the music Malfoy." Harry said firmly.

Malfoy froze. He slowly turned to look at Harry and stared at him. 

"Change the music, Malfoy." Harry said again, firmly. 

Malfoy slowly flicks his wand and the music changed to something instrumental which was slow and soothing. Malfoy kept staring at Harry with unreadable expressions.

"Good. That wasn't so difficult now, was it?" Harry asked. Malfoy did not reply. "Was it?" Harry asked a little sternly. 

Malfoy took a deep breath and then gave a slow nod. 

"Good. Please do not play that loud noise you call art early in the morning." Harry said. His voice still not soft but firm like before. 

Draco narrows his eyes at Potter, who seems like he can dish out orders. Which he can. And Draco will listen. He always listens. That's how his father raised him, to obey anyone who can. He's been drilled to be a puppet ever since he was a child. And right now he's obeying Harry Potter. He can't help it. He both loathes and loves this trait of his. Loathes because he can't help it when even the dirtiest of scums have used him knowing this about him, thanks to his father who gave him away, literally, like people give tea and coffee to the guests, and loves because it does take the edge of being in charge and that when Potter speaks like that, it is so fucking sexy. He realises he hasn't replied to Potter for telling him not to play the metal music he likes so he gives a short nod and turns back to look at the view.

Something happened. Something happened at this very instant and something between them changed. Harry is very sure about it. He doesn't understand where that authoritative tone came from. He doesn't understand why he spoke like that. He doesn't understand what those emotions were in Malfoy's eyes that Harry has never seen before. He also doesn't understand why Malfoy did obey. What he does understand is that he liked it. He liked to be the one who took charge of the situation and he liked that Malfoy obeyed. His cock liked it as well. Harry took one last glance at Malfoy and walked straight into the bathroom. He removed his clothes and stood under the warm shower. He didn't fancy a cold shower today. He cast a wandless silencing charm and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and held his cock. Slowly he started fisting it. His imagination ran wild. He imagined Malfoy on his knees worshipping Harry's cock with his mouth. Harry slowly increased the speed and let out a small groan. He didn't draw this out, didn't hold himself back when he came with Draco's name. Draco. He opened his eyes to see his cum vanishing along with the water dripping from the shower. He stood there, trying to regulate his breathing and then continued his shower. When he came out of the shower, the dorm was empty, except the slow music that played in the room.

Hermione had her headgirl duties and Ron was definitely still sleeping. Harry changed and left the dorm for a walk. He left the common room and walked towards the kitchen. The corridor that leads to the kitchen that usually is empty, wasn't today. He saw Malfoy pinned to the wall by that ravenclaw boy from yesterday, his hair disheveled and his top dropping from the shoulders through the tear. Harry clutched his fists and as he was about to interfere, he heard Malfoy laugh. 

"Come on Sparks, you can do better than this." Malfoy smirks.

The ravenclaw raises his hand and it comes down as a hard slap on Malfoy's face. So hard that Malfoy's face whips the other side. Malfoy slowly looks up and bites his lip then speaks.

"Looks like I'm wrong. You can't do any better. Granger has better hook than you, and I speak with experience." Malfoy says in almost a bored voice.

Sparks gripped Draco's hair and pulled it hard that Draco got yanked behind. Draco moaned.

"You're not supposed to like this. This is supposed to hurt you not entertain you." Sparks said angrily.

"Oh it does hurt, but when you've been getting this treatment all your life, you kind of get addicted to it. Also the fact that I like the pain helps." Draco said rather conversationally like his hair is not being pulled so hard that it will rip apart from his skull.

"Good for you then, because I'm going to give you pain. But first, I'm going to use that pretty mouth of yours. Get down on your knees." Sparks says after leaving his hair and pushing him down on his knees. 

As soon as his hands go on his zip to open up his trousers, Potter comes and shoves him back. 

"Leave." Potter growls. "And if you ever touch him again, it will be the last thing you do." 

Sparks try to say something in order to fight but it looks like he can't speak. His eyes widen and suddenly he is thrown back with a force. He lands on his arse. He looks at Potter terrified and Draco, he's never been so turned on. His father had drilled the importance of power. And this, was raw power at its best. The plain display of effortless wandless and wordless magic, the energy in the air that surrounds Potter, this is definitely what his father meant, Draco is sure and looking at this, Draco definitely understands why his father was so obsessed with it. Sparks scrambles on his feet and runs away. 

Potter turns to Draco. He raises his hand to touch on Draco's cheek and Draco flinches. Potter slowly touches his cheek and Draco hisses, burn of the slaps still alive. Sparks did slap him thrice and he didn't hold back. Potter caresses his cheek. No one has ever caressed Draco after being hurt. Draco closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He's never felt this before. This is soothing. This feels nice. His eyes flutter open and he looks into Potter's vibrant green eyes. So green. Potter takes his hand back.

"Come." He says in that authoritative tone that Draco found sexy. He nods. Potter walks towards the kitchens and Draco follows him. One step behind. Harry tickles the pear on the portrait and the kitchen doors swing open. They enter the kitchen and Harry gets him a chair. He motions Draco to sit on the chair. A silent order. Draco, a good boy as he is that no one believes, obeys. Potter goes to some elves and they give him two plates of fruits and sandwiches.

Harry places the plates on the table in front of Malfoy. Malfoy makes no move to pick up the food. Harry motions to the food but this time Malfoy doesn't obey. Harry sits in front of Malfoy and picks up a sandwich.

"Why didn't you fight back? When he was abusing you." Harry asks.

"Eh. It had been a while. I was missing it." Malfoy says bored.

"What do you mean by missing it?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Means I was missing it, Potter. How difficult is that to understand?" Malfoy snaps. 

Harry understood that this was the most the most he was going to get about it now. 

"Why didn't you stop that guy when he was about to open his pants?" Harry asked another question.

"Why would I stop him?" Malfoy asked confused.

"Did you. Uh. Did you want him to be sexual with you?" Harry asked and held his breath. 

"Of what relevance is that? It doesn't matter anyway." Malfoy asked looking genuinely confused.

"What do you mean 'of what relevance is that'? No one can touch you without your permission, Malfoy!" Harry almost yells.

Malfoy laughs. He laughes like he has heard something extremely funny and that just irritates Harry more. Why is he behaving like consent doens't matter? Malfoy then looks at Harry and sobers up. Harry does not look amused.

"You're serious." Malfoy states.

"Why won't I be serious about this?" Harry grits his teeth and asks.

"Because it isn't true. Goodbye Potter." Malfoy says and leaves and Harry stares behind him. The door closes and Harry stares at the door Malfoy vanished from. Its only after a minute that Harry realises that Malfoy didn't touch any food. 

Stupid Potter. Stupid Potter who thinks thinks Draco has a choice. Stupid Potter who thinks Draco can say no. Stupid Millicent. Stupid Zabini. Stupid Daphne and Astoria. Stupid Lavender. Stupid Theo. Stupid fucking everyone who keep telling Draco that he can say no. Don't they see? Don't they understand? Don't they fucking get it that Draco can never say no? That he never had the right! He has said no. Million times. As a child. And as a teenage. Don't they fucking understand that Draco is not made to say no? That Draco is made to be used and abused. That this is what Draco was born for and this is how he has lived his life and this is how his life will remain. He's a tool. A thing to use. Has always been, ever since he was born. He's not something to cherish and hold as precious. Draco walks into the common bathroom and looks himself in the mirror. His cheek is still red from slaps. Draco feels his eyes burning. He blinks his eyes in a rapid session. A pathetic attempt to stop the tears from flowing but they do. And Salazar does Draco hates crying. But why can't anybody understand that Draco can't say no. He doesn't has the right. He never did. Draco goes in the stall, takes out his wand and casts silencing charms. He rests his back on the door that he locked. Silent tears flowing from his eyes. He drags himself down and sits on the dirty floor. He pulls his knees to his chest, rests his head on his knees and he cries. And he cries. And he cries. 

Harry can't stop thinking about it. 'when you've been getting this treatment all your life, you kind of get addicted to it.' Is what Malfoy had said. Has he been hurting his whole life? Harry didn't even want to think what had happened with Malfoy to make him believe his consent wasn't important. But he did. He thought about what happened with him that made him believe that whether he said yes or no was of no relevance. Something had happened that made Malfoy believe he can't say no. Almost like, he doesn't has the right to say no, or like he doesn't has the permission. Harry can't pay attention on the class. And how can he, when his mind is still stuck on the blond who is missing the class. Who Harry gave an excuse for.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asks.

Hary sees Ron and Hermione glace at each other. They are getting better at having silent conversations with each other. Its getting fucking irritating.

"You know you can talk to us right?" Ron asks and Harry gives out a long sigh.

"I know. But that's not the point. Its not my secret to tell. But if I ever have to, I will tell you both. I'm going to my dorm. I'll see you guys later." Harry says and without waiting for a response, turns his heels and walks towards the dorm.

Draco fixes his top with a charm. He fixes his hair, wipes the tears and fixes his face with a few charms he's so used to. Used to them like he's used to breathing. He walks towards the common room and runs inside the dorm. He walks into the bathroom and stands in front of the mirror, removes his top and stares in front of him. The glamour charm slowly fades away only to reveal all the wounds, the scar, the dark mark, the ugliness he sees when he looks himself in the mirror and the ugly but real Draco Malfoy stares back. The reflection mocks at him. Shows him the truth. Shows him the past, he can never walk away from. He hates it. Can't stand it anymore. He hates it and he hates himself and he hates everyone and he hates everything and he HATES HIMSELF! 

Draco slowly gets the glamour charm back, hiding all the scars, all the wounds, all the ugliness. It is still there. He's not really got rid of it. He doesn't know if he will ever be able to get rid of them. The reflection that stares at him is mostly a lie. Its flawless and perfect as if most of his past never happened. The only truth about this reflection is the dark mark. The mark of being sold to the dark lord like a piece of meat. Just like his father sold him to so many others. He wears his top back. 

He doesn't quite remember what happens next. He does know that it started with him throwing his hairbrush on the mirror. The mirror shattering into million tiny pieces, as shattered as he his. He knows at one point he has a baseball bat. Maybe he transfigured it from something. He has blurry images of him trashing and breaking things and screaming on the top of his lungs. He sits down on the floor and groans in pain. There are some pieces of glass on his right palm. He doesn't remember the glass pieces going in his skin. He sits. He hates. He hurts. He breaths.

When Harry entered the room, just as expected he doesn't see Malfoy. He frowns. He turns towards the washroom. The door is open which gives him a view of broken glass and tiles and he doesn't even knows what. He holds his breath and walks inside. He looks at Malfoy curled in a foetal position, blood dripping from his temple and his hand. His first thought is that someone came in here but the baseball bat Malfoy holds in his clutches like it's his lifeline suggests otherwise. He crouches down in front of Malfoy and threads his fingers through Malfoy's hair with slow caresses. Malfoy takes a deep breath, as if drawing strength from Harry. His eyes are open but he looks at the floor. Harry slowly coaxes the bat out of Malfoy's hands. He takes Malfoy's injured hand and slowly picks out the pieces of glasses. The ones he can't remove by hand, he removes with magic. He then slowly removes the tiny piece of glass from Malfoy's temple. He cleans the wounds and with some spell, he heals the wounds. 

He cleans the glass pieces he removed from Malfoy's skin and with a strong spell, the bathroom was just as perfect as it was before. As if Malfoy's shitstorm of mental breakout didn't happen at all. He sits besides Malfoy, holds him and drags him close. Malfoy comes just like Harry knew he would. He holds him, just holds him and gives him sweet caresses. He caresses his cheeks and hair and hands and just holds him. He hold him until hours past, until Malfoy somewhat feels that he isn't alone. Until he can realize that Harry is there with him. Until he falls asleep on Harry's lap. Harry gently picks him up and puts him on bed, covers him with his duvets, sits on his bed and looks at this broken shell of a man. Broken just like him if maybe not more. Who's laughs are fake and who hates the world and most probably hates himself. And Harry just stares.


	4. I Hate Everybody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs  
> I hate everybody- halsey  
> [Im a sucker for Halsey. Just love her.]  
> 929- Halsey

For the next one and a half week, Malfoy avoided Harry like the plague. Harry was frustrated, annoyed and grim till no end and the fact that the soft instrumental music keeps playing when he wakes up everyday just makes him want to kill the first person he sees. And at this moment he wishes that first person is that ravenclaw boy. Good riddance, says Ron. But they don't know. They don't know what Harry knows even if he doesn't know everything, he knows enough. He's avoiding Harry and Harry has to get back to just watching him from the distance. He spends his evening with Lavender and Bulstrode and Zabini and Nott and two of those girls Harry doesn't know. And Harry hates it. Malfoy has been such a constant in his life. Negative or positive, mostly negative, but he has always been there. Malfoy avoiding him has him wanting to scream. But today Harry won't think of him. Today, Harry will go out with his friends, today, Harry will drink and enjoy, or at least pretend that he is and will not think of Malfoy at all. He won't think about those broken silver eyes and he won't think about his abused self. Harry won't think about his long hair and pretty clothes. He dresses up and meets his friends in the common room. They're all wearing muggle clothes as they're going to a muggle bar. Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna are particularly excited as they don't really have any experience of being in a muggle place. They are going to a gay bar particularly on demand of Seamus and Dean. Maybe he'll be able to forget Malfoy.

He definitely can't forget Malfoy. Not when the bar they are in already has Malfoy's group sitting on a table filled with drinks and starters. But Malfoy is nowhere to be seen. Brown sees them and waves them over. 

"Sit with us guys. Lets all be friends for tonight." Lavender screams. The colour on her cheeks show that she is definitely tipsy if not drunk.

Nott scoffs. "Please Lavie. There's no way these righteous golden people with sit with us mere mortals, lowly slytherins. They never could accept us when they didn't even know us. Prejudice and all. And they definitely won't now." 

"That is true. Not all are open minded like you." Bulstrode smirks and takes a drag of her cigarette.

"We absolutely will. Hi. I'm Ginny Weasley." Ginny smiles at them and sits besides the smaller dark haired girl.

"Astoria Greengrass." The girl smiles back.

"Daphne Greengrass." The blond one pipes up. 

"Luna Lovegood." Luna says in her dreamy voice. Roon and Seamus look wary but eventually sit.

They're all making friends but all Harry can think about is, where is Malfoy. His questions are answered when Zabini tells everyone its finally his turn. Harry turns to look at the stage and the host, very loudly and proudly anounces Malfoy's name. Malfoy walks on the stage with his guitar. The spotlight hits him, showing clearly his sheer blue top, tight leggings, his perfect eyeliner, glossed lips and glittered cheeks. He sits on the stool in the middle of the stage, starts strumming and soon, starts singing. 

_I'm my own biggest enemy  
Yeah, all my empathy's a disaster  
Feelin' somethin' like a scaly thing  
Wrapped too tightly 'round my own master  
My friends are gettin' bored of me  
Sayin' I fell in love with a stranger  
I don't know what they all think of me  
But in reality I don't even  
Remember anything but thinkin' you're the one  
And I can force a future like it's nothin', so I  
Just hate everybody  
Well then why can't I go home without somebody?  
And really I could fall in love with anybody  
Who don't want me, so I just keep sayin'  
I hate everybody  
But maybe I, maybe I don't  
I know I've got a tendency  
To exaggerate what I'm seein'  
And I know that it's unfair on me  
To make a memory  
Out of a feelin'  
It's 'cause I notice every single thing  
That's ever happening in the moment  
And I don't know why it's consumin' me  
Because honestly all I know is—  
Infatuations, observation with a cause  
But none of it is love so while I'm waitin' for it  
I'll hate everybody  
Well then why can't I go home without somebody?  
And really I could fall in love with anybody  
Who don't want me, so I just keep sayin'  
I hate everybody  
But maybe I, maybe I don't  
If I could make you love me  
Maybe you could make me love me  
And if I can't make you love me  
Then I'll just hate everybody  
Everybody  
Well then why can't I go home without somebody?  
And really I could fall in love with anybody  
Who don't want me, so I just keep sayin'  
I hate everybody  
But maybe I, maybe I don't._

The crowd cheers and Malfoy smirks. He looks at Harry's table and takes a deep breath. He gets to the backstage and emerges in front of their table. Harry knew this heavenly creature had a heavenly voice. There are men looking at him, giving him positively lust filled looks, undressing Malfoy with their eyes and Harry hates every second of how he can't claim Malfoy as his own. Malfoy comes and stands at their table and says hello like all of them are old friends. Malfoy was just about to say something to the dark haired sister when a man comes from behind. He slides his hands on Malfoy's waists and turns him around. He gives him a hug and Malfoy automatically holds him back as it is the most natural thing in the world. And Harry hates him and Harry hates it.

"Hi beautiful." Christian greets Draco.

"Hey yourself." Draco smiles.

"Hi guys. New people I see." He smiles at them.

Draco doesn't want to think about how much Christian looks like Potter. Golden body, taller than Draco, black messy hair. Eyes are blue though. And he's definitely dominant, like Potter. Draco should know. He's spent way too many nights with Christian. Everyone says their hellos and the slytherins introduce Christian to others. 

"I've got to talk to the manager. They're letting kids come in." Christian says, teasing Astoria.

"Why would you get yourself a ban from coming here Hyde?" Astoria asks with feigned innocence. 

Christian laughs it off and their playful banter goes on for a while. He then clutches Draco's hips. 

"Come on darling. We're going dancing. Its been a while since I've had your beautiful self in my arms." Christian says and without a word or waiting for a response, pulls Draco in the crowd.

Draco follows. Well, he always follows, never leads, but with Christian, he ALWAYS follows. Christian holds Draco's hips and pulls him closer. Draco's hands automatically places themselves on his shoulder and he blushes. 

"There's that blush. I missed that blush of yours. You're gorgeous when you blush, you know that?" Christian smiles. 

Its a lie. Draco knows he's ugly. Draco also knows that Christian believes what he said, maybe because he has never seen Draco's real self. He's never seen the scars. The truth. Draco's glamour has always been on whenever he's been with Christian. 

"Will you ever tell me what goes on in that pretty brain of yours?" Christian asks and lifts one of his hand to caress Draco's cheek.

He's never hurt Draco out of rage. Never slapped him. Spanked him yes, but that was for fun and Merlin did Draco enjoyed that. Loved that. But he never hit Draco. He will though. Draco is sure of it. Everyone will one day be their real self and hit him. And Draco, like his real self will take the abuse. 

"To many things that I don't even know where to begin with." Draco replies.

"The beginning is always a good start." Christian says and Draco shakes his head.

How can Draco tell him? About his father, about his mother, about the war, about the death-eaters, about all those other men Lucius gave Draco away to. 

"I know you've been through a lot Draco. Even if you do not tell me. I also know that I'll go down on one knee, give you a diamond and ask you to be mine forever if I knew that's what you really wanted. But I know that's not. And I still want you to know, that even with all the secrets locked away in that head, which I will never know, I will always want you." Christian leans his face forward and touches Draco's forehead with his.

"Then we definitely shouldn't be with each other like this." Draco closes his eyes.

"I know. But I can't help myself when I'm around you. And if I can't get forever then I'll be happy with these nights. Like tonight. You're coming with me." Christian says and kisses.

Christian's kisses have always felt so right and so wrong simultaneously. Draco loves it and hates it. His kisses makes Draco feel safe. Makes Draco feel all the good things that are illusions. And Draco kisses back. He always does. And he will go with Christian whenever Christian tells him to. He can never say no. He can never say no to anybody but he never wants to say no to Christian. It breaks Draco's heart that he can't love Christian the way he deserves to. But how can he? Christian doesn't know about the war. He can't know about the war. About what Draco did. About so many other things. He just can't. Christian breaks the kiss and Draco takes a deep breath and looks at Christian.

"Its crazy how you can look at me like that and still not be in love with me." Christian says a bit breathless.

"Look at you like what?"

"Look at me like I'm everything that is right in this world." Christian replies.

And he is. He loves Draco. Respects him somewhat. Never slaps him. Always hits him the way Draco craves it. Bound and gagged. Always in a way Draco will enjoy and not feel the emotional damage and desire to harm himself the way he does when anyone abuses him. And he kisses Draco like Draco is the world. And Draco likes him a bit more everytime he spends some time with him. Like. Not love. But because he can't love Christian, he hates himself a little more than he normally does, everytime. 

"You are. But I still-" 

"Can't be in love with me. I know. So I'll gladly just have this." Christian cuts Draco out and kisses him again.

Draco smiles in the kiss. He always does. How can he not? Christian pulls back and Draco keeps on smiling. Christian kisses his cheek, takes his hand and pulls him out of the crowd. Draco knows they're going to fuck. He hopes Christian uses ropes. And maybe the flogger. Draco looks at his table. Astoria is looking at them. He waves Astoria and she smirks. 

Harry watches as that man pulls Malfoy away to the dance floor. He watches as that man grips Malfoy's hips and pulls him close. Harry hates it and despises that there is nothing he can't do. How he wishes it was him instead of that man who had Malfoy in his arms. He watches when that man kisses Malfoy until he can't anymore. He looks away and drowns his drink like water. It burns his throat. He hates the way Malfoy looks at him. And he hates the smile that Malfoy has when he kisses him again. And when he pulls Malfoy away and leaves with him, it makes Harry want to scream bloody murder and for a moment, Harry wonders if Malfoy had a choice or did he just go along like he was going to with the ravenclaw. The smiple on Malfoy's face when they kiss suggests that this man is definitely something Malfoy wants and all Harry wants is to leave this fucking place and wallow in his misery. 

"Why won't you ask him out?" Ginny asks as they are walking back in the castle.

"Ask who?" Harry asks as if he doesn't know.

"Harry." Ginny looks at him.

"How can I Gin? Do you not know who he is? Do you think anyone I care about will be okay with me dating him? After everything he and his family put us through? How do you think Ron and Hermione will react?" Harry says quietly.

"Its not their place to say anything. You have the right to be with whoever you want, Harry. If it's Malfoy you want then be it. And they're your friends Harry. If its Malfoy that makes you happy then they will have to accept it. Because they love you." Ginny says.

"I've never told you this before, but I'm glad to have you in my life." Harry says. He's emotional and overwhelmed. 

"Of course, you are." Ginny laughs.

Its late three a.m. in the morning when Malfoy comes stumbling into the dorm. His hair is disheveled, clothes rumple and cheeks pink. There's a thorough blissed out expression on his face. All Harry can feel is anger and jealousy.

"Look who's here." He says.

Malfoy blushes and walks straight into the washroom. Its another thirty minutes he spends in the bathroom, Harry lays awake on his bed. When he is finally out of the bathroom, Malfoy gives Harry a long stare. 

"Do you like him? The guy you went with today." Harry asks because of the masochist that he is. Of course Malfoy likes him.

"Yes." Malfoy replies. Harry knew the answer but listening to it, hurts.

"Did he ask you? Before touching you." 

Malfoy stares at Harry for several moments before he shakes his head in a silent no.

"So you just went along with it. Did you want to?" Harry asks again. Draco nods his head. 

Harry takes a deep breath and stands up. He walks towards Malfoy, staring at him intently. He keeps walking towards Malfoy until he is standing an inch closer. Malfoy doesn't budge, doesn't step back. Harry hadn't expected him to. But his cheeks are pink, his breath hitches and Harry sees his Adam's apple bob as he swallows. 

"Would you let me do anything to you as well? Let me touch you, without asking your permission?" Harry asks.

Malfoy nods, his lips parted.

"Even if you didn't want to. Even if that hurt you. You would let me do it." Harry states instead of asking.

Malfoy nods again.

"Why? Why won't you say no?" Harry asks.

"I can't." Malfoy's voice is barely a whisper.

"Why can't you say no? Why don't you understand that you have a choice? You can say no Malfoy. Why is it you think you can't?" Harry pesters.

What happens next is something Harry doesn't understand. Malfoy is screaming. On the top of his lungs.

"Why can't you understand I can't say no! I can't! I can't!" He yells after screaming and dashes of the room. 

Malfoy runs out of the dorm and Harry runs behind him. He goes to Nott's and Neville's room besides their room and thrashes on the door. Neville opens the door confused. Malfoy pushes Neville aside and runs to Nott's bed.

"Draco what-" Nott says but is cut off as Malfoy climbs his bed and throws himself over Nott. 

Nott looks alarmed and he looks at Harry with narrow eyes. 

"He says I have a choice. That I can say no." Draco tells Theo. Theo instantly grips him tighter. Draco breaths.

"You do. You can say no." Theo says.

Draco screams. He screams and he screams and he screams

"Why don't you people understand that I can't say no. Potter doesn't understand. You don't understand. You know I can't say no. You know-" whatever Draco was yelling gets cut off as Theo places his hand on Draco's mouth.

"Okay Draco. Okay. Alright. Its alright. Its okay. You're okay here. You're safe. Shushshsh. Its okay." Theo tries to calm Draco down. 

Draco nuzzles himself deeper on Theo's neck and Theo wraps his arm around Draco. One hand petting Draco's hair. Suddenly Granger and Daphne emerge the room and ask if everything is okay. Theo gives Daphne a mournful look.

"Potter told Draco that he can say no." Theo says.

"No to what?" Hermione asks.

Harry watches Daphne's eyes widen and she looks at Harry. Then she looks at Malfoy. Her expressions are pained as if she's never seen happiness in her life. She walks towards the bed and places herself behind Malfoy. She hugs him from behind.

"Tell him to leave." Malfoy says with a crack in his voice. Something in Harry's heart clenches more.

"Potter. Please." Nott requests.

Harry doesn't want to. He wants to be here, hug Malfoy, whisper sweet phrases just like Greengrass and Nott are but he finds himself leaving the room. Hermione follows him. They go in Harry's room. Hermione says she's calling Ron and sends a patronus. Ron is there within minutes. Hermione explains everything she saw. They look at Harry. Harry finally explains them everything.

"What do you mean he can't say no? Of course he can." Hermione squeaks.

"Can't say no when someone is being sexual with him?" Ron asks.

"Of course he can!" Hermione squeaks again.

"He believes he can't Mione. For some reason he believes he doesn't have a choice. I was trying to explain him that but I think I went about it the wrong way." Harry explains.

"Yeah. You've been grumpy the whole night. Wanna tell us what else is it that's disturbing you?" Ron asks.

Harry contemplates for several moments whether he should say the truth or no. He finally goes with yes.

"I have feelings for Malfoy." He says.

"And?" Ron asks as if its no surprise and Hermione pinches her nose.

"We were supposed to act surprise, Ronald." She sighs.

"We were?" He asks quietly and looks at Harry with shocked expressions on his fake that Harry is sure are fake. "What?" He yells. "You like Malfoy? Malfoy?" He yells and sobers up. "Nope. Can't act."

Harry looks at them stunned. 

"We've known this for years Harry." Hermione explains.

"How can you know for years when i just realized it few months ago?" Harry asks.

"Just because you realized it late doesn't mean it wasn't there. It was crystal clear." Ron says.

"But-"

"Too late for this conversation. And I haven't sobered up yet much. Can we talk about this tomorrow please?" Ron cuts Harry off. 

They all agree, Ron and Hermione leave. Harry lays in his bed, closes his eyes and prays that he can fall asleep but all he can think of is about Malfoy and his grey broken eyes, his screams, Nott handling him, that man from the bar, Malfoy can't say no.


	5. You can say no.

For the next few days, Malfoy gets back to avoid Harry. He's always with his friends and he sleeps in their dorms. Harry becomes obsessed with him, well, more obsessed than he was before and resorts back to stalk him, no not stalk, observe him on the map. He is never alone. Not even for a second. And so many of those time he is with other men. Mostly Cormack Mclaggen or Zacharias Smith or some other men in abandoned classrooms or broom closets and this makes Harry want to rip their heads apart from their bodies. Insist on talking to him in front of his friends, Ron says. Give him some time and space. He needs it, Hermione says. And he knows he should listen to Hermione but he ends up listening to Ron. Which is how he finds himself, walking to the lake, near a tree Malfoy's friends are while Malfoy sits up on the tree. 

"Can I talk to you?" Harry asks.

"Please Potter. Don't." Malfoy says.

This momentarily stuns Harry. Malfoy saying please. Never does Malfoy says please. Harry opens his mouth to say something when Zabini touches his shoulder and walks him away from the lake.

"Potter, I appreciate what you're doing. We all do. But he doesn't want to talk to you. You can't tell him that he can say no and then force him your way. How is he to believe you then?" " Zabini says.

He's right. And Harry knows he's right. And Harry hates it that he's right so he just nods.

"Please tell him if he changes his mind, I'll be there to talk to him. And please apologize for me. Tell him I'm sorry for pestering him." 

"Will do." Zabini replies.

The rest of the week passes by. Malfoy doesn't come in the dorm for a minute. He always sends someone to get his stuff. It seems like he has memorized Harry's timetable. He accidentally meets Malfoy once in the dorm when he decided to bunk history of magic. Malfoy awkwardly stared at him for a few seconds, took whatever he wanted from his trunk and left.

"You don't need to run Malfoy. This is your dorm as well. If you don't want me to talk to you then I won't." Harry says.

All Malfoy does is nod. He nods and he leaves.

Its Saturday night, when Harry, Ron and Hermione are out on their way back to the castle from a beach when Harry catches a glimpse of shiney white blond hair. His heart races and it is Malfoy. But it's Malfoy with a bottle of tequila who can't walk straight. He falls down on the road and Ron rushes to help him.

"Ah. You into men too Weasley? Everyone seems to be even if they show they aren't. Are you going to use me too?" Malfoy slurs.

"What do you mean?" Ron asks.

"Come on Weasley. Everybody wants to use me. Use my body. Some way or the other. You might like a punching bag. Who ever cares what I want anyways." He says and rests his head on Ron's shoulder. Harry has never been this jealous of Ron.

Ron, Hermione and Harry look at each other tensed.

"You can say no, Malfoy. Why do you think you can't?" 

"Never worked before." Malfoy slurs.

"But its your right, Malfoy. You can say no." Hermione says. 

Malfoy pushes Ron away listening to this and grits his teeth.

"You think I never tried? You think I didn't scream no?" He speaks with his voice dangerously low. "Let me tell you something Granger. I screamed no. I begged. I cried and I begged. All my life, I did. I begged as a five year old child when my father sold me for a night to the man he needed and couldn't buy for some work I don't even know about till yet. And then I screamed no and begged to the several other men and women my father got. Then I begged my father to stop. And when all this wasn't enough, he gave me away to voldemort and the death-eaters. Men and women. I don't have the right to say no Granger. I don't have the permission. I never did and my father never gave me. I can't say no, even when I want to. I can't. I don't have the right to." Malfoy is sobbing by the end of his revelation.

Ron held him tight. Hermione had tears in her eyes. Harry looked at Malfoy and looked at him. He felt something break in his heart that day. Shattered more than it was ever possible. 

"I'm taking him back to the castle." Harry announces. "I'll meet you guys later."

Harry holds on to Malfoy by his hands and apparates him near the castle. He puts some refreshing charms on Malfoy so that it doesn't look like he was crying. His cheeks are pink and his eyes are red. He looks beautiful. Harry pulls him towards the castle and Malfoy lets him. They walk towards their dorm and get many weird looks for walking hand in hand but they all can fuck off because if Harry has his way, he will walk with Malfoy his entire life holding his hand, kissing him and showing everyone that Malfoy is his. And how Harry wishes Malfoy would be his. If Malfoy was his, Harry would give him the right to say no to whatever he wants and whenever he wants. 

He places Malfoy on the bed and covers him with the duvets. Malfoy falls asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry doesn't know what to do. He doesn't know how to help. All he knows is that he wants Malfoy to be his and his only. He looks at Malfoy's sleeping body, his gorgeous angelic self and he allows himself to cry. He finally cries. Last he remembers he cried while Sirius died. After that, he kind of switched himself off. So many people died after that. So many people suffered the war but people like Harry, like Malfoy, they suffer their entire life. They suffer so much that something breaks inside them so hard that fixing it is an impossible chore. Harry knows abuse. He knows it in a different way. He remembers how he screamed and yelled no to the Dursleys when they starved him, hit him, abused him. Never sexually but it was not consented. He remembers being used by Dumbledore like a pig for slaughter. He remembers being used as a house elf. He remembers not having a childhood and it looks like Malfoy didn't have one as well. Harry dwells on all the things that could've been different. If they had the childhood they deserved and weren't used as pawns in a war of adults and he cries.

Draco wakes up after what feels like hours. His head is pounding and his body hurts. He slowly opens his eyes to see Potter sitting on his bed, looking at him through his glasses and vibrant green eyes. Too green to be looking at when you feel like death and hangover. 

"Sit up." Potter commands in that tone that Draco likes.

He sits up. Wordlessly, Potter does a cleaning charm in his mouth and his mouth tastes like spicy mint. Not like Draco's that tastes like vanilla. Figures. Potter hands Draco a glass of water which Draco takes it. The water soothes his parched tongue and Draco inhales. He feels somewhat better but his head still hurts. Potter gives him a vial and being the self destructive fucker he is, opens and drinks it without asking what it is. Turns out to be hangover potion though and Draco has never been more grateful to Potter for anything. Well, he has but lets not go there now. When Draco feels much more like himself, Potter gets him a plate of food. Fuck. He has to eat but he doesn't want to eat. He knows he should but he hasn't been eating much since months. He goes days without eating. One look at Potter tells he won't be able to get away from it like he did in the kitchens that time. He sighs and picks up an apple. He chews into it and waits for Potter to come out with the truth. Why is he doing this? Draco remembers. He remembers last night. Remembers Weasley holding him in pity and Granger's tears. Remembers Potter taking care of him. Remembers telling them the truth he had avoided to speak out loud for a while now but the truth his friends know about.

"Malfoy. I have a preposition for you." Potter says.

Malfoy smirks. He knew no one will be this good without ulterior motives. He raises an eyebrow.

"You see, this has been bugging me that you won't say no. So I have a deal for you. A bet if you say." Potter says and Draco narrows his eyes. "One month. One month you do everything you can to seduce me and say no when I ask to be sexual with you. If I give in and force you even after you say no, you win. If I don't give in and still don't do anything to you after you keep saying no for an entire month, I win." 

"Potter. Why are you doing this? Why won't you let it go?" Draco hisses.

"Easy there, darling. I'm doing this because I hate it when other men touch you. I want myself to be the only one who has the privilege to do so." Potter grits his teeth and Draco, blushing at being called darling by Harry fucking Potter, has no problem in believing that jealousy. 

"Potter you hate me. Why would you want to be with me if not hurt me?" This question, Draco believes. 

"Do you know how many days I've spent trying to make myself believe that all I feel about you is hate and nothing else? I lay awake so many nights thinking about you. I spent all my time thinking about you, obsessing about you, even when I was supposed to be with my girlfriend. It took me too long to finally accept that its not hate I feel for you. I want you Draco. I always have." Potter says.

Potter says this with such intensity looking into Draco's eyes that as much as Draco wants to believe its a lie, he can't. And a treacherous part of Draco's mind helps him with the suggestion that if anyone can understand half the things Draco has been through, it's Potter. Because Potter, like Draco, is broken and fucked up. Also, the bastard used Draco's given name and Merlin and Morgana it sounds sweet from his lips. 

"What do you get if you win?" Draco asks and Potter smiles. And salazar, Draco feels something flutter in his chest. A feeling he hasn't feel in so so long. He doesn't even remember feeling this good kind of flutter. He never felt it with Christian as well. 

"If I win, I want you to think about being mine. You will belong to me and me only. Not to your father, not to anyone else, just me. And if you belong to me, then you do not have the right, the permission to say yes to anyone else to touch you sexually. To everyone else you say no. But that is entirely up to you. I want you to think about it very well and tell me your answer. Yes or no, that's up to you." 

Potter's reply makes Draco's head spin. He's always belonged to someone. First his father, then dark lord, then ministry, then his father again who managed to escape azkaban and now lives in France in house arrest. But to belong to Potter, get owned by him, Draco's traitorous heart and cock likes this idea. 

"If you win, and I say yes, how will I belong to you? I'm a Malfoy, Potter. I still belong to my father." Draco has to know.

"You're of age Malfoy. You can legally belong to me even if temporarily and refuse to belong to anyone else. You can belong to me and still be a Malfoy. Plus, I hate to say this but I'm Harry Potter. The only person who can stop me from having you is you." Potter replies.

"So the rules are that I have to say no to everyone but say yes to you?" 

"You can say no to me even then. And I'll listen." Potter replies again.

This is too good to be true. This can't happen in real. Potter's reality will come out. The abuse will come out. He will cross the line.

"And I will give it to you legally written that you have the permission to say no to me and that I'll listen." He says as if he had read Draco's mind. But there are a few other things that are obstacles here.

"Its not that simple. Its not just saying no that matters here." Draco tries to get away from this.

"What else is there?" Potter asks.

"I. I don't know. I've been in pain my entire life that I need it to survive now. I love the pain, Potter. I love being bounded and gagged and I love receiving pain. I crave it." Draco tries to make him understand. Potter has to understand.

"That's no problem Malfoy. I'll give you all the pain you want. I would love to have you bounded and gagged and at my mercy while I claim you as mine. Its pain you want I'll give it to you and only the best kind. I'll give you the pain but I'll never give you the abuse. I promise you that. I'll only hurt you in the best possible ways." Potter says.

Draco hates it. He feels something like hope bloom in his chest and he hates it. 

"And if I win?" Draco asks because he has to.

"Then I'll leave this topic alone and never remind you that you can say no." Potter says.

"Deal." Malfoy smirks.

"Not so soon. You can not use any mind alterations like love potion or lust potions and charms. I have to be awake and in my senses the whole time. Every time I ask you, you say no. If you do say yes before the month is over, it will be because you genuinely want to. Not because you want to win. You get that?" Potter states.

"Deal. I'm going to win this one Potter." Draco's smirk widens.

"Malfoy, you never won against me and you never will." Potter states. But oh how wrong Potter is. Malfoy is going to seduce the shit out of Potter.


	7. Sway With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs
> 
> Jealous- Nick Jonas  
> Treat you better- shawn mendes  
> Sway with me- GALXARA and Saweetie

What makes Potter click? Will he be the jealous kind or will he not mind if Draco is with someone else? Yesterday showed he might be the jealous type. So if Potter is the possessive, jealous type, then he'd definitely climb on Draco pushing the other man besides to make him claim Draco. Time to test the theory people. Draco walks towards McLaggen in the library. McLaggen is so engrossed in his book that he doesn't notice Draco until Draco sits besides him and touches his thigh. McLaggen turns to Draco and smiles.

"Hi darling." McLaggen greets. 

In response, Draco shifts his hand futher up his thigh, near his cock. 

"Sweet Godric. Someone's hungry." McLaggen says, places his hand over Draco's and pulls it futher to his cock.

"I want to do it on my bed." Draco says. "But Potter is in the dorm. Do you mind if we have company watching?" Draco says in McLaggen's ear and feel him harden a bit.

"Not unless you mind." He says and kisses Draco's ear.

"Then let's leave." Draco says and pulls McLaggen up. 

They walk out of the library towards the common room amd the dorm. Draco ignores Granger's looks. He's been ignoring it since yesterday. She can't seem to hold her tears in whenever she sees Draco and this makes Draco want to punch himself. They reach outside Draco's dorm and Draco turns to kiss McLaggen. McLaggen gets his hands to Draco's arse, squeezes it and Draco moans. He hastily opens the door and they shift towards the bed, barely managing not falling. Lips don't leave each other and both are opening each other's robes. 

Harry closes his eyes. That unsurprisingly does nothing to stop the sounds. Fucking hell. Deep breath in. Deep breath out. It will not do Harry any good if McLaggen is hurt. Harry clenches his fist.

"Fuck yeah. Come on darling. Suck me like you always do." McLaggen says and Harry sees red.

Harry bolts out of the room and walks till he reaches an abandoned classroom. He's shaking in rage. He is in so much anger. All the things around him start to shake and soon enough, explode, but not one thing touches Harry. Doesn't even come anywhere near him. All Harry can think about are Malfoy's moans and McLaggen's hands all over his body. Crucio and Avada Kadavra are rapidly feeling like a better option.

"Potter, what the fuck? What the hell did you do to McLaggen?" Malfoy asked Harry enraged.

"What are you talking about?" Harry feigned innocence.

"I'm talking about you attacking him and reducing his dick to mere peanuts!" He yelled. "It's barely two inches now and it was a good six and a half inches. Thanks to you now, its not even two. Why would you do that to him? Wasn't punching him and cracking his nuts enough?" 

Harry tried his best to control his laughter and keep him expressions neutral.

"He was badmouthing you after fucking you and I couldn't stand it. The least he could do is not bitch about you after touching you. He got what he deserved." Harry stated and smirked at the stunned expressions on Malfoy's face.

Potter stood up for Draco. There weren't many people aside from his friends that would do something like this and Draco felt something warm in his chest. He's got to step away from Potter. Potter is making him have feels and Draco isn't sure he likes that. 

"How did you manage to do that anyway? There is no spell that can do this." Draco asks.

"I didn't use any spell." Potter stares and leaves at that. Malfoy raises an eyebrow in question. "I was angry and I wanted it to happen so it happened." 

Now this, this surprises Draco and it doesn't as well. Potter is the most powerful wizard alive anyways.

"You ruined his cock through sheer will, are you saying?" Draco asks. 

He has to make sure what he heard is right and Potter just shruggs as if that's just something someone does as normally as blinking or breathing. Draco bites his lips but can't stop the laughter bubbling in his stomach. He laughes and wheezes falling on the floor with tears in his eyes. He can't remember when was the last time he laughed so heartily and Potter is there sitting on the bed, smiling, looking at Draco like he's the most beautiful thing in the world.

Draco Malfoy laughing is the most beautiful sight in the world. Harry has declared this and he will fight anyone to death who disagrees. Harry's stomach has millions of butterflies going bonkers inside. He can't fathom that he is the reason Malfoy laughed and is genuinely smiling. After a good while, his laughs finally subsides.

"Oh, Potter. I don't know what to say. I shouldn't be laughing. You ruined his life and you robbed me of one of my good fucks." Malfoy says.

"Well, if you say yes to me and lose, I can make it good for you." Potter says and all of Draco's smiles die.

He looks at Potter, who is looking back at Draco with his intense green eyes that shine so bright, Rihanna's diamonds won't. Draco swallows. This is where he says no. He has to say no. He doesn't want to but he can't lose. He's never been the one to give up on the bet and he most definitely isn't starting now. He pulls his lower lip in between his teeth and gnaws on it. 

"No." He mumbles quietly and Harry nods. 

He smiles and lays down on his bed. This, Harry counts as victory. This will show Malfoy that Harry is serious about his consent. That he won't touch Malfoy without his permission and that Malfoy can stop him whenever he wants. 

"Did you know Ginny that the little grass sister are dating?" Harry asks.

"Its Greengrass, Potter. And her name is Astoria. Also, are you really just finding this out?" Malfoy asks.

"What do you mean just?" Harry looks at him.

"They went on a date next day after you people met us at Outcast." Malfoy says. Harry looks at him questioning and he sighs. "The gay bar I sang in. They kissed that night and Weaslette asked her out. They've been dating since." 

"I literally, just found out yesterday morning." Harry says.

"Wow, you're so disconnected to the world. More so than me. Next you'll tell me you didn't know Lovegood and Longbottom are dating." Malfoy teases.

Harry stares at him. He really didn't know. When the fuck did this happen? And how is it that Malfoy knows but he doesn't that his friends, Neville and Luna are dating. He's been so wrapped up around Malfoy that he really didn't see what's happening around him. Welp. Now he'll just have to do better for his friends, won't he? He sighs and lays back down. They sit there in comfortable silence with each other's company. Harry smiles.

Potter listened to him when Draco said no but its a ruse. He knows it is. No one can stop themselves when it comes to Draco. The abuse, the uglinnes will come out and Draco is ready to be the one who breaks his illusion that Draco can say no. He never could and he never will be able to. Potter does get jealous and angry but he doesn't get angry at Draco. Draco will have to do better. Time to get someone else on his bed. Or well, too many someone elses'. 

Next night its Zacharias Smith who's on Draco's bed when Potter storms out of the room. Smith has a brain though. He doesn't dare insult Draco. He's heard what happened to McLaggen and he very much loves his tool. Its not long before Draco is having someone new at least twice a day on his bed, specially when Potter is there. Potter hexes at least two of them. Draco's plan to drive him insane with jealousy drops when his latest conquest has been sent to St Mungos and Potter, the daft git that he is, has barely managed to escape getting expelled. And now no one will touch Draco.

"I want to have sex!" Draco yells in Blaise's dorm. 

Its been two days. Two days and no boy in the entire fucking school will touch him. The dimwits are scared of Potter, apparantly.

"You've veen having sex at least twice a day with different men since a week. Get some rest." Theo sighs.

"You're just jealous because I have more sex than you even though I'm single while you have a girlfriend." Draco narrows his eyes at Theo.

"Not anymore, you don't." Lavie laughs and soon enough, everyone else does.

"He is really jealous Draco. You know, I saw him hex that guy they sent to St Mungos. He did it wandlessly and wordlessly. I don't think he even knows what he did." Tori says.

"That guy barely managed to get his bones back. His parents won't let him put charges. They're terrified of Potter." Daphne for some reason thought Draco needs this information. 

Which he does but its not like he'll accept the fact. He somehow manages to fight of the smile fighting its way on Draco's lips. Time to step up though. He can't let Potter win and he still has three weeks to make Potter lose.

Next night Harry and Ron find Draco dancing on the bed with a half empty wine bottle in his hand. He's wearing sheer white t-shirt that is so thin, his entire body can be seen through it. But that's not it. Inside, he's wearing black lace painties. Harry's cock instantly hardens at the sight and he has to take a deep breath to ground himself. 

_Flashing lights of devotion  
Circling in slow motion  
I kissed the lips of a potion  
And now I'm out in the open  
So follow me into the dark  
Break up a piece of your heart  
Sell it for, sell it for, sell it for money and cars  
Come out wherever you are  
My motivations are  
All my temptations are  
My heart is racing with sensation  
It's sensational  
I whip my diamonds out  
My time is timeless now  
I get so high_

The music plays on. Malfoy sways his hips, touches himself on his neck and chest sensually. He smirks and looks at Potter, giving him a predatory grin. He turns and slowly and sensually, twerks his skinny but delicious, pale, white butts which look like a fucking feast inside those lace panties. All Harry wants to run his mouth on all over Malfoy's body and slowly remove those black lace knickers using his teeth. Harry takes another deep breath. Malfoy, with elegance and grace Harry knows only Malfoy can muster, gets down on the bed and walk towards Harry.

_The feeling, feeling so supersonic  
(Ah)  
I try to stop but I just can't stop it  
(Ah)  
Dancin' in flames, dancin' in flames  
Sway with me, sway, sway, sway  
When marimba rhythms starts to play  
Dance with me  
Make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close  
Sway me more_

Draco flicks his hair and turns, his back hits Potter's chest and he can feel Potter's erection against his arse. He grinds his arse against the erection and smirks.

Harry can't imagine how someone can make a smirk sexual but here Malfoy is, looking behind, his wavy platinum blond hair falling over his face smirking at Harry in the most sexual way possible. His glossed pink lips full and pretty while his cheeks shine due to the glitter. With that milky white body in black lace knickers grinding against Harry's erection, he looks like a fucking walking wildest of Harry's wet dream. Harry groans in frustration as his erection keeps getting harder to a level, its physically painful to control it. And Malfoy grinding against it, isn't helping at all.

Potter grabs Draco's hips and instead of smiling in victory, he feels a pang in his chest. He keeps his face staring straight ahead though so Potter can't see his face. The music suddenly stops. Looks like Potter's magic does as he wishes.

"Say yes, Malfoy." Potter says.

"No." Draco replies.

Potter squeezes his hips a little bit more and Draco prepares himself to face the disappointment and hurt he'll feel when Potter will lose. Instead but, what happens is Potter gives another frustrated groan and drops his hand from Draco's hips.

"Excuse me. I have to go wank." Potter says and rushes in the bathroom.

Draco can't stop the smile that spreads in his face. He tries very hard to stop it but just can't. That warm feeling in his chest that keeps returning, returns. He turns and looks at Weasley who looks like he's going to be sick and has gone red all over. 

"Like what you see, Weasley?" Draco mocks and Weasley sobers up.

"Not gonna lie, you're a pretty bloke but the fact your cock is dropping out of panties are kind of making me want to barf." Weasley states.

"Are you calling my cock ugly?" Draco scowls.

"Malfoy. I'm straight. I find every cock ugly. Even my own."

"Well, I haven't seen yours yet but if you want I can look at it for you-"

"I'll take the whole bottle please." Weasley cuts of Draco's mocking and snaps the wine from his hand. Draco snorts in amusement. 

"Thanks Malfoy. I will need it to forget the last 10 minutes and this conversation happened. Good day." Weasley says and leaves drinking the wine.

Draco settles on Potter's bed, half laying, half sitting with one knee drawn up to his chest and waits for Potter to finish his wank. After five minutes the bathroom door opens and Potter peeks out of it.

"Hello there, Potter." Draco drawls. He exaggerates Potter's name and calls him out sensually, giving him the look of pure desire. His cock and balls in display for Potter to see. 

"Fucking hell." Potter scowls and closes the door again, disappearing behind the closed door and Draco snorts.


	8. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for a lot of teasing.  
> Draco is gonna have fun.  
> Poor Harry.
> 
> Songs:
> 
> Good for you: selena gomez  
> Wildfire: demi lovato  
> Finally: Halsey

Malfoy fell asleep on Harry's bed last night after all the thorough teasing and Harry, too exhausted after two wanks, [fucking Malfoy who didn't even give him a chance to cool down] sighed and resigned himself to sleep on Malfoy's bed. The moment his head hit on the silk pillows and sheets, he groaned. Two things, this bed is way to comfortable than his, it smells like Malfoy. It smells like that citrus flowery thing that suddenly takes him back to sixth year when they were making amortentia. Fuck. That was Malfoy's conditioner. How come no one noticed that he used floral products? How come Harry noticed? But that's not all. He even smells vanilla which he knows Malfoy smells like. His expensive bath products and having Malfoy in his arms for those few seconds are proof enough. This is going to be a long night. Harry inhales all fragrance Malfoy and closes his eyes. 

Next morning Harry wakes up to instrumental music, again. Not that he's complaining. He actually likes it. He opens his eyes to see a sight that takes his breath away. Malfoy is standing on the window, wearing the knickers and white shirt from last night, his hair tied in a half bun, smoking a cigarette. Sometimes he wishes he wasn't a boy, so he wouldn't have to deal with morning wood and untimely erections. He ignores it the best that he can and think of the things that will most definitely turn him off. Dudley naked works like a charm. A shudder passes through Harry and he cringes but the deed is done. His erection is off. 

He walks to the bathroom, quickly brushes his teeth and washes his face, walks out and stands besides Malfoy. Without a word, Malfoy passes the pack of cigarettes to Harry. Harry puts the cigarette between his lips amd light it wandlessly.

"Showoff." Malfoy says and a sense of deja vu passes through Harry.

He thinks about their first morning and the cigarettes they smoked together. Its only been about two months but it feels like years. So much has passed since then. Malfoy looks just as beautiful as he did that day. He always looks beautiful. Harry doesn't think that there will be a day Malfoy won't look breathtakingly gorgeous. 

"What are you thinking about?" Malfoy broke Harry from his muses.

"Just reminiscing." Harry replies.

"The first day we smoked?" Malfoy asks. He still hasn't looked at Harry, his eyes on the view.

"That and some other things." Harry looks at him.

Things go quiet for a few more minutes. Malfoy pulls another cigarette out and lights it with his wand.

"Did you mean it? Whatever you said that morning we made the bet." He finally asks.

"Every word." Harry replies.

"There's no way you can like me." 

"Draco, look at me." Harry says and Malfoy does.

Malfoy's eyes are a beautiful mixture of silver and grey with specks of blue.

"I meant every word. Each and every word. I like you Malfoy. I always have even when I wasn't ready to accept the fact. I also meant when I said you can say no and I'll listen." Harry meant it.

Draco saw that burning intensity in Potter's eyes. Eyes that look at you like that can not lie.

"You're beautiful." Potter says and Draco's face fell. He looks away.

"I'm really not." He says.

"Why would you say that?" Potter asks

Why indeed. Why would Draco think he isn't. The body he is using to seduce Potter is a lie. Its ugly and full of scars. 

"You just know the truth, Potter. You haven't seen it. Once you see it, you will agree with me." Draco says.

"I think this is the part where I tell you that I know you use glamour on your body. And if you take that off, I'll still find you beautiful." Harry says.

This stunns Draco. How? Since when? How? Draco didn't dare look at Potter. Not after this. They spent a few minutes in silence and Draco put the cigarettes back in the drawer.

Harry removed his clothes, turned the warm water on and stepped into the shower. The hot water felt comforting against his skin. His untamed black hair getting damper with the water. He felt someone come in and he turned to look. Malfoy with his gorgeous hair walked towards him.

"What are you doing?" Harry narrowed his eyes and asked.

"Showering." He replied stepping in the water.

"With your clothes on?"

"You can barely call these clothes." Malfoy replied.

And he was right. That extremely sheer white shirt clinged to his milky white body and those dammed knickers were on the show. Harry instantly felt himself hardening and forgot the fact that he was naked.

"Can I wash your hair?" Malfoy leans near his ear and asks. 

Harry barely manages to nod. Malfoy scrapes his fingers through Harry's hair and Harry gives a content sigh. Malfoy pulls Harry a bit out of the shower, takes the shampoo bottle and pours a bit on his wild hair. He places the bottle back and gets both his hands on Harry's hair. Manicured fingers gently massaging Harry's scalp. Harry closes his eyes and lets Malfoy do whatever he wants. Malfoy closes the distance between them, close enough for their cocks to touch a bit for a few second. This is enough to get Harry harder.

"Say yes, Malfoy." He says breathlessly.

"No." Malfoy mumble quietly after a long pause. 

He completes washing Harry's hair, takes a towel and leaves the bathroom leaving Harry to finish his business.

[Draco's and Harry's groups know about the bet.]

Draco walks towards the couch in the common room, Potter and Longbottom are sitting on. He 'accidentally' sits on Potter's lap instead of besides him. The common room goes quiet. He grinds his arse a bit on Potter's cock and gets up.

"Oops. Sorry, I didn't pay attention to where I was sitting." Draco turns and fake apologizes. 

Harry takes a deep breath.

"Say yes Malfoy." He says again. 

Draco looks at Potter with mischief gleaming in his eyes. He smirks, shakes his head in a no and walks away with extra sway in his hips. He hears a few laughters and Potter's frustrated groan. 

Harry is in the library with Hermione and Luna when Malfoy comes with the blond sister and Zabini. Harry was drinking water when he literally chokes on it as he sees Malfoy enter. Malfoy looks at him and smirks. Its not just Malfoy. Its Malfoy wearing a nice black leather skirt. The length extremely indecent for school and gives perfect exposure to those skinny and lean, milky white thighs and long legs. He can faintly hear Luna and Hermione laugh. His eyes are fixed at Malfoy's thigh showing out of his barely there skirt and swallows a huge lump in his throat. The library suddenly feels extremely hot. Just to torture Harry more, Malfoy fake drops his book. He turns to give Harry a full view of his arse and bends down on his waist to pick it up, giving Harry a full show of those pretty blue lace knickers. Harry takes a deep breath and gives out a heavy groan. He burries his face in his palms and yells.

"Say yes, Malfoy! Please!" 

All he gets that day are a few laughs, Malfoy's no and detention by Madam Pince for screaming in the library. 

Harry enters the room to see a fully dressed Malfoy. Something is wrong. Harry narrows his eyes and looks at him. Malfoy smirks back. There's sensual music playing in the background.

_Gonna wear that dress you like, skin-tight  
Do my hair up real, real nice  
And syncopate my skin to your heart beating  
'Cause I just wanna look good for you, good for you, oh-oh  
I just wanna look good for you, good for you, oh-oh  
Let me show you how proud I am to be yours  
Leave this dress a mess on the floor  
Still look good for you, good for you, oh-oh_

Malfoy slowly unbuttons his shirt and throws it on the floor. He gives a bit of a show of turning around, put his thumbs under his leggings and pulls it down, slowly removing it. He isn't wearing lace this time. Plain cotton knickers but they're wine red. He looks gorgeous. He makes a show of bending down and pulling out some clothes from his trunk, slowly walks his way into the bathroom. Harry doesn't even bother asking this time. He throws himself on the bed and curses himself and his completely hard cock.

"How's the bet going? Its been two weeks, right?" Ginny asks as they walk on the quiditch pitch.

"Terrible. My dick's gonna fall out because I'm wanking myself raw." Harry replies grimly. 

It takes a while for Ginny's laughter to die down. 

"I'm proud of you, you know. Trying to prove him consent matters. That's extremely important." Ginny said after a while and Harry smiled.

"Come one Malfoy. One song." Seamus pesters. 

They all are sitting in the common room with drinks in their hands. After a game of never have I ever, they all sit listening to music and chill and now Seamus won't shut up about how well Malfoy sings. Which he does. Harry's and Malfoy's friends agree. Malfoy groans and goes to bring his guitar. He sits back in the circle, facing Harry. He starts strumming and sings. 

_Your eyes, so crisp, so green  
Sour apple baby, but you taste so sweet  
You got hips like Jagger and two left feet  
And I wonder if you'd like to meet  
Your voice is velvet through a telephone  
You can come to mine, but both my roommates are home  
Think I know a bar where they would leave us alone  
And I wonder if you'd take it slow  
Oh, we're dancin' in my livin' room  
And up come my fists  
And I say I'm only playing, but  
The truth is this  
That I've never seen a mouth that I would kill to kiss  
And I'm terrified, but I can't resist  
And I said  
Beautiful stranger, here you are in my arms and I know  
That beautiful strangers only come along to do me wrong  
And I hope  
Beautiful stranger, here you are in my arms  
But I think it's finally, finally, finally, finally, finally safe  
For me to fall  
Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh  
I grab your hand and then we run to the car  
Singin' in the street and playin' air guitar  
Stuck between my teeth just like a candy bar  
And I wonder if it goes too far to say  
I've never recognized a purer face  
You stopped me in my tracks and put me right in my place  
Used to think that lovin' meant a painful chase  
But you're right here now and I think you'll stay  
Oh, we're dancin' in my livin' room  
And up come my fists  
And I say, I'm only playing, but  
The truth is this  
I've never seen a mouth that I would kill to kiss  
And I'm terrified, but the truth is this  
I said  
Beautiful stranger, here you are in my arms and I know  
That beautiful strangers only come along to do me wrong  
And I hope  
Beautiful stranger, here you are in my arms  
And I think it's finally, finally, finally, finally, finally safe  
For me to fall  
Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh  
Yeah, I think it's finally, finally, finally, finally._

Malfoy sings the entire song, his eyes never leaving Harry's.

Harry was just preparing for bed when Malfoy approaches him. He leans, their lips barely touching.

"Yes." He says.

The smile Potter has when Draco says yes is extraordinary. Draco goes warm all over and his stomach flutters. Potter closes the distance and their lips touch. Draco breaths in the kiss and it is everything he imagined. Soft and firm and wonderful. Potter nips at his bottom lip then slowly put his tongue inside Draco's mouth. His tongue explored Draco's mouth and he dominated the kiss. Draco let him. He sighed and felt some sort of contentment, he never felt while kissing anyone else. Not even Christian. His hands find themselves tangled in his wild, untamed hair and Potter pulls him closer, clutching his hips. Potter slowly breaks the kiss.

"You had two days. Two days and you would've won. Why did you give up?" Potter asks breathless.

"I wanted to belong to you." Draco replies. Their foreheads touching.

"This is not a decision you take on a wimp, Draco. This is something we have to sit and discuss." Potter says.

"I've been thinking about it since you talked about it. I want to belong to you." Draco says again.

"You can't say yes to anyone else from now then. You're all mine." Potter says and kisses his forehead.

Draco feels the burn of tears in his eyes. He tries to blink them away but those stubnorn fuckers still flow. Silently, but they flow. Potter's hold on him tightens and he hugs him, holds him like Draco is a treasure to be cherished and a sob escapes Draco's throat. Potter walks him towards his bed, lays him down, lays besides him and makes Draco curl around him. Draco falls asleep listening to silent breaths of Harry Potter. The person Draco now belongs to.


	9. Negotiations

Morning, Draco woke up, feeling his head and chest on something firm and someone playing with his hair. He slowly opened his eyes, turned to place his chin on Potter's chest and saw Potter staring at him intensely with soft expressions. He gave a content sigh and turned his head so that his cheek lay at Potter's chest. He looked out at the beautiful view he sun was mostly up, giving a pink tinge to the clouds in the dark sky.

"Are you still mine?" Potter asks.

Draco turns to looks at him. His face is hopeful and there's some tenderness in it. The kind that he's only ever seen in Christian.

"Yes." He replies.

Potters smiles. His smile is so open, huge and vibrant, Draco can't help but return it.

"Come up a bit." He demands and Draco does.

Potter comes close to kiss him but Draco stops him, placing his palm on his mouth. 

"Cleaning charms Potter." Draco reminds him.

Potter rolls his eyes and Draco feels the spicy, minty wandless and wordless cleaning charm taking place in his mouth. Draco rolls his eyes now and pulls his hand away from Potter's mouth. He leans up close and kisses him. The kiss, like last night is beautiful, tender and firm and obviously it's Potter who dominates him and obviously Draco lets him. Potter gives a content sigh in the kiss. Draco doesn't remember feeling this good in so long. He's slept well with no nightmares after so long. He's not feeling that restlessness when he kisses other men. He instead feels warm and calm and like he is just where he belongs. And he's just a little bit scared that things are going to fuck up because it always does whenever something slightly good happens to Draco. But the kiss also leaves him a bit aroused. It has been more than two weeks since he's had any action, thanks to Potter hexing people. Smith has been the only one who dared do anything to him. Its like he has suicide tendency.

Potter breaks the kiss and gets his hand near his cheeks. Draco flinches and then curses himself. Potters eyes go intense, he slowly caresses Draco's cheek, tenderly and tentatively. Lovingly. 

"We'll be late for breakfast." Potter reminds him.

"Do you mind if I shower first?" Draco asks looking down.

"Not at all." Potter replies. 

Draco gives one last but long kiss to Potter, gets up and leaves to the bathroom. He locks the door, stands in front of the mirror and looks at himself. His glamour self. The glamour fades. Potter isn't going to like this. He'll see this, he'll look at Draco's real self, his ugly self and leave. Who would want to be with someone who's body is so maimed, even if he is one of the major contributor of the scars. He sighs and walked into the shower. 

Draco left the room to meet his friends while Potter was having a shower. He even felt a bit hungry. When was it he ate last? Thursday? When Daphne and Milli had forced fed him the apple pie. What was the day today? Sunday? 

He sits with the Slytherins and one Gryffindor. He sits, he smiles a genuine smile and he talks and he laughs. He's sure his friends have noticed the difference in him. He was about to give a sarcastic retort to Theo when Zacharias Smith approaches him.

"Hey Malfoy. How about a quick round in my dorm before the breakfast? Come on." Smith says.

Draco looks at him. He was about to get up when he remembered he has to say no. He has to say no and he wants to say no and for the first time, he can say no. He has the permission to say no. 

"Sorry Smith. But I can't." Draco says.

He can practically feel his friends' eyes going wide and hear the gasps. Even Smith is shocked. Soon enough he had understood that Draco doesn't say no.

"What? Why?" Smith asks.

"Because I don't have the permission to say yes to you. And I don't even want to. And my boyfriend will not like it and it won't be pretty for you." Draco replies. 

"Oh, come on. I'll make it good. You know I-" whatever Smith was going to say cuts down when Potter turns him and catches him by his throat. Smith's back hits the table, which leads the tea cups to tumble down and spill the tea. 

"He said no. Now leave before I snap your throat." Potter growls and boy, how that turns Draco on.

Potter leaves Smith's throat and he scrambles to run away. Potter leans and gives Draco a long, possessive kiss. Draco chuckles in the kiss when he hears a few wolf whistles. Potter takes Draco's hand and leads them out of the common room for the great hall.

They enter the great hall together and the hall goes quiet. They walk hand in hand, Harry leads them to the Slytherin table, glaring at everyone, daring anyone to say anything. Malfoy sits besides the little grass sister and Harry sits besides him. Ginny is the first one to reach the Slytherin table. She sits besides her girlfriend and gives her a quick peck on the lips. Harry can hear the murmer rising, can feel the eyes on them, some glaring, some shocked. He misses professor Sprout and Professor Kendrick, the new transfiguration teacher, hand a couple of galleons to professor McGonagall and professor Flitwick. They both have a smug grin on their faces. Lavender walks to the Slytherin table with Zabini. Their relationship is no surprise to anyone. Slowly enough, Ron and Hermione join them. Neville joins Luna on the Ravenclaw table. This results in a few students leaving their table to join their friends.

Its an hour later that the Slytherins catch Harry while Draco is in the library with Hermione and Ginny. 

"Potter." Bulstrode says, her eyes filled with unshed tears. So are the eyes of blond grass and Zabini. "Thank you."

This stuns Harry to silence.

"Draco, he's been through a lot. I've not seen him smile the way he did today in a long, long while. It means a lot to us." Nott

"He said no, Potter. This is huge. We are so grateful for it to you." Zabini says.

"We are trusting you. So does he. If you break his trust or hurt him in any way, we will finish the dark lord's noble work. Take care of him." Little grass warns.

"You all can relax. I don't plan on hurting him. He's mine and I'll make sure he is always aware of how much he means to me. You can trust me." Harry reassures them.

He's glad that Malfoy has people to take care of him. Who care such great deal about him just like Harry's friends care for him. He receives a warm hug from Daphne, oh yes, that's her name, and nods and handshakes from others.

Harry enters the dorm. Loud music, no wait, art, as Malfoy calls it is blaring. Malfoy is singing along loudly while he packs his homework. Homework which Harry should finish as well but its okay. The dada professor adores Harry. Well, Harry Potter, not Harry but it is adoration the same. She will give Harry extra time. Harry sits on Malfoy's bed and switches of the music. Malfoy turns and gives him a scowl.

"We need to talk." Harry says.

He can see Malfoy's scowl turn into worry, concern and fear. Harry chuckles.

"Relax sweetheart. Its nothing to worry about." He says.

Malfoy's cheeks fill with pink colour on being called as sweetheart. Its endearing and fills Harry with glee. He lays on the bed and extends his arms as an invitation for Malfoy to join him. Which, Malfoy accepts. Malfoy lays on his stomach besides him and places his chin on Harry's chest, his fingers playing with the buttons of Harry's shirt. Harry places his hand on top of Draco's hair and gently massages it, petting it. Malfoy gives a content sigh and Harry makes a mental note of doing it as much as he can.

"Draco, we have to make a list of things. Things we like and things we don't like. So that we know what we can do and what we should avoid. I don't want you to do things that you don't want to do, alright?" Harry explains and Draco nods.

"What is the thing you don't like that l, the men, you know, did to you? And you didn't like." Harry gulps after asking the question.

After a long pause, Draco, nit Malfoy, Draco replies.

"It would be nice not being slapped every now and then." Draco says quietly, not looking at Harry. 

Harry bends forward and presses a kiss on Draco's forehead. Draco looks at him and he nods. 

"I'd also like not getting pissed upon or having me pee myself. I hated that." Draco says tentatively. 

Harry's hand that's on Draco's hip, tightens. He takes a deep breath in an attempt to calm his anger down. His anger on those men. 

"Noted." He says and gives Draco a reassuring smile. This seems to bring a little confidence in Draco.

"I'd like to not have any more permanent scars. I don't mind if the marks last a few days. I just don't want anything permanent. And no needles or knife. That's it I guess." He says, not looking at Harry.

"I'll not do all of these things you mentioned. If I do cross this line, you can just leave me without any restrictions. But I have a few rules you will have to follow. They are non negotiable." Harry waits for Draco to acknowledge and continues. "You are not to say yes to anyone else. You can say no to me whenever you want. You will respect and follow instructions I give when we are having sex unless you are uncomfortable. Then you can say no. You will not exceed the limit if what you can take just because I am exceeding them. I don't know the level of things you can take, and I'd rather not go beyond the limits. And you will keep your eyes down and stay silent untill I tell you to do otherwise. Is there anything from the things I said that you have an issue with?" 

"You said they were non negotiable." Draco said.

"I can still consider." Harry replied. 

"I don't think that I have any problems with the rules."

"Good." Harry breaths. "We also need a word. A word that you don't say while having sex. The word to stop everything that is happening." 

"I already have a safeword. Sandwich."

"Sandwich is your safeword?" Harry raises his eyebrows.

"I was eating one when Christian asked me for it." 

Harry feels jealous. He hates Christian. Christian has had his Draco in his arms. He takes a deep breath to remind himself that it is him Draco belongs to. Not that guy. 

"Alright." He replies. "That will be for both of us. If any one of us want to stop what's happening then that's the word we'll say. Now what about name calling?" 

"Define name calling." Draco demands.

"Slut, my whore, derogatory remarks like that." Harry explains.

"I like them as long as they don't go to personally. Like going on my family or bringing the war in between." Draco explains.

"Understandable. Are there any particular things you like?" 

Draco smiled a shy smile.

"I like pain. The spankings, the toys like flogger and cane. I like being immobilised. I like sensory deprivation as well. Being blindfolded and gagged. And-" Draco trailed off. His cheeks turned crimson and he blushed furiously. This was something he really liked but was kind of embarrassed about.

"And?" Harry probed.

"And I like to be a pet." Draco replied quietly.

"A pet?" 

"A kitten mostly. And if I am in the mood for humiliation, then a piggy. But those days are less. I'm mostly a kitten. And you're anyways my owner. I belong to you now. So I'll be your pet. If you don't mind." He says after a long pause. 

"Draco, I'll be honest with you. I don't have any experience in dominating anyone and I definitely do not have any experience in using a cane. I will not use it on you until I have had proper practice. I will find other ways to bring you the pain. Till then, I have ordered a few books to help me understand this. The rules will keep adding on after I read the books to understand better until we have better parameters to draw the rules, punishments if you break them and the things we will do on regular basis. About you being a kitten, I think you'll be an extremely adorable pet. I'd love to see you in cat ears and tail." Harry grinned.

"So. I'll call you Master?" Draco asked shyly.

Harry's jeans immediately tightened as his cock expanded at the thought of Draco calling him Master. A reaction, Harry never thought he would have. He's never had much that he owns and the fact that Draco is now his, all his, willingly submitting and calling him Master, had an increasing amount of effect on him. He's pretty sure that Draco can feel his reaction too, the smirk on his face shows it.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Harry still tells Draco, because you know, he's good like that.

"I want to." Draco's silent admission made a beat skip in Harry's heart. "Not all the time, but at least when we're alone."

"You can call me that whenever you want. Can I call you kitten and pet in front of others?"Harry asks.

Draco blushes and nods. 

"Now, I have fair idea of what not to do? I still have a list of things I found. We'll go through them now and tick them as yes, no and maybe. Alright?" Harry asks. Draco nods again. "Remember, you can say no to anything you want. Do not say yes to what you don't want. Understand?"

Draco nods again. 

"Say it pet." Harry says, test waters.

Draco blushes furiously.

"Yes Master." He whispers but to Harry it sounded beautiful and he heard it like Draco had screamt it on the top of his lungs.

"Bondage under clothing? Like ropes, chastity, etc?" Harry asked. 

"Yes Master." Draco replied.

"Chains?"

"Yes Master."

"Rope bondage?"

Draco nods yes.

"Harnesses and cuffs?"

"Yes."

They spend almost thirty minutes discussing they negotiations. They had a fair set of the yeses, nos and maybes. But now they both also had erections. 

"Can I please suck you?" Draco asks, batting his eyelashes and Harry can only nod. 

Draco kneels on the bed, leans down and slowly unzips Harry's jeans with his pale, white fingers. He then thumbs down. His jeans and pulls. Harry raises his waist to give Draco easy access. Draco drags down Harry's jeans and boxers. Harry hisses as his cock bobs free and the cool air touches it. Draco stares at it hungrily then looks at Harry. His eyes go black, most of the grey lost in arousal. He stares at Harry like he is waiting for permission. And Harry gives him a nod. Draco holds the end of his cock and gives a long lick to his shaft. He inhales the scent of Harry's musky arousal and kisses the head of his cock. Slowly, Draco takes the hard, firm and not to forget, large cock in his warm and wet mouth. Harry tips his head back and groans. 

"Stop." Harry says. 

Draco stops, Harry's dick still in his mouth and gives Harry a confused look. Harry tugs on Draco's hair and Draco moans.

"Can I fuck your throat?" Harry asks.

Impossibly, Draco's eyes go darker, he gives another moan and a nod. Harry tugs on his hair a bit tighter and pushes Draco further down his cock. He bucks his hips up and feel the tightning of Draco's throat. Draco gags and tries to take Harry even more deep. Harry helps him until Harry's cock is fully inside his tight, warm throat and holds him there for a few seconds, gagging Draco. Draco coughs and tries to breath through his nose. Slowly, harry pulls him up only to push him down again. Repeatedly. He uses Draco's hair to push him up and down Harry's cock while Draco uses his tongue and is careful with his teeth. Harry slowly fastens the pace until he is effectively and aggressively fucking Draco's throat. Soon enough, Harry's balls tighten and he cums in Draco's mouth, which Draco hungrily swallows. Harry losens his hold on Draco's hair. Draco licks Harry's cock clean and with a pop, leaves Harry's cock. 

Potter looks blissed out with his orgasm. Draco is extremely turned on and hard as rock. Spit and cum drools down his chin and his hair sticks out on all places. He must be a sight to be seen. 

Draco Malfoy looked beautiful to Harry. 

Potter pulls Draco close and gives him a long, loving kiss. 

"That was amazing, pet. You were wonderful." Potter praises. 

Draco can feel his cheeks burn out. He's grateful that his pale face is all pink and flushed due to the throatfucking so Potter can't see how much he blushes. Potter puts his hand on Draco's erection and smirks. Draco knows that smirk. He swallows. 

"I want you to come down to dinner like that. With your hard on." Potter says.

Draco gets more hard. Oh Potter has to be the one for him. Draco can not fathom how much he loves denials. He loves being left desperate with no relief while he is used to make someone come. Well, someone he wants to be sexual with. And with Potter, it can't get any more hotter. He remembers those two weeks he spent with Christian in Paris. He was allowed only two orgasms those two weeks. One, the first day, second, the last. He loved and loathed those two weeks while Christian had so many orgasms and keept Draco on edge. Denied and ruined so many orgasms, giving him blueballs. Draco was frustrated, he was desperate, he was on edge and spent nights and days begging for an orgasm, which, Christian evilly refused. Draco had never been so alive. He LOVES orgasm denials. He gives Harry an eager nod. 

Potter kisses him again. Kisses his hair, his forehead, his nose, his lips, his cheek, his lips, his jaw, his lips. Potter presses his palm on Draco's erection, kneading it, massaging him, turning Draco into a moaning mess. Draco tightens his hold on Potter's shirt, his breathing fast.

"Please. Let me cum. Please." He begs. 

"No." Potter smirks, kneads some more and drops his hands.

Draco is desperate, his balls hurt, he wants to cum so bad, Potter is teasing him and there's nothing he can do about him. He's never been more alive.


	10. List of kinks

Im dropping a list of kinks here to help you all with your kinks and limits. You can use it to negotiate.

*Bondage*

Blindfolds

Bondage [heavy immobilisation]

Bondage [light immobilisation]

Chains rope

Intricate [japanese] rope bondage amd harnesses

Bondage [public under clothing]/ leather restraints

Arm & leg sleeves (armbinders) Harnesses (leather) Harnesses (rope)Cuffs (leather)Cuffs (metal)Manacles & Irons

Gags (cloth) 

Gags (rubber)Gags (tape)

Gags (phallic)Gags (ring)Gags (ball)Mouth bits

Full head hoods 

Mummification/saran wrappingStraight jackets

Suspension (upright) 

Suspension (horizontal) Suspension (inverted)

*Impact/Percussion*

SpankingFlogging 

Single-tail whips Canes BeltsLeather straps Riding cropsHairbrushesWooden paddles

Slapping (back, buttocks, breasts, genitals, testicles) Strapping (full body beating)

Hair pulling

Face slapping 

Fellatio/CunnilingusSwallowing semenCumming on Partner

Hand jobs

Anal sexAnal plugs (small)Anal plugs (large)  
Anal plug (public, under clothes)Anal beads  
Vibrator on genitalsMasturbation

Fisting

Oral/anal play (rimming)

Double penetration (oral and anal)Double penetration (anal and vaginal)Triple (oral and anal)

Forced masturbation

Phone sex (with  
partner)Phone sex (with others)

Group Sex 

Outdoor sex

Orgasm control

Sensation Play

ScratchingBiting

TicklingKissing

Zapping (e.g. elecric fly swatter)

Ice cubes

Wax Play

Clothespins

*Breath Play  
*

Asphyxiation 

Breath control 

Choking

*Humiliation*

Teasing

Humiliation (private)Humiliation (public)Verbal humiliation

Spitting

Washing mouth out with soap

Objectification (art, furniture...)

Shaving (body hair)

Sexy clothing (private)Sexy clothing 

Outdoor scenes Public exposure

*Body torture*  
Nipple clips

Nipple weights

Nipple suction cups

*Fetishes*

Feet

Boot

Boobs

Underwear

Chastity

Leather clothing

*Roleplay*

Fear

Pet play

Rape

Gang bang

Medical, religious scenes

Racism

Prison

School uniform

*Service and Restrictive Behaviour*

Following ordersForced servitude

Restrictive rules on behaviour

Eye contact restrictions

Speech restrictions (when, what, to whom)

Washroom restrictions

Kneeling

Begging

Standing in cornerLearned postures

Rituals

Massage

*Voyeurism/Exhibitionism  
*

Forced nudity (private)

Forced nudity (around others)

Willing Exhibitionism (friends)

Exhibitionism (strangers)

Modelling for erotic photos Video (watching  
others)Video (recordings of you)

Voyeurism (watching others)

Voyeurism (your Dom w/others)

*Bodily fluids*

Golden shower

Cum play  
[On face, body]


	11. Denials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy its difficult to write male on male smut when you're a girl. Even if you've read like 5000 of drarry fanfics of which so many of them are pure smut.

Draco's night didn't go well. He was too turned on to be asleep. His cock kept getting hard after faltering down. Orgasm denials turned him on and he was sure that Potter won't let him orgasm for the night. And he prayed that Potter won't this morning as well. But this was torture. Not being allowed to touch and definitely not being allowed to cum. But maybe if he just rubs his palm over his pants a little. Just a little friction to ease the erection, no one has to know. He sighed and dropped his hands above his head. He didn't want to disobey Potter. He obeyed people because he had to, but it was different with Potter. He obeyed Potter because he wanted to. And he didn't want Potter to be disappointed in him. He had his father to do that. He closes his eyes and forces himself to an uneasy sleep.

At morning, Draco wakes up with the sun. He opens his eyes and looks outside. He loves looking outside and loves looking at sunrises. He looks for a while, watching the sun escape the black lake and merge with the sky. But this beauty is soon interrupted by a full bladder. He wants to get up. He wants to use the loo, brush his teeth and smoke but he doesn't know if he's allowed to. So he lays there, controlling his bladder. He looks at Potter, who has scooted closer, nuzzling on his neck. Draco smiles. He wants to savour this moment and so many others before this all turns to ashes. It always does. So Draco will enjoy as much as he can because the early days are ways the nicest. 

"Since how long are you awake?" Potter asks.

"Not long." That's true.

"Why aren't you at the window, smoking? And why isn't the music on?" Potter asks sleepily.

Great! Not even a day and he has already disappointed Potter. 

"Sorry. I didn't know whether you would want me to stay or was I allowed to get up." He replies sheepishly. 

Potter lifts his head to look at Draco.

"Draco look at me." Draco does. "I'm sorry. I should have anticipated this. You are allowed to leave the bed to do your morning routine. You are also allowed to come back to bed whenever you want. Please go and do your morning routine. No need to ask me." Potter says. 

With a nod, Draco leaves the bathroom to follow his morning routine. Use the loo, fades the glamour, hate himself, put the glamour back on, brush his teeth, wash his face. You know, the usual. He leaves the bathroom and just as he was about to walk towards the window, Potter calls him out. He crooks one finger as a silent command to Draco to come near and Draco, like a good boy, obeys. Potter pulls the covers off his lower body, exposing his glorious cock, balls and thighs. Draco licks him lips and kneels between Potter's thighs. He looks at Potter, waiting for permission to start and when Potter nods his head in a yes, Draco attacks.

Draco licks the entire shaft slowly, runs his tongue along the slit on the head the swallows the whole length of Potter's huge cock. His throat fighting the intrusion but still forcing himself to go deeper. He bobs his head, uses his tongue, uses three tricks out of his blowjob book which makes Potter moan. He somehow manages not to touch himself, which, you have to know, was not an easy task. Potter doesn't control this time. He lets Draco have free reign and do it however he pleases. Draco makes a mental note of all the things Potter liked and dislike. It doesn't take long before Potter cums moaning Draco's name and Draco, he's immensely proud of himself. So is his cock. Standing proud and hard inside his silk hot pink shorts. 

"That was amazing, pet. You did so good." Potter praises and Draco loves it. He loves it so much. He loves knowing he's been good and has pleased. Not many people tell him that. 

"Would you like an orgasm? You deserve a reward." Potter grins.

Draco would love an orgasm. You know what he'll love more but? Denials. He would be on edge and desperate and will constantly be reminded that Potter owns him. It would be torture that Draco would love and loathe and he will be desperate and will do anything he can to please Potter. He'd love for his cock to not get any attention while Potter has orgasms after orgasms. Or his cock just getting teased with light touches, not giving him the satisfaction, not even touching it properly. Harry seems to know what he's thinking because he gives Draco his evil smirk. Draco's breath hitches and he swallows. 

"Take off the shorts." Potter says and Draco scrambles to follow the order. "Good boy." 

Draco can feel his cheeks burn off and he's pretty sure they are pink all over. 

Potter drags one finger tip lightly over Draco's cock and Draco moans. He gives a few more teasing touches, not even bothering to sit up, just laying there and touching like its not anything important. Which it isn't. And that is just how Draco likes it. To be used to pleasure Potter without being even being bothered about. He loves this kind of humiliation. The nice kind that makes you feel good later. Potter flicks at his cock and Draco yelps. Potter laughs. Draco can feel his skin on fire as he blushes. Potter has this amused expressions on his face. He flicks again and Draco whimpers. He laughs again. Its like a game. Draco is desperate to cum. He knows a few firm strokes and he'll be over the edge but he controls himself. He closes his eyes.

"Keep your eyes open." Potter commands.

Draco snaps his eyes open to look at his amused smirk. Potter drags a finger on Draco's balls and Draco yelps as he suddenly gives it a light slap. Draco refuses the erge to shut his thighs somehow and keeps on kneeling with his thighs parted. 

"Please." He begs.

"Please what?" Potter asks.

Draco's face is burning. He knows that Potter knows what. He blushes.

"Please let me cum. Please." Draco begs.

"Who are you asking?" Potter raises his eyebrows in question.

"Please Master. Please let me come." Draco corrects himself and begs again.

In return, Potter gives a flick to his balls and then a slap. Then another slap. Draco whimpers and whines and begs and Potter, he just laughs amused. Draco is so close to the edge. He just needs a little friction to finally go over the edge which Potter doesn't even bother replying about. He hasn't said a word, which obviously means no. 

"How long will you be able to hold?" Potter asks as he slaps the balls a bit more harder. "Remember whore, you don't have the permission to cum." Potter says in such a threatening voice.

That voice, the command, the authority is enough to push Draco to the edge. Draco is being used as entertainment and being humiliated for Potter and he loves every second of it. Unshed tears water his eyes and Potter for a moment looks at him concerned.

"Its okay. Keep going. The tears are a part of this." Draco convinces Potter. 

Potter looks at Draco for a few more seconds and finally relaxes. He just gives a lazy swat on Draco's cock, which is red and swollen and hurts like bitch. Finally a tear rolls. 

"Do you like this slut? Do you like getting used for amusement and being desperate for relief?" Potter asks and Draco nods. Potter gives a hard slap on his cock which finally free the flow of waterworks from his eyes. "Answer."

"Yes Master." Draco says immediately. "I love being used for your entertainment and not having any relief." He says with a sob. 

Draco can feel his body melting, like lava flowing in his blood. He is being played around with casually and he loves every second of it. Its taking him all of his strength to hold back and not cum. 

"How close are you?" Potter asks.

"Very close Master, please." Draco begs.

Potter makes a motion as he's thinking about it, then smirks and shakes his head. Draco is glad he isn't being given a proper tug, just light touches and slaps. He wouldn't have been able to control if he was been given a proper hand job.

"Suck my cock again, pet. Its hard and I want to cum." He teases. 

Draco whipers. Potter positions him in a way that when he bends down, his arse and balls are exposed to Potter. Draco sucks Potter's cock again and Potter does not make it easy. He keeps massaging Draco's balls and arse, giving it hard spanks alternatively. Draco closes his fists in a pathetic attempt to not cum. Potter seems to be holding back his orgasm this time because Draco sucks and sucks and it feels liks hours and Potter hasn't cum yet. Draco's cock is leaking a lot of precum and now is a shade of purple. Its another 10 minutes after Potter finally cums and Draco hungrily swallows. He's still bent with Potter's cock in his mouth. He hears Potter's breath ease down and Potter finally tells him to come up. 

Potter kisses Draco extremely hard. Draco can taste the spicy mint of his cleaning charm. He holds Draco as Draco sobs on his chest murmuring sweet praises. He runs his hands on Draco's back and tells him how well Draco did and how proud he is of Draco. Draco hates how much he loves this. The praises, the holding, the attention and the care. He doesn't know where the water came from but Potter makes him sit up and have a bit of water.

Draco looks at Harry with his red wide eyes. The look of total adoration for Harry stops Harry's breath. His face is pink and blitchy, his eyes are red and with the tears flowing, he looks beautiful. Harry was a little afraid that he crossed a line but the bliss on his face can be seen even through the crying face. Harry holds him closer and tightly. 'Mine!' he thinks. He feels even more protective towards Draco and he vows to himself that the tears in Draco's eyes will only be the happy ones like right now. He vows to himself he will not hurt Draco in a way that will break him and not in a good way. He showers Draco with tiny pecks all over his face, his hair and neck. He holds Draco and they just lay down. 

"We missed breakfast. Only ten minutes left to class." Draco says in a croaky voice. 

Harry gets up and pulls Draco up. They both quickly change and Harry drags his submissive but whiney boyfriend who keeps complaining that he didn't get to cum as well as smoke towards the first class.


	12. The Daily Prophet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe that a daily prophet article is a necessity when it comes to drarry fics.

Draco had a good morning. It had been a few days since he had started to belond to Potter and Potter made sure everybody remembered that fact, mostly Draco. Daily morning and night blowjobs that he made Draco give him was a proof for that and Draco pounced at that chance like a puppy for food. Draco had just one orgasm since then and that was when Potter was sucking him off. He had no experience but he made up with enthusiasm. Also, someone focusing on giving Draco pleasure and not just taking for him was just as good as it could get. Draco was happy. Still, a few things nagged in his mind. He still hasn't shown Potter his actual body. They hadn't shagged yet. Potter had fingered him but that's that. No one would wait this long to shag Draco. 'I want to take it slow. Go on a date at least before I shag you silly.' Potter had said. There were still two days left for the weekend for when they could finally leave the castle and Potter was excited for the date. Draco didn't know how the date would be but it wasn't his place to worry. He just had to show up. Potter was incharge.

Draco smiled. That evening when he sucked off Potter first, they had gone through a bunch of rules for Draco. Things Draco is allowed and not allowed to do on a regular basis. Like he didn't need permission to get out of the bed unless Potter specifically tells him not to. And Draco is not allowed to sit with his legs folded as a sign that he is available for Potter all the time. When Draco asked him if he can go and spend some time with the Slytherins, Potter had clearly told him that whatever Draco did in his personal life was his choice. That he didn't need to ask permission as it was Draco's life and his choices and he needed to understand this. Whether Draco wanted to work or sit at home, it was Draco's choice. Draco only had to follow rules in their private life which included Potter. 

After a long morning of edging and denial, Draco was walking towards the great hall with Potter, hands in hand, smiling a soft smile but Draco should've remembered that good things don't last. As soon as they entered, everybody turned to look at Potter and him. He could hear the faint murmuring of everyone, the concerned and tensed faces of their friends at Gryffindor table, oh yeah, the Slytherins and Gryffindors kept sitting on each other's tables and got along fairly well now that three Gryffindors were dating three Slytherins. Potter led him to the Gryffindor table and sat first, as he was the dominant one and Draco followed the suit. Potter narrowed his eyes on everyone, silently asking what was wrong. Granger gave him a copy of Prophet, Draco's face fell and he felt a pit in his stomach. The Daily Prophet was never a good news, especially after the war as he was a Malfoy. Lavender passed him a copy as well.

Ah. There it was. A horrible article of Harry Potter dating Draco Malfoy. A bunch of accusations and a few digs at Potter to ruin his reputation. Has Draco fed potter love potion? Is Potter the new dark lord? That idea was damn straight laughable. Potter was powerful, yes, but he wouldn't attack innocent people. There were even things written about his attack on McLaggen and Sparks made sure he gave his two knuts of his thoughts. Draco closes his eyes. He knew this wouldn't last long. Potter would finally see him for how worthless he is and leave him. He knew this would happen but it still hurts. He snaps open his eyes when he feels energy and magic, raw and angry magic. Potter's magic. And then Draco feels it, The Prophet burning in his hands. He immediately lets go of it and it burns to ashes on the table. He hears a few screams and looks around to see that all the copies of Prophet that were here burned down. 

Potter kisses Draco's cheek and starts having breakfast like the last few minutes didn't happen at all. Draco looks at Potter in awe. The magic, the power, wandless and wordless. Draco blinks. He can see everyone's expressions. Some filled with fear, some with worry and concern. Draco is pretty sure he is the only one who's looking at Potter like the hearts coming out of his eyes in cartoons. Potter looks at him again and gives him another peck on the cheek. Draco goes warm all over and his cheeks go pink. He bites his lip and pours himself some tea. So Potter is still with him. He is not leaving Draco. But Draco has to be sure. He tugs at Potter's sleeves.

Harry feels Draco tugging his sleeve like a child. He looks at Draco and smiles. 

"Yes pet?" He asks. 

He can see Draco's neck and cheek fill with colour as he addresses him as pet. But he is also biting his lip and looks so unsure of something.

"Do I still belong to you?" He asks quietly.

Harry looks at him with concern. He feels a pang in his chest. Draco looks so small, so unsure, still hanging on his sleeve like a child, so unlike the Malfoy he knew two years ago.

"Yes Draco. You'll stay mine for a long time. I don't intend to let you go just because a few stupid people say a few stupid words." He says and kisses Draco on the forehead.

He feels Draco inhale the breath of relief. He had realised early on his fear of abandonment. Being left hurt and alone. He never wants Draco to feel like that with Harry but Harry knows this is a slow process and will take some work on. He tells Draco to have some breakfast. Its one of the rules for Draco, to have three meals a day, even if in small quantity. He won't let Draco neglect his food and that is something Draco has been doing for quite some time now. He had noticed since the start of the year when he was observing Draco. _Stalking._ a treacherous part of his brain reminded. Harry looked at Draco. His face free of the worry of abandonment. Harry will have to have a chat with the editor of Prophet. 

Harry makes sure to give Draco special attention that day. Even though Draco keeps teasing Harry for being a sap, he can see Draco is pleased with all the positive attention Harry gives him as most students give me the negative kind. After an entire day of showering Draco with love and attention, he leaves Hermione and Ron with very specific request to not leave him alone and take care of him. He writes a letter to McGonagall saying that he's leaving for the ministry to have a chat with The Daily Prophet and leaves Hogwarts. The wards couldn't stop Harry no matter what.

Its been three hours since Potter has left. Draco is worried and the fact that all Gryffindors, Slytherins and one Ravenclaw are in his room does not help to calm his nerves down. He smokes another cigarette, standing at the window. Dinner has past and Potter still isn't back. Draco knows that Potter is going to do something stupid, something that will put him in trouble, like always. He wishes Granger and Weasley would've gone with him. Just as he was about to light another cigarette, he heard his voice.

"Are we having a party in the middle of the week? If so then without music, its pretty lame." Potter said.

Draco turned and hopped to him then kissed him. Potter smiled.

"Hello, pet." 

"Where have you been?" Draco narrows his eyes.

"You know where." He replies.

"And what did you do?" Draco questioned.

Potter raised his eyebrows and Draco flushed. He had the decency to look sheepish and he averted his eyes. Potter kissed his forehead.

"I just went and had a, ah, a talk we can say with the editor and editor in chief." Potter answered.

"And that took you three hours?" Draco asked quietly.

"Sorry I'm late." Potter smiled. 

As Potter was about to speak something to his friends, three cat patronus came and sat in front of him. It was McGonagall, calling Potter and Draco. Draco's face fell. He had barely escaped azkaban and getting a chance to finish his newts was a big thing. He didnt want to get expelled. Potter took his hand and gave him a reassuring smile. They said their goodbyes to their friends and left to the headmistress's office. 

As soon as Harry entered, he saw Kingsley with two other aurors and a mediwitch. Kingsley welcomed them with a nod while the other two aurors sneered at Draco. Harry sent them a warning glare. He would not tolerate anyone mistreating Draco.

"Harry, nice to see you." Kingsley said and barely acknowledged Draco. "We are here to talk about your outbursts with Mr Jared Sparks, Mr Cormack Mclaggen and Mr Donald Dickens, the Prophet's editor. And we're here to talk to Mr Malfoy." 

"What's Draco got to do with this?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. 

"You see Harry, with less than amicable relationship in the past between you and Mr Malfoy, its a surprise that you both are friends, even more so that you both are together." Kingsley said. 

"Then you better leave Kingsley. As whoever I date is my private matter and has got nothing to do with you. You have no right to barge in and demand answers on my life. I can date whoever I want, whenever I want." 

"The ministry has the right to know when Harry Potter is involved with a death-eater. A Malfoy no less." Kingsley said in a dangerously calm voice. 

Harry could feel his blood boiling. How dare they? They had no right. None, whatsoever and Harry would enjoy teaching them a lesson. He was about to snap when he felt Draco's hand squeeze his hand tightly. He looked at him to see Draco staring right back at him, his expressions soft. He then turned to look at Kingsley.

"Minister Shacklebolt, I understand your concern. Even though this is a disgusting attempt of involving yourself in private affairs of someone else, which by the way, according to the law, ministry has no right to do and can get sued for millions of galleons for doing so, I will allow you to ask us few questions. But before that, I want you to remember that the ministry couldn't help me when I was desparately trying to keep myself alive. When all I wanted was out of the manor and when I didn't want the mark. Ministry was useless then, it was useless when voldemort came to life and Potter needed help. Whenever you'll were needed the most, you'll were incompetent. It resulted in me getting a dark mark when all I wanted was to get out of there and had no where to go." Draco spoke.

"You could've come to the order." Kingsley replied coldly

"No I couldn't. Tell me Mr Shacklebolt, would you have believed me, a boy with a dark mark, a Malfoy no less?" 

Kingsley didn't reply.

"Exactly. I was equally in danger with you as I was there. I had nowhere to go. You would've tortured me equally. Now Potter and I are dating. What about it?" Draco said.

Harry was proud of Draco. He sounded like that confident Draco Malfoy, Harry knew before the sixth year, two years ago. The one sure of himself, even if that confidence was all fake. Harry knew better now. 

"We need to test that you are not under any curse or potion and that you're in this relationship out of your own volation." Kingsley stated to Harry, ignoring Draco.

Harry could feel the air crackling with his magic. He was furious. Draco held his hand and nodded, telling him to go along with it.

"Draco, I am not-"

"Please Harry." Draco said.

Harry was momentarily stunned. Draco had called him by his first name for the first time and Harry loathed the fact that he had to do it in such a situation. 

"Lets just get over with it and leave." He pleaded. 

Harry wouldn't have listened to Draco but the look on his face, desparately begging to get on with it, Harry couldn't deny his begging. He stepped forward and stood in front of Kingsley, glaring at him. The mediwitch did her tests, proving that Harry is in fact not under any potion or curse which seemed to disappoint the aurors. 

"Draco. Go back to the dorm." Harry commanded.

"Harry-"

"Now, Draco." Harry turned and looked at Draco. He repeated in soft but firm tone that brooked no argument. Draco nodded and left.

"Now lets get to business." Harry gritted his teeth.


	13. River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs  
> Hit me like a man- the pretty reckless  
> River- bishop briggs  
> Bad things- camila cabello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I thought that writing blowjob scene is difficult then this was definitely no walk in the park. Hope you all like it.

Harry entered the dorm to see it completely ruined. Draco was still breaking and thrashing thing in the dorm and had very carefully spared his guitar and jukebox of this fate. Before Draco could throw the chair through the window glass, Harry cleared his throat. Draco turned and looked at Harry with pure defiance in his eyes. Harry eyes him to keep the chair down and for solid few seconds, Draco didn't. Harry really wished he obeyed because he didn't want to punish Draco after the day he had. Fortunately, Draco did obey and kept the chair down.

"Mind telling me why are you ruining a perfectly good dorm?" Harry asked, his expressions and voice neutral.

"Anger management." Draco murmured.

"Are you done?" 

Draco narrowed his eyes, took out his wand, pointed at Harry's bed.

"Incendio" the bed burst in flames and Harry sighed.

Harry pointed his finger to the bed and with a whispered aguamenti, the fire ceased. He looked at Draco sternly and felt small satisfaction to see Draco take a precautionary step back. He walked towards Draco and as he kept stepping closer, Draco kept stepping back until his lower back touched the bedside drawer and there was nowhere to go. He was panting hard, well aware that he stepped out of boundries. Harry abruptly turned him around and pinned his hands on the wall above. Draco yelped in pain as the drawer pressed against his lower abdomen and he was pinned in a very uncomfortable position. 

"What do you need?" Harry asked, one hand pinching and bruising his waist brutally, making Draco moan in pain.

"You. Pain. You. Please." Draco panted.

Harry pulled both the hands away and was pleased to see that Draco didn't change the position. Not even to get a little comfortable. He admired Draco from behind. 

"Will you let me see the real you?" Harry asked.

He knew what the answer will be. Draco won't even shower with him to avoid removing the glamour. There was no way Draco was going to say yes now, but Harry had to try. 

"I'm, I'm not ready." He replied weakly.

"Understandable. Will you tell me if you needed to stop?" Harry asked and Draco nodded. Harry roughly grabbed Draco's hair and yanked it behind, resulting in Draco's head to roll back moaning in pain.

"Words, pet." Harry reminded sternly.

"Yes." Draco breathed. 

"Yes who and yes what?" Harry demanded. He felt a shiver pass through Draco's spine.

"Yes, Master. I'll tell you if I need you to stop." Draco replied, breathing hard.

Harry left his hair and shifted his hand to Draco's shirt, slowly tugging it out from beneath his jeans. Harry slowly removed the shirt, his hands feeling Draco's skin on every inch. His fingers cold on Draco's warm skin, making him shiver. Draco, like a good boy, replaced his palms to the wall above. Then Harry slowly undid Draco's jeans but he vanished it with magic instead, exposing his pretty green knickers. He placed a kiss on Draco's neck and Draco tilted his head to give him more space. Harry smiled and sank his teeth down in that milky white, soft flesh. Draco moaned. Harry licked at the bite mark and ran his tongue down Draco's spine. He kissed Draco's lower back and his hips. He bit Draco's hips and Draco took a sharp breath. Harry admired the bite mark over the blue bruise he had left while pinching Draco's hip. He placed a small kiss then shifted to kiss Draco's pert arse. He left another bite mark on the arse through the panties. 

He tapped Draco's inner thighs as a silent command and Draco spread his legs. Harry placed many tiny kisses and bite marks on the beautiful, pale white skin of his boyfriend's. Draco begged for more. Harry stopped to admire his handiwork. He was slowly breaking Draco apart and enjoying every part of it. He pulled Draco's panties down to his ankles then stood up. He undid his belt and held two ends in his palm. He caressed Draco's soft ass and without warning, whipped the belt and placed a blow on his arse. Draco moaned loudly. Harry could see the red welt mark emerge slowly as all the blood pooled in Draco's arse. Harry could feel his jeans feeling constricted as his cock turned hard. He raised his hand and delivered another blow, right in the middle of Draco's arse. Draco screamed. He gently caressed the angry welt marks, making Draco moan.

"More. Please. Master." Draco begged.

Harry pulled his hand away, raised the belt and gave three rapid blows in succession. A choked sob escaped Draco's throat and to Harry, that sounded beautiful. Just as beautiful as Draco begging for more, which Harry generously gave. Blow after blow from the belt, leaving red and angry welts on the pretty arse. Draco's arse was extremely red stood out from his entire pale white body. The contrast looked beautiful. Harry turned Draco around to see his eyes red and tears flowing freely, his expressions blissed out. Harry pulled him in a possessive kiss. His hands exploring all over Draco's body. Draco moans in the kiss. Harry barely notices that all the glass, the broken objects move out of the way as Harry catches Draco's wrists and pushes him down Draco's bed and Draco hisses through the pain. He removes his shirt and gets back to kissing Draco, his hands, fingers exploring every possible inch of Draco's skin, touching lightly, teasing. Making Draco moan deep in the kiss. 

He turns Draco around so he's laying on his stomach, his knickers still on his ankles. Harry showers his back with many tiny kisses and then his arse. He spreds Draco's arse cheeks apart and gives it a slow swipe. He feels a shudder pass through Draco. He performs a wandless cleaning charm in Draco that makes Draco shudder more. He kisses the pink hole and laps at it aggressively. Draco begs and begs Harry to let him cum, which Harry happily avoids. He plunges his tongue in and out of Draco's hole, sucking and fucking Draco with his tongue. After thoroughly rimming Draco, and stopping once in between because Draco was seconds away from orgasm, Harry, with a wandless accio catches the tube of lube. He uncaps it, pours generous amount of it on his fingers and pushes one finger in him knuckle deep. From other hand, he removed Draco's knickers, made Draco open his mouth and stuffed the knickers in his mouth, effectively gagging Draco and stopping his begging. He placed a few kisses on Draco's shoulders and back, and then a few bite marks while inserting another finger, scissoring and spreading him open. Then he inserted the third finger, pushing it in and out in an excruciating slow pace. Pace too slow for Draco to get any relief. 

He pulled his fingers out, leaving his hole wide, gaping and ready for him. He pours good amount of lube on his cock. He slowly pushed the head of his cock inside Draco's hole, slowly fucking it in and out, making his huge cock fit. Draco moaned and screamed through the knickers gag. Harry fasten the pace, knowing he won't be able to hold on longer, he ordered Draco to cum. Draco came immediately without touching, Harry had never seen anything so hot. With a few brutal thrusts, Harry came in Draco as well and then flopped down on top of Draco. He took few deep breaths and sat up, then admired his cum leaking out of Draco's bruised arse. He picked up a glass fallen from the floor, cast a scurgify on it, filled it with water and kept it aside. He turned Draco a little bit. Draco hissed a little as his arse touched the bed. Hary removed the knickers from his mouth and wiped the drool on his chin with the bedsheet. Then he slowly made Draco sip the water and lay him down besides Harry. 

Draco immediately curled into him and held Harry tight, silent tears flowing from his eyes. Harry held him tight, whispering sweet praises in his ears and petting his hair. It takes up to 15 minutes for Draco's sobs to slow down. Draco sniffed and looked up at Harry, his eyes red, nose and cheeks crimson red. He's looking at Harry, his eyes filled with adoration. Harry doesn't think he'll ever get bored with Draco looking at him like that. 

"Are you okay?" Harry asks

Draco giggles. He actually giggles and curls into Harry more. "That. Was. Awesome." He says giggling.

Harry feels that he's broken Draco but in a good way. Two things, Draco is giggling. Draco never giggles. Second; Draco said Awesome. Harry can't even count on his fingers how many times Draco has said Awesome because the count is zero. Harry chuckles, kisses his forehead, cleans Draco and himself with a cleaning charm using Draco's wand. He was too exhausted so he didn't dare use wandless magic. He makes Draco close his eyes and within seconds Draco falls asleep. Harry waits until Draco is deep sleep just in case Draco would need him. When he's sure Draco's fine and asleep, he finally closes his eyes.


	14. I'm all yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs
> 
> Falling all in you- shawn mendez  
> Falling like the stars- james arthur  
> Make you mine- panic at the disco  
> I want you to know- selena gomez

Harry wakes up early in the morning with Draco in his arms, well, more like half on top of him. Draco's upper chest and cheek rested on Harry's chest. He smiled. He could feel Draco's breath slow and even on his chest. He shifted his gaze to the room, still very much ruined from last night. Not as ruined as his bed though. He still has to punish Draco for that. But maybe, he can let this slide this time. Would it be wise? What if Draco thinks Harry will be lenient next time as well and misbehave? Maybe he can just give Draco a reprimand and strict warning. Yes. That's what he will do. He accio's his wand and concentrates. Through sheer will, he gets the room back to its original state. Everything, except the bed. The bed is damaged beyond repair. 

Harry looks back at Draco, his dark mark visible on his arms. Harry remembers how he tried not to let the mark affect him last night. A visible factor of so much Draco has gone through. A visible statement of his father selling him for his selfishness. He knows this is just one of the scars Draco has faced. He is still not comfortable to show Harry his scars. Harry wishes he could somehow end Draco's self hatred. It is so different from the self obsessed, self loving boy Draco was. He lifts his hand starts threading through his pet's white blond hair. In his sleep, Draco gives a content sigh. This is the first time in two months of sharing a dorm together, Harry realises the he is the first one to wake up between them. Draco nuzzles more into Harry, climbing up a bit and wrapping himself around Harry. Draco doesn't snore while he sleeps. Of course he doesn't, the posh git. Harry casts a cleaning charm in his mouth and accio's Quiditch Through The Ages. He slowly flicks through the book while Draco lays asleep on top of him.

Draco wakes up slowly bit doesn't open his eyes. He's aware that he is sleeping on top of someone. Someone who smells like Potter. He smiles. There is the classical music playing that Potter likes but don't know the names of. The ones he plays every morning for Potter. He breaths. He doesn't remember when was the last he slept so well. So well that he woke up after the sun has risen completely. He usually wakes up with the sun. Potter is still petting his hair. Potter is petting his pet's hair, Draco muses and chuckles.

"Good morning to you too." He hears.

He opens his eyes and looks at Potter's face who has an amused smile. He rests his chin on Potter's chest and gives a small smile.

"Class is in 30 minutes." Potter smirks.

Draco's eyes widen. Shit. He can't go without showering. He looks at Potter who tells him to go. Draco dashes out in the bathroom to follow his morning routine but not without listening to Potter chuckling. This is the quickest shower he ever had. When he comes out, he notices that the room is like yesterday he never thrashed it. The only thing that's ruined is Potter's bed. He looks at Potter with huge sorry eyes which only makes Potter roll his eyes, but he's not smiling anymore. His face is stern.

"Are you going to ruin any more of my things?" Potter asks.

"Well, technically its Hogwarts's thi-"

"Draco." Harry warned.

"It's what I do Potter." Draco whined. Potter didn't buldge. "I'll try but I can't really promise." 

Impossibly, Potter's face got even more strict and boy, Draco did not want to be on the receiving end of it.

"I'll try not to." He said in a small voice.

Potter raised his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes. Draco just realised how Potter could look strict without narrowing his eyes. And now that he has seen Potter narrow his eyes, he wants them to go large again. He swallows.

"I won't." He says in a small voice.

Potter regards him for a few more seconds which makes Draco extremely uncomfortable. He shuffles from one foot to another and fidgets with his fingers, looking down. He does not want to look at Potter when he looks like that.

"Well, you better keep that promise." Potter says finally. "Because if you don't then it won't be pretty. I'm letting this one slide." 

"Thank you" Draco mumbles, still not looking up, feeling like a child. 

"Come here." Potter says and Draco obeys.

Draco walks to him, he realises Potter is dressed in his school robes. It's a little weird to remember that they are in school and both are same age. Well, Draco is a month older but its not like that's going to matter in 'this' relationship. He's still a pet. Owned. Slave. Potter is still his Master, his owner. Potter pulls Draco to bed and gives his forehead a kiss. Draco lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Potter places his forefinger under his chin and pulls it up, making him look at Potter and then kisses him. Draco immediately melts in the kiss. Potter breaks the kiss and hands him an apple. Green apple, Draco's favourite. Draco chews on it while Potter leads him to class.

It's during lunch that an eagle owl finds its way to Draco and drops an envelope. Not just any envelope, but an envelope with Malfoy crest. Well, fuck. This can't be good. Theo squeezes his hand in silent support. Draco gulps and with shaking hands opens the letter. It is exactly what he imagined it will be. His father's letter, disowning him. He skims through the huge paragraph where his father writes how disappointed he is, searching to the money part. Ah, there it is. All his inheritance vanished. He will no longer have rights to his inheritance. His eyes widen and he looks sick.

"I'm poor." He looks at Potter and tells.

"What?" Potter asks.

"He disowned me and is taking all the money. I'm poor. POOR! Fucking hell! I'll have to get one of those job things. I mean he can disown me all he wants but why does he want to take my money? I can't live like a poor man! I mean after all the shit he put me through, at least I had money. Lots of money. I don't want to be poor." He whines, his heartbeat fast.

Potter laughs. Draco can feel rage rising in him. How dare Potter laugh. When he was just about to burst on Potter, Potter told him something that shut him up before he could say anything.

"Well, good thing you won't stay poor." Potter said.

"What?" Draco says dumbfounded.

Potter hands him another envelope. A minisry letter.

"I was supposed to give you this yesterday but we got distracted and we didn't have time in the morning. Sorry." Potter said sheepishly.

Draco opens the envelope which says that Draco has the right to his personal vault. The right, not even his father can revoke.

"I'm still rich. Money! Oh my hundreds of millions of galleons. All the funds, the investments, its all there. I'm still a multi millionaire." Draco grins at Potter then looks at Theo, who is smiling at him. "I'm still rich! Thank Merlin. I had almost prepared myself to go drown myself in the black lake." He sighs and Potter laughs.

"You're so overdramatic. It wouldn't have mattered if you didn't have money. I might not have hundreds of millions in my vaults but I am rich for the both of us." Potter says. 

"Well, I don't need that now. I'm rich, Potter. Do keep up." Draco grins and happily munches on his vegetables. 

In the evening, Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron and Daphne sat in Hermione's room, finishing their homework. Which, Draco and Hermione being the smart ones, finished it first. Draco lay on Hermione's bed strumming his guitar while Hermione sang along with Draco all these songs Harry didn't even know. All the muggle songs. Harry looked at Hermione and all she said was "its Halsey." Like that explains everything. He doesn't even know what the instrumental music is that Draco plays in the morning for Harry but knowing Draco, he's pretty sure its the kind of music, rich and posh people like the Malfoys. 

_I'd like to tell you that my sky's not blue, it's violent rain  
And in my world, the people on the street don't know my name  
In my world, I'm seven feet tall  
And the boys always call, and the girls do too  
Because in my world, I'm constantly, constantly havin' a breakthrough (hmm)  
Or a breakdown, or a blackout  
Would you make out with me underneath the shelter of the balcony?  
'Cause I don't need anyone, I don't need anyone  
I just need everyone and then some  
I don't need anyone, I don't need anyone  
I just need everyone and then some  
Wish I could see what it's like to be the blood in my veins  
Do the insides of all of my fingers still look the same?  
And can you feel it too, when I am touchin' you?  
And when my hair stands on ends, it's saluting you  
The blush in your cheeks says that you bleed like me  
And the 808 beat sends your heart to your feet  
Left my shoes in the street so you'd carry me  
Through a breakdown  
Through a breakdown or a blackout  
Would you make out with me on the floor of the mezzanine?  
'Cause I don't need anyone, I don't need anyone  
I just need everyone and then some  
I don't need anyone, I don't need anyone  
I just need everyone and then some  
My face is full of spiderwebs, all tender yellow blue  
And still with one eye open, well, all I see is you  
I left my daydreams at the gate because I just can't take 'em too  
Know my heart still has a suitcase, but I still can't take it through  
I don't need anyone, I don't need anyone  
I just need everyone and then some  
I don't need anyone, I don't need anyone  
I just need everyone and then some  
I don't need anyone, I don't need anyone  
I just need everyone and then some  
Oh-mmm, oh-mmm, yeah_

Draco sings with Hermione. Harry, who has given up on his homework listens to Draco singing. Draco has been in cheery mood since he found out he's not poor anymore and will not be as the investments and bonds his father made on his name will keep getting him money. Its sureal, looking and Hermione and Draco like that, sitting together and singing along like all those years Draco bullied Hermione never happened. That night they had sex again, only, Draco didn't get to cum. Harry slept like a baby.

[Next Evening]

"You ready?" Harry asked Draco. Draco was dressed in a nice black blouse and that black leather skirt, he had used to seduce Harry for the bet. He looks damn right fuckable. Gorgeous enough to eat. His hair, long and slightly wavy, heightening his sharp and pointy features. And as if the barely there skirt wasn't enough, he was wearing black stilletos to drive Harry further mad. Harry eyed him like a hungry predator. He knew Draco won't say no but he didn't want to ruin Draco's effort of dressing up. He did want to rip apart Draco's clothes but he also didn't. Draco had put in a lot of effort. He devoured Draco's slim white legs, looking so tall in the stilletos. In the six inch heels, Draco looked at least an inch taller than Harry and Harry was not complaining. He'll have Draco look as a fucking giant if it means Draco would look like this in heels. He finally looked at Draco's face and that drove him further mad  
Draco had lipgloss on with glitter on his cheeks. 'Highlighter.' Draco called it. Harry extended his arm and Draco took it. They walked out of the dorm hand in hand.

Harry apparated them to the bar, Draco wanted to go. Harry wanted to do something else but Draco loved to dance. And with those puppy eyes, Harry couldn't deny. Harry led them to the bar and bought them drinks which Draco gulped down as a shot. He asked Harry's permission, which pleased Harry immensely and walked to the dancefloor but remained in front of Harry's eyes. Draco closed his eyes and danced on the loud music. Harry knew that Draco knew Harry was watching him. Draco smiled at Harry while he danced and Harry, for the love of his life, couldn't understand how Draco danced like that with a buttplug in his arse. But he did. He danced like there was nothing stimulating his prostrate with every step. Harry slowly sipped his drink, watching him dance. Draco looked beautiful. Harry smiled at him then motioned him to come with a nod. Draco did. Like the good pet he is, he came and stood in front of Harry. Harry pulled Draco on his lap and then pulled him for a deep kiss which obviously, Draco immediately melted in, surrendering beautifully in the kiss. Harry broke and gave Draco another drink. This time Draco sipped it a bit slow but still fast enough. He asked permission again and then went to dance. 

Draco barely noticed when a man came behind him. His eyes were stuck on Potter. He danced for Potter, knowing Potter was tracking his every move. Suddenly he felt someone behind him, touching their body with Draco's and Draco froze. He turned and tried to get away. He didn't want anyone else touching him. Only Potter. He told the man that he is with Potter, pointing at Potter. That man looked at Potter and apologized to Draco. Then he raised his hands surrendering, looking at Potter, showing he means no harm and walked away. Potter glared at that man but then gave Draco a proud smile. Two months ago, Draco would've never told anyone no. He would've let those strangers, no matter how creepy, touch him. Do whatever they want to Draco. Not anymore. He was Potter's pet. He was owned. He didn't need to say yes to anyone but Potter and he loved every second of it. He walked towards Potter and sat in his lap again. Potter immediately tightened his hold on Draco's hips and kissed his neck, then his chin, his lips, his cheek, his forehead, then his lips. Draco smiled in the kiss.

After an hour of Draco dancing, in between which he had removed his heels and gave them to Potter, they left the club. They walked hand in hand. Draco's feet were paining so Potter did the most gentlemanly thing he could. He gave Draco his loafers, which Draco had told Potter had to wear or he would cancel the date, and walked with Draco's heels in his other hand. Draco blushed as he walked in Potter's huge shoes while Potter walked only in his socks. 

"Where to next?" Potter asked.

"Godric's Hollow." Draco replies quietly.

"Draco." Potter stopped and looked at him.

"Happy Halloween Harry." Draco replied and apparated them to the graveyard. 

It had been an hour since Harry's parents death anniversary. He was trying his best to avoid the fact this his parents died that night. They both quietly walked to the grave while they saw a few people already there, paying their respects to James and Lily Potter. They all saw Harry, gave their smiles and sympaties to him, carefully avoiding that Draco exists. Apparently everyone had heard how violent Harry got if anyone even looked at Draco the wrong way. Harry stood there, in front of his parents graves. A tear rolled down his cheek. Draco caught Harry's arm and he rested his chin on Harry's shoulder. Draco's hand holding his waist, Draco hugging him from the side. Harry kissed Draco's forehead.

"Lets go back." Harry said quietly and apparated them to hogsmade, where they walked to the castle.


	15. Dark and Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go a little darker...

It had been two weeks since the date. Two weeks of sappiness, two weeks of amazing shagging, two more weeks of being owned, Draco was happy. And that, terrified him because every time he was happy, it meant something bad was about to happen. At least he won't be poor, and that thought kept him cheerful. He walked through Hogsmade, walking to honeydukes to fill his candy stash with Daphne and Astoria when it all happened. One minute, they were walking towards honeydukes, second minute, they were surounded by two men and two women wearing ugly robes. Daphne, Astoria and Draco immediately took their wands out. Those people gave ugly, toothy grins to Draco and his friends.

"What dark magic have you used on Harry Potter you scum?" The shorter witch asked.

Draco raised an eyebrow in question. He mused how Potter said he wished he could do the 'one eyebrow thing' as that heathen called it. Probably not a good time to be musing things, Draco mused. People were surrounding them now, to watch the show and Draco knew that no one will help them. These four were the extremists of Potter's fanclub. Others were in the fanclub as well but had sense to stay out of Potter's business. 

"What dark magic you used to make Harry Potter fall in love with you? We're here to free him from your curse." One of the two ugly men said.

Draco did something that wasn't probably wise, but then again, when had Draco made decisions that well helped him. He laughed. He looked at the men and laughed at their face.

"Oh just my natural charisma, I assure you." Draco replied amused.

In the back of his mind, Draco knew that neither Daphne nor Astoria were amused by being ambushed like this. But Draco was.

"How dare you laugh?" Said the other woman. "We're going to make you regret you were ever born." She spat.

That only made Draco laugh harder.

"Well, you're kinda late there. I regret being born ever since I was five. Anything else you can do instead?"

Two of the people got confused at Draco's reaction where as the other two just got angrier. 

" Draco," Astoria said. "Not the time."

"You're going to face worse fate. We'll make sure of that." One man said.

Draco sighed and dropped his wand hand. Instead he pointed one finger, counting.

"One, my father is Lucius Malfoy." Second finger. "Two, I lived in a house filled with death-eaters and Voldemort." Those people flinched at listening the name. He held up third finger. "Three, I lived two months in azkaban with dememtors as my roommates. Do tell me, what is it you all will do that would be more horrifying than any of these three things."

The only thing he remembered was a jet of red light, lots of screaming, probably Daphne and Astoria, hexes being passed on and falling on the ground.

"Where is he?" Harry roared at the receptionist at St Mungos.

The receptionist's eyes widened and seeing Harry, his green eyes. She knew who Harry was talking about. She stammered and pointed at Draco's direction. He dashed towards the direction, Ginny, Luna and Neville behind him. He saw Daphne and Astoria were hurt and bandaged. His heart was beating fast, he was almost afraid to look at Draco.

"They are not letting anyone see Draco. It was a slightly dark curse." Daphne informed

Harry walked past her and opened the door to the room Draco was in. There he was. His Draco, laying pale on the bed, looking lifeless. He looked paler than usual. What shocked Harry was the scars. So many of them, barely leaving any space for the skin to show. All over his shoulders, his chest, his stomach. Harry was pretty sure that there were scars on his back and lower body as well. What horrified Harry the most were huge criss cross scars that go from his hips, stomach to his neck which Harry knows are the scars from the time he almost killed Draco in the girls lavatory. Harry curses himself. Hates that he's one of the person to add the scars on Draco. His Draco.

"Mr Potter, you can't be here right now. We're healing the patient." The mediwizard says. He and the healer are both staring at Harry.

"Keep the scars." Harry blurts out.

"What?" The healer asks. Looking at Harry intensely with her blue eyes, that are crinkled with age.

"Keep the scars. Heal them but don't make them disappear. It's important. Can you do it?" Harry asks.

Its important. This can show Draco that he accepts Draco like that. With all those scars, and he will still think that Draco is the most beautiful person Harry has seen. Harry will heal his scars himself.

"We can do that." The healer replies.

"Good. Because I'll myself take care of the scars." Harry says and leaves.

"Do you know who was it?" Harry asks the grass sisters. 

"No." Little one replies.

"They ambushed us suddenly. We have never seen them before." Blonde one says. 

"Show me who they were." Harry demands.

"Potter, I don't think i-" 

Astoria cuts Daphne off by standing in front of her and giving Harry a nod. Harry picks up his wand and points at Astoria. _legilimence_

Harry has got all the information he needs.

"Stay here with him. Don't let anyone who isn't us, enter." Harry commands and walks out of there.

_It's show time._ Harry muses. Amazing thing, legilimence. Beautiful, how one can just go to someone else's memories and find out every little details that the concious mind doesn't remember. Things that get registered to the subconscious. Like these four assholes coming out if this small cottage before attacking his Draco. He puts on a smile and knocks the door. The door is opened by the shorter lady. Her eyes widen, looking at harry and she beams at him. Harry continues smiling kindly. She takes Harry's hand and shakes it over enthusiastically.

"Mr. Harry Potter Sir. Please come inside." She pulls Harry by hand and makes him sit an the short dining table. "Phillip, Diane, Tim, look who's here." She yells from the dining room

The rest three attackers came out and all hell broke lose. They all shake Harry's hands eagerly and make tea for Harry. Harry sits there, the smile still intact on his face.

"I hear Malfoy is in St Mungos. He seems pretty out of it." Harry says conversationally as if he's discussing whether. 

"We did it for you Potter Sir. We knew you would be free of his curse if we get him out of line." Phillip, the taller one says beaming.

"You know," says Harry. "Kingsley, minister Shacklebolt himself had come to check on me two weeks ago. With a mediwitch. To check if Malfoy had put me under any curse or potion. You know whay they found out?"

They all looked at Harry curiously. Obviously glad that Harry is sharing something of his personal life and about the boy they had just injured.

"That I was, in fact, not under any curse or potion. That being with Draco Malfoy is my concious decesion. You know what that means?" Harry asked.

His smiled at them with cold, cruel eyes. The smile only widened as realisation dawned on those pathetic people about what they had done. They had harmed Harry Potter's boyfriend.

"But- but- but he's a death-eater! You're Harry Potter!" Dina or dani or something squeaked.

"You think you have a right to tell ME who I can be with. You pathetic little scoundrels. You hurt my lover and then laugh about it and then dare tell me who I can't be with?" Harry said, his voice dangerously low.

His magic cracked in the air. The four stood up and hastily pointed their wands at Harry which made Harry laugh. With one wave of Harry's hand, all the wands flew and broke into pieces. And with a make of his fists, the all were binded. The four fell on the ground completely immobilised. Harry crounched down and sat in front of the short woman. He touched her hair and something happened. She screamed so lound that she broke the spell Harry had put her in and fainted. Harry knew she wouldn't be sane again. He looked at the other three who looked back at Harry with wide terrified eyes. Harry smiled at them. Harry pointed at the other women, channeling all his energy through his fingers, gave the other women the same treatment. He knew the pain he was putting them through was worse than cruciatus curse but they had harmed Draco. His Draco. His pet, his property. Harry didn't have much he could call his and he was definitely not going to let anyone harm his most prized possession. Neither was he going to forgive someone who dared to even look at Draco wrong. He still thinks that the women got of easy. Men however, he was going to have fun chasing. He ended the shorter man's spell and immediately he fell on Harry's feet, begging for mercy and forgiveness. See, a year ago, Harry would've forgiven him. But no one who dies and comes back are same. Especially when they've had lived with dark magic inside them ever since they were one year old. Harry laughs at that man and with a light kick on his mouth, pushes him away. He points at the man and sends an extremely painful stunning spell. One after one the spell hits the man and he lays there on the floor bloody and bruised. He finally does to that man what he did to the women, and leave him down, muttering things as a crazy man. He does the same with the last man and leaves them there in that little cottage to slowly, painfully, die through starvation and insanity. And he obviously wards the doors shut with a few spells that will make everyone avoide coming near this cottage. He can't let people come in here and save these people now, could he?

Draco groans as he wakes up. His body still hurts. He opens his eyes and tries to look up. Everything is blury at first but slowly everything comes to focus. He stairs up at the white ceiling and breathes. He realise someone is holding his hand. He turns around to see Potter asleep on the chair near his bed holding his hand. He smiles at Potter then looks back up again. He looks around to see he is laying on a hospital bed. He tries to look down and notices he is shirtless, his scars had clearly been on display. Potter has seen him. His real self. He panics. Potter will no longer want him. He will discard Draco's ugly self away for someone who deserves to be with him. All the scars, the proofs of his father whoring him out to so many people, to the death-eaters. Potter will-

"You're adorable when you've just woken up." Potter mumbles sleepily.

He takes a deep breath and slowly looks at Potter, who is looking back at him lovingly with an adorning smile. Potter pulls Draco's hand near his lips and gives his knuckles a soft kiss with his chapped lips. 

"How do you feel?" Potter asks.

"Okay. Body hurts a bit." Draco replies honestly. 

Potter drops Draco's hand and accio's a jar of mint green salve. He pulls back Draco's bedsheet that covers his chest and Draco lets him, holding his breath. He dips his fingers in the salve and applies it on the round scar on Draco's chest, carefully avoiding the other scars. The skin absorbed the salve and within seconds, the scar was gone, leaving plain pale flesh as if Draco was never hit by those four people. He looked at Potter, sho was looking at him intensely with those bright green eyes.

"They will never hurt you again, pet." Potter said.

Realisation dawn on Draco. Potter had done something. He still liked Draco. He still owned Draco. He still cared for Draco like he did before he saw Draco's real self. 

"What did you do?" Draco asked slowly. 

"Took care of them." Potter replied.

Draco knew this meant something huge. Something that wasn't as simple as just giving them a warning. And he knew that he didn't want to know what Potter did to them. But he did something to them. Something horrible. And he did it because they hurt Draco. A tear rolled down from the side of his eyes to the bed. Someone cared enough for him to do something like this. He had seen Draco's real self and he still was with Draco. He still owned Draco. He avenged for Draco. Potter scooted forward on his chair and placed a kiss on Draco forehead, that's when he realised, he loves Potter. For the first time, he has hope. Hope that will won't go down in flames. Hope that this can last. Hope that he will forever be Potter's. He was hardly aware that he looked at Potter awestruck, with a smile that shows Potter how much he adores him. How much he loves him.

"I'm yours." He mumbles and Potter grins.

"Yes. Yes, you are pet. You're mine. All mine. You'll always be mine." Potter says as he pets Draco's hair, looking at Draco as he is the most beautiful thing Potter has ever seen.


	16. Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs  
> Falling slowly- Ronan Keating  
> Control- Halsey  
> Castle- Halsey

"Mr Potter?" An auror came through the door without even bothering to knock in Draco's room in St Mungos. It had been a week since Draco was admitted because of the curse those four people had placed on his Draco. Draco was to be discharged in two days and then they would be in the sanctuary of their dorm. Wait, not an auror. Head auror. His red robes had golden rim, not silver. He raised his eyebrows in question and let Draco take his hand. Harry immediately squeezed it to reassure Draco.

"Yes?" Harry asked. 

"Head Auror Robards. I'm here to talk about the four people in Elle's Home." Head Auror Robards said.

Harry was confused. He wanted to talk about what now? His confusion must have showed on his face because the head auror cleared that up.

"The small cottage in Hogsmade in which the four siblings lived who supposedly attacked Mr. Malfoy."

Rage flooded through Harry's vains. He narrowed his eyes at Robards and stared at him with his green eyes furious.

"Supposedly?" He asked with his voice deathly calm. "As head auror, a position you work for, you should get your facts right, _Robards._ Draco was in fact attacked by a group of four people. So were his friends. That's the reason we're here instead of school. So that Draco can heal."

"Well, yes. Sure. I am here however to talk about those four people. You have caused some serious harm to them, Mr Potter. We cannot let that slide."

"Are you going to do something about them attacking Draco and his friends?" Harry asked seriously.

Robards didn't reply immediately, just as Harry expected. Now that wasn't going to work, was it?

"You can leave now. Do come back when you do something about them attacking my boyfriend first. And send an owl asking for permission to meet me before you come here to waste our time. Also, knock the door before entering. You're a head auror, you should have some decency." Harry ordered the head auror.

Robards nostrils flared and his brow creased. He was angry and insulted. Harry glanced at Draco who only seemed amused, his amused smirk showed it. Harry shook his head at him and smirked. His pet had a penchant to be amused at situations that were most probably serious. He looked back at Robards who was about to say something and stopped him before he could.

"Listen, I have no interest in what happened to them and who did what. What I care about here is Draco and unless whatever you want to talk about is not related to Draco being the victim then I'm not interested. It is time for his medicines. Please leave." 

"Mr. Malfoy." Robards ignored Harry and turned to him. "Can you tell me anything about the attack?"

Draco knew this could be troublesome for Potter. Last thing he wanted was his Master to get in trouble because of him. He immediately looked at Potter for permission. Potter gave him a nod, giving Draco free reign of what to say.

"I apologise, head auror Robards. The last thing I remember is walking out of Hogwarts." He said with as much innocence as he could muster.

Draco could feel the head auror trying legilimence on him, trying to break Draco's wall and enter the memories and he was terrible at it. But Draco was extremely skilled in occlumency. He was one of those very rare people who could use occlumency on veritaserum, a fact he kept well hidden. He carefully broke down his walls and gave Robards fake memories of leaving the castle and then everything going black. Robards stomped his feet in frustration. If Draco wasn't pretending to be innocent and wasn't skilled in occlumency, he wouldn't have been able to control his laugh. Head Auror Robards tried to talk to Potter but with a wave of his hand, Potter cast a silencing charm, effectively silencing whatever Robards was about to say. Robards kept speaking like a mime which finally made Draco chuckle.

"Tell me, love, what was it you were telling about gold cauldrons?" Potter asked.

"That its the best base for cantros potion. Cancer medicine are extremely difficult and gold is the only metal that doesn't cause disruption in the potion. The best quality is always made in gold couldrons. But then there are potions like pepper up that you just can't make in the gold ones." Draco continued chatting like the auror wasn't there and pretending not to blush at the term of endearment Potter used.

It took a while for the head auror to realise that they can't even hear what he is saying and this only enraged him more. But he could hear what they are talking about. And they were talking about cauldrons when Potter had done Merlin knows what to those people. Something Draco simply didn't care about. He cared about Potter being safe. The head auror finally gave up, when he felt Potter's magic crackling in the air. Oh, how Draco loved Potter's wild, powerful magic. Potter was running out of patience with Robards and Robards understood he'd be in deep trouble if he didn't leave. Potter was extremely powerful and he knew he wouldn't be able to fight it alone. And the public won't go against the defeater of the Dark Lord.

"Harry, what did you do to them?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mione." Harry didn't even look at her.

"About Draco's attackers. None of them are sane. The aurors had to get a special curse breaker from France to break the wards you put there and that took almost a week. None of those people are sane and there are signs of abuse. All of them turned into squibs." Hermione ranted with concern. 

Harry felt irritated now. Draco had been hurt and she cared about what Harry did to them.

"I didn't know that. They turned into squibs?" Harry asked. He actually didn't know that.

"Harry, we know you feel protective towards Malfoy, given the way of your relationship." Ron said. "But you can't go on attacking people like that."

"Leave it be, Ron. They attacked Draco. Added to his scars. Didn't you see the scars on his body?" Harry growled.

"Harry, we understand-" 

"No you don't" Harry cut Hermione. "You both have had a good childhood. Loved by your families. You both didn't live in a house where you are hated, neglected and abused. You can only know but you can't understand and you definitely can't relate or feel what we went through. I didn't get raped but I was abused as well. Beaten, starved, neglected. You don't understand and you never will. So don't pretend that you do." 

They had the decency to look ashamed. Harry didn't blame them but they simply didn't understand. Harry remembers all those times his uncle used him as a punching bag. Using Harry to remove his frustrations of the day with his belt repeatedly hitting Harry. Harry hated belts. Belt was not something he wanted to spank Draco with but he wasn't about to let a belt get him down. He would only use the belt to get his pet pleasure. Never in punishment would he use the belt. He remembers so many nights, he was locked, bruised and scared through the beatings in the cupboard. He turned around and left the dorm, back to his pet who waited for him in their dorm.

"Are you ready?" Potter asked.

Draco wasn't. He wanted to run back to Hogwarts or maybe Theo's manor. Anywhere but here. He stood in front of the gates of Malfoy Manor. Along with his personal valts, he had also got the manor. He would rather not have it but now that he did, he didn't know what to do with it. All he knew is that he couldn't live here. There were so many terrible memories. Rarely any happy ones. He swallowed a lump in his throat. Behind him, a bunch of curse breakers stood, led by Bill Weasley. He wanted to get rid of every terrible thing his family and the death-eaters had filled the manor with. He felt Potter take his hand.

"Lead me in there, please." He begged.

He couldn't see but he knew Potter gave him a nod. He led Draco in by hand and the curse breakers followed. The doors opened wide themselves. All the memories came flashing back. The snake. Volemort. The death-eaters. The deaths. The torture. The rape. Draco slowly walked ahead. His bones felt bigger than his body. He shivered, the coldness of the manor cruel and uninviting. He walked in the large living room, the place was dark and glum more than usual. The white marbles turned dusty grey, the furniture rotten. The house had been left alone and like all magical home with dark families, this house hated to be left alone. He didn't notice that the curse breakers were waiting for his orders. Potter knew how he felt, so he took charge instead. He ordered those people to start the clean-up and never left Draco alone for a minute. He didn't hold Draco, let him go through it all alone as he knew Draco had to but he was there, present, and Draco was grateful.

Draco stood in front of the doors of the ball room. He raised his hands and held the doorknobs of the double doors, took a deep breath and slowly opened them. The doors creaked in the dead silence. As Draco should have gotten a picture of the ruined ballroom, he didn't. What he got instead was a flashback.

**The ballroom was lit with a hundred candeles illuminating the place, giving it a warm edge. The reds, silvers and gold over the top decor, the lavish lifestyle it showed of the Malfoys. The ballroom was filled with people in royal robes, gowns, tuxedos, wearing over the top eye masks. Masquerade ball. Beautiful people all around, dancing, laughing, talking. Draco was five, wearing dark green robes of finest silk, serpant mask, his blonde hair gleaming. He was happy. He loved when people were over. It usually meant that his father was too busy with other people to hurt him or his mother and these strangers always treated him nice. And he got to meet Daphne, Theo and Blaise. Little did he know that this was the phase where his life would go wrong completely.**

**"Draco." He heard his father calling.**

**Like the nice boy he is, he walked to his father who was waiting by the stairs that lead down the cellers that was linked to the ballroom.**

**"Yes Father?" Asked the five year old child.**

**"This is Duke Cartier of France. He's here to meet you specially." His father said.**

**"Hello Sir." Draco smiled.**

**That man looked at Draco with jet back eyes. The way he looked down at Draco creeped him up but as a pureblood, you are raised to keep your emotions at bay. He smiled at Draco with his perfect teeth and Draco, he felt a sense of dread.**

**"Bonjour Draco." Duke said in a heavy french accent. "Nice to meet you. We both are going to have fun. At least I know I am." Then he turned to his father. "Lucius, it is yours after I'm done." He said, giving his father a file.**

**"Draco," his father said. "You be a nice child and let Duke Cartier enjoy his stay here. He'll be taking you down in the celler. Try not to make a lot of noise." His father said and walked away.**

**Draco paled. He looked at the duke with wide eyes. He knew he didn't want to go to the celler with that man but he didn't dare disappoint his father. He hadn't been beaten in a week and he wanted to keep it that way. He managed a weak smile and walked ahead the duke, leading him to the cells. For some reason, no one saw them going down there, and he desperately wished someone would stop them. Of course, no one did. Once they stepped in the celler, the duke took out his mask and gave Draco a a creepy grin. He walked towards Draco slowly, like a predator towards its prey. Draco's eyes widened and he trembled as his own mask fell. He was too scared to say anything. He kept stepping back until his back hit the wall and there was nowhere to go. He flinched as he heard his emerald green serpant mask crunch under the Duke's steps. A tear rolled down his eyes.**

"Draco?" Potter's voice pulled him back from his flashback.  
Draco didn't realise his heavy panting, the whimpering he was doing. He took a deep breath, tried to regulate his breathing. Potter caught his waist from behind, holding him still, hugging him. He didn't realise how much he wanted the comfort , needed it, until he got it. He looked at the ballroom now, faded like yesterday's dream. The wallpaper was mouldy and tearing from everywhere. The room looked like death, just like the greeting room. He remembered Granger getting tortured by his maniac aunt. He remembered getting tortured himself here for years. He didn't even want to look towards the stairs that lead to the celler.

Draco stepped to the sun room, the room which he dreaded equally. He flinched as he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Suddenly he was filled with the mental ghosts of small children that were brough here to be slaughtered. Just like Draco had been once. Curses that made him feel like he's being cut into pieces. Not unlike the one Potter had placed on him in sixth year.

"I'm going to tear this place down." He muttered breathlessly.

"Malfoy, we're done." Bill Weasley called out.

Draco was sitting down at the table in the sun room with Potter while the curse breakers worked to clean for the day. 

"The study?" Draco asked.

"Did that first." Bill said.

Harry saw as Draco stood up to walk towards his father's study. He has been worried the entire day. Since entering the manor, Draco has been in a pensive mood. He jumps at the slightest of sounds. He freezes looking at some things or zones out looking at some rooms or spaces at the manor. He's been trembling slightly. Bill keeps looking at him like he knows what happened to Draco. Draco walks past everyone towards the stairs to his father's study in the first floor. Harry looks at as Draco disappears behind the double doors of the study.

"He's strong Harry. After a childhood and war like that, he's still strong. He'll be fine." Bill pats Harry's back.

"How do you know about his childhood?" Harry asks.

"Mom." Bill replies.

Looks like Ron has been talking. Harry doesn't blame him. He was pretty shook after he knew everything Draco has been through. It's no wonder he went to Molly for motherly comfort and reassurance. He was about to say something to Bill when a curse breaker called him out and pointed towards the study. Harry looked towards the closed doors, they had dark grey smoke coming out of the gaps. Harry ran towards the study along with the other curse breakers and pushed the door open and a busrt of grey smoke came out. Few potions of the study were on fire. Draco was sitting in the middle of the study on the floor holding a miniature crystal peacock in his hands, his gazed focused on it. The huge Mahogany desk was on fire along with whatever was on top of it. The chairs too and were the curtains and some stacks of papers. Harry slowly walks towards him while the curse breakers try to squish the fire. 

He crouches down in front of Draco, puts two fingers below his chin and lifts it up. Draco looks at him with those blank silver eyes immediately. Harry is concerned, worried about Draco.

"This study is the place he used to do it to me himself." Draco says quietly. "This is where he made deals about me. Its where he-" Draco paused, his voice cracking. "The mark." He finished heavily. 

Draco's eyes was filled with unshed tears and soon enough he started laughing. He fell down on the floor, still clutching the crystal peacock in between his both palms. Tears finally flew, but he controlled the sobs and kept laughing, Harry doesn't know how. Harry pucked him up and Draco immediately curled around Harry, nuzzling in him. Harry slowly massaged his hair, petting him just the way Draco likes it. After a few minutes, Draco's laughter subsided and he was quite for a long while.

"You ever wonder how it would've been if we weren't Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy? This is fucked up. All of it. Everything that happened to us. Everything we did. Our hatered. Our relationship now. Why can't it ever be simple with us?" Draco finally broke the silence.

The fire was settled and Bill had sent everyone back. Bill, Draco and Harry were the only one there in the castle. Harry knew that a lot of work is still pending. The curse breakers will have to come a few more times and Draco was thinking to give Bill Weasley the manor for the week


	17. Truly Owned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs  
> Queen Of The Night- Hey Violet  
> Home- Phiillip Phillips  
> Love me like you do- Ellie Goulding  
> Everyday I Love You- Boyzone

Harry laughed. He tried controlling but he just couldn't. Draco and he had been laughing and talking about silly things while Draco made jokes about it with all his animated hand gestures. The way Draco narrated stories with expressions and hand gestures was the Draco Harry knew from their past. The one who made fun of him and dressed up in a dementor costume once. Harry had woken up screaming from a nightmare in the middle of the night. He woke up to Draco calling out his name, trying to wake him up. Draco didn't ask if he was okay, didn't tell him to talk about it, just held him in silence and let Harry calm down. He talked about things that didn't matter, about anything and everything, which Harry was greatful for. Harry was slightly embarrassed to be seen as weak in front of Draco. He's the one in charge, he should be the one taking care of Draco and have his shit together.

"Will I be punished if I slapped you?" Draco asked after Harry told him what he thought.

The question caught Harry by surprise.

"It's not just you being there for me Potter. The whole thing of whatever we are doing is that we be there for each other and not just you being there for me. According to Lavie, that's the only way a relationship works." Draco shrugged. "We are in a relationship, right?" He later added the question tentatively.

Harry chuckled and pulled him closer to him to kiss him.

"Obviously Draco. You're not just my pet but my boyfriend as well." Harry said.

He felt Draco's stiff shoulders lose a little. Draco was still insecure about himself. He was always on guard, like he was worried Harry might just up and leave any moment. This is something Harry was working hard on, to make Draco believe that Harry wasn't going to use him and throw him away. That Harry was here to stay, forever if Draco would have him. And he would never abuse Draco the way they both have been. Draco was still insecure about his body as well. They no longer had separate showers and Draco no longer wore glamour in front of Harry but he still had a way to keep the scars hidden. He'd either wear Harry's shirt or cover himself with the duvets. They both still had nightmares about their horrific pasts, Draco more than Harry and they talked about some of it at night, laying together. Harry told Draco about the Dursleys and Sirius dying and himself dying. Oh, it was a mistake telling Draco that he died because Harry was now 'Harry Zombie Potter' and Draco never let him forget it. It was refreshing, laughing about it instead of talking about it like some huge tragedy.

Harry lay on the bed as Draco sat on top of him, he was wearing Harry's black t-shirt. His long blond hair covers his eyes as he smiles at Harry his one of those shy sweet smile that makes Harry's heart skip a beat. Harry lifts his hand and pushes his hair behind his ears. Then Harry catches Draco's hand and pulls his knuckles to his lips and gives him a soft kiss. Draco bends down and places a kiss on his lips. Harry licks his bottom lip and Draco gets the command. He parts his lips and Harry deepens the kiss. Draco moans into the kiss. Harry places his hands on Draco's hips and tightens his hold to pull Draco even closer. Draco places his hands on Harry's biceps and rests his cheek on Harry's shoulder, nuzzling in Harry's neck. Within seconds, Harry can feel Draco's even breathing and he knows that Draco is asleep. He smiles. He raises one hand and runs it through his sleeping pet's soft hair.

Harry thinks about the past three months. Three best months of his life. He still gets blowjobs every morning, its a fixed routine now. Draco is apparently very clingy, he found out but tries to show he's not. He's like a pet kneazle who will look at you in the eyes while pushing the china from the table but will cuddle you after a while and demand attention. They would have amazing sex and Harry had early on noticed Draco was a sucker for praises. Harry loved the blush on his cheeks when Harry praised him. His cheeks and neck would turn pink, and during sex he would turn crimson. He defied Harry for fun so that Harry would pin him down. Draco's eyes shone with adoration and trust. Harry loved that look in Draco's silver eyes and there weren't many people who Draco looked at with trust like that. His Slytherin group were the only one he looked at like that. Oh, and Lavender Brown.

As said before, their sex life was good. Harry even spanked him with the belt two times but as it hadn't been more than a couple of weeks since Draco came back from St Mungos, Harry wanted to take it slow. Harry had let him have one orgasm every night as well. This novelty would only last for another week though. Then Harry is putting him on dry spell for at least three weeks. Draco was always on edge while he wasn't allowed orgasm. It made him more wanton, more desperate to please Harry and Harry loved that Draco would trust Harry with such power. And he loved how Draco would try to cross his legs while sitting but then remembered he wasn't allowed to do so. One of the rules that he has to keep his legs parted all times when Harry was near. Unless they were sitting on the floor, then he needed Harry's permission. Till now, Harry hadn't made him ask for that permission verbally in front of everyone. Draco might be ripped off all the pride he has but Harry respected him so one pleading look was enough for Harry to give him a nod and the permission to cross his legs. But what troubled Harry most was that Christmas holidays were near. Harry still hadn't decided if he wants to stay at Hogwarts or stay at grimauld place that he has gotten it remodelled front to back by professionals. He wanted to ask Draco to come with him. Draco was living at Nott manor since he was out of azkaban. And more than that, he wanted Draco to come to the burrow and spend time with his adoptive family. Harry sighed, his eyes felt heavy. He'd worry about it tomorrow. Now, he kissed Draco's forehead and closed his eyes, drifted to his slumber.

"You want me to stay with you at your home in Christmas break?" Draco asked.

His heartbeat was quick, not afraid but excited. He would love to stay with Potter at his home. He would have Potter all for himself and in the privacy, there were so many other things they could do. They could explore. He smiled at Potter. He's been doing that an awful lot these days, the smiling. His friends seem to be happy about it though.

"Yes." Potter replied. "Stay with me during break, we'll come back to Hogwarts together. I'd even like to introduce you to my adoptive family." 

Draco's smile faltered. Meet the Weasleys? After so many decades of animosity between the Malfoys and the Weasleys, Draco going in there, being a death-eater, this didn't sound good any more.

"You don't have to worry about it Draco. They have already accepted you in the family as you're my boyfriend. And Ron kind of told them about you, your past, so they don't blame you as well."

"Weasley told his family about -" Draco trailed off.

His eyes narrowed. The secret he had kept hidden from so many people, but he couldn't anymore. He couldn't keep it a secret from Potter or his friends. But the last thing he wanted was pity. He did not want to be pitied by anyone, especially the Weasleys. He sighed. He didn't have the energy to hide it all anymore. He sat down on the armchair in the common room and poured himself a glass of the expensive wine he likes. He picked it up and oxidised it a bit by swirling it a bit circular motions. He gulped down the entire drink and refilled it.

"Draco?" He heard Potter call.

"Forget it, Potter. I don't want to go in there and endure everyone's pity. And I definitely don't want to be alone there. I want at least one of my friends to be there with me." Draco demanded, then something clicked and he gave a Potter a smirk.

"I want Lavie there with me. With the Weasleys." Draco said.

He relished on seeing Potter's eyes going wide. Potter opened his mouth to say something but then shut it and sighed. 

"That's fair I guess. Will you still come and stay with me at Grimauld Place?"

Draco gave a small smile and nodded.

"Good, because we have to go shopping for a few things." Potter gave an evil smirk. Draco swallowed.

"Are you buying me a muggle pet?" Draco asked.

"Nope. Just some things for my pet." Harry smirked.

He saw Draco's eyes widen and cheeks turn pink. He looked at the ground shyly and bit his lower lip. He looked delectable. Harry put two fingers below Draco's chin and lift it so that Draco would look directly in to his eyes. Harry looks at Draco concerned, maybe he overstepped some boundry but then Draco gives him a coy smile and nods his head. Relived, Harry smiles, takes Draco by the hand and enters the pet shop. Harry is extremely excited for today. After two weeks of exams, they finally left the castle for the holidays. After reaching kings cross station, Harry made Kreacher take their stuff to Grimauld Place and took Draco to muggle London. The pet shop was huge with all kinds of toys and accessories. Harry scaned the shop quietly as Draco stood silently besides him, his cheeks still pink. He walks over to the aisle of collars and leashes as Draco walks behind him. He sees some high quality leather collars and belts, feels them with his fingers and selects a dark red collar. He looks at Draco who's staring at the collar, embarrassed.

Harry understands his embarrassment. He has afterall brought Draco to a pet shop to buy things for him and he is going to enjoy owning draco in Gryffindor red. But he still has to make sure that Draco is okay with it. He won't buy red if Draco hates it. This is for both of them, not just him. He raises his eyebrows in silent question.

"Why red?" Draco asks, barely a whisper.

"My pet belongs to a Gryffindor now, doesn't he?" Harry asks in return. Draco nods turning crimson. "We can get some other colour if you hate it so much." Harry adds tentatively.

Draco bites his lower lip and has a small, extremely shy smile. 

"I like it." He says finally. "But lets take a black as well? Red doesn't go on everything." 

Harry agrees so he picks up a black leather collar and belt as well and hands it in the basket he was holding. Then he selects a pretty black and red food bowl set and adds it to the basket as well. He gives the basket to Draco and walks towards the pet beds. Without looking back, he knows that Draco is following him. Its not even been 15 minutes and he's extremely hard. He looks at Draco to see that Draco has his eyes fixed on a black and green pet bed. It screams Slytherin. Harry picks it up and adds it to the basket. Draco's eyes light up. He gives harry a shy grin and averts his eyes, obviously liking that Harry is attentive about his likes and dislikes. Harry will get his pet the world if he wants it. Harry loves Draco's reaction as he buys Draco stuff. He makes a mental note to keep getting gifts for him every once a while. Then he takes the basket from Draco, telling him to go stand by the counter. With a small nod, Draco walks away and Harry turns to the toys.

Harry enters the house and holds the door for Draco. As soon as Draco enters, he drops the bags and pins Draco to the door, holding his wrists above his head, gripping his hands tightly that it will bruise. He pulls Draco in a deep kiss making him moan. Harry loves Draco's moans.the sounds are music to his ears, just like he loves to hear Draco begging, whimpering sobbing. He pulls back, dropping his hands.

"Strip." Harry commands. 

As always, Harry's commands have the desired effect on Draco. His eyes darken and his cheeks get the pink tinge, his breath hitches. Draco swallows and with slightly shaking hands pulls his deep green blouse over his head slowly, dropping it down, he then starts with his leather pants. He slowly takes them off and places them down on the floor besides the blouse. He starts on his green knickers but Harry clicks his tongue.

"Crawl and follow me." Harry says. 

Harry picks up the bags and looks at Draco who is on his hands and knees. Harry turns around and walks towards the bedroom on first floor. Draco obediently crawls up the stairs behind Harry. Harry opens the door and tells Draco to wait there. Draco kneels waiting like a good pet, his eyes cast down. Harry places the pet bed near his bed and with an _Engorgio_ enlargens it for Draco. He places the shopping bag in the corner, takes the collar and leash and sits on the armchair near the French windows. He asks Draco to come to him. Draco crawls and then kneels between Harry's legs.

"Look at me, pet." Harry says gently.

Draco does. He looks at Harry with his eyes filled with love and for a moment, Harry forgets how to breath, looking at those eyes. He shows Draco the collar.

"This collar is a sign, a symbol of our relationship. It's extremely pure and for me it means parmanent. I love you Draco and I'd love to have you forever, own you forever. Not just as my slave or my pet, but as my lover too. Would you agree to wear it?" Harry asks.

The reaction he gets is not what he expected. He sees tears rolling Draco's eyes and Draco desperately tries to control them. Draco places his forehead on Harry's thigh, holding his leg, he cries. Harry is taken aback from the reaction. He places his hand on Draco's hair and pets him then bends to kiss the top of his head. 

There aren't many people who tell Draco they love him. In fact, the only ones who has told Draco that are Cristian and Daphne, slytherins don't go around tossing the love word easily. Draco knows they love him but he hasn't really heard it, but listening it from Potter, and for the first time, having no problem believing it but also returning the sentiment, Draco is overwhelmed. He is finally owned by someone he will be happy with. Someone who still respects him completely even if Draco doesn't respect himself, and Draco knows he doesn't. He's being owned by someone who would kill for him instead of making him do the dirty work. Someone who hasn't yet abused him, only loved him in so many beautiful ways, ways that even pain is lovable. And for the first time, he doesn't have trouble believing Potter won't abuse him. He lifts his head and looks at Potter. He is too emotional to say anything. He just nods, hoping Potter gets the message. Potter does. He smiles and his eyes are wet as well. He places the O-ring red collar on Draco's neck and fixes the clasp then pulls Draco in for a kiss. He stands up and picks Draco up bridal style and then places him on the bed gently. He kisses Draco while Draco works on his pants. Potter breaks the kiss only for few seconds, just to take off his shirt and Draco's knickers. Potter then climbs on top of Draco and with wandless and wordless magic, lubes up his hands.

He slowly inserts one finger in Draco's hole and pulls out. He repeats the motion, slowly fucking Draco with his fingers, driving Draco crazy. Draco holds Potter's biceps from one hand and his other hand is in Potter's messy hair full of knots. Potter's lips never leaves his, the kiss deep, gentle, loving, sweet. Potter enters another finger, slowly scissoring, lubing up his hole more, then his cock. He uses good amount of lube on his cock and slowly enters Draco's warm, wet channel. Draco gasps. With slow thrusts, Potter enters him, makes love to him, kisses him, loves him and in Potter's arms, wearing Potter's collar, Draco is loved. Draco is happy. Draco is owned. Draco is free.


	18. Meow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I ended up reading extremely long drarry fics and i just couldn't leave it unfinished.

The sun raises in the sky, splashing all beautiful colours around it. Pink, orange, yellow and blue. It was a warm day, filled with love. Draco opened his eyes with a yawn. He had slept through the entire night after Potter made love to him thrice. He was extremely gentle, romantic, loving. Draco smiled looking at the sun. He felt content. His hands slowly went towards the red O-ring collar snugly wrapped around hiss neck. He caresses it with his soft fingers, thrilled to be wearing it. If it was up to him, he would never remove it. It was a symbol, a symbol of love, ownership, belonging to his Master, his boyfriend, his Harry, his Potter. He closed his eyes and gave a content sigh. He could feel Potter's chest stuck at his back and Potter's arm wrapped around his chest, effectively spooning him in to a cocoon. He's never felt like this before, not being able to stop smiling. In fact he is so out of practice that his cheeks already start to hurt and he still can't stop the silly grin. He doesn't want to as well.

"Good morning my gorgeous." Potter mumbles sleepily.

Draco turns towards him and presses his face on Potter's chest, Potter replies by immediately tightening his hold on Draco. Potter gently kisses the top of his head. Draco tilts his head up, opens his eyes and looks at his Master who is already looking at him with intense heat filled with love from those beautiful green eyes. Green. So green. It reminds him of this one night he spent in Greenland with the Greengrass family. The sky was black with hues of bright green northern lights that mingled with clouds, showering the ground with its brightness. One of the most beautiful sights Draco has ever seen, the northern lights, and Potter's eyes. Potter is looking back at him with such fondness that Draco is sure is a reflection of his own fondness. He's still smiling. 

Potter bends his head down, Draco dutifully tits his head as upward as possible. Potter kisses his forehead, his nose and Draco suddenly feels the spicy mint in his mouth as Potter places a wandless and wordless cleaning charm on both their mouths. It's such small things that make Draco even more giddy. Potter always does these small little things for him. Like this cleaning charm, knowing Draco hates kissing with morning breath, making sure Draco has breakfast every day, sleeping on the side of the door, knowing it makes Draco feel safe, such things. And he does them with almost no thoughts, he does them naturally. Potter kisses Draco slowly and Draco opens his mouth to let Potter deepen the kiss. He is still smiling. When Potter pulls back, Draco bites his lower lip shyly. As soon as Draco opens his mouth to greet Potter morning, Potter shakes his head and Draco snaps his mouth shut.

"Pets don't speak now, do they, Kitten?" Potter smiles and Draco's eyes widen. Oh. "How do cute little kittens speak, my pet? He asks.

Draco can feel his cheeks burn off. He's sure he's red all over his pale face. He looks down on the mattress and give a weak, meeky 'Meow'.

"Good kitten." Potter says and scratches his ears tenderly, Draco naturally leans to the touch. "But you don't look like a kitten much." 

With a wandless accio, Potter summons his wand, points it at Draco and casts a spell Draco has never heard before. Draco can immediately feel sensations on his ears and on his ass and suddenly, he feels something like fur touching the back of his thighs. He lifts his hand to investigate the ears. Instead of the human round shape, the upper half of his ears are pointy and furry. He slowly reaches his ass and gasps. He feels a bushy, furry tail. He looks at Potter with his eyes practically out of his head then blushes furiously and gives Potter an extremely shy smile. Potter smiles back. His smile filled with love and adoration.

"You want to watch how you look, kitten?" Potter asks and Draco eagerly immediately nods.

Potter accio's the leash and with a smile, attaches it on the collar. He climbs off the bed, Draco does the same but then Potter clicks his tongue when Draco gets ready to stand. Draco stares at him blankly.

"Do kittens walk on two legs, pet?" Potter asks.

The flush in Draco's cheeks renew. He obediently get's down on all fours and stares at Potter's chest.

"Good boy." Potter smiles.

Potter's praises work wonders on Draco. He loves it, lives it, breathes in it. Maybe because he's never been much praised before. He remembered not being able to believe when Christian with all his heart used to praise Draco. But with Potter, he does. He doesn't know or understand why, he's been with Christian so many times, so many nights and so many days spent with him, still it's Potter that he wants to be with. Potter he hated, loathed. _Did you hate him though?_ a part of his mind asks him.

Potter tugs at the leash and Draco realizes that he drifted off to some other world, he follows. He knows with that powerful magic of his, Potter could've just conjured a long mirror but he chose to walk Draco all the way to a walk-in wardrobe that connects to his bedroom. Double doors! This is going to be good. He loves wardrobes. Potter opens the double doors to a huge wardrobe filled with vanities, chest drawers, rotating clothes hanging place like the one Hannah Montana had in the first season. Draco doesn't know where that memory came from but he doesn't ponder on it long. That place is a dream and a nightmare at same time. Dream because it's exactly how a walk-in wardrobe should be but nightmare because its empty. There's rarely few clothes hanging there. That's it. Draco notes it mentally that he needs to fill this wardrobe with clothes, accesories, shoes, everything that Potter will like and definitely needs.

Potter leads him to a full length mirror and waits patiently for Draco to view himself. Draco crawls towards the mirror and the sight that meets him leaves him dumbfounded. The upper portion of his ears are pointy and filled with white blond fur that matches his hair and behind him, he can see a bushy long tail of the same colour wagging. His tail. His tail that is wagging. Like an actual animal. He can see the colour raise in his cheeks, his pale white cheeks turn into pink. And Draco hates to admit it but he looks adorable. Its very rare that Draco would complement himself. But he's there on all fours, with cat ears and tail, and even the scars on his body don't dampen his mood. Instead, it pushes him further into submission, into being an actual pet, a kitten. Potter crouches down besides him on one knee, looks at him through the mirror and scratches his ears and Draco relishes the sensations. 

"You look so beautiful, my kitten. My pet." Potter says with such a vibrant smile that Draco can't help but believe him. "Come on. Time for breakfast." Potter says and leads him down the stairs, in to the kitchen and Draco like an obedient pet crawls behind him. Potter ties his leash to the kitchen table where Draco kneels. His knees should be hurting but it doesn't. He later realises that Potter has placed cushioning charm on his knees to keep him comfortable. Right now its not about the pain but about being a pet. Potter cooks breakfast for both of them. Scrambled eggs, sausages, tea for himself. He places some of the breakfast in Draco's red and black food bowl that they bought yesterday and pours milk in another bowl. But before placing the bowls in front of Draco, he comes with a glass of water and makes Draco drink it with his own hands. Draco is grateful for the water, wetting his parched tongue and throat. Then Potter places the food bowls before him. He waits for Potter to start eating, that's one of the rules. As soon as Potter takes the first bite, Draco goes on all four again, bends his upper body and tries to yapp the milk. It's messy, he gets it all over his chin and some of it drops down on the floor. This makes Potter chuckle. He doesn't dare look at Potter. He knows Potter would have an amused smirk on his face. His cheeks are warm the entire time.

What sight Draco would make, he thinks. With the cat ears, tail, naked on the floor besides Harry Potter, drinking milk from a bowl like an actual animal. But he's content. Everything is just how it should be. He is owned, loved and adored, he is cared for. He starts on the eggs, carefully nipping them into his mouth, trying not to drop them on the floor. He wants to be a good pet and he's already made a mess with the milk. He concentrates on the food and eats.

Draco Malfoy is beautiful, he's adorable, he's the best thing Harry has seen yet. Harry is sitting there on the table with a raging hard on. He's been hard since he conjured the cat ears and tail. He never in his wildest dreams he thought he would've liked this but his pet has opened an entire new world for him. He's sitting there in jeans on the chair, eating breakfast with cutlery like a human while Draco is down there on all fours, naked, is eating like a pet animal. It's a beautiful sight. Draco, he realises is still extremely graceful. His crawl, his body language, everything is graceful. Harry is sure that if it was him crawling, he wouldn't have had one fourth of the grace Draco does. Harry doesn't know what he has done to deserve this gorgeous, heavenly creature. His pet who adores him, and even though he hasn't said the words, he knows Draco loves him. Draco is not a man of words. Knowingly or unknowingly, its actions that matters to him and its actions that proove Harry how much Draco loves him. The morning starting with instrumental music, trusting him with his secrets, how he loves to shampoo his Harry's hair, how slowly he's becoming comfortable with his own body, how he trusts Harry to not abuse him and Harry also believes that slowly, Draco will trust him to stop when he says no. Although Harry is certain that he wouldn't let the situation to go out of control that Draco has to say the safeword. They both finish their breakfast in silence. Once done, Harry takes a napkin, damps in a little with water, asks Draco to kneel and cleans his face with the napkin. He unties Draco's leash from the table and leads him back to the bedroom. 

Harry sits on the bed, and closes his eyes. He's aware that Draco is still on the floor, on his hands and knees, waiting. He hears a hesitant 'meow' and smirks. He opens his eyes and turns to look at Draco who's looking at him with huge expectant grey eyes. _Kitty wants to sit on the furniture._ Harry thinks. After a few minutes of staring at Draco, he gives another 'meow' this one a little more audible than the last. His smirk widens.

"You know pets aren't allowed on furniture, Draco." He says.

He looks at Draco, observes him. Draco bites his lips, that pretty blush hasn't left his cheeks once. He takes a bold step forward and nudges Harry's thigh with his cheek and the top of his head. Harry smiles at his confidence. He strokes Draco's cheek tenderly and gives a sigh.

"Alright. You're too cute to say no. Come on top." Harry finally gives him the permission and it was worth it.

The shy smile on Draco's face lightens up the room. He awkwardly, yet gracefully climbs on top of the bed, and settles himself besides Harry, resting his head on his lap and nuzzles in him. Harry pets Draco's head, sliding through his soft white hair. It's beautiful metamorphosis, how Draco went from just accepting to be abused to demanding affection in such a small amount of time. How he has filled a bit than the skinny, self starving boy he was. And Harry is happy. Draco purs and sighs and snuggles and wraps himself around Harry, in such a way that no one would believe that he was once scared of this intimacy. He's an actual kitten, Harry muses and smiles. His kitten. Harry scratches those adorable cat ears and gives him headrubs. He realises that Draco hasn't been conscious about his body since he's been the kitten and this realisation warms his chest. Draco mewls and purs and meows. Harry looks in his eyes, those eyes are sparkling silver, completely glassy. Harry understands that Draco isn't here anymore mentally. Draco is in this mental space he read about, called subspace. He's comfortable, high as kite, drifting in subspace, a world where he is happy and free, safe being a pet and Harry knows it will be a while when he comes back. And the fact that it's Harry that pushed him there, and Draco trusts him enough to go over the edge fills Harry with happiness. A feeling like protectiveness, possessiveness fills Harry. Draco is HIS and no one else's and Harry will end anyone who dares harm him. In Harry's muses, he looks back at Draco, who has fell asleep on his lap, his arms wrapped around Harry. Harry chuckles and looks at the pet bed down on the floor, besides his bed. _Looks like this bed is going to be unused._ Harry thinks and chuckles again. He pulls the duvets over Draco and accio's a book he was reading on wandless and wordless magic. With Draco, he just stays.


	19. Sucker For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy I've been reading an amazing fanfic with grey Harry but unfortunately its wip. Like mine. Also i read percy jackson first series. Does anyone else feel like percy jackson is a crack fic for heterosexual drarry shippers???

Harry was through more than half of the book when finally Draco stirred from his sleep. He saw Draco's eyes open slowly, blinking, trying to wake from the haze. He blinks up with owlish eyes at Harry, still in his cat ears and Harry can see movements under the blanket which is most definitely his tail. Draco realises he still has the ears and tail which makes him blush. Oh, how Harry loves a blushing Draco. Its enormously endearing to watch. Draco turns to look out the window and scrunches his nose, noticing the sun is going down.

"I feel like I've slept through the entire week. I've never slept through such extent." Draco siad rubbing his eyes.

"It's nice. You need the rest." Harry smiled and caressed his cheeks.

"Potter." Draco asked and trailed off. His cheeks tinted pink. 

"Yes pet?" Harry asked and waited patiently.

"Will you- Uh, can you, you know, make some pancakes maybe?" He asked, playing with the hem of the duvet.

Harry's smile brightened. He hates cooking. Loathes it. It reminds him of being the house elf for the Dursleys so he avoids it as much as he can. But when it comes to Draco, he'd do anything happily. And it's not everyday his pet asks him to do stuff for him. This is another milestone of the progress of their relationship. Draco becoming increasingly comfortable with him. 

"Would you like to eat it as a kitten or as a human?" 

"Human." Draco whispered.

With a flick of his wand, the cat ears and tail were gone. Harry urged him to get up, wore a t-shirt and wished Draco won't ask for clothes. Him being dressed while Draco being naked gave him unbelievable amount of power rush. And he was pleased when Draco followed him naked, just wearing his collar.

"Why didn't you ever heal them?" Harry asked as they lay in the dead of the night on the comfortable bed with just few candles illuminating the room. Harry was laying on the bed and Draco besides him, both of them on their backs while Draco had his head rested on Harry's shoulder. Harry had his hands catching both of Draco's and played with his fingers.

"Why didn't you?" He asked back.

Harry chuckled. He knew Draco wouldn't answer anything straight away. It was Draco afterall.

"They're all a part of who I am. I simply didn't see a reason to heal them." Harry let Draco sink in that answer.

"It seemed useless." Draco replied after a pause. "I didn't see any reason to heal the physical scars when there was no way to heal them emotionally and mentally. Healing the scars on my body would just be like erasing the evidence that it happened. Not healing."

Harry took a while to process this information. Both of them had been through so much, so much a child should never go through. But they had gone through it, and they had survived but just barely. None of them came back fine, came back same or sane. Harry felt a pang in his chest. He wanted to help Draco heal the scars. Not just physically but emotionally and mentally as well. He remembered Draco's reaction finding out that Harry had dealt with those four people who had cursed his pet. He remembers Draco's tears of relief when he figured out Harry had done something unspeakable to them. Something dangerous. Just knowing that someone would do something for him like Harry has done. An actual proof that he is finally safe in someone's arms.

"Draco, would you tell me the earliest memory? And show me the scars of that memory?" Harry asked.

This was test waters. He hoped Draco would answer him. He needed the answer and he got one after fifteen minutes of silence. 

"His name is Maurice Cartier. He is the pureblood Duke of France. French royalty. High in French ministry." Draco was quiet for a while then.

"Can I ask why?" Harry asked.

"He's French royalty. His status was in French like the Malfoys once had here. If father could get him in his pockets then he'd have french ministry in his pockets. He was in so many filthy businesses. Mostly omega trafficking and creature killings. Father used me to get a seat in their ministry and he used my Father to get me. Which is why, exhiling them to France was pretty stupid decision of the ministry. No matter his reputation here, he's still pretty strong in France."

Harry kissed Draco on the top of his head and lifted one hand to pet his hair. 

"Do you ever hate me for maiming you? For adding in those scars of yours?" Harry asked with a heavy heart.

Draco turned and settled on his stomach, his chin on Harry's chest, looking at Harry with those sincere eyes, grey, so grey, like melted glass, or maybe mirror. 

"Those are the only scars I want to keep forever." 

Harry felt his throat close and his hear beat skip. He could feel tears well up in his eyes. He bent down a little and gave another kiss on the top of Draco's head. 

"I love you Draco." He said.

Draco blushed. He loved watching Draco blush.

"You know, that, you know, I feel, I feel the same about you." His pet gave a shy smile and Harry grinned.

"I do."

"Take a deep breath my love." Harry tried to calm Draco down.

It had been a couple of days since they had spoken about the scars. Harry had made it his mission to heal Draco's scar. He want nothing but the marks he had left on Draco's body. Slowly and surely, he was going to heal them, physically, emotionally, mentally. He opens the vial that had the salve which cured the scars from the time he was cursed by the four siblings. Draco sits on the bed wearing only some sweatpants, leaning on the bed post, his hair tied in a ponytail. Harry sits facing towards him and looks at the salve. He remembers Ron buying it immediately as soon as it had came out, even though it was a bit expensive for him. He remembers Hermione's tears of relief when the 'mudblood' carved on her hand disappeared forever. He remembers holding Hermione while Ron applied it on her hand. Ever since the war, some woman had successfully made this salve that got rid of each and every scar, even the ones created by dark magic. And Harry was about to use it on Draco. He scoops a bit of the salve on his two fingers, slowly spreads over the 'TRAITOR' written on his pet's chest. Its from the same knife that was used on Hermione to wrote 'mudblood' and was done by the same person. Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry hated that woman. He hates the maniac laugh and everything she represents. He remembers holding Dobby in his arms as slowly his breath was taking away, just like his life. He pushed the painful memories aside and concentrated on the scars.

He was going to heal them. Right now he was paying attention to the scars left by people already dead. And to his delight and disappointment, Bellatrix was one of them. He would've loved to be the one to slowly end her pathetic life but alas, that can't be done. The salve gets absorbed into Draco's chest and slowly, they both see the scar disappear. 'TRAITOR' written slowly vanishes and what's left behind is the flawless smooth ivory skin of his pet. Harry looks at Draco, who has a ragged breathing and is staring at the blank space that used to be a scar with wet eyes. He looks up at Harry and smiles. His smile reminds Harry of that of a child's who finally gets to come home after having a bad day at school. The smile filled with relief and it makes Harry feel warm all over. Harry scoops up some more salve and applies it on a knife wound that was caused by some death eaters who died during the war. He slowly, that evening, heals all the scars that were there given by people who are not dead. And those who weren't dead, Harry had a feeling something would happen.

"Its just three days, Potter. I'll let you know if I need anything." Draco says for the fifth time.

Draco was excited. He felt like a child been allowed to a sleepover by their parent. Potter was no parent but he was Draco's owner. Although Potter has kept it clear that Draco's personal life was his own, and that Potter kept no right to tell him what he can and can't do, Draco had resorted to talk to Potter about his decisions instead of asking it. The Slytherins, and a Gryffindor, he had to remind himself were planning on a weekend together, clubbing, drinking, dancing and then movie night the next night. And Draco couldn't wait. It felt like it had been so long since he had spent time with his friends and he missed them terribly. But what made him smile more than the anticipation of meeting his friends was that Potter fret about everything. He doubled checked Draco's packing, which made Draco laugh because Draco was born a Malfoy. His packing was impeccable and swift. Potter also packed him some desert to eat late at night if he felt like it. He kept telling Draco to be safe and call if anything happens. But Draco knew the main reason Potter was worried.

"Potter, when, before the war that is, when someone ever came to me, Theo, Blaise and Tori kept them away. And I wont- You have nothing to worry about." That's it. He said it and took a deep breath.

He felt something warm and fluttery in his chest at seeing Potter beam at him like that.

"You, I trust Draco. And as glad as I am to hear that, that isn't why I'm so on edge right now. I know you're mine and I trust you completely. Just like I hope you know that I'm yours." Potter walked towards him and pulled him into a deep, steering kiss. "Have fun my pet."

Draco felt giddy, like he always did when they kissed. Wait.

"If that's not why you're so peckish then what is the reason for you to be jumpy?" Draco narrowed his eyes and asked.

"Nothing to worry about at the moment pet." Potter said and kissed his cheek. "Now go. They must be waiting." He smiled.

Draco knew Potter was hiding something. But Draco also knew there was nothing to worry about. Potter would tell him eventually. Non verbally, they had made a pact about not lying to each other and when the other was comfortable, they'd end up spilling the beans anyway. Draco flushed pink and Potter raised his eyebrows. Draco leaned forward, gave a quick peck on Potter's cheek and apparated, only to come back more flushed because he fucking forgot to take his night bag. Potter chuckled. It was the first time Draco had ever did something like that. Pecking Potter's cheek. He glared at Potter but it had no use as his flushed pink cheeks rendered it useless. He flips his hair at Potter to turn around, because he's petty like that, picks up his bag and apparates away, not without listening Potter snort though. 

"Another!" Daphne yelled after draining down another shot.

She kept getting loud as she kept getting drunk. Draco missed them. He loved being with Potter but he missed being around his friends as well. They were afterall the people he lived with most of the time before he got with Potter. He was about to pick a chicken wing when he felt someone besides his ears and holding his shoulders where he was sitting. Draco tensed.

"Hi beautiful." A voice said.

He swallowed. He remembered the voice and he definitely remembers the touch, the feeling. He looked straight forward, Lavie was looking at him alarmed. 

"Christian." He whispered.

"Everything alright gorgeous?" He could hear concern in Christian's voice.

Draco stood and faced him, giving him a tentative smile. Time to face the music.

"Hi. Can we talk?" Draco asked and bit his lip.

He saw Christian's face fall as his eyes roamed around the red collar he was wearing and then he gave Draco a small smile.

"You always did love being a pet more than being a submissive. It's that boy with the lightning bolt scar, isn't it?" He asked.

Draco shouldn't be surprised that Christian understood. But he was surprised that he guessed who it was. Draco looks down and gives a small nod.

"In that case, can I have a last dance? I know you like jazz and I know you love Halsey." Christian asked as he offered his hand, his voice hopeful. 

Draco gave a small nod and took his hand. Christian lead him to the dance floor that has Halsey's cover of Sucker from Jonas Brothers playing. Christian placed one hand on his hip and other held his hand, Draco placed one hand on his shoulder. Christian kept fomal distance from Draco unlike the other times when he used to pull Draco so close that there wouldn't be any space for air to pass between them.

"Are you happy with him?" Christian asked.

Draco is sure the smile on his face would be the answer enough. It was.

"Then that is enough for me. I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Christian sighed. 

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Draco, I'm technically an older version of that guy. Look at me. We have similar built, similar height, black messy hair, and the entire tine we danced the last time, he looked at me like he would kill me without a second thought for touching you. It's him you wanted all along, isn't it? He's your classmate, you know him since years." Christian said.

Draco blinked. Did he want Potter since years? Was it Potter for him all along? Well, he did go way up and above to make his life miserable. And to get his attention, he won't lie about that. He also does remember being more comfortable dating gryffindors like Woodie and McLaggen. And Christian definitely would've been a Gryffindor if he were a wizard. Draco remembers hating Patil twins, Chang and Weaslette especially more. Huh. Looks like Draco always did have a thing for Potter. 

"You are just figuring this out, aren't you?" Christian chuckled.

"Yeah. I am not surprised about it though. And I'm especially not surprised about him ending up with me. We do have a history. We hated each other. I bullied him, he stalked me an entire year. We were a constant in each other's life. Always." Draco saved his life and he saved Draco's life went unheard.

"If you ever need me, I'll be there for you Draco. But it looks like I finally have a reason to move on. You know I'm only a call away." Christian says, as he slowly leads him towards the end of the dance floor, kisses him on the cheek.

Draco looks at him and he is surprised to see unshed tears in Christian's eyes. This is the first time he's ever seen Christian with tears. He knew Christian was an overly emotional person. The way he was with Draco was enough to show that, but he never showed tears. Draco could feel his heart breaking. He loved Christian, but not in a way Christian deserved to be loved. And he was causing Christian pain. But he had always belonged Potter, didn't he? Even when he didn't know. Since they were eleven, it was all about Potter. It was because of Potter he became a seeker, because of Potter he defied his family and went against voldemort and saved his life, because of Potter, didn't fight to hard for the wands when Potter escaped the manor, for Potter he got disowned by his father. It was Potter all along. Which is why it was so easy to fall in this relationship with Potter. And Christian was an older version of Potter. Almost similar, just eyes were different. Christian's eyes were blue but just as bright as Potter's. Draco bites his lower lip and looks down. He can't look at Christian right now and he doesn't know when will he ever see Christian again. Will Christian want to see him? Christian places another kiss on Draco's forehead which lasts quite a few seconds, then walks past him and disappears. Draco looks at the space where Christian was just standing and takes a deep breath. He smiles. At least he won't be hanging Christian off anymore. He belongs to Potter.

Harry entered the dark office. The floor beneath him were grey tiles, the office was painted grey, black and white. There was a huge cherry wood desk placed before the huge French windows along with two black leather visiting chairs that are smaller than the main chair. A black leather couch on the side of the office with creepy paintings on the wall above it. He takes a seat on one of the visiting chairs, folds his invisibility cloak and places it in his sling bag that has undetectable extension charm. He waits.

He hears the door open and close and lights suddenly illuminate the office. 

"Who are you?" Harry hears a heavy french accent ask in french.

Harry turns around and gives the man a smile.

"You're Arry Potteh!" The man exclaims confused.

"Hello, Duke Cartier. I'm Harry Potter and I've heard a lot about you." Harry's smile widens.


	20. High Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs  
> High enough- k. Flay  
> Heaven- julia micheals  
> Crazy in love- beyonce

"Hello, Duke Cartier. I'm Harry Potter and I've heard a lot about you." Harry's smile widens.

"Az much az I am honered zoo be granted ziz meezing, I ave zoo azk Mr Potteh, what au you zoing ere?" Cartier asks after two minutes of stunned silence.

If Harry wasn't all maniac and raged at the moment, he would've laughed. He still wants to but those movies remind him that a smile is more creepy, and creepy is what he's going for. Or maybe he should go for friendly like he did for those four people. Huh. He really should've thought this through instead of just going at it after acquiring all the information he needed. But he's been smiling for a while now so a laugh will probably tick Cartier off. Yes. Stick with the smile now.

"I'm here to meet you, of course." Harry says finally.

"An you couldn't bookh an appointment?" The Duke's eyes narrow. "Ow zid you come zru ze wardz?" He asks.

"Being extremely powerful helps. I didn't even have to break through the wards." Harry's still smiling.

He's pretty sure he's successful in creeping out the duke now, if the duke swallowing is any indication. Just as he suspected, the duke turns around to run, only to fall when Harry snaps his fingers. The ropes come up flying, tying his hands behind his back, his arms and his chest, his thighs and his ankles. He falls down and with another snap, Harry positions him on his knees.

"As I said, I've heard a lot about you. And it was important that this meeting happens this weekend as I don't know when I'll have the next available slot." Harry says, because isn't monologuing a thing characters like Harry do during this time?

"You've eard abouz me?" The duke asks and Harry inclines his head. "By who?"

"Draco Malfoy, of course." Harry says still smiling, honestly, how long is he supposed to smile.

He can see realisation hit Cartier as his eyes widen and he swallows. He knows Harry knows. Cartier's breath hitches and Harry can see the gears turning in his brain as he tries to find out to say something so Harry let's him off the hook. As if that's going to happen.

"Zo itz true? You boz ah zoogether?" Cartier asks.

"Yes." Harry answers.

Draco sits on the table at Zabini Manor for breakfast with his friends. The weekend spent brilliantly, well apart from the ten minutes where he permanently broke Christian's heart. And today he goes back to Potter. Draco is scared by how much he missed Potter in these three days, even if they spoke at least twice a day on Draco's blackberry phone he loves so much. As much as he loves staying in Grimauld Place, this feels like home as well. It feels safe. All the laughter dies at the loud shriek Lavie lets out while reading the Prophet. She looks at Draco with wide eyes and slowly passes the paper.

 _The Mysterious Murder Of Duke Maurice Cartier!_ reads the headline.

Draco has always been an emotional wreck, feeling way too many emotions at once, all the time. But even this is way more for him. His mind provides him the flashback of talking with Potter about Cartier. He remembers Potter's promise to heal every wound. Fuck. He can feel his throat clamp and breathing stop and his heart pound. He doesn't know what to feel. He feels so many things at once. Relief, safety, satisfaction, anger, horror, scared, love. He knows Potter did this. For him. He takes few long, deep breaths and continues to read the article.

Apparently the murder happened the day Draco left, the night he was in the club breaking Christian's heart. How convenient. He knew Potter would be brutal but NOT at this extent. He reads how Duke Cartier's body was found in his office, well, pieces of body, scattered around like its been squashed. Not cut, not together, literally squashed like a banana, bits and pieces laying about in the office. The same office Draco has been in so many times, with the horrible leather furniture and horrible paintings of war and blood. He can feel the eyes on him. He doesn't have to look at them to see thier worried glances.

"I need to leave." He says and apparates away to Grimauld Place.

Draco walks through the coridors that leads to the kitchen. Potter is sitting there at the kitchen table sipping tea. On the table is a beautiful pink and mint green box of pastries from Draco's favourite bakery in Paris. The one he hasn't been in since quite a while. Doux Cours. This is all the proof he needs that Potter was in France. He takes a deep breath, which does nothing to calm his nerves. He throws the paper on the table in front of Potter.

"What is this?" He asks.

Potter, the asshole looks at him calmly. At times like these, he misses the Potter who would scream bloody murder at Draco just looking at him.

"The Prophet." He replies.

"Potter, what the fuck did you do?" He grits his teeth.

He finally see something like annoyance on Potter's place.

"Did you want him for you?" Potter asks.

"Potter what the fuck? I don't care if he's alive or dead. IT'S YOU I CARE ABOUT!" He yells. "Do you know what you've done? What part of him being the most important person of France did you not get? There will be a proper investigation, Potter. Investigation. What if you get caught?" 

Potter, the bastard, doesn't even raise from his seat and then looks at Draco with a soft smile tugged at his lips.

"You know, the Blacks have an amazing library?" Potter asks instead.

What. Is. He. On. About?

"There are so many books about undetectable curses, wards, incantations to remove any magical traces or residues. Plus I'm raised muggle, you know. There's also science that can be used." Potter says and sips his tea.

This, now, calms Draco down immediately. So the fucker had been planning this. He planned and learnt and took care of everything. It wasn't a reckless Gryffindor thing he did with those four people.

"Did anyone see you?" Draco asks quietly.

Potter reaches to the half open bag kept on the other chair that Draco didn't notice. The bag had his invisibility cloak half hanging outside. He pulls it out, folds it properly and puts it in the bag, closes the zip.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Potter says.

Oh. Sweet fucking Salazar. This was something so Slytherin. Draco takes a breath of relief. Potter covered his tracks, he's safe. Suddenly, it hits Draco, Maurice Cartier is dead. Dead. He will never ever look at Draco again, much let harm him. Draco closes his eyes. He's safe. He's safe and he will never be touched by that sick man ever again. He's owned and he's safe. And he can feel himself healing. He can feel it's Potter that's healing him. He let's out a sob and goes on his knees next to Potter's feet. He places his head on Potter's thigh. He cries. He can feel the weight looses in his chest. The relief, the safety, the love. He cries. And it's one of those times he cries happy tears. Something he's done only after becoming Potter's.

Harry, is, shocked. He felt something like warmth when Draco went all ballistic on him because he cared about Harry more than himself. But Draco, all this time has never kneeled for Harry. He has always kneeled when Harry told him to kneel but this, this is the first time Draco has kneeled for Harry at his own volation. This is huge. Even the broken and crushed Draco won't kneel for anyone out of his own volation, but he did, for Harry. Draco places his head on Harry's thigh and cries. Harry puts his hand on Draco's head, drifting it through his soft, white and golden hair and just lets Draco be. After what feels like hours but probaby is twenty minutes, Draco finally stops. His knees have got to hurt because of the hard floor, so must his back due to the hunching as his head is still on Harry's thigh. He's finally at the slow breathing stage. Harry is still petting him, nudges Draco to look up. Draco does. He looks at Harry through those bloodshot eyes, shining grey through the tears. His face is blotchy, cheeks, nose and chin pink. Nose is almost red actually. He looks breathtaking. It worries Harry how he loves watching Draco cry. Draco looks beautiful when he does. But Harry also knows that he would never hurt Draco. He can't stomach that thought. He then realises that he loves Draco's blissed face while he cries. He loves Draco's happy tears, like when Harry spanks him roughly the way Draco loves.

Harry summons a glass and fills it with water from the jug. He makes Draco drink the water with his own hand and Draco, his good boy, drinks. Harry places the glass back on the table and and looks at Draco, whose eyes keep flicking from Harry to the pastry box and vice versa, expectantly. Harry chuckles. He opens the box and takes out a small raspberry red velvet cheesecake, summons a spoon and gladly feeds a bite to Draco. Draco closes his mouth around the spoon, closes his eyes and gives an indecent moan as he swallows the cheesecake. Harry shouldn't be getting arroused at feeding Draco but then he's been getting arroused by things like pet play and spanking so he doesn't dwel on it long. He feeds Draco the entire pastry and is glad that Draco is wearing clothes. Although he'd prefer Draco naked. Once he's done feeding Draco, he puts statis charm back on the pastries and stands up.

"Crawl." He says, bends down, kisses Draco on the top of his head and starts to walk. He doesn't have to look back to check if Draco will obey. He knows Draco will. He still looks back and smiles to see Draco on his hands and knees, his face still pink and Harry can make out the blush apart from being flushed with all the crying. Harry doesn't wipe his tears or the snot running on his face. Harry wants to see it. He loves how gorgeous Draco looks. And even after kneeling for about thirty minutes on the hard floor, he still crawls with elegance. Harry leads them to his bedroom, which Harry is determined to make it their bedroom. He sits on the bed, facing the windows and Draco obediently kneels before him.

"Strip." Harry commands softly with a smile.

Draco stands and Harry watches as he slowly removes every clothing, folding it nicely and placing it on the bed besides Harry, because he's all posh and neat like that and then kneel again. Harry summons the salve. He uncorks the lid, scoops a bit on his fingers then gets of the bed and crouches in front of Draco. He could've had Draco sit on the bed but he wanted draco kneeling as long as he could. He knew it was selfish and wrong to some extent but Draco had gone on his knees twice now. Deliberately. He taps Draco's thigh and Draco spreads it apart. There is a small scar, a thin line on his inner left thigh, in between of all the other scars. Its the smallest of the scar but clearly shows that it's one of the oldest. Its the scar Cartier left there purposely as a mark of his conquering children for his sick hobby. Harry gently applies the salve on that scar, making sure not to get it on the others. He watches as the scar disappears then looks at Draco, who has his eyes shut tight. His blond lashes wet, he's breathing fast and on the verge of sobbing. This, Harry doesn't want to miss. He places two fingers under Draco's chin and tilts his head up after he gets up to sit on the bed. He's looking at Draco while Draco slowly opens his eyes. He's looking as a tear rolls down his cheek. He's looking as Draco gives a small smile as a sob wretches out of him. 

"Thank you." Draco barely whispers but Harry hears it. He hears it loud and clear as if Draco has screamed it at the top of his lungs. 

He bends down and places a kiss on Draco's forehead as he caresses his cheek. Draco rarely flinches now if Harry's hands go anywhere near his cheek. This is just one of the so many ways they have achieved, so far they have come. And Harry is extremely proud of both of them.

"Would you like to play?" Harry asks and Draco nods. 

Harry summons his bag and lays out a flogger, a cane, a riding crop and few metal clamps. He places the clamps aside and asks Draco to pick one of the spanking toys. He isn't really surprised when Draco picks out the cane. He knows Draco is a pain slut, he'll go for what hurts the most. Finally all the practice he does with the cane on pillows and all the reading he's done about it will come in to practice now. He might be a new found sadist but he isn't outright cruel. He won't go canning Draco blindly. He tells Draco to stand and raise his hands up. Ropes bind Draco's wrist together and get stuck on the ceiling, effectively restraining Draco with his hands on top of his head. So top that Draco has to stand on his toes and will likely be loosing a lot of balance if he wasn't restrained. Harry picks up the cane and walks behind Draco, he raises it and with a swishing noise, swats one blow on Draco's pale bottom.

He positively delights as he watches an angry welt form on the milky white skin along with listening to Draco hiss in pain. This blow wasn't very hard, though he's just starting. He has experimented on himself. He knows with all his research that a good dom never does anything on their sub which they are not willing to do on themselves. It is essential that the sub knows they are willing to take it, as a part of bonding and trust. He knows Draco has seen him hit his own hard hard enough as he would like to hit Draco. He raises the cane and gives another swat just a little bit above the previous one. Then another. And another. Welts after welts form on Draco's arse and the back of his thighs. Angry, deep red welts showing off beautifully around the milky white legs and back. Harry has lost count on how much he has hit Draco. Fifteen? Twenty?

"Are you okay to go on?" Harry asks.

Draco eagerly nods his head and through the crying gives out a 'yes please'. Who is Harry to deny? He walks in front of Draco, admiring the crying face. This is rapidly becoming a growing kink. He steps back and touches the tip of the cane to Draco's neck. He slowly sides it dows through his collarbone to his right nipple. He presses the tip in the nipple amd twists it. Draco lets out a small cry. He's breathing too fast.

"Breath, my pet." Harry says without moving the cane.

He presses the cane more, watching Draco struggle to follow Harry's command to breath slowly while in pain. Harty twists the cane more and Draco jerks behind. Then taking Draco by surprise, Harry gives a sharp swat across Draco's chest, effectively hitting the left nipple. Draco lets out a scream and cries. The sounds all beautiful to Harry's ears. A couple more swats, getting both the nipples hit, Harry then picks out the clamps and places it on Draco's nipples. Draco hisses. He knows the clamps are tight and painful. He then pulls the foreskin of Draco's cock ahead and clamps it shut. Draco lets out a loud scream. Harry worries that he went a bit beyond Draco can handle but then he hears Draco beg for more and breathes. He gives a small swat on Draco's cock and Draco jerks behind. Oh god. Harry is so hard. He canes Draco's front, the chest and the lovely cock again and again. Not keeping a proper rhythm, keeping Draco on edge. The clamps still tightly shut on Draco's nipple and cock. He stops and finally drops the cane. He looks at Draco. Draco is crying loudly, barely being able to breath. So many marks, red and purple, all over Draco's chest and abdomen. On his cock as well. Draco is barely managing on his tippy toes and he looks BEAUTIFUL. 

Harry warns him that he's removing the restraints and catches Draco just about he almost falls. He hisses as his freshly caned chest hits Harry's chest along with the clamps. Harry makes him kneel and checks if Draco is too far gone. He is. His eyes are glassy and his face his blissed out. He's in another world and Harry can't control himself any longer. He removes his belt, unzips his jeans and pulls his pants down. His cock bobs right out, standing proud. He can see the lust in Draco's eyes as he takes in the view of Harry's cock.

"Open up. Hands behind your back." Harry orders.

Immediately, Draco complies. Harry without anymore delay, pushes his cock down Draco's throat. His hands roughly grab Draco's hair and and with a brutal force, he starts fucking Draco's throat. Draco gags and chokes on it so Harry gives him a few seconds in between. Not taking out his cock entirely out of his mouth but giving him some relief to breath then starts again. It's not long before Harry is coming down Draco's throat. Once done, he slowly pulls out Draco's mouth and steadies him as he coughs because of the brutal fucking his throat has received. Harry takes a while to catch his breath. He kisses Draco's lips tenderly and slowly removes the clamps. Draco screams a bit as each clamps are removed one by one. Harry picks Draco up in his arms and gently places him on the bed, holding him as Draco sobs, his discomfort obvious, Harry places a cushioning charm on the bed. Sweet praises flow through his lips as he holds Draco, running his hands up and down his back, kissing him all over his face. 

Harry summons a cloth, damps it with warm water that had disinfectant in it that he had already placed on statis early morning. He was fully in intention to play today with pain. He slowly wipes the welts. Draco sobs and hisses through the pain so Harry tries to get it done as slowly and gently as possible. He banishes the cloth and water and holds Draco. He smiles. Draco is babbling gibberish, drifting through dreamland and reality. He's somewhere different. Somewhere like he's high on ecstasy. He holds Harry tightly as he slowly drifts in the slumber.

"I love you." Harry hears in a sloppy way which can be something entirely else. But he's sure its I Love You that he heard Draco saying. He grins, holding Draco tight and close to him. Never letting him go.


	21. A Very Happy Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really hoping you all cry reading this the way I cried writing it...

"You love watching me cry." Draco mumbled.

Harry's eyes snapped open. Was this weird? Does Draco do not like it? How did he give this up when he had tried to be subtle about it? Does Draco hate it? The last thing he wants is for Draco to feel uncomfortable and unsafe with Harry. How does one feel feel safe when they find out their lover loves seeing them cry? 

"Uh, no." Harry swallows. "I love seeing that blissed out face through the tears." Harry says.

Its true but also weird. Who loves watching someone they love, cry? He can feel his heartbeat raise through anticipation of Draco finally being scared off. But, he is then surprised by the chuckle that follows the silence. He tilts his head to the side to look at Draco laying on his chest on Harry's forearm, eye's close with slight wrinkles around them, chuckling amused. Harry's an idiot. His boyfriend likes things other people don't. Things like these amuse Draco to no end, Harry knows. He sighs. So apparently his boyfriend did not fright away. And of course he wouldn't. He's Draco Malfoy, Harry thinks. After all he's been through, he won't be terrified by a boyfriend who loves to see him cry. 

"It's called decryphilia. Kink of being aroused watching someone cry." Draco mumbles sleepily.

"This thing has a name?" Harry squeaks.

Draco laughs. "Almost everything has a name, Potter. Even nameless things have names." He replies, his eyes still closed. "What do you like about it?" He finally opens his eyes and asks.

Harry can feel the intense gaze of Draco's silver eyes. There's no judgement, no amusement, no disgust, just curiosity. Harry smiles.

"You're most open and vulnerable like that. Your eyes are all red, your cheeks pink, nose red. You look so beautiful like that. And the fact that you trust me to show your that side is a huge privilege in itself. That's what I love about it. But I only love to see you cry when you're all high as kite after we play, smiling through the tears. You always have this goofy grin that's adorable to look at. That's the kind of crying I love to watch on you." Harry lifts his wrist up, the one Draco is laying on, to ruffle Draco's hair.

"You have weird kinks Potter." Draco smiles and closes his eyes again.

"Just as weird as yours I suppose." Harry laughs.

"You healed my chest, didn't you? I don't feel the stings." 

"The ones on your skinny, cute arse are still there. You won't be able to sit for a couple of days at least." Harry squeezes Draco's arse with his free hand.

Draco jerks and hisses through the pain and Harry laughs.

"Prat." Draco whispers, takes a deep breath and gives out a content sigh.

Harry watches Draco breath. He loves watching Draco. Draco is a kink for him on its on. He really shouldn't be surprised with this realisation after accepting he's always been obsessed with him but he still is. He remembers the six years of watching the Slytherin, two tables away, in between the crowd. Harry can always spot him out like he's on the spotlight. He remembers noting Draco's every move, imprinting it in his brain. Like knowing that Draco plays with his nails when he's nervous, he loves reading fantasy fictions more than other genres, he always have sweets as much as he can during breakfast, he always rubs the green apple with a cloth before he bites on it, things as such. And he's still here, laying besides Draco, watching him lay there with his eyes closed and brows smooth with a content smile on his face. He can't stop himself. He won't stop himself. Draco is his and he can watch Draco for eternity if he wants. His hand still on Draco's arse, he tilts himself to snuggle Draco, get him in his embrace, and Draco, like his good pet, always comes.

"Draco, Molly has invited you to Christmas eve dinner as well." Harry says.

Draco is still worried about having to go to the Weasley home. After less than amicable relationship between the Weasleys and the Malfoys, Harry isn't surprised. But he thinks that this is as good as a time to bring out this invitation. Draco is calm right now and this might be a good time to get a Yes out of him.

"Not happening." He replies.

Well, fuck.

"Every Christmas eve, my group has dinner together. And I'm not cancelling Lavie's first Christmas eve with us for a bunch of ginger heads who want to meet golden boy's boyfriend." Draco states.

"Why aren't we all having Christmas eve dinner together then? Gryffindors are now your friends as well."

"They're friends Potter. Not group. I have Christmas eve dinner with my group every year. And its Lavie is part of the group." Draco explains.

"How did she become a part of the group anyway?" Harry asks because he's nosy like that. 

And so, Draco sits up, looks at Harry with a smirk and light in his eyes and launches into explaining the path that lead to Brown to become a part of Slytherin group the way she could never be in Gryffindor. He used all his facial expressions and his animated hand gestures to explain how Bulstrode and a few slytherins had escaped to help the light side in the war which resulted in Bulstrode saving Brown's life and Brown saving Elder Grass's life before she was attacked by Greyback and how they all ended up in the same ward in St Mungos and became friends and it lead to Zabini and Brown's relationship. And he explains it all in a way that is so Draco, with all his theatrics and dramatics, the way he used to do on the Slytherin table, making everyone there laugh. Which Harry remembers that was mostly on his expense but still, it's been a while since he's seen this Draco that he knows and the fact that it is Harry who is slowly getting Draco a little back to normal, getting Draco's laugh to be more genuine than the bitter ones, fills Harry with warmth in such a force he hasn't felt before. Harry falls in love with Draco again that morning, or maybe deeper in love than he already has. And he knows Draco will laugh at him and call him a gryffindork scarhead like he does at least one time everyday, even now. But he also knows the kiss he will receive after Draco finishes laughing will be so sweet and pure, so filled with words Draco might never say because he never does know how to say it. But it's there, and even if Draco will never say it, he shows it in such beautiful ways that Harry _knows_. Harry doesn't need the words. The subtle gestures which no one will notice unless they are watching the person's every step proves Harry and for Harry, that will always be enough. He falls even more deeper for Draco.

Harry groans and sits on the edge of the bed with a dramatic sigh. 

"Draco, it's shopping. We're not going to a party. It's been fifteen minutes and you're still not done with your hair." Harry gives out an exasperated sigh.

"Just because you are comfortable going out dressed like a caveman, Potter, doesn't mean I am too." Draco replies and Harry again, groans.

It's funny that with the amount of self hatred filled in Draco, he still wants to look perfect. He grooms himself everytime like he is going on the ramp to walk and lures people with his seductiveness and still think he's ugly. But Harry has also noticed how chipper he has become now while grooming himself, while getting ready. Harry can feel the self hatred reducing and Harry knows he won't stop until it completely vanishes, until Harry wins and the hatred stops. The loud music that Draco still refers to as art is definitely half the reason Draco always takes so much time because he spends half the time on his toes dancing on the screaming loud music and stops in between to apply the products on his face and hair. Like right now he is dancing on this song called Bad Girl, singing on the top of his lungs and only stopping in between a little to get the proper waves on his hair. As adorable as this habbit is, it also means Harry has to wait for at least another thirty minutes before Draco will be done. Harry groans again and falls face first, sideways on the bed dramatically. Draco, the bastard, laughs. Harry feels two hands picking him up to sit straight and he glares at Draco's amused face but then smiles as Draco kisses his cheeks and blushes. He stands, holds Draco's hips and with a crack, apparates them both to Diagon Alley.

Harry can feel Draco's grip tighten on Harry and his face masked in indifference. He can feel Draco bring the walls up. He can feel Draco's slight tremble no one can see but Harry can feel as he holds him. He holds him, squeezes his hips in silent reassurance and kisses his forehead. He is aware of the stares on them. He takes Draco's hand and starts to walk, glaring at everyone, daring them to say a word. No one does, just as Harry knew no one would. Draco tugs at his sleeve like a child shy and scared of the world outside and Harry, the ever loving owner of his sweet, sweet pet, pulls him close, shielding him in his protective embrace. They walk into Twillfitt And Tattings first, hand in hand. The short sprout middle age man who comes to greet them suddenly gasps as he sees them with his wide eyes. He eyes Draco warily but is smart enough to get a fake smile on his face and welcome them inside.

Draco, like the Malfoy he is, asks hundred questions, and touches every material and checks out every design until he finds the one he likes and gets it done for Nott while Harry just picks out what he liked within first two minutes of checking the shop to get the robes for Ginny that she had said she was planning to buy. Harry pays an enormous amount for both the robes and with a small thanks to the middle age man, they leave. Rest of their trip in Diagon Alley isn't much different. It's filled with people's glares and shocked faces and whispers but it is also filled with Draco's warm presence and his reassuring squeezes and his unstoppable chatting which Harry is so grateful for. Once they are done buying the magical gifts, Harry calls Kreacher to to keep the stuff at home and with a crack, Harry apparates them to a small and silent alley behind a mall in muggle London. Shopping over there is so much more fun. Here they are much more open. Here they are just two people in a crowd of hundreds, doing some end moment Christmas shopping like regular people. Like they are just another one of these people no one knows. Like they are not Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

"You're back early." Harry says as he hears Draco enters the room.

Harry is sitting on the bed, crossed legged, reading a book on magical residue he found in the Black library. He watches as Draco climbs on the bed, crawls towards him, closes the book and places on the table besides then climb on Harry's lap. Harry smiles at him and grips his hips.

"As it's Lavie's first Christmas eve with us, it is even our first Christmas eve." Draco whispers. 

Harry grins. He kisses Draco's nose which makes Draco scrunch his nose in disgust. Harry laughs. The clock strikes twelve and Harry pulls Draco in for a kiss.

"Close your eyes." Harry says as he rests his forehead on Draco's and Draco, his obedient pet, obeys.

Harry pulls back, lifts Draco's left arm, pulls his sleeve up, revealing his dark mark. It's there, that bloody tattoo, the skull and the snake, black as ever. The scar that is the reason behind fifty percent of Draco's self hatred. He can feel Draco's breath hitching, his chest raising and lowering in an alarming speed. Harry picks up his wand besides him, hovers it over Draco's mark and starts chanting the latin spells he's been revising over and over again since past few days. Harry can hear Draco's hiss and he can see the dark green smoke intervined with black smoke that comes out of Draco's skin. He can see the skull and the snake fighting to stay in Draco's skin but they are weak, just like that noseless reptile who gave it to Draco and Harry's love is stronger. He wins. He always wins against voldemort. His love always wins against voldemort's hatred and the smoke vanishes with a screeching hiss, leaving smooth pale flesh on Draco's arm, looking like the mark never existed. Harry looks at the milky white skin where the dark mark resided just few moments ago, he can feel his heart fill with so many emotions he can't name, pride mostly. Proud that he was able to accomplish this, proud that he has made his lover's life a little more happy. Proud that Draco is almost his and will be completely his once Harry gets rid of every scar on Draco's body which was not created by Harry.

"Open your eyes, my love." Harry says softly.

He waits patiently as Draco gathers strength and courage to open his eyes. He waits as Draco reaches out for Harry's wand hand to hold him and ground him. Harry abandons his wand for Draco and holds his hand. He watches patiently as Draco takes a deep breath and slowly opens his eyes. Grey eyes meets green and slowly leaves to tilt his head and gasp as he sees the plain skin, unmarred, unmarked, unscarred. He watches Draco's Adam's apple bob as he thickly swallows, staring at the pale, plain skin on his left arm. He watches as tears well Draco's eyes, his face showing hundred emotions at once, relief, gratitude, love, happiness. He watches as Draco looks back at him with a smile so wide that lights up the room as if the room is filled with a thousand candles. He watches Draco breath, free of the scar, free of the mark, free. He watches as Draco drags his hand away, puts it in his pocket and takes out a small box. He watches Draco as Draco uses Harry's wand to unshrink the box and use the same left arm gift Harry the box. Harry eyes the box for several seconds before he finally takes it from Draco and opens it. The box reveals two albums. The albums beautiful white with gold delicate flowers on it designed with thin outlines. 

Harry slowly picks up one album, places the box aside, places the album on his Draco's lap who is still sitting on Harry's lap and open it. He gasps. He can feel the burn in his eyes as tears threat to sprinkle as he watches a messy black haired man with bronze skin, laughing with another dark haired man wearing a leather jacket who is standing besides another man with sandy brown hair and a huge scar on his face and another man, short, with a rat like face who Harry hates. They all stand besides a hospital bed on which sits a beautiful woman with dark red hair and bright green eyes holding a small child with jet back hair and bronze skin. His hands tremble as he touches the picture. The faces smiling looking at Harry and then at each other. Tears finally flowing freely from his eyes drop on his father's face. There they are. His parents, his godfather, his ex professor and the man who betrayed them, staring at him with happy laughing faces as his mother holds the small child they named Harry Potter. With a heavy heart he realises this is Harry's first ever picture with his family. His real family. He drags his eyes from the picture to Draco who is looking at him, his own tears spilling on his face. He places the album besides him, back in the box and drags Draco into a crushing hug, sobbing so hard that it's difficult to breath. They both sit there, with Harry resting his back on the bedpost and Draco resting his chest on Harry and his head on Harry's shoulder, just sitting there holding each other, not questioning how they were able to give each other these gifts. They sit there for what feels like hours in silence, grateful for each other, holding each other, wrapped in each other's love and just breath.

"Happy Christmas, Harry." Draco says finally and Harry smiles in his hair.

"Happy Christmas, Draco."


	22. Weasleys.

Draco woke up in an uncomfortable position, on top of somebody, which he was pretty sure was Potter. Still, too lazy to get comfortable, he lay there. His head was throbbing with all the crying he did last night. He opened his eyes to see the sun rising. He smiled. It had been a while he woke up with the sun. He missed the sunrises. He watched the sun go higher into the sky, proud of the brightness it shone with. He saw the sky mix into colours like an artist mixed their pallets, colours of blues, pinks, oranges and yellow golds slowly turning the dusk to dawn. Reminiscing about last night, he is too afraid to look at his arm, terrified that it was all a dream. Terrified that when he looks at it, the skull amd the snake will be there, black as ever, as the magic used to brand them on him. Terrified that the mark will stare at him, laugh at him, mock him for ever believing that he could ever have a life without them. He keeps his eyes open, unblinking, looking at the sun rise, letting the routine he's followed his entire life of waking up with the sun calm his nerves, relax his heart, sooth his mind.

"It's gone Draco. For real." He hears Potter tell him in a steady, reassuring voice.

"Is it really?" He asks, his voice small.

Draco feels Potter gently take hold of his left wrist from under him, pull it towards it and give his arm where the mark is placed a tender, loving, soft kiss with his chapped, not so soft lips. 

"It is." Potter replies.

Is it really? Or is it going to be a cruel joke played by his Master? Cruel like all his previous masters, cruel like his father, the master of all? He swallows thickly, his throat dry and his tongue like sandpaper. He places his palms on either side of Potter, gives them a gentle push to pull himself up of Potter and get up. He rolls over and sits besides Potter on the bed, his eyes never leaving the view outside. He still doesn't look at his arm, too terrified it is all but a wonderful dream which will shatter when he looks at the mark just like the last remaining bits of his heart did when he was finally sold to the last monster when he got the mark. He feels the bed shift a bit, feels a presence behind him, feels a chin rest on his shoulder and hands grip his biceps. He feels the hand explore his hand, fingers explore the arm. He feels a gentle kiss on the side of his neck, teasing, tormenting, silently nudging him to look at his arm but still being patient. He takes a deep breath, a pathetic attempt to slow down his pounding heart and holds his breath for a few seconds. He holds his breath until he can't and only when he can't hold it anymore is when he looks down at his arm.

Relieve. Relieved is what he feels. It wasn't all a cruel joke or an unattainable fantasy after all. It was the truth. He looks at his arms, both of them just to be sure and finds nothing but his pale, milky white skin, free of anything that would've been the mark, that would've been voldemort. In his happiness, he lets go of his breath with a satisfied huff but he doesn't feel the tears. He emptied them all last night. All he feels right now is peace, peace that he didn't feel in so, _so_ long. His mind is quiet afer years of mindless screaming and this is all thanks to his most merciful Master. The one he never imagined he'll belong to but he does, and he is madly, deeply, truly and crazily in love with him. His Master, his lover, his Harry Potter, who is still holding his unmarked arms. He tilts his head back and rests his head over Potter's with a goofy grin on his face he isn't aware of. His smile just as pure as the snow that has started to pour outside in the mix of colourful sky through the sun.

They day passes in a happy blur, with Draco again and again looking at his mark free arm and Harry going through the first album. The pictures of so many little things families takes pictures off are staring at Harry. There is this one where James and Harry Potter are both wearing raindeer headbands and the one where Sirius wearing a leather jacket is holding Harry wearing a leather jacket. There's one with Remus in a soft jumper throwing a laughing Harry in the air and about to catch him. As glad as Harry is to have this album, he can't help but feel envious of his one year old self, happy with the family he never remembered. There are also some people he remembers from that order of the phoenix picture Moody had given him. This blonde girl named Dorcas, black curly haired named Marlene, and this woman, Mary he remembers from when they had polyjuiced to infiltrate the ministry. Harry closes the album and breathes. They still haven't asked each other how the other was able to give them the gifts they did.

The loud music is back on much to Harry's dismay, blaring loudly with electric guitar and screaming voices. He enters the room to see Draco dressing up for the Christmas dinner. He gasps. Draco is almost touching the mirror, trying to perfect his eye liner but that isn't what surprises Harry. Draco is wearing one of Dudley's hand me down t-shirts that Harry used to wear. The dark sky Blue t-shirt is given a stitch in a way that it holds Draco perfectly, exposing his shoulders but sticking on his arms, like a perfect off shoulder top. It's still several sizes too big, especially for Draco who is much skinnier than Harry, or skinnier than Harry used to be. It hangs on him like a dress, which is he has decorated with a slim waist belt full of small diamonds and tucked it loosely under those damned leather pants. But what surprises Harry more is that the sleeves of that t-shirt finishes off at Draco's elbows, showing Draco's forearms. Harry doesn't remember when has he seen Draco dressed up with anything that reveals his forearms when he goes out. Harry smiles. Draco is dancing around, singing the song playing and applying glitter, no wait, highlighter on his cheeks, giving it a shimmering rosy shade. Harry shakes his head amused and walks towards the wardrobe to get his own clothes ready

Draco is an idiot. Why the fuck did he accept the invitation? Ugh! Why is he more terrified to meet the Weasleys than he was to meet those men and women his father arranged? Maybe because he knows how important they are to Potter. The fucker hasn't been able to stop talking about everyone who'll be there and that includes his aunt Andromeda and his godson Teddy who are taking a direct portkey from France to this place. Lavie better be there or he will personally set her hair and her hairband collection on fire. They reach to the outside the village of Ottery St. Catchpole where there is a house. Or like many houses placed on one another. Outside there is a garden, not as huge as the manor's but it is beautiful all covered with snow. Draco shivers and pulls on his court to cut down the harsh winter breeze. Potter squeezes his hand and he looks back at Potter, takes a deep breath and gives a nod. Potter opens the door and they walk inside.

Draco can't breathe. His eyes are wide and his throat feels like its closing up on him. He can hear the maniac laughter. He feels the fear as the visions of that psychotic woman with her insane smile and crooked teeth slowly prancing towards him like a predator towards its prey hits his open eyes. He can feel himself choking on air. He can feel the burn of that fucking cursed knife carving on his chest, branding him as TRAITOR. He unconsciously starts scratching his chest trying to stop that burning like small needles which were set on fire. He vaguely registers Potter saying something and stopping his hand. Suddenly all he can see is the green of Potter's eyes. He still can't breathe.

"It's not her, Draco. It's not her. You're safe, my love. She just looks like her. It's Andromeda. Your aunt Andromeda." He hardly registers the words being said to him but they do.

Potter's words take slow effect. Potter is slowly calming him, telling him to breath, reassuring he's safe. Potter tells him he's safe. Potter doesn't lie to him. Potter loves him. He can trust Potter. He tries to breathe. He holds on to Potter like his life depends on it, the way it did that night in the Room Of Hidden Things. He keeps his gaze fixed on Potter's bright green eyes, filled with concern.

"It's not her?" Draco chokes.

"It's not her." Potter confirms. "I'm sorry. I should have told you but it slipped my mind. I'm so sorry, Draco."

Draco takes a deep breath, closes his eyes and slowly opens them. He looks at his aunt. Really looks. He sees a concern face, almost scared. He sees kind eyes crinkled with worry. He sees black hair not as wild and curly but wavy and almost straight. He sees Andromeda. Not Bellatrix.

"I'm sorry." He says to Andromeda, hating how small his voice has come. "It's just, you-"

"Look a lot like her. I know." Andromeda cuts him off quietly. "Are you okay Draco?" She asks.

She is worried. She actually cares what's happening to Draco and that angers him more. She was family. She did nothing but lived her life and had her children not caring about what Draco or his mother were going through and _now_ she asks whether he's okay? But no. She is Potter's family and she herself left the house of Black, just as abusive as Malfoys if not more. Draco sighs and gives her a nod. He watches one of the twins looking at him curiously but with soft eyes. Which one was this? Which one died? He barely notices a short plump women with firey red hair unless he is succumbed into her tight embrace. She holds on to him, hugs him and he can hear a sniff. She lets go of him but still holds on to his shoulders. The hug surprises Draco. Indifferent politeness is what he expected. This warm embrace, he didn't. 

"It's wonderful to have you here, Draco." She says through watery eyes. "Come inside and sit. You need food in you. You are way too skinny for your own good. A few meals by me and you will fill right up. Come in, child." She says and tugs Potter and him inside. 

Inside is warm. It's cozy. It gives him the feeling Grimauld Place gives to him now. It feels like home. They sit at the large dining table that is filled with gingers. Everyone says their pleasant greetings. Everyone welcomes him open armed. He's been hugged more in these 10 minutes than he has been in his entire life. The Weaslette keeps everyone off, trying to get him some space and winking at him. And now that the greetings are done, everyone is silent and awkward. He knows they all have questions. Questions about his past, about the abuse. They all watch him with sympathy which fills him with rage but like the good pureblood child he is, he doesn't let it show.

"It's all too overwhelming and too much for the first time isn't it? It was for me as well." A blonde lady smiles at him, speaks in French.

He snorts.

"Felt like being huddled. I don't have much experiences with so much people hugging." He replies in French. "You're a Veela." Draco notices.

"Oui. You look like one. Are you sure you're not? You're hair is too much like that of a Veela's." 

"There are rumours but I am not aware of how truthful they are. I, however am aware that I am not one. And male Veelas are rare. Veelas are mostly female, aren't they?"

And so Draco ignores everybody to converse with this Veela lady in French who's name is Fluer. And the reason she seemed so familiar is because she was one of the champions for the triwizard competition at Hogwarts. Draco loves speaking French. It's one of the rare things he is brilliant at. He speaks French as it's his native language, which by the way, it is. Fluer includes Andromeda, amusement twinkling in their eyes. They laugh about how awkward all are here as they watch them converse in French, not knowing what the they are talking about 

They finally switch to English, adding others in the conversation after Lavie comes. The look on Weasley's and Granger's face is priceless as she sits besides Draco. Teddy, the child, barely a year old, sits on Potter's lap and Draco can feel strange emotions in his heart. He smiles, looking at Potter, holding a baby, baby talking with it, trying to feed it as Draco starts on his own dinner.

"Take some more, dears." Mrs Weasley says and puts some more chicken on his and Lavie's plate. The entire dinner passes, carefully avoiding the past, the war, and their recent information about Draco's well abused life.

"What is this?" Mr Weasley asks as he opens his present.

"It's called Legos. You have to build the buildings and houses and what not. The muggle way. It was Draco's choice." Potter says proudly.

It was Draco's choice when he heard about the level of the man's fascination with all things muggle. Mrs Weasley then hands Draco and Potter their presents. Draco blinks at her wide eyed then blushes. He bites his lip and eyes the untidy wrapping, then with delicate hands, opens it. Inside he finds a hand knit midnight blue jumper with a beautiful cursive D embroided in silver. His very own Weasley sweater. He can feel his eyes tear up. Polite hospitality is what he had expected the most to happen. This acceptance of him as family, he didn't. And these were adults. Actual adults who accepted Draco with open arms and Draco is terrified. Adults have always let him down. His father let him down. His mother let him down. So many other adults did as well. Actually, every adult he's met let him down. The only person who didn't was Severus, who every moment tried his best to keep Draco protected. He did so, as much as he could in front of the dark lord as well. He was the only one who actually cared what Draco had to talk about, what Draco felt. And then he let Draco down by getting killed. Draco bites his lip to stop ot from quivering. Will these adults let him down as well?

"Its blue." He said.

"Well, yes dear. Harry informed me that it was your favourite colour." Mrs Weasley replied.

"How'd you know?" Draco asked Potter.

"Well, most of your clothes are blue. So is your jukebox, your phone and your guitar bag. So I guessed. It is, isn't it?" Potter asks nervous and Draco chuckles.

"It is." He smiles and turns to Mrs Weasley. "Thank you, Mrs Weasley. This is beautiful." 

"It's my pleasure, my dear. You're family now." She smiles warmly.

The laughs emerge through the drinks and the dragon Weasley actually chokes on his scotch.

"And so, there I was, learning how to play a guitar by a drunk, homeless man at 3am in the morning." Draco continues. "I mean, I was playing piano and harp good as a professional by the time I turned 7 but it's guitar I always liked." 

They said their goodbyes, promised to visit soon, which Draco had a feeling they would. They walked in comfortable silence, hand in hand, close to each other until they reached the apparation point. Potter grabbed his hips, pulled him close and captured his lips in a deep kiss. Between the kiss, Draco felt the pull in his stomach and there they were, kissing in their- Potter's bedroom. 

"Are you okay?" Potter asked.

"Just tipsy." Draco smiled. "How is it you're oblivious to the world but anything related to me, you notice everything? Your obsession regarding me knows no bounds."

"Well, can't help. You are just that precious." Potter laughs and kisses his forehead. 

Draco shakes his head smiling and pulls away. He goes to the washroom and washes up his face. He emerges out of the washroom wearing only red knickers, walks and stands by the full length mirror in the room by the window. Potter emerges behind him, catching his collar. Draco had only ever removed that collar while bath and wore it entire day, everyday. They just removed it today for the dinner. Potter stands behind him, his erection touching Draco's arse. Potter lovingly clasps the red O-ring collar on Draco's neck and gives his shoulder a gentle kiss. Draco slowly catches Potter's hand and slides it on a huge X mark on his torso, looked Potter in the green eyes.

"Mafilda Hopkins." Draco whispers.


	23. Pictures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delays. I work in a rotational shift so my schedule isn't fixed to dk anything i want in my life.

"Mafilda Hopkins."

Harry's eyes widen. He looks Draco through mirror intently, hoping to see if Draco might be joking. One look tells that he isn't. Harry feels like the rug pis pulled from beneath his feet. 

"I wasn't the only one." Draco says. "There's a flat in Cambridgeshire. She takes small boys there. Clicks pictures in the process. One of the reasons father was able to escape azkaban. He used this information and used me to get it years ago." 

Harry doesn't know what to say. What does anyone say in such situations? What does one say when someone you don't expect turns out to be completely evil? But isn't that how the world has been? People with the kindest of faces being the ones who enjoy hurting you the most. People high in power who show how good they are become the ones who actually know no bounds to get where they want to get. Mafilda Hopkins. Just another ones of the selfish fuckers who would destroy someone else's life to make her own. Who would destroy a child's life. Many children's lives. Harry closes his eyes and kisses Draco's cheeks, his hand still firmly on that X mark on Draco's torso. He opens his eyes and locks it with Draco's. Draco's grey eyes worried. Harry can almost see the eyes of a little boy, terrified of another adult that will be hurting him, abusing him and his parents will do nothing to prevent it.

"Time for bed, pet. Let's rest." Harry says and gives Draco's cheek another kiss.

He held Draco's hand and lead him to bed. He lay on the bed and tugged Draco to come and lay in his arms, which Draco, his sweet pet, did. He told Draco to close his eyes and with his other hand, gently massaged Draco's scalp until he could feel the even breathing of his pet in deep slumber. Harry couldn't sleep though. Draco was not the only one he said. Harry didn't even want to think what Draco went through, let alone the other kids. And she clicked pictures to keep proof or souvenir of her conquers. He didn't sleep the entire night.

"Didn't you sleep?" Harry heard Draco asking. He turned to Draco and smiled.

"Not much, I'm afraid." Harry answers.

"Is it because of what I said last night?" Draco asks hesitantly.

Harry doesn't reply. He doesn't want to lie to Draco and his silence answers Draco's question.

"I'm sorry." Draco says, his face crestfallen.

"No, Draco, no. Do not apologize. You're at no fault here." Harry tries to reassure Draco.

Draco merely nods and doesn't look at Harry again.

"Draco, look at me please." Harry says softly. 

It takes a while before Draco does look up. Harry held his breath the entire time. He isn't much good at comforting people, but with Draco he always seem to find a way.

"Never apologize for talking about what you've been through. I'm honoured that you trust me with this. I'm glad you trust me enough to talk to me about it." Harry explained truthfully.

"But it disturbs you, Harry. And, I don't want to be a cause of you being hurt anymore." 

The earnestness in Draco's eyes makes Harry feel a pang in his chest. After everything he's been through, he worries Harry will just be another person who will abuse him and leave him. Harry remembers the vow he made to himself. He will demolish the self doubt Draco has no matter what he has to do for it. He will not let Draco feel bad about wanting to find comfort. And the fact that he called him Harry and not Potter just shows how honest Draco is being.

"It wasn't your burden to bare, Potter. And now you've took it on yourself. I don't want to put more burden on you. I-" Draco bit his lip and looked down again. "I don't want to be a burden on you either." 

Harry's chest clenched. _Oh my sweet, sweet pet. You can never be a burden on me._ Harry puts two fingers below Draco's chin and slowly tilts his head up. With Draco still laying in his arms, the position is a bit awkward. He does the wandless cleaning charm on both their mouths just as Draco likes, adjusts the position and pulls him in a sweet loving kiss. He tries to pour all his emotions in the kiss to show Draco that he isn't a burden. Never will be. To show Draco how much he loves him.

"You'll never be a burden, my sweet pet. It's not a burden I've took over. I've promised myself to look over you, after you. You're my responsibility, and to be honest, you're the only responsibility I love having. I love having you. You are not a burden. I need you to understand that, okay?" Harry told and gave a relieved sigh when Draco gave faintest of the smile. Rest, Harry knows he'll pull his pet out of this rut and make him smile fully again. He kisses him again.

"Come on pet. Finish your morning routine." Harry says as he starts playing the instrumental music and gives Draco's forehead a kiss. 

Draco smiles a little more and pulls up from Harry to leave for the washroom. Harry walks behind him to pee and washes his face while Draco arranges his products and leaves the washroom. He walks to the kitchen and starts to remove pans and kettle to prepare for breakfast. He whisks eggs and prepares sausages as he waits for Draco. Draco walks into the kitchen and sits on top of the counter. He's wearing the panties from last night and Harry's shirt fron yesterday that he just buttoned the buttons down. It leaves his chest in plain view and Harry feels giddy just looking at it. Since past couple of weeks, Draco has been getting confidant being naked around Harry and Harry couldn't be more proud of loving pet.

"Can I cross my legs?" Draco asks.

Its endearing how even now he blushes while asking for permission to cross his legs and sit. Sometimes Harry says no just for amusement sake but today, today he says yes. 

"I'm going shopping with Ginny today." Draco informs.

"What?" Harry asks because he is sure he heard something like Draco going shopping with Ginny.

"Shopping. With Ginny. She has a date with Tori. She needs someone feminine to help her. A year ago I would've been pissed at this accusation but now, it's true so. I agreed." 

Oh. Harry doesn't say anything, because, honestly, he doesn't know what to say. So he stands there, gaping at Draco like a fish with his mouth opening and closing and opening and closing again. Draco laughs. 

"I don't know if I'm surprised that Ginny wants to wear something feminine or that you both are going together." Harry finally states.

"What are her options? Brothers, you, Granger who is not feminine or Lovegood who has a very unique fashion sense?" Draco says drily.

"Point taken. What time are you leaving?" 

"In an hour or so." Draco replies.

"Well, that gives us good amount time for me to ravish you once at least." Harry smirks.

Draco looks gorgeous and fuckable with those tousled hair and wearing Harry's shirt. Harry loves watching Draco wear his clothes. They always look much better on him anyway but the warm fuzzy feeling he gets when Draco wore his clothes is immensely pleasant. Harry set the kettle and then stood in front of Draco. He places his hands on both of Draco's calves and pulled it separate. Draco obliged. He pulled Draco to the edge of the counter so that he was able to touch Draco's erection with his matching one. He could feel the black of Draco's eyes blow wide, causing the silver to diminish. It always happened when Draco got aroused. Harry loved how all it took was a look or a touch to get this reaction from Draco. He loved how responsive Draco was.

"How long has it been since you've cum?" Harry asks.

Harry can see Draco swallow before he replies.

"About three weeks." Draco replies weakly. 

He hears Draco gasps as he cups Draco's erection. Draco looks edible, looking at Harry with those black wide blown eyes and it takes everything for Harry to control him and not fuck him then and there. He puts his fingers in Draco's knickers to pull it down. Draco raises his hips to help. Hs pulls Draco's knickers down with ease and kisses Draco's inner thighs.

"No sound at all now, pet." Harry instructs, effectively quieting Draco's moans. 

He looks at Draco who is biting his lip, clearly struggling to stop his moaning. Harry takes out the panties from Draco's ankles, rolls it into a bundle and places it on Draco's mouth. Draco takes the sign and opens up like a good boy. Harry pushes the knickers in Draco's mouth, using it as a gag and then bends to kiss Draco's thighs again. He slowly sucks the skin into his mouth and bites on to the soft flesh. He licks the bite mark and then goes forward, near Draco's V and sucks another mark, claiming his pet. He looks at Draco, his eyes tight shut and fists clenched and toes curled, his erection standing proud. Harry smiles and gives his erection a long lone lick and Draco rolls his head behind, barely managing to suppress a moan. Harry gives Draco's cock another long lick.

"Come whenever you want, my love." Harry says and then takes Draco's cock completely in his mouth. He bobs his head slowly and swirls his tongue all over the lean, elegant, pale cock. He hollows his cheeks and sucks Draco's cock like his life depends on it. It doesn't take much more than two minutes for Draco to cum which isn't surprising if the poor sod's been edging since three weeks. Harry stops sucking and replaces his hand with his mouth and looks at Draco's eyes wide, pleading, questioning. Harry smirks and watches Draco swallow as he gets his answer. Harry continues fisting Draco's spent cock, not giving it time to rest.

"You're doing so good, pet." Harty says and kisses Draco's neck. He sucks on his neck, just above the collar and bites on to leave a visible mark on his neck as well on that pale skin. "So beautiful." He murmurs and kisses Draco's earlobes.

He can feel Draco's spent cock twitch in his fist. No doubt, the effect of his praises. Draco always was a sucker for praises. He looks at Draco, his mouth parted, revealing the knickers in his mouth and his cheeks flushed. His hair falling all over his face, he looks gorgeous, so Harry tells him so. The reaction can immediately be felt in his fist and Harry smiles. He increases the speed and Draco drops his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry can feel his fast breathing and the amout of power it takes Draco to not make a sound. Harry commends on it. The praises take their effect and soon Draco is fully erect. 

"Cum for me Draco." Harry commands and to Draco's humiliation, he does. Even Draco's cock obeyes Harry. Harry stops the handjob and pet's Draco's hair from other hand and removes the knickers from Draco's mouth.

"Have some water, my love. And breakfast. Then you can tend to me and prepare to meet Ginny." He says as Draco tries to recover from two strong orgasms he had.

"That is so not your colour. You take that Ginevra and I will burn your entire wardrobe." Draco glared.

"Geez okay. Even after being well fucked you have all your knickers in a knot." Ginny laughs.

"Yes, well your atrocious choices of clothing is ruining my well fucked mood." Draco said and picked up a black dress. "Try this one."

"You do know I'm not a whore, right?"

"Shush you. Tori will go bonkers if you wear this dress. Your boobs are good enough for it." 

"If it was some other guy saying it, I already would've hit him with my bat boogey hex. But you're like the girl friend I never had." Ginny shows her tongue.

"Yes, yes, I'm feminine. Get over it." Draco laughs. 

"Oh my godric! You have to get this. Harry will die watching you wearing this skirt." Ginny exclaims.

Harry enters this small, modest flat in Cambridgeshire and takes in the surroundings. The flat is yellow and simple with some furniture. Not many things are there to make it a home. Harry pulls all his will power to sense where the most magic is in the house. He walks in towards the washroom where he can feel the magic calling. He looks at the small washroom with a shower and the pot, nothing much. The whole house is yellow, so is the washroom. He looks above on the wall and carefully observes all the tiles. Nothing there. He then observes the tiles on the walls. One tile below the shower is a little crooked. Harry without much trouble, with the use of his magic, pulls out the tile and a box falls down on the floor. Harry picks up the wooden box. The box is about ten inches square. Harry can feel the rage run inside him as he looks in the contents of the box. Pictures. Just as Draco said. The picture on the top is of a little boy, barely eight or nine years old with brown hair, pale skin. The boy looks like he is passed out with bruises all over his chest and thighs and an X mark on its torso. Harry's hands are shaking as he goes through the pictures and then almost drops the box. There he sees, a picture of a small boy about the same ages of the other boys. He has white blonde hair and extremely pale skin. And just like the pictures of the other boys, this boy, Draco, has bruises on his chest and thighs and an X mark on his torso. Just like the one Draco had shown him last night. The mark is exactly the same and on the same place. Harry takes the picture, puts it in his pocket and with that spell Hermione had told him once, makes copies on the pictures. He puts everything back in its place and casts the spell that removes all magical residues of him then leaves.


	24. I Walk The Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update. I had gone for my first solo trip for four days and didn't get a chance to update. It was AWESOME! Definitely doing again!
> 
> Songs:
> 
> I walk the line- Halsey  
> Young god- Halsey  
> Lego House- Ed Sheeran

Harry walked in the dark flat and groaned. It was disgustingly yellow and chrome. He walked past all the furniture and stood in front of the window to glance down at the view. It was beautiful. The whole street of Diagon could be seen. The candles and lamps lit the streets and so many people wearing robes as well as muggle clothes could be seen. The hustle and bustle of the street calmed Harry's nerves. He saw people going in and out of restaurants, shops, cafes, bookstores. Harry took a large breath. He turned around and looked at the room he was in. The furniture was all blue and grey that didn't complement the yellow room at all. There was one couch, an armchair, a coffee table with a couple of chairs and a work station. He crossed past the armchair in front of the window and walked towards the bookshelf. He let his hands roam around the books and then picked one up. "Dream Children." He mumbled the name of the book loudly and turned the book to read the synopsis. He looked at the book in disdain. He puts the book back when he hears a jingle of keys outside the flat. He walks and sits silently on the armchair besides the window.

The door opens and a figure walks in, turns around and closes the door behind them. Harry immediately seals the door with a wandless charm, ensuring that the door won't open without his permission and casts anti-apparation wards as well. The person flinches and turns around with their wand whipped out, pointing straight at Harry from the distance. Harry lights the candles and lamps and smiles at the person.

"Madam Undersecretary." Harry greats. 

Mafilda stares at Harry in shock for several moments, and then somehow regains her composure. She drops her hand to the side and glares at Harry.

"Mr Potter. Fancy seeing you here. What are you doing at my home?" Mafilda asks, her eyes not leaving Harry's.

"Waiting for you." Harry replies, his smile dripping honey.

"And why would you be waiting for me like this?"

"You see, Madam Undersecretary, I have a rather sweet pet. And my pet told me about the fun activities you like to do with little boys. There is an X mark on his torso. Ring any bells?" Harry asked sweetly.

Harry saw the trembles in her hands, he could feel the fear she felt and Harry relished in every moment of it. She finally cleared her throat and spoke.

"I've no idea what are you speaking of."

"I figured you'd say that." Harry said and then proceeded to take a wooden box out of his court he was wearing. 

He undid the cloth that surrouded the box and exposed it to Mafilda. Her eyes widened and she swallowed. Harry watched gleefully as she started to shake like a leaf. She walked towards her desk at her work station, opened a drawer and took out a bottle of wine. She used magic to uncork the bottle and offered it to Harry silently. Harry didn't move, just remained seated and watched her shrug and take a rather large gulp of the wine. She looked back at Harry, sat down on her chair, took another large gulp and looked back at Harry.

"This pet of yours; it's Draco Malfoy, isn't it?" She asked.

Harry didn't confirm nor denied. He kept staring at her, a bit confused but he didn't let it show on his face. 

"A death-eater? I must say I'm surprised, Mr Potter. And a Malfoy no less. But it _is_ Draco Malfoy. He always had something so delicious about him." She smiled.

Harry saw red. How dare she! It took Harry every ounce of his will power to not raise at the bait. He glared at Mafilda who took another sip.

"Very well then Mr Potter. Get along with it whatever you want to do." Said Mafilda.

There's got to be a catch. Why would she just let Harry get along with it? He stands up and walks towards her.

"I'd honestly like to give you a fighting chance." He says to deflect his confusion.

"Too honorable to kill me defenceless but not too honorable to kill me?" Asked Mafilda.

"I just like to hunt my prey. Keeps it fun." Harry shrugs.

"I'm not an idiot, Mr Potter. I'm aware of your power and I'm aware I have no chance. After what you did to those four siblings, not to mention three people in your school. We've kept a tab on you. But I know you're too powerful for us. And I alone won't be able to take down the mere boy who killed He Who Must Not Be Named." 

"Alright then. I'll try to make it quick." Says Harry.

"Here you are." Potter walks into the bedroom and looks at Draco. 

Draco was sitting in the room with his back leaned on the bedpost, strumming his guitar. Draco looks at Potter and smiles at him. How is it possible to miss someone when they're gone for a while but you stay with them most of the time? Draco will never know.

"You're back." Draco whispers in a smile, puts his guitar at side and crawls over to the other side of bed where Potter has walked. 

He kneels on the bed and pulls Potter in for a kiss. Potter responds by deepening the kiss and gripping his hips tight. He pulls Draco closer and Draco melts in the kiss. He always does. He loves Potter's dominating kiss, so claiming, so possessive, so safe. He smiles in the kiss. Potter only pulls back when they both need air and then Potter kisses his forehead, his cheek and his earlobe.

"Would you like to go out tonight?" Potter asks him.

"Define out." Draco says.

"Out on a date, Draco. I'd like to take my boyfriend out on a date." Potter smiles down at Draco and then bends down to kiss his neck. Draco tilts his neck to give him more access. "And then I'd like to bring my pet home and do all kinds of filthy things to him." Potter says and kisses his shoulder, dragging the t-shirt aside.

"Why don't we get to the pet part, then go out and get back to that part again?" Draco suggests, because why won't he.

Draco loves how Potter's hands feel on his skin, he feels on fire, the good kind. He moans as Potter pushes him behind and makes him lay on the bed. Potter takes his wrists and pins them above his head together. Within seconds, Draco can feel the ropes trying his wrists together, then his forearms, elbows. Draco moans at the discomfort. He suddenly feels cool air teasing his nipples and skin. He looks down to see that Potter has vanished his t-shirt, well, Potter's t-shirt and is now working his hands on Draco's pink lace knickers. Potter slowly drags down the knickers and Draco raises his hips to help him. Potter bends Draco's left knee and ties his ankle to his left thigh. He does the same with right leg, effectively tying him up in a kneeling position but it won't give him any support to actually kneel.

"What's the safeword, pet?" Potter asks.

It takes a while for Draco to answer.

"Sandwich."

"Good boy. You know what to do if it feels too much, right?" 

Draco nods in answer as he blushes on being called a good boy.

"Say the safeword to stop you." Draco says.

Potter kisses him as reward, he's sure. He spreads Draco's tied up thighs to a level that is so uncomfortable, it burns and Draco burns with every second of it. He loves this feeling. He loves being bounded like that at the mercy of his Master, with his only Master he's ever felt safe with. And here, with Harry, even bounded, he's safe. Potter looks at Draco, his eyes almost black with the lust, the green barely visible. Potter smirks at him, kneels down between his legs and pushes Draco's lower body a bit up, which results in Draco groaning in discomfort. More ropes erupt and hold Draco in position by tying Draco's ropes to the bed posts and bed ends. Potter then spreads his buttcheeks apart and blows air on his hole. Draco moans.

"Remember pet, no cumming without permission. You've been a good boy all these months from the start and I'd rather you remain a good boy. I'd rather not have to punish you. Will you be my good pet?" Potter asks.

Draco's in a haze. There's a fog clamping his brain. He blinks several times before he can register the question his Master just asked.

"Yes Master. I'll be good." He somehow manages to say. 

Potter smiles and gives his hole one lick, then two, then many more until the outside of Draco's hole is covered in spit. He then breeches Draco's hole and pushes his tongue past the walls, inside Draco's hole. Pleasure. So much pleasure. That's all Draco can feel. He can hear his wanton moans and whimpers. He can feel his orgasm building slowly. Doesn't take much as he hasn't cum in a while now. And it's even more torturous when he watches, hears and feels his master cum again and again in sweet release while he doesn't get the privilege. Oh Salazar, his Master is gifted in the tongue skills. Draco's breathing is hard and laboured, he swallows and lets out a groan as he feels Potter twist his nipple as he rims the life out of Draco. Close. Draco is close but not close enough to beg yet. Potter then inserts one finger along with his tongue and Draco loses it.

"Please please please please. Harry!" Draco begs. He doesn't know what for but he does. He needs to cum so bad. 

He lets out a frustrated scream as Potter stops just while he was on the edge. A sob escapes his throat and he begs Potter to let him cum. Potter uses Draco's hair as leverage to make Draco kneel on the bed and keep him in place, he gets down of the bed and looks at Draco. Draco can feel the eyes on him. Some sight he must be; his hands tied up above him and his ankles tied up to his upper thighs, his hair all disheveled, skin flushed and desperate for an orgasm. With a spell, Potter undoes his trousers and pants. Draco swallows looking at that gorgeous, huge cock and licks his lips. Potter, the bastard, smirks. He knows that if there is something Draco loves more than orgasms, is sucking. And Draco much more than just loves to suck Potter's cock. Draco is vaguely aware that he's only able to kneel because Potter is holding him through his hair.

"You want it, my little cocksleeve?" Potter asks, and that insult goes straight at Draco's cock.

"Yes Master." Draco replies breathless.

"Beg for it."

Draco goes crimson. Beg for it. He really does want it, it's just that when he really is having sex, like he is now, it becomes difficult to ask for what he wants. He used to ignore what he wanted when he used to get abused but that's because he knew there was no point. This, it's different. Christian made him do it sometimes as well. This sets his skin on fire, he so wants it.

"Please Master, please can I suck your cock?" He blushes and bites his lip.

Potter laughs. He laughs and runs a finger along Draco's so long ignored erection.

"No pet. You can however get your throat fucked if you ask for it." Potter snickers.

Draco turns red in humiliation, and he's so turned on. Potter always seem to know what mood he is in. He can feel his cheeks melt with the blush. He clears his throat. 

"Please Master, please fuck my throat." Draco murmurs softly.

"If you beg so nicely." Potter says and shoves his cock down Draco's throat.

Draco gags as Potter directly shoves it down deep in his throat. He can feel his throat burn in intrusion. He tries to relax his throat and breath through the nose, which honestly is a huge task if you're sucking a cock like Potter's. Potter clutches Draco's hair with both hands and fucks Draco's throat in a brutal pace. Draco gags and chokes, he can feel his eyes burn with tears and spit drool down his chin. He knows Potter is close, he always does. And today, potter isn't trying to prolong his orgasm. Soon Draco can feel the sticky salty taste of Potter's cum. He coughs as he tries to swallow it all down. 

Once Potter is done cumming, he puts Draco down on bed properly and takes a few breath. He casts a cleaning charm on himself and then with a spell, undoes Draco's rope. Draco groans as he feels the blood rush to the places ropes were tied. He feels Potter cast a cleaning charm on him and he feels Potter picking him up to make him lay properly on the bed and pillows. He immediately lays besides Draco and holds him tightly. Draco melts in the embrace and pushes himself more on Potter's chest. All he can feel is the calm and quiet. His brain is quiet and fuzzy. He's high.

Harry tightens his hold on Draco as Draco nudges more onto him. He smiles looking at Draco, who has a goofy grin at his face. He's still hard, his poor pet, but the erection will wilt soon enough. He kisses Draco's forehead and chuckles as his pet babbles something incoherent.

"You were so good my pet. So good. I'm so proud of you. I love you so much, Draco." Harry says and kisses him again as Draco replies in some babble. 

"Proper food first Draco. You can always have deserts later." Harry reprimands Draco.

Draco always does this, skip to the sweets instead of food. He sees Draco frown and glare at Harry. 

"Glare at me all you want but it's food you're having first. Order a milkshake if you want something sweet along with your food." Harry says gently but firmly.

He watches as Draco opens his mouth to retaliate but Harry gives Draco a stern look and shakes his head. He watches as Draco grumbles a "Fine" and orders a chicken hunan sizzler along with a mocha frappe. They're going to be taking away most of Draco's dinner at home, Harry is sure. Draco won't be able to finish so much of food. 

"How do you know about this place?" Draco asks.

"Hermione. She told me it's a nice place for a date." 

"So, what's the occasion, Potter?" Draco asks him.

"When will you call me Harry?" Harry asks. 

"Keep dreaming, Potter." Draco replies with emphasis on Potter. Harry chuckles.

"The occasion _Malfoy_ is to ask you to permanently move in with me." Harry says.

Harry is a little afraid that Draco will think its too soon. Is it? They did live the entire Christmas break together. Isn't this the step forward? And Harry loves Draco, he wants to live with him. He looks at Draco who is looking back at Harry with his eyes soft.

"I'd love to." Draco replies in a croaked voice, he's definitely trying not to cry. Harry can feel the grin on his face. He gets up from his chair, crosses the table, stands in front of Draco then bends down to give him a deep, loving kiss. Draco surrenders to the kiss immediately, like he always does, like Harry knew he would. His heart hurts at how much he loves Draco. He loves him to death.

Draco laughs at Harry's lame joke. Harry's laying on the bed as Draco is sitting on his stomach. There's a box of small pastries and cupcakes on Harry's chest, which Draco is using as a table. He takes some pastry on the spoon and feeds it to Harry, smiling and smiling, Harry accepts the sweet treat. Harry loves these moments just as much he loves the sex. Draco is so carefree and like a kitten during these times. He loves how sappy it is. He loves Draco's laugh and he loves how he feels so happy and complete. Harry places the pastry box aside on the bed and grips Draco's hips, he pulls Draco forward and with a smile, Draco bends down to kiss Harry. Harry kisses his lips, his cheek, his nose, his lips, then he expertly, removes Draco's blouse. 

He makes Draco sit again and summons the healing salve. He can hear Draco's gasp. He looks at Draco who is looking at him wide eyed and lips parted. Harry opens the vial, scoops up some salve on his fingers and delicately spreads it over the X mark on his torso, carefully avoiding the sectumsempra scars. He feels Draco's tears they drip on his hand. They both watch the salve work as the X mark vanishes. He hears Draco sniff. Within seconds, he has Draco laying on top of him, holding him tight, sobbing hard. Harry silently holds him tight, doesn't offer useless reassurances. He knows what he's done and he knows what it means to Draco. That woman won't be hurting his Draco, or any other little boys anymore. He holds Draco as his breathing slows down, he holds Draco as Draco safely and peacefully, falls asleep on top of him.


	25. Harry's Healing

**Madam Undersecretary was found in her apartment brutally murdered by her house cleaner. Her body was found surrounded by pictures of several little boys from age six to twelve, all having an X shaped scar on their torso. On further investigation, it is found out that Malfilda Hopkins was also given an X scar on her torso. The pictures belongs to the little boys she allegedly forced herself on as a price for her work. Few members of Wizengamot were accused of selling their children for nightly basis in order to achieve high seats in the ministry and to gain favours..."**

**Another Ministry Pedophile Killed.**

**Cornelius Fudge: A Pedophile!**

**Death-eater Pedophiles Death Increases**

**Rumour Has It A Certain "Saviour" is behind all the ministry and death-eater killings. Auror Runcorn Killed By The Pedophile Killer? Rudolphus Lestrange's Body Found With Pedophile Proof Pedophile Killer Strikes Again... Another death-eater-warewolf Fenrir Greyback murdered by the pedophile killer....**

"What am I doing here again? On my graduation day no less?" Harry asked head auror Robards, ignoring the other three aurors.

"We have reasons to believe that you, Mr Potter, are behind all the ministry and death-eater killings." Robards replied.

Harry smirked. They could believe all they want but the Black Library and Malfoy Library had way too many books on magic none of these people knew about. Obviously it would give the whole world a fit if they found out that their savior is using dark magic. No wonder that magic is banned. It's not banned because it's dark, it's banned because it's powerful and these people are too stupid to not understand it's power. Or too stupid to not want to understand it's power. And Harry, was not the most powerful wizard of their age for nothing. He would have to tone down but. This can get real ugly real fast.

"May I ask why do you believe it's me?" Harry asked.

Head Auror Robards kept a receipt in front of Harry. Not just any receipt, receipt of the French bakery Draco loved from the time he had gone to meet Duke Cartier. So they did their homework. Harry looked at them and raised his eyebrows in question.

"This is the receipt of the bakery you visited in France. The day after Duke Maurice Cartier was killed." Robards explained, like Harry didn't know that. Harry did but well, this is not something the cops have to know though.

"What has this got to do with me?" Harry asked.

"Not specifically with you. More like, it's got to do with Draco Malfoy." Robards gave a sickening smile.

Harry took a deep breath and clenched his fingers. _Oh, you did not just go there._

"You think Draco is behind the killings? You're giving me mixed signals here Robards." Harry said to deflect.

"No. A little birdie told me that Draco Malfoy was one of the little boys who went through the bad fate. Word is around that Lucius Malfoy was one of the top sellers who sold young Mr Malfoy in return for favours. Draco Malfoy gets hurt, you get revenge."

"Do you have any proof, let me rephrase that. Do you have any actual proof relating me or Draco to the murders, then let me know. Till then, you're only wasting my time." Harry smiled.

Harry's eyes widened as his phone rang.

"Would you look at that? It rang so underneath the ground and all around magic." He said as he picked up Draco's call. 

_Hi Harry._

"First name? This ought to be good." Harry chuckled.

_I guess. It depends on whether or not will you like your graduation present._

"Darling, I thought we weren't doing presents."

_Potter, the first rule of 'no present' is to always get the present as surprise._

"And the second rule?" Harry teased.

_Follow the first rule. Are you busy?_

"Not really. I was almost done. What is it, my love?"

_Your present, Potter. Keep up. I need you to come to Number 4, Privet drive._

Harry kept the amused smile on his face as to not let the aurors think something is wrong. _Oh, pet, what did you do?_ Harry thought.

"Are you there right now?" Harry asked.

_Uh, yes? Will you come?_

"Two minutes. And as for not bringing you a present, how about I take you out tonight?"

 _Can't wait. Come soon._ Draco cuts the call.

"Gentlemen," Says Harry to the aurors. "Looks like I'll have to cut this meeting short. Do call me when you have any real information. Thank you." 

Harry spinned on his heels and left the interrogation room at once. He walked towards the apparation point to apparate. He could've apparated directly through the room but he thought better of it. Yes, he was powerful but a stunt like that will have them look at him more closely. Harry apparates to Grimauld Place, takes a certain number of cloves, eyes of newts, shreds of basilisk skin and a drop of his blood. He burns the entire thing with cold fire and chants the spell which will stop tracing his magic and apparation and hopes that Draco did this as well. If the bucket with burnt stuff is any indication, Draco did. He then apparates to number 4, Privet Drive, directly in the living room of his old house's living room. The sight that greets him, is somewhat what he expected. Although he is pissed that Draco went behind his back.

In front of him are Petunia, Vernon and Dudley Dursley, tied up on the kitchen chairs in the living room. They're all trying to yell but no voice would escape their mouths. Silencio charm, Harry guessed. He looks at Draco who is waiting besides an armchair. He asks Harry to have a seat and Harry does. The seat gives front view of the Dursleys, destressed, terrified, crying. Draco kneels before Harry, placing his hands behind his back and head lowered in silent submission. Its a beautiful view. Every time Draco kneels out of his own violation, Harry feels the butterflies in his stomach. Which, by the way, happens a lot now a days. Draco sometimes like to have breakfast kneeling besides Harry, as Harry feeds him. Or he kneels besides Harry in the Black Library while Harry sits on the desk, doing his research sometimes. Harry loves this consensual submission more than Draco kneeling because Harry said so. Harry pets Draco's hair and Draco leans to the touch. 

"What exactly am I supposed to do here, pet?" Harry asked.

"Anything you want Master." Draco replied. "I didn't know how you would like to finish this so I left it for you."

"Finish what?"

"You know what. These people, they are just as awful. They treated you the way children never should be treated. Just like you're healing all my scars, I want to heal yours." Draco explains.

Harry takes a deep breath. He can feel the warmth in his chest, of his pet thinking of him, doing this for him. He puts two fingers under Draco's chin and pulls his face up to catch it in a long kiss. Draco, as always, surrenders to the kiss. 

"You went behind my back, Draco." Harry says as he pulls back from the kiss.

"It's a surprise, Potter. Letting you know kind of defies the point." Draco replies.

"Very well. Should we torture them first or directly go for the kill?"

"I mean, I'd say torture, but it's up to you." Draco answers.

"How long do you think they'll be able to handle the cruciartus curse?" Hary muses out loud.

"Why don't we find out?" Draco smirks.

"Would you like to watch, pet, or would you rather face me?" 

Draco replies by placing his head on Harry's thighs. Harry places his best silencing charm around the house and cancels the silencio charm on them. The house is immediately filled with Dudley's begging, Petunia's crying and Vernon's cursing.

"You let us go right now, boy or it wouldn't-" and uncle Vernon started screaming in between his sentence. 

Harry felt Draco tensed and saw his fists clench behind his back. The last thing he wanted was to cause more distress to his pet. He immediately cast silencing charms back on them and watched gleefully as Uncle Vernon silently screamed in pain through the cruciartus curse. He kept playing with Draco's hair to distract him from whatever was happening behind him. He felt strange satisfaction watching the fear in their eyes, watching them squirm and tortured. This apparantly was one of the best gifts, Draco could've given him. He saw as uncle Vernon's chair slipped and he fell down head first along with the chair and laughed at the tears. Who was crying now huh? Who was being abused now? Look how the tables have turned. He then looked straight in the eyes of his blonde aunt and saw the silebt scream leave her body as she felt the pain. He saw the tears, the struggle, and smiled.

He didn't torture Dudley that much. Dudley was afterall, a child as well. Harry ensured not to use his wand as he slowly and painfully, cut them in pieces while they were still conscious. He saw their breathing stop at cutting their heads. With a quick spell, he transfigured all of the parts of the dead bodies to various stuff, like china, wooden toys, dead animals. And with a quick spell, he cleaned all the blood. He cast a strong Notice Me Not charm and Muggle Repellent charm then asked Draco to lift his head.

"Stay here, pet. I'll burry these in the garden and be right back." Harry instructs and leaves his kneeling submissive in the room. 

He walked out in the garden and with his magic, digs some holes in the grounds. Within minutes, the holes are filled with wooden toys and broken China. He covers the holes and plants few flowers on them. He goes back to the living room and kisses Draco. He sits back on the chair and relaxes.

"We need to do the rituals to get our magical signatures out of this soil, land and home. Have to go home and bring it." Harry says. 

"I have it in my bag." Draco whispers and hands Harry a bag that wasn't there before. Draco takes out the ingredients as Harry prepares for the ritual. He follows the rituals and casts the chants so that they don't have any magical signatures left on property. He takes Draco and apparates them back to Grimauld place. As soon as they reach Grimauld Place, Harry pulls Draco in for a deep kiss. Draco moans into it. 

"I love you, so much, Draco. I can't even begin to explain." Harry says panting.

"Me too." Draco says, equally breathless.

"Hi Nott. Draco is asleep. We had a rather tiring day." Harry greets Theodore down in the sitting room. 

"I'm here to meet you." Nott says, rather seriously.

"What about?" Harry asks curiously.

"I know it's you behind the killings. I have a name for you that Draco wouldn't give." Harry sees Nott swallow.

Oh, well, this has been an eventful day. Harry raises his eyebrows and patiently waits for Nott to reveal.

"Theodore Nott. Senior." Says Nott. 

Harry can see the tears well up in his eyes. He walks past him towards the bar, takes two glasses and pours three fingers of firewhiskey in the glasses. He walks over to Nott and offers him one glass, which Nott takes with trembling hands. They both gulp down the drinks like a shot.

"Just, please make it quick. Don't make him suffer much. He's still my father." Nott says, places the glass on the table and walks out of the door, not giving a chance to respond.


	26. I Don't Know What To Name This Chapter. Any Suggestions?

Harry took a deep breath, still not ready to open his eyes, he covered himself in the duvet. He stretched his hand to pull Draco close to him but all his hand found was Draco's side of the bed, cold and empty. He cracked one eye open. Draco wasn't there. He opened both his eyes and scanned the room to find out Draco isn't there. Harry sits up on the bed confused. Where did Draco go? The sun's up and he usually wakes up with the sun. Harry get's off the bed and glances in the washroom. Draco isn't there either. Huh. He walks out of the room and downstairs calling out Draco and Draco doesn't reply. He nears the kitchen when he hears Draco's slightly of key singing.

_In the winter, in the icy outdoor pool When you jumped in first, I went in too I'm with you even if it makes me blue Which takes me back To the color that we painted your brother's wall/i > _

__

Harry leans on the kitchen entrance and looks at Draco. Draco is making coffee, dancing along and making toast while wearing headphones Harry doesn't know when he got it. Most likely just right now if the openned box on the table is any indication. He twirls around and turns and freezes as he sees Harry, which makes Harry chuckle. There's the pink tinge on his cheeks that Harry absolutely loves. Draco smiles, takes out the headphones and the kitchen fills with music. Harry walks towards draco and pulls him close by grabbing his hips.

_Honey, without all the exes, fights, and flaws  
We wouldn't be standing here so tall, so._

Draco puts his hands around Harry's neck and Harry leads a step forward. And a step back.

_Kiss you once 'cause I know you had a long night_

Harry gives his lips a peck and Draco's smile increases tenfold.

_Kiss you twice 'cause it's gonna be alright_

Harry twirls Draco around and holds on to his torso as Draco's back is stuck to Harry's chest and gives Draco's neck a kiss, just below the collar.

_Three times 'cause you waited your whole life  
(One, two, one two three four!)_

Oh draco has no idea how true that sentence is for Harry. He twirls Draco around again and they stick their forehead together. And Draco sings along with the song as they step forward and backward together.

_I like shiny things, but I'd marry you with paper rings  
Uh huh, that's right  
Darling, you're the one I want, and  
I hate accidents except when we went from friends to this  
Uh huh, that's right  
Darling, you're the one I want  
In paper rings, in picture frames, in dirty dreams  
Oh, you're the one I want_

Harry kisses Draco slowly, just the lips and then nibs on his bottom lip gently.

_I want to drive away with you  
I want your complications too  
I want your dreary Mondays  
Wrap your arms around me, baby boy  
I want to drive away with you  
I want your complications too  
I want your dreary Mondays  
Wrap your arms around me, baby boy  
Uh huh_

Draco rests his chin on Harry's shoulder and they just stand there together, swaying slightly.

_I like shiny things, but I'd marry you with paper rings  
Uh huh, that's right  
You're the one I want  
I hate accidents except when we went from friends to this  
Uh huh  
Darling, you're the one I want  
I like shiny things, but I'd marry you with paper rings  
Uh huh, that's right  
Darling, you're the one I want, and  
I hate accidents except when we went from friends to this  
Uh huh, that's right  
Darling, you're the one I want  
In paper rings, in picture frames, in dirty dreams  
You're the one I want  
In paper rings, in picture frames, and all my dreams  
Oh, you're the one I want  
You're the one I want, one I want  
You're the one I want, one I want_

"Potter." Draco mumbled on to Harry's shoulder.

"Yes, pet?" Harry asked.

"I'm starving and my coffee has gone cold." Draco replied and Harry chuckled.

Harry pulled out a little and lead Draco to the dining table. Draco motioned Harry to sit saying he'll serve. Harry definitely wasn't letting this opportunity pass. Draco rarely served Harry. He couldn't even cook anything besides tea, coffee and toast. Harry finally saw the large range of breakfast on the kitchen counter. There were sandwiches, eggs of three types, few verities of cupcakes and pastries, fruit bowl, sausages and pancakes. Draco placed them all on the kitchen table and then proceeded to make a fresh batch of coffee for himself and tea for Harry. Harry stared at the food visibly confused. Where did all this come from? He looked at Draco, questioning silently.

"Tori was in her element yesterday. She, cooks a lot when she's upset or stressed so she cooked for an entire army and sent us some." Draco explained.

"Is she alright?" Harry asked genuinely concerned.

Draco sighed and poured Harry his tea exactly how he liked it. Poured his coffee, sat down on the chair opposite to Harry and put some eggs, sandwiches and sausages on his and Harry's plate. He passed Harry's plate to him and then placed his own plate in front of hinself. He waited patiently for Harry to take a bite. It was one of the rules, Draco had to wait for Harry to take the first bite. If he didn't wish to wait then he could ask Harry's permission to eat before him. This happened everyday. And Draco out of his own volition followed his rule, because he wanted to, not because he had to. And this knowledge always made Harry's chest flutter with excitement. Harry decided not to make Draco wait much long and took a bite of the sausage. Draco smiled gratefully and took a bite of his eggs benedict.

"Her parents found out she's gay." Draco said after swallowing his first bite.

Harry's eyes widened. He knew how cruel people could be about homosexuality. Especially family. He knew that if he was still staying with his uncle and aunt, it would've been even more abusive and torturing if they had found out that Harry was bisexual.

"I hope she's fine. Draco, if it is too much then she can come stay here until she figures out what to do next. She's your friend and she is dating someone from my family."

"That's sweet, Potter. I'll ask her but I don't know if she'll agree. She has a very strong personality. She will stand her ground until she is sure it would make no difference but she might need an escape for a day or two." Draco replied.

An owl tapped the kitchen window. There was an elegant eagle owl with a green envelope. Harry with a swish of his fingers opens the window and the owl sits on the armrest of Draco's chair. Draco looks like he knows who the owl belongs to. He pets the owl and takes the envelope of it's beak. He opens it delicately and reads.

"Looks like I won't have to ask her. She is asking if she can spend two nights here." Draco says.

"Write her back that she can." Harry replies in affirmative.

"Write to Ginny, would you? Ask her to stay here as well. Tori would like that." Draco requests. 

"Will do." Harry smiles at Draco reassuring.

"Why isn't she here yet?" Ginny paces around the living room, worrying.

"She'll be here. She takes a decade to pack and she packs like she's permanently moving. Don't worry. She'll be here." Draco tried to reassure Ginny.

"I just hope she's fine. Being gay and dating a gryffindor. Not just any gryffindor but blood traitor pureblood. Even if the family wasn't directly involved, I know they were on voldemort's side." Ginny says and takes a deep breath.

Soon a knock can be heard. Ginny dashes out to the door and opens it. It's little grass. Ginny immediately hugs her tightly and kisses her hair.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asks softly.

Harry looks at little grass and his heart burns painfully. Her hair is all disheveled, her eyes bloodshot and puffy from crying. She hugs Ginny back. Draco definitely wasn't lying about the packing. She had got three trunks for two days stay. Harry mentally prepares himself for a longer stay. That means not much of naked Draco around the house. Shame. And this is definitely not something he should be thinking about given the circumstances.

"I apologise to have barged in you home this way. I really appreciate it. Thank you so much." Little grass says to Harry in a shaky voice.

Harry smiles at her and squeezes Draco's hips, providing silent comfort. Draco leans into him.

"Why don't I show you both your room?" Harry asks them and turns to Draco. "Pet, why don't you put on the kettle ans get some of those pastries for us all?" 

Draco nods and leaves the room to go to the kitchen.

"Unless you want to remain in your room. That will be fine as well." Harry smiles at her reassuring while Ginny holds her.

"Tea will be good. I'd like to freshen up though." She smiles weakly.

"Of course." Harry says and motions them to follow. 

He takes them to the second floor and opens the door to the right. He opens the door and levitates her trunks in the room. The room is bright white and beige. He places the trunks in a corner and tells them where they can find the bathroom and supplies. He tells them to take their time and walks out of the room. He goes in the kitchen and sits on a chair at the kitchen table while Draco places the pastries and cupcakes on trays. He places the tray on the table and goes to bring out the tiny spoons Harry has never seen before.

"Where did these spoons come from?" Harry asks.

"The cupboard." Draco replies.

"I didn't have them before." Harry says.

Draco looks at him confused and then sighs.

"I swear to Merlin, sometimes it's difficult to remember that you're a wizard. The house is an ancient pureblood home, Potter. The house is magic and it's alive. It understands what we need and provides it." 

"The house is alive? It does feel homlier since you've arrived." Harry says.

"That would be because I'm half Black. And pureblood. And now it likes you since you've got a Black pureblood to permanently reside here and respects you as it's master." Draco explained Harry as he set the spoons and plates.

"Is that why we keep finding things we need? Like the bell peppers and onions yesterday? I just thought you brought them when you came back after meeting Nott and Bulstrode."

"I didn't. The house gave it to you." Draco answers. "Also, me? Grocery shopping alone? Please."

Harry rolls his eyes.

"How does it work?" Harry asks.

"The houses like ours always have contracts. Like the money will be automatically transferred and they'll keep sending us stuff as it keeps getting over." Draco explains.

"Hey." Ginny says as she comes along with little grass. 

They take their seat at the table and Draco pours everyone some tea. Harry can't help but think it looks like Draco is the housewife. He keeps the thought to himself. He knows Draco will hex him if he says anything out loud alone, let alone around company.

"Thank you, Draco." Ginny and Tori say to Draco as he pours tea for them. 

Draco pours tea for Harry and himself as well and Harry thanks him. Draco waits until Harry takes a sip of his tea and then Draco takes a sip as well.

"I'm going to have a twenty hour nap once I've done with this. I was hungry." Astoria says as she takes a bite of the cupcake. "Oh, I'm a good chef." She says and Harry chuckles.

"You are. Do help me to cook while you stay, please. Draco doesn't do it at all." Harry said.

"That's your job, Potter." Draco says and Ginny snickers.

"We and our spoilt lovers. Does he also have a fixed morning routine?" Ginny asks Harry.

"And night routine. But he doesn't usually follow that one much. Morning is fixed." 

"You both do know that we are sitting right here, yes?" Draco asks and glares at Harry.

Harry looks him dead in the eye and Draco averts his eyes. Harry knows that it isn't because Draco is scared of him. It's because he wants to and that does funny things to Harry. There's a gorgeous pink tint on Draco's cheeks and Harry loves it. He smiles. The rest of the half hour passes with light chatter as it seems like little grass isn't ready to talk about what happened. Or will only talk to Ginny and Draco. They finally get up to leave and Draco makes a joke about using silencing charm while little grass says that we should too.

"Are you okay?" Harry asks Draco once they are in the room.

"Yeah. Just worried about Tori. She still has a year to go by in Hogwarts before she can get a job or something." Draco replies. 

Harry stands behind him and slowly presses his shoulders, giving him a gentle massage. Draco moans.

"Please." Draco whispers.

"What do you want pet?" Harry asks in a low voice.

"You. Anything. Please." Draco says and Harry kisses his shoulder after dragging the blouse aside.

Harry removes Draco's blouse and the sweatpants and leads Draco to the bed only in grey lace knickers. He makes Draco lay on his stomach and places his hands above his head.

"Palms open." Harry says and Draco does it.

Harry summons a body oil and pours a bit on Draco's back. He slowly spreads it all over Draco's back with light circular motions and then does the same over his shoulder blades. He makes sure that none of it gets on Draco's collar or his long hair. He increases the pressure slightly and Draco moans. Harry uses his thumbs to put pressure on the knots in Draco's muscles and with circular motions loosens them. He watches as Draco flinches his fingers, trying to keep his palms open as Harry ordered and he smiles proudly at his pet. He slowly brings his hands over to the middle of Draco's back and massages the entire lenght. Draco shuffles a little, trying to get comfortable around the hard on he has. Doesn't take much. He hasn't cum in three weeks. Keeping Draco on edge at whole time, as fun as it is for Harry, he does kind of feels bad sometimes. He cums almost every day. They still have the regular morning blowjob for Harry routine. But Harry knows Draco likes it. He has talked to Draco about it, many times. And Draco promised that if it becomes to much or he doesn't want anything then he'll use the safeword. Harry knows Draco won't lie to Harry about it. Harry has given him strict instructions saying how crucial and important it is for Harry.

Harry slowly proceeds towards Draco's lower back. He presses his palms and goes up and down from his lower back to his upper back and repeats this motions for a while. He even asks Draco to stop moving much, effectively holding him down pressed uncomfortably on his erection. There is something beautiful about having to unwind Draco but also keeping him on tight leash, reminding him he belongs to Harry, because he wants to belong to Harry. Harry flips him around and slowly massages his inner thighs. That's when Draco looses it and starts whimpering and begging for more. Harry asks him to stay silent and make no sound which Draco does but not without frowning. Harry then goes to his balls, squeezing them, fondling them. He watches as Draco desperately tries to keep still, silent and not close his palms while his hands are above his head. 

Harry finally touches his cock. Just a gentle finger stroking through the shaft. Harry thinks that Draco has had enough teasing and tormenting for the time being or three weeks. He holds Draco's cock and gives it a firm stroke. He fists Draco's cock up and down and increases the speed. Draco archs his back and struggles to follows order. When Harry sees that Draco is completely on edge, he tells Draco to cum and Draco immediately does. Draco cums all over Harry's hand and his stomach. Harry cleans everything with a scurgify and then walks towards the bedside table. He pours water and makes Draco sit up so that he can drink it. Then he makes Draco drink some water and places the glass back on the table. He casts a cleaning charm on the bed and on them and then lays besides Draco after removing his shirt to give Draco skin to skin contact. He pulls over the duvet so that Draco is covered as he comes down from his post orgasm high. He kisses Draco's hair and and mutters sweet praises, telling Draco how much he loves him and how proud he is of Draco. And how good Draco was. He holds Draco until Draco finally falls asleep. 


	27. <p>"Sonmiuprohibe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sonmiuprohibe" is a spell i made of Sonmiune and Prohibere whifh is dream and stop in latin.

**Hands. So many hands. So many hands touching him. And he can't do anything. The drug's hitting. What did they give to him? He's limp. Immobilised. Pain. They're going in dry on his behind. Pain. Pain. Pain. His mouth. Also being used. He can't breathe. Can't breathe. He can't move. His body won't listen to him. Help! Someone help! Father please make it stop! Please make them stop. It hurts. Please stop. Hoods. So many hooded people. Death-eaters. Make them stop. Please help. Please stop. Stop. Make it stop. Draco. Draco. Draco!**

Harry doesn't know how to wake him. Draco. Draco is having a nightmare. A really bad one and Harry doesn't know how to help.

"Make it stop!" Draco screams.

"Draco! Wake up!" Harry yells trying to wake him up.

"What's happening?" Astoria and Ginny barge in. 

Thank god. Harry is two seconds away from panicking. 

"Nightmare. He won't wake up." Harry manages to say, his voice craking. 

"Please stop!" Draco screams.

"Sonmiuprohibe." Astoria waves her wand at Draco and he wakes up with a gasp.

He looks up at Harry with his eyes wide and bloodshot. He throws himself on Harry and cries. He cries loudly, sobbing hard. Harry holds him tight and takes a deep breath.

"Make them stop." Draco mumbles between his sobbing. "Make them stop. They're so many, Harry, it hurts. Make them stop."

Harry closes his eyes and holds to Draco tight. It pains Harry physically in his chest to see Draco this way. So hurt. So scared. So terrified and in pain. Harry doesn't know what he can do to make Draco stop feeling this way.

"You're safe Draco. You're with me. I won't let anyone touch you. You know that. You're safe with me. I'll take care of you. You're okay. You're safe." Harry tries to keep his voice gentle but confident. 

Confidence that he is faking because right now he is anything but confident. He doesn't know how to help Draco. He wants to make Draco feel better.

So many hands. So many people. Draco remembers that night. One of the most terrifying and terrible nights of his life. He still doesn't know what potion he was given. He remembers those death-eaters enjoying his body while his Father and Voldemort watched. They made his mother watch. He saw as she fell on to her knees, begging them to let Draco go. He remembers how limp his body was. How he could do nothing but lay there and feel the pain, unable to help himself. His punishment to save Potter that day. To not reveal him. To holding the wands deliberately loose so that Potter could get them and escape. How could he not? How could he let Potter get caught. Draco wanted him to win. But is it worth it? This pain, this torment. He remembers watching Hagrid bringing in Potter's body. He remembers feeling empty in a way he never did before, which is a lot to say because Draco has always been empty. A vessel. A body to use. A tool. He remembers feeling the tiny bit of hope he had, lose. It still hurts. It hurt so much. Why doesn't anyone make it stop? Why doesn't anyone ever make them stop? 

Harry mutters reassurances to Draco for the better part of half hour. Draco finally stops sobbing but he holds on to Harry so tight like his life depends on it. Like it did that night during the fire. And slowly, holding Harry, Draco drifts asleep, tired. He finally looks at Astoria and Ginny. Astoria looks like she's on the verge of tears. Ginny is too but she stands behind Astoria, giving her silent comfort by holding her from behind as Astoria sits on the bed. Ginny is wearing purple night suit that is a little worn while Astoria wears a lace, full length black night dress with a night robe on.

"You know what night he dreamed about, don't you?" Harry asks Astoria.

She looks like she's ready to bolt . She bites her lips, clasps and unclasps her hands in front of her, looking down.

"I might have an idea." She says weakly.

"Tell me." Harry says.

Astoria looks up and stares Harry dead in the eyes.

"No." She says.

Harry doesn't understand.

"Why not?" Harry asks.

"It's his story to tell, Potter. And I completely understand why he hasn't. I think it's for the best. And if you love him and value him saying no then you won't pester him for an answer. He will tell you if he's ready."

If. She said if and not when. If Harry knows anything about these Slytherins, then it is that they never say anything they don't want to. There is no mistake that she meant if and not when. So there is fifty percent chance that Draco will not tell him. But little grass is right. It is Draco's story and it is his right to let Harry know when he wants to. If. Not when. If he wants to. 

Harry walks into the kitchen into the fragrance of delicious food and coffee. There are waffles and fruit bowls with porridge. 

"Good morning. I hope you don't mind I cooked breakfast." Astoria says.

She's no longer dressed in her night dress but a pretty little whiite sundress.

"Not at all. I appreciate it, in fact." 

"Thanks." She smiles. "Since when did Draco start listening to instrumental music in the mornings?" 

"I may have told him to stop playing that loud music in the mornings." Harry replies sheepishly.

Astoria stops pouring her coffee in the middle and turns to look at Harry as he has done a huge crime.

"Why would you do something like that? I thought you loved him!" She says accusing.

Harry is confused.

"What?" He asks.

"Potter! You very well know what kind of life Draco lived in that Manor. He didn't have the freedom to do anything. Anything at all. Not even listen to the kind of music he likes. That loud music that is not supposed to be listened to in the morning, that is his freedom music. That music he plays is his favourite part of waking up. The sunrise is the second. He is _free_ to listen to whatever he likes which is why Theo always kept silent as that music blasted in the house. Theo hated it but he endured it because Draco loves it. You know how much he loves music. Especially the loud ones." Astoria talks calmly but the tone suggests she's mad at Harry.

She should be. Harry is an idiot. A huge idiot. He didn't even realised what he did and Draco listened to him. Without complaining. Harry took away that small freedom from him. Harry metally slaps himself for it. He has to be better at organising where Draco needs to be free and where held. He sits at the table and rubs his temple. This has already been a long day and it hasn't even started yet. 

"He never complained. Never told how he felt about it." Harry said.

Astoria sits on the chair besides him and holds his hand on the table.

"Draco whines and complaints about the smallest of things which makes it seems like he complaints about a lot of things. But the ones that actually matters, you have to read between the lines. Because he never will tell you. It's never worked at his home before. So he just learnt to kept it to himself. Don't beat yourself up. It took us a lot of time to understand him as well." Astoria comforts him, holding his hand. 

"Thank you." Harry says genuinely.

"Don't mention it. How are you holding up?" Astoria asks.

"Little grass, you literally have bigger problems righg now and you're asking me how I am holding up?" 

Astoria sighs.

"What happened to me, happened. I couldn't stop it and I can't help it. Not now at least. And I'd rather not think about it now."

"I'm fine. The nightmares, they've lessened quite a lot past few months. Draco get's occasionally and those ones are terrible. Those are the ones I still don't know how to handle. But I'll learn. How are you holding up?" Harry asks.

"I'm not. I'm seconds away from mental breakdown. I just want to run away to an island where I'm not a pureblood but I'm rich and I have Gin on my side. I'm a lucky girl. I never in my wildest dreams thought I'd end up with a Gryffindor. A Weasley no less." She chuckles.

"Well, I never thought that I'd end with a Slytherin. Malfoy no less. Last year and this are just full of surprises." Harry laughs.

"Are you trying to woo my girlfriend?" Ginny comes from behind smiling, still wearing her night suit.

"Yep. That's exactly what im doing." Harry replies. "Wooing your gay girlfriend. Emphasis on gay."

Ginny rolls her eyes and ignores Harry completely. She walks past him to her girlfriend and bebds down to give her a kiss 

"Good morning, babe." Ginny smiles.

"Good morning dear." Astoria replies.

Harry looks away to give them privacy as they start to snog. Right there. In front of Harry. Those bitches.

"Breakfast." Harry says as he walks into the room with a breakfast tray.

Draco is still laying on the bed, cocooned in the duvets. He looks at Harry and manages a weak smile. Harry smiles back at him. He places the breakfast at the bedside tables and grabls a glass then fills it with water. He manages to coax Draco into sitting and makes him drink it after he casts a cleaning charm in Draco's mouth. Harry charms the juke box to play some loud music he doesn't know but as Draco has the cassettes, it plays. Draco looks at him, clearly confused at his action. Harry passes the tray in front of him and he gives the food a look of disdain. Harry sighs. It happens after the nightmares. Draco had only started eating regularly because of Harry but he still went on the starving mode and skipped meals every now and then. And Harry honestly couldn't handle it. He couldn't handle Draco starving well enough because he had been starved enough to never want to starve again. 

"Draco, please." Harry begs.

Draco gives him a pleading look.

"I'm not hungry."

"Just a little. I haven't brought much. Just little fruits and little porridge. Please. You'll feel a bit better." Harry insisted. 

Draco sighed and picked up a fork to pick up on the fruits and Harry gave a triumph smile. Harry wanted to talk to Draco about the music thing. He wanted to apologise but didn't know if now was a good time.

"Okay, Potter. What is it? Something's on your mind and it is more than my nightmare." Draco pulls him out lf his musings.

"How do you know?" Harry asks.

"I know you." Draco says.

Harry takes a deep breath.

"Do you ever hate me to making you stop playing the music you want in the mornings?" Harry asks

Draco's expression softens and he looks down at his tray. He bites his lips for a few seconds then replies.

"You spoke to Tori, didn't you?" He asks.

"Yes." Harry replies.

"I did hate you. In the start. A lot. I love listening to that music in the mornings. It was my favourite part of waking up and not many things make me want to wake up in the morning." Draco replied, still not looking at him.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Harry asks softly.

"Your tone and expression brooked no argument. And I never know how to tell if someone does talk to me like that."

"With me you can Draco. You know that. I need you to tell me if something I said or did upsets you. I don't want to upset you." 

"It was almost a year ago, Potter. It doesn't matter anymore."

"Then why won't you look at me?" Harry asked. 

Draco still didn't look at him.

"You want that music playing in the morning, don't you? Even now when I play that instrumental music. I'm so sorry Draco. You can play that music in the morning. You can play whatever you want to. You might belong to me but you belong to yourself first. You must understand that. If there is something you want to do, then you do it. Within reasons of course."

"You hate that music." Draco sighs and falls down on the bed side ways.

Harry makes him sit up. 

"I love you." Harry says. "How about we come to a compromise?"

Draco raises an eyebrow.

"You play whatever music you want just tone down the volume a bit." Harry suggests.

"Deal." Draco beams at him.

"Eat." Harry chuckles and says.


	28. Ice Cream

"None of the Slytherins have heard of him." Astoria says meakily.

Where are you, Draco? He never disappears without telling Harry where he is going. And he left at least a three hours ago. To get ice cream. Something isn't right. His phone is unavailable as well. Is he alright? Is he hurt? Has something happened- No! He's fine. Harry will find him. He's fine. Draco is fine. Harry feels a hand on his shoulder.

"He'll be fine, Harry. He's stronger than he thinks he is. We'll search him." Ginny tries to reassure him.

Harry nods at her. The floo roars and Hermione emerges, then Ron. Then the Slytherins, Neville, Luna, Brown. They all seem worried. Hermione makes tea as they all ask questions to Harry that Ginny and Astoria try to answer on his behalf. He isn't in the frane of mind to answer questions. He called them to help. Harry sighs. He might have to send another patronus. It's getting tough, casting a patronus. It physically hurts now. It's reacting to the dark magic Harry has absorbed. But it still works. Because Harry isn't a dark wizard. He can't be. Okay, he is. But he also has light. He's, well, gray? He lets out a huff and breath and casts a patronus wordlessly but uses a wand. A stag- Wait a minute. What is that? A dragon?

"That's an Antipodean Opaleye. I remember Charlie telling me about this one pair that was injured by some wizards. Figures that you get this specific dragon for Draco." Ron informs.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked, still looking at the dragon mesmerized.

"Well, they are extremely silver, pale and white. Like Draco's hair and skin. Their eyes are multicolored. Their eggs are pale grey. Like Draco's eyes. They do not hunt or prey or kill anyone unless they really have to, like they're really hungry. And even then they just prey sheeps. Plus they are known to be the most beautiful dragons." Luna helps with the information.

"And this one is a female." Ron says.

"Draco is a man." Harry says.

"Yes, but he's a feminine man." Neville replies.

"He's a man through and through. He has a cock to prove it." Harry says irritated.

"Harry." Says Hermione. "Being feminine and female are two very different things. Being feminine is having personality of what the society says is feminine like wearing skirts and heels. Being female, that's biology. Draco is a man who is feminine, but a man he is."

"This is literally not the most important topic right now. Draco is missing, Potter says." Daphne yelled.

Harry looks back at the beautiful white and blue mist of the dragon. The dragon walks towards Harry and sits at his feet with his head low. It reminds Harry of how beautifully Draco submits to him. How he kneels at Harry's feet and reads his novels while listening to music while Harry does his research. It reminds Harry of how he kneels at breakfast and let's Harry feed him. It reminds Harry of how Draco lets Harry take charge and listens like the good boy he is. He is Harry's most prized possession. And Harry feels like crying. 

"Find Draco, would you? And if you find him, ask him to come home. And if he seems like he's in danger, come to get me immediately." Harry tells the patronus.

"Wait!" Says Blaise. "Tell the patronus to note where is the closest he can get to Draco. We start our search from there."

And so Harry does. They wait for about thirty minutes when the dragon comes back. The dragon tells Harry that the trail stops in knocturn alley, right outside an empty building. The patronus is supposed to talk in Harry's voice but it sounds a lot like Draco's. Patronuses aren't supposed to do that. 

"Thank you guys for coming here. I'm going to get Draco back." Harry says.

"Not alone." Ron stands up. "Never alone, Harry. Draco is one of us now."

"We will come with you." Hermione says.

"It's good I'm dressed up for an outing." Bulstrode pipes up.

"I'd love to see that one day that Draco isn't in any trouble." Brown sighs.

"Let's all apparate there and then let the dragon lead us." Neville suggest.

"Let's go." Astoria and Ginny demand.

Harry looks at them. This huge group, Slytherins and Gryffindors together. And Ravenclaw. And Harry dreads this. Last time something like this happened, when they all got together, he lost Sirius. He's lost too many people already. He can't lose Draco. He won't lose Draco. He takes a deep breath to gather his courage.

"Let's go." He says and apparates.

He lands in front of a three story building which looks abandon. The building is all concrete black wood. Its broken on so many places and looks like hasn't been cleaned in ages.

"That was nice of you to apparate out of there without adjusting your wards for us to do it as well, Potter." Nott retorts from behind.

But Harry is too busy to care. He needs to find Draco.

It's black. It's all black. And Draco's head hurts like a very bad hangover. Like someone has hit him on the head again and again. He blinks his eyes to get to it to focus but he can't. Can't see anything. It's all dark. He tries to move his hand but he can't. Shit. They're tied besides him. Looks like he's tied on a chair. Wooden chair most probably. How did he end up like this. He was going to that new ice cream shop in diagon which has muggle flavours. He was going to buy ice cream for Potter, Weaslette, Tori and him. Tori and Ginny did overstay their visit but Harry and Draco are not complaining. If anything, they are kind of glad to have a bit of company. But they are starting to miss their privacy. He reached to the shop and after that, he doesn't remember anything. Someone pulls the cloth bag from his face and dim lights hurts Draco's eyes. He blinks rapidly to adjust to the lights. It's all blur. Slowly, everything comes to focus. Aurors.

"Ah. The sleeping beauty is awake." Head auror Robards speak.

Draco looks at them. Two senior aurors along with Robards and oh, look. The minister him self. Great! Draco looks at them unamused. 

"Why am I here? Is this officially sanctioned arrest? Because this isn't the holding cell." Draco says.

"He's too smart for his own good." The short auror says.

"I say we just finish him. One less death-eater to think about." The tall auror says.

"Not until we get what we want." Robards says.

"No one is finishing anyone." Kingsley commands. 

"Why am I here, I asked." Draco asks again.

"You are here for the interrogation of the pedophile killer." Robards inform.

Draco hates that name. He laughed so much when he read that's what they've named the killer. Potter wasn't amused. Why couldn't they name him something interesting like they did with Jack the ripper or the zodiac? Clearly the wizards don't have much of an imagination like the muggles.

"You think I'm the killer?" Draco asked.

That accusation was out right laughable. Draco couldn't kill to save his own life. But the attempted murders do play a different light on him.

"You can be. You do have charges of attempted murders." Robards says.

Draco laughs. He did predict this. These aurors are so dumb and predictable. Anyone can be a step over them.

"Failed attempts. Because I couldn't kill to save my life. I'm a lot of things but a murderer is not one of them." Draco replies.

"And what about your master, you little vermin. You're his pet, aren't you? Obeying his commands. He keeps you on your leash, doesn't he? Keeps you in a cage like an animal. That dog collar you're wearing shows it." Robards speaks and the other aurors laughs. 

Hmmm. Cages. Now there's one thing Potter and him haven't tried. He might have to suggest it to Potter.

"Getting off on other people's sexual life, are you, head auror Robards? Mrs doesn't please you anymore?" Draco smirks.

Whack. One slap straight to his cheek in such a force that Draco's head whips aside and his chair falls with him. Now there's that familiar burn he hasn't felt on his cheeks for about a year. And truth to be told, he didn't really miss it. 

"You have one daring mouth for the position you are in." Robards spits after he picks Draco and the chair up. "Tell me what you know about the killings." 

"I just know about what everyone else does. That whoever it is, is targeting pedophiles. " Draco says, deliberately not giving other information he has.

"We have reasons to believe that the killer is Mr Harry Potter. Is he?" Robards ask.

Deflect, don't answer. Deflect, don't answer. Deflect, don't answer.

"Harry Potter? You mean the golden boy, saviour of the wizarding world, poster boy for light side, Harry Potter? Do you hear yourself?"

"Why not? He's dating a Death-eater. You scums can easily get him to your side." Robards replies and then motions the tall auror to do something.

The tall auror comes in front of Draco and removes a vial with clear liquid in it. The clear liquid has a bit on amber colour. Veritaserum. Draco immediately get's his oclumency up, which is a bit of struggle as he's thirsty and his head ia hurting and he's tired. But Draco has been in this situation far so many times ghat he can do it in his sleep. And once again, him being once of the very few people who can use oclumency on veritaserum is a secret rarely anyone knows. The tall auror holds his chin tightly, forcing his mouth open and making him drink a sip while the minister watches everything silently, as if he isn't there.

"Tell one embarrassing thing about yourself." Robards says.

"Granger punched me right at my face in third year." He chooses to say this truth. 

Saying something like this will make them believe that he cannot lie. He then shuts his eyes tight and shows the anger on his face. He is angry. Angry about the slap and the kidnapping. But there is no way he's going to throw his master under the bus. The aurors laugh at his admittance.

"What do you know about the pedophile killer?" Robards asks.

"Nothing. I don't know anything but what I've read in the papers." Draco lies through his teeth on veritaserum.

He's in here. Harry can feel it. Ron, Hermione and Harry are in the third floor while rest have scattered to check the rest of the two floors. Laughter. He hears laughter. They made Draco say something embarrassing and are interrogating him. How dare they pick him up like that. Harry breaks down the door. He can feel the anger flare up. He is furious. The aurors point their wands at Harry and with a flick of his fingers, they fly back away along with their wands, falling on the floor after dashing on the wall, painfully. Draco. He's tied up on the chair like an accused and he looks hurt. There's blood running from the side of his lips. Harry clenches his fists.

"Draco!" Hermione yells and runs to undo the ropes on his hands.

Draco thanks Hermione and looks at Harry. Harry walks at him and caresses his cheek. His cheek, that has a slap mark. Someone fucking slapped Draco. Now this is going to get bloody.

"Who did this?" Harry asks.

"Don't do anything stupid. Not now. Just take me home." Draco whispers.

"Draco-" 

"Harry please. My head hurts, my whole body hurts and I need water. Please let's just go home. I want to go home." Draco pleads.

Harry picks Draco up bridal style and Draco grunts in pain. Draco immediately wraps himself around Harry and nudges into him.

"You can't take him out of the investigation, Mr Potter." Robards tells him.

"Get a warrant and we'll talk." Ron replies.

"How could you, Kingsley? How could you sit here and let them do this to him? How could you even allow anything to happen in the first place? I'm going to put charges against you and the auror department. You'll here from my lawyer." Harry says and apparates right in their bedroom with Draco.

He places Draco on the bed gently and kisses him softly on his lips. He pours some water in the glass on the bedside table and makes Draco sip it slowly. Draco gives a content sigh and smiles at Harry gratefully. Harry places the glass aside and works on Draco's clothes. He carries Draco to the bathroom and helped him in to the bathtub. He switches the tap on for hot water, and the magical house gives it. The house even gives some salves and pain potions. Harry let's Draco check on the potions and it is pain potion. Draco drinks it. He gives another content sigh as the warm water starts to fill and the pain subsides. He looks so tired and Harry's heart aches. 

"Come in with me please." Draco asks in a small voice.

Harry caresses his slapped cheek, cleans the blood on his lips with some water and gives a nod, looking at him softly. He vanishes his clothes and climbs in the tub. He sits behind Draco. Draco turns sideways so that he can lay his cheek on Harry and hold his shoulders. Harry immediately tightens his hold on Draco and caresses his back. He hears a sob. He looks down on Draco's messed up white hair. Another sniff. 

"Draco?" He asks softly.

He can feel Draco crying. He's holding Harry and he's crying. Draco sobs hard and holds Harry tight. His baby. He kept on his game face for so long while they did Merlin knows what with him. Harry caresses his hair with one hand and his back with other. He let's Draco cry on him and holds Draco the entire time. Letting Draco get through all his emotions, Harry can feel his own tears as well. He doesn't mutter useless assurances. That is not what people always want. He will let his pet process through the emotions and will be there with him, holding him, supporting him and comforting him.


	29. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy i spent two days rereading my third fav drarry fic Knickers In A Twist. You all should read it!! And then i spent my time correcting spelling mistakes of the first 14 chapters i wrote. Reading the entire thing, im surprised that its me who has written it.

Draco wakes up with a gasp. He looks around and sees that it's still dark outside. He looks to his right, still laying down and looks at Potter. Potter's hold on his torso is tight as if he's afraid that Draco might disappear again. Draco smiles. He snuggles up closer to Potter and holds his firm and strong biscep. He feels Potter kiss his head and hold him tighter. 

"Are you awake?" Draco asks quietly.

"Hmm." Potter replies sleepily.

Draco kisses his chest and closes his eyes. Within seconds, he's asleep again.

"Good morning gorgeous." Harry says as he opens his eyes and sees Draco staring up at him, still in his arms. 

Draco is staring at him like he's trying to believe that he really ia here with Harry. Like they really are here together. Anger flares up in Harry. It had took harry almost a year to calm Draco down. Beneath that amused smirk, Draco was still a terrified child. And with Harry, he always felt safe. Now he held Harry ever so tightly and looked at Harry unblinking, making himself believe that hs is safe and with Harry.

"They will pay for this, my love. I'll make sure of it." Harry promises him.

"You will not touch them." Draco says.

This shocks Harry.

"They're on to you, Potter. They have you as the main suspect for all the killings. You go after them and that gives them a way to pull you in."

"But Drac-"

"No, Potter." Draco cuts him out and sits straight up. "They don't matter to me. You do. I've lived in a manor that never felt like home. I've never felt safe or loved there. No matter how much my mother tried. And then I lived with Theo. I was safe there somewhat and I trust Theo a lot. But that wasn't home as well. The castle was my home, but the war ruined it. Grimauld Place is not my home either. But you are. This place feels like home because you feel like home. You are my home. I have been through so much, lost so much. I refuse to lose you. So you will shut up, contact my solicitors, go after them legally and will NOT touch them. You understand?" 

Home. Harry is Draco's home. Draco still hasn't said that he loves Harry but this what he said, it's much more valuable, much more real and pure than confessing love. Harry knows how it feels to not have a home and the one home you had is ruined for you. But being someone's home, Harry has never had that. And he refuses to be the one who rips Draco off from his home. He'll be the safest, most loving person Draco ever has. He will be Draco's home. He can feel his chest flutter. He nods at Draco.

"Good. We'll be Slytherin about this now. Not Gryffindor." Draco says.

"Won't be a problem. The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin but I made it put me in Gryffindor." Harry says.

The look on Draco's face is laughable. It takes Harry all his strength to not laugh. He bites his lips to keep from laughing. Draco's face is completely rendered of all emotions except the wide eyes blinking at him owlish.

"What?" Draco says, his stunned expressions not changing.

"The hat wanted to put ke in Slytherin. But I made it put me in Gryffindor." Harry replies. 

Draco stares at him for another several minutes, blinking dumbfounded. Then he laughs. He laughs like a maniac and falls on the bed sideways laughing. This confuses Harry. He watches Draco laugh so hard that he's wheezing and there are tears rolling from his eyes. And he laughs for good fifteen minutes and when the laughing finally subsides, he looks at Harry amused. And Harry looks at him bewildered.

"That makes so much sense." Draco says breathlessly. 

"Why?" Asks Harry.

"Potter, you might hate your fame but you love the uses. You've proven it repeatedly. Used it so much while making yourself believe that you hate it." Draco says.

"I do not use my name." Harry squeals.

"Let's go year by year. First year. We both were on the brooms. If McGonagall had caught me, I definitely would've been expelled. You but, became the seeker. The youngest seeker of the century. Second year, flying car. Any Slytherin would be expelled. You didn't. Third year, when you sneaked out for honeydukes. I definitely would've been expelled. Fourth year-"

"Fine! I get it. Yes I've used it. Happy?" Harry huffs annoyed. 

Draco, the fucker laughs again and then bends down to kiss the still laying Harry. Harry, still annoyed but kisses back. Draco is still smiling and finally, Harry smiles on the kiss as well. He later realises none of them have cleaning charm and Draco isn't complaining. Draco pulls back and picks up harrys wand. He mutter a spell and the loud music starts blaring. Harry groans. How he misses the calming music that used to be played in the morning. Draco laughs and tones down the volume a bit. The music is still too loud for Harry, but he will suffer through it for Draco. Draco lays back besides him and Harry pulls him close by holding him by his chest. Harry kisses his neck and the top of his head. Then he just holds him and just be. He smiles when Draco turns and his pointy nose presses through Harry's collarbone. 

"Are you okay?" Tori asks Draco as she hugs him.

"I'm fine." Draco says blushing. It's not always that Tori shows her soft side.

He only later registers that the kitchen is full of people and the table is enlarged to fit more people. And it looks like the house has provided a few chairs. He blinks at all of them and Potter comes behind him. 

"Eh, hello. Why are you all here? And since when are you all here?" Potter asks.

He thanks his starts that he isn't totally naked. He is wearing one of Potter's tshirts that fits him like a dress. Longbottom and Weasley look at him a bit red and Draco sighs.

"I'll go wear some pants." He says with no enthusiasm. "You should as well, Potter." He says and leaves for their room.

Moments later, Draco and Potter are back in the kitchen. He sits as Potter makes a plate for him. He bites his lips. He doesn't feel like eating. He doesn't want to eat. He looks at the plate warily that Potter places in front of him and then gives Potter a pleading look. Which, by the way, has never worked. Instead, what he gets is a look from Potter he doesn't like.

"Draco." Potter warns sternly.

Draco groans.

"You know the rules. Come on." Potter says sternly. He can feel the whole room's eyes on him. 

"At least reduce it a bit. It's too much." Draco begs.

"It's just two pancakes and they're not even that big. No skipping meals."

"One pancake is not skipping meal." Draco argues.

Potter gives him a look at makes him swallow. He groans and gives a disdainful look at his pancakes. He sighs and picks up the fork. 

"Stop staring." He snaps at the people in the room and stabs his pancakes. 

He feels Potter's fingers threading through his hair. It calms him a little but after the day he had yesterday, he wants to stay alone just with Potter. He hears someone clear their throat.

"I have made a list of few things that will help us make a case against the ministry. But to be sure, we need you to tell us everything so that we can have proper story to give to the lawyers. I'm guessing you have one?" Granger says.

"I've already spoken to Potter about it. I've sent an owl to my solicitors and have spoken to decide a date to meet with them. Thanks Granger. Appreciate it."

"Still, I think it will be good if you talk to us so we can narrow down the points that will go against the ministry. And talking helps, Draco." Granger says.

"Granger, you're brilliant but my solicitors or no less. They worked too damn well to keep my father out of azkaban and made them give the punishment to exhile in France. Which by the way, was playing at my father's hand. He's living the best life there. Malfoy name might be ruined here but in France, it is stronger than it ever was here." Draco says trying to remain calm.

"But Draco-"

"I don't want to fucking talk about it. Leave me alone." Draco yells, pushes his chair so hard that it falls back and dashes out of the kitchen. 

"Mione," Harry sighs. "He hasn't spoken to me yet completely about it. You shouldn't have pushed him."

"He has to talk to feel better." Hermione argues.

"And he will. But you can't force people to talk instantly. He will talk when he's ready. You really have to give people space so that they can talk according to their pace, when they are ready." Harry argues.

"She's just trying to help, Harry." Ron interferes.

"I know. And I appreciate it but she has to understand she can't keep pushing people like that. Don't you remember how frustrated you were when she kept forcing you to talk about Fred when you weren't ready to talk about it?" Harry then turns to Hermione. "Or when you weren't ready to talk about your parents." 

Hermione and Ron have the sense to look a bit ashamed.

"Plus there are too many people here. If it was just us Slytherins, here, and Potter, it wouldn't have gone so bad." Zabini says.

"Brown's here too." Neville says.

"She's a Slytherin now. She's one of us." Blaise replies.

"The point is," Ginny interferes. "Draco doesn't trust anyone easily. He might like you all but he won't trust you all. He has only just started trusting me and even that is because I've been living with them. He's an extremely private person and will not share with you unless he trusts you like he trusts Harry or the Slytherins. Or except he's extremely drunk." 

Harry looks at Draco's breakfast. A small part of pancake is ruined from the angry stab but apart from there, not one bite has been into Draco's stomach. He looks at the pancake sadly. He knows he won't be anle to feed Draco now and he had rarely managed to convince him to eat two pancakes. He sighs and walks out of the kitchen, leaving them all behind. He enters the room to see it thrashed. The bedsheets are all torn and all around the room, the small coffee table and the chairs are in pieces on the floor. The curtains behind are burning. Draco is standing by the window between the burning curtains with his long hair tied in a messy bun.

"Draco." Harry calls out and Draco turns around.

"I want them gone, right now. Every one of them." Draco grits his teeth.

Harry stares in his eyes for several seconds and then firmly asks, "What did I tell you about thrashing the room and our stuff?"

He feels satisfaction when he sees Draco's eyes widen and his adams apple bob. In one swift motion he walks over to Draco and locks him by pining his hands behind his back. He pulls Draco's wrists up to an uncomfortable level that his wrists touch almost till his neck.

"What did I tell you about ruining our stuff?" Harry asks more firmly.

"Not to ruin it." Draco replies weakly. His breathing is faster and his lips are quivering.

"And what did you promise me?" Harry asks. He forcefully makes Draco say it.

Draco swallows again and takes a few moments to reply. "I won't ruin it." He says in a small voice 

"And what did you do?" 

Draco looks down at Harry's chest. "Ruin it." He said in almost non verbally.

Harry doesn't want to punish Draco. Draco has had two very rough days and he isn't in the frame of mind. Last time this had happened, Harry had given him firm reprimand. If Harry let's it slide this time as well, it won't set a right example. But this was bound to happen. Draco managed being a good boy and not being punished for almost a year. This has to be a world record. But Harry doesn't know if it is the right time to punish Draco, after everything he has been through. He doesn't have anyone he can talk to about it as well. With a wandless accio, he catches a galleon mid air from the hand that isn't holding Draco's wrist. He then shows it to Draco.

"You will stand in the corner, holding this galleon on the wall with your nose for as long as I say and you will think about what you've done wrong. Understand?" Harry says sternly.

He looks at Draco as he gives a shaky nod after swallowing again. His breathing is laboured and lips are still quivering. Harry doesn't think Draco has it in him to make any sound at the moment. Harry somehow manages to ignore the pleading eyes and turns Draco around. The curtains finally stop burning when there is not left anything of it to burn. He holds Draco's wrists in the same position and walks Draco to the corner near the window. He holds the galleon and makes Draco hold it on the wall with his nose. He leaves Draco's wrists and is pleased to see that Draco doesn't dare move is hands to get comfortable.

Harry walks over to the bed and sits down. He casts a tempus to keep the record of timings. He sits there the entire time and his eyes does not leave Draco. He watches as Draco's fists clench and unclench repeatedly. He casts a tempus again to see two minutes have passed. He'll wait another three. The next three minutes pass excruciatingly slow and he's sure it's a lot more slower for Draco. As soon as the three minutes are done, Harry walks towards Draco immediately and pulls him from the wall. The galleon falls down on the floor and Harry ignores it.

Harry looks at Draco, who still hasn't moved his hands and they've got to be hurting by now. Draco doesn't look at him. Instad, Draco looks at the floor and looks awfully close to crying. This momentarily scares Harry. His hands immediately go to Draco's wrists, untangling them from Draco's back and pulling it out front. Draco winces at the pain. Harry pulls Draco in for a hug and holds him close. It takes a while but Draco then rests his hands on Harry's chest. Harry hears a sniff.

"I'm sorry." Draco says, his voice craking. "Please don't be mad at me." And he finally sarts sobbing. 

"Shhh. It's alright pet. You did your punishment. It's all forgiven." Harry tries to calm him down and starts caressing his hair. 

"I won't do it again. I'm sorry." Draco says now, crying hard.

"It's okay, Draco. It's okay. I know you won't do it. It's done now. You're forgiven. I love you. I love you so much." Harry tries again.

It takes a better part of twenty minutes for Draco to calm down and he holds on tight to Harry through it all as if afraid that Harry will leave him. Harry stands there, holding Draco throughout the whole time. He slowly drags Draco towards the bed and makes him sit. Once Draco is sitting, Harry makes him drink water, which Draco slowly sips. Harry looks at Draco, his eyes and nose all red. His cheeks and chin pink, his long nlond lashes wet. He still looks extremely beautiful but Harry doesn't feel that good kind of giddiness which he usually gets watching Draco cry after they play. Instead, he feels his chest hurt in pain. Oh, how he wishes that he hadn't have to punish Draco. He places the glass back on the table and stretches his hand to caress Draco's cheek. Draco flinches and Harry feels his chest hurt more terribly. Harry can feel his eyes burning with tears but he somehow controls himself.

"Draco. I will never slap you. You have to know that. I said I'll give pain but not the abuse. I'll stand by that promise." Harry says.

"I know." Draco sniffs a reply. "It just reminded me of yesterday. Almost an entire year passed, Harry, with no slaps. I had kind of gotten used to the ideas it won't happen anymore." He says weakly. Harry sits down besides him and Draco hold on to Harry's shirt as he rests his head on Harry's chest. 

"It won't happen again. I won't let anyone touch you. I'll do my best to keep you safe." Harry reassures him as they lay down on the bed.

"I won't ruin your stuff again. I'm sorry." He hears Draco say quietly after a few minutes of silence.

"Our stuff, Draco. And it's alright. You got your punishment. It is done. You're forgiven. I'm proud of you for taking your punishment so well." Harry says and kisses his head.

"Potter." Draco calls out slowly.

"Yes pet?" 

"Do you think there are any pancakes left?" Draco asks.

Harry smiles.


	30. A little lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I got it right. There is only so much experience an inexperienced person in bdsm relationship can hsve. I have an active sex life byt it's normal jookups. Nog bddm. If I've gotten anything wrong, please let me know.

"Mr Malfoy, I need to know every detail that you can share. Even the tiniest bit that doesn't seem important to you. Start from the beginning if you would." Said Blackburn.

And so Draco did. With a heavy heart, quiet voice and not much enthusiasm, Draco retold the entire thing to his lawyer from leaving to get ice cream to coming home with Potter. He left out the details of lying through veritaserum. Even if his lawyer was a bloody genius, he was just as power hungry as other people. With the right incentives, he could rat Draco out. There were only three people in this world he trusted with this knowledge. His mother, Severus, may he rest in peace, and Potter. Draco missed his mother so much, but she was in France, with his Father. Meeting her meant meeting his father as well and Draco had no intention to do so. Since the trials, she hadn't even bothered to write one letter to Draco. He knew it's father who forbid her but he didn't understand why she obeyed. Maybe father had trained his mother to obey just like he did to Draco. It was ingrained in Draco to be the slave that he is. His mother was definitely not the same as Draco. She was fierce but with his father, she was exactly how Draco was. Much more pathetic than Draco actually and he never understood why. He sat there with his head down as Blackburn asked Harry questions about the event. 

"Mr Potter, are you the pedophile killer?" Blackburn asks amused.

"I have no idea why you and the ministry thinks that." Potter replies, looking straight in the eyes of Blackburn.

"I'm sure you don't." Blackburn replies chucking. "Well, Mr Potter, they are on to you. I suggest you refrain from your extra curricular activities for time being. And do not go after the aurors. They are waiting for you to slip. Right now they have no proof of your proclivity so you're better off now. But one slip and it's you who will face issues not them. And I'd suggest you start practicing lying through veritaserum." 

After a lengthy hour, they finally say their goodbyes and leave the office. Obviously not without telling him that this news shouldn't travel to Draco's parents. His father was a smart man. Draco is sure he knew what was happening in Britain but then again, his father had made many stupid choices like chosing the wrong side in the war and making Draco take the mark. He looked at Potter and thanked his stars that it was Harry who owned him. He remembers worrying so many nights, crying to sleep that he'd be signed off permanently with someone who will be just how his father was with his mother and him. His mother did try. She tried a lot to keep Draco safe but one command of father and mother put her hand down and backed off. She begged as well sometimes. Never worked. Draco sighed. He couldn't stop himself but turn around and just try to vanish into Potter. His forehead reached just below Potter's shoulder and as much as annoyed he was during the start of the eight year that Potter had suddenly grown more than him, he was glad about the height difference now. He liked Potter being taller than Draco. Just another of the reasons why Potter was the dominant one. He always liked the idea of his dominant being taller.

Potter tightened his hold on Draco immediately, locking him in a hug. Draco let out a breath and just stayed in Potter's arm for a while. He never felt as safe and loved as he did with Potter. It was still something he couldn't wrap his brain around. Maybe because it was the heart that was leading here. And his heart did belong to Potter. Maybe it did since the first time he rejected Draco's hand and friendship. Draco suddenly felt the pull of apparation in his stomach and within seconds, they were in their living room.

"Awww. Look Tori. How our love birds arrive." Weaslette teased and Tori, that bitch laughed.

Draco could feel the burn in his cheeks as he blushed. 

"Sod off Gin." Potter said but there was no bite in it. Just amusement and without wasting another moment, Potter leads Draco to their bedroom.

"We need to talk." Tori barged in the library, disturbing Draco's reading. He was in a very interesting chapter. 

He raised an eyebrow at Tori. She gave a peep outside, closed the doors, walked towards Draco, sat besides Draco, and cast a muffiliato. Now Draco was intrigued. He put a bookmark in his book, closed it, placed it on the table and turned fully towards Tori. After several moments, she finally spoke.

"How does this submissive dominant thing work?" She asks quietly but doesn't break eye contact. 

Oh.

"Well, apparantly there a list of limits, kinks and rules that draw the borders and lines. I didn't know all these things are there like limits and safewords before Christian. He taught me a bit of the stuff. I learnt a lot more with Potter though. We are still learning." Draco replies.

"Elaborate." Tori demands and so Draco does.

"There are kinks, which are things you definitely like and will do. Soft limits that are a list of maybes. Hard limits which are a definite no. There is safeword. That's a word you say when you want to stop whatever is happening. And there is aftercare which means the dominant takes care of the submissive after they are done with a scene. Like Potter always makes sure I've had water and as much as I hate to admit it, I become awful clingy and need the body contact. So Potter holds me until I'm asleep, most of the time I'm asleep after a scene. And Potter says a lot of loving words and kisses and cuddles. He even takes care of the marks like applying disinfectant and stuff. You're topping or bottoming?" Draco asks.

"Bottoming." Tori replies.

"Thought so." Draco smiles.

"You seem to have some rules that you have to follow." Tori says.

"I do. Related to my yeses and nos, Potter has come up with a few rules that I have to follow. As he is the dominant one and as a submissive I must respect and obey. Potter, he's not like my father or those other people. The rules I have are the ones that I'll happily follow. He doesn't make me do anything I don't want to. He doesn't make me want to say no." 

"That's nice, Draco. You both are good for each other. What kinds of rule you follow? I've noticed the food one. Why wait for him to have the first bite?" Tori asks.

"As a sign of respect to my dominant. It's not being in control that Potter loves. It's me consenting and obeying through my free will that he loves. It's that I can not obey him at all but I chose too. And it's not just obeying. It's shit Tori, being in control. It's just too much. Having Potter take control takes the edge off. I just have to follow, it's all Potter's burden to be in charge. He takes care of me and I trust him to give him control. But even the rules we have is mostly related to what I like and dislike. For example, the food thing, I like it. These are all small ways in our non sexual lives that just reminds me that he owns me. Like wearing this collar. And then there is this eye contact thing. You know many people apply rule that the submissive can not look at the dominant without permission any time? They need explicit verbal permission to look at their dom at any point of the day. Or they can not talk unless they have permission. They have to be quiet the entire time unless they get the permission to talk. I'd be miserable like that so we don't have that rule." 

"So the rules are base on what you want?" Tori asks.

"Every rule, punishment, kink and limit is based on what we both want. Not just what one person wants. Like if I had a kink, like maybe knives but for Potter they are hard limit, then it is hard limit for both of us. I won't make him do something he definitely doesn't want to and he won't make me do it either. He makes the rules that I won't mind following and I follow the rules because I want to. Mind you, all the rules just show that he is the one calling shots and me obeying. Showing he's the dom and I'm the submissive and the rules I follow are as my respect for him being the dom." 

"Wow. This is all so overwhelming." Tori gives out a slow breath.

"It is." Draco gives her a smile. "But at least you won't have to go at it the wrong way."

"Draco." She says softly.

"The things I've been through, the things father has put me through, that was abuse, Tori." He says looking down at Tori's lap. " It wasn't bdsm. It was something that shouldn't have happened at all. I hated every minute of it. But with Potter, every second of it is something I'm glad to have. It's consensual. Something I never believed I had the right to. But I do. I know when I say, he will stop. With all of those people, with my father, I wanted them to stop. I wanted them to stop so desperately. With Potter, I don't. With Christian I didn't as well but with Potter it is something completely else. I don't think there ever will come a time where I will want to say no." He smiles in the end.

Tori looks at him with expressions Draco has never seen before. Draco doesn't understand those expressions.

"I'm so glad you both are together. You can't see it, Draco, but it has done you so much good. You waited so long to talk about what you felt, the good and the bad. You let it simmer deep below, let it fester and eat you. I don't think I've seen you talk so openly about yourself or your feelings. Potter seems a lot happier with you as well. He always looked like he was in a strought in the start of last year. But since you both got together, he looks alive." Tori smiled.

Draco contemplated whatever she said. It was true, wasn't it? He always thought he had nothing to say because no one would listen. His friends would but he still doubted himself. He didn't want yo be a burden on them with all his emotions. He had spoken to them yes but reluctantly. It had took him so many years to open up to them. He doesn't remember when was the last he spoke so freely about how he felt with his friends. He kind of felt ashamed about it. His friends were there for him before Potter was.

"You're overthinking. Shut it." Tori's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "What about pain? Does there have to be pain?"

"No." He took a while to answer after the thoughts he was having. "That's sadism and masochism. Potter loves inflicting pain and I love receiving it. It is a very small aspect of a d/s relationship. In fact, you can have a complete vanilla relationship without the bondage and pain. Potter says there are couples who are in d/s relationships without the kinks and pain. Like there's the top who calls the shots and the bottom follows. The punishments as well are related to minimal pain or non corporal punishment as all. No punishments that involve pain. You can still be the submissive one and not be a masochist."

"That sounds nice. I'm not much in to pain. I won't mind a little bit here and there but I'd rather be without it mostly." Tori replies.

"How is Weaslette on bed?" Draco asks. He is totally complete bent, gay, homosexual, and the thought of women on bed doesn't excite him one bit. But it's the gossip he will like. It's the sharing stories and chatting that he'll enjoy.

"Extremely dominating. Extremely hot. It's like she was meant to be a dominatrix. But she's not much into giving pain as well. She avoids it. But she loves being in charge. I think I will be getting myself one of those collars from Ginny as well, soon." 

"Go slow I suggest. There are collars that you can just use while playing. But the collar I'm wearing, it's not something you decide on a whimp. It's almost like getting engaged. It is that serious. I say that you go on it for a few months before you get collared." Draco suggests.

He fondly touches his red collar. He loves that collar. Even though it's getting a bit worn out. He only removes it while having bath. It is not wide enough to cause him discomfort while sleeping. Potter had got him the black one as well in case he needs to match his outfit but he hasn't let go of this collar even for a day. That black one still lays somewhere in a drawer packed and completely new. This collar, Draco is so used to it that it is like a part of his skin now. Half of the time he doesn't even remembers he's collared. He wears this everyday almost all the day. Even when he goes out. Even at the burrow now. It's a part of him. A part he never wants to let go. Proof that he belongs to Potter.


	31. Harry Make Him Feel Safe Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a love-hate relationship with periods. I mean I'm extremely glad that I'm not pregnant but why can't this thing be over in an hour or so? Why does it has to go for a few days?

Draco stood there on the stand in front of the entire Wizengamot. It briefly gave him flashbacks of his trials after the war, after two months of being tossed in azkaban. Not even a holding cell. Azkaban. Draco scanned the entire court room, filled with so many new people in the seats now that so many of them were killed for their sins that they enjoyed doing with little children. Isn't it great? They do sins, they do it on children, they use children as their pawns, as soldiers and sit on their thrones sipping wine as the children suffer for them. Draco can barely hear the court over his pounding heart, feeling the thumps in his ears. All he wants to do is be in the safety of their bedroom in their home with his Harry. Vanish into him. He eyes the entire room and they stop at Potter. Potter, who is looking at him with warm, loving eyes, grounds him. The green eyes comfort him, but not much. He's too far away. _Come here Harry, please, I need you._

"Mr Malfoy, what happened after you reached diagon alley?" The prosecutor asks him.

"I don't know. All I remember is that I was walking towards Sugar Sweet and then piercing pain and everything going dark." Draco replies.

He sends a mental thank you to Severus and his mother to teach him brilliant oclumency skills. His face remains emotionless and no one notices the tremble in his hands. Potter did, he's sure. Potter is always able to see above and beyond when it's about Draco.

"Why were you walking towards Sugar Sweet?" The prosecutor asks again.

Draco rolls his eyes. He has half a mind to say something sarcastic but sarcasm doesn't work on veritaserum. And he has to pretend that it affects him. So he does what he does best. He acts.

"To get ice cream for Potter, Weaslette, Tori and I." Draco responds.

Blackburn had presented a brilliant case against the aurors and minister. A case so solid that they will be facing a lot of issues. So much that they might have to give most of the money back they took from the Malfoy's Vaults. Which means they practically will go bankrupt. Blackburn had prepared them well. He had told that there will be accusations and questions on the way Draco and Potter's relationship works. Accusations on Draco to be using their golden boy. Prepared them for almost everything. Even for the questioning to go somewhere so far that it isn't even related to their case just to throw dirt on them and save ministry's face.

"Can you tell me what happened next?" The prosecutor asks.

And so Draco tells. He tells about waking up hurting and in dark and tied to a chair. He tells about the assault and the minister watching in which the prosecutor interrupts to drive Draco away from actual information he's giving, to which Draco smirks and replies, "I thought you wanted to know what happened. How am I supposed to tell you if you won't let me?" And that shut the prosecutor up. So Draco continued his story and told them everything.

"So they investigated you about the pedophile killer?" Prosecutor asks.

"Yes."

"Why would they investigate you?" 

"Because they think I might know something about it." Draco replies.

"And why is that?" 

"Because they think that the killer is Potter and as I'm his boyfriend, I might have information. So they forced veritaserum to me. Which you know is ilegal even for the ministry to do." Draco replies again.

"Are you though? Mr Potter's boyfriend?" The prosecutor smirks.

"What do you mean?" Draco narrows his eyes.

"Well, with that dog collar, it's difficult to believe that you're his boyfriend. It's more like you're his slave." The smirk on prosecutor's face extremely large.

"I'm not his slave. Being his slave would mean that he has complete and total control over my life. Which he doesn't. I still live my life they way I want to. I'm his submissive but also his boyfriend." Draco answers relatively calm as he doesn't feel.

"So there's a difference?" 

"Yes. He doesn't micromanage my life. I can and will still do whatever I want to do with my life. It's my life. I can work or I can sit at home. I can go wherever I want whenever I want because it's my life. Potter is only in charge in our relationship. Not in our life." Draco says slow and steady and he can swear it's pride he sees in Potter's eyes.

"And if you break a rule? You have rules you have to follow, don't you?" 

"We both do."

"But it's you who is the said submissive."

"Because I consent to be and because I want to be. Not because he's making me be. What relevance is this to the case?" Draco snaps. A year ago, this all talk about concent would've been bullshit for him. But now, he believes. He does.

"So, did you have the information the aurors wanted?" 

"No, I didn't." Draco lied through the veritaserum. 

"Do you think Mr Potter is the pedophile killer?" Prosecutor asks again.

"No I don't think he is. Why would he be?" Draco asks.

"Because of this." The prosecutor says and hands Draco some pictures as he levitates some pictures to the judge, specially called for today.

Draco's heart sinks. No. They shouldn't be here. These pictures. No. No.

"Is this not you, Mr Malfoy? Wasn't this taken the day you saved Mr Potter in the Manor before the war? Isn't this you getting punished by the Death-eaters because you helped Harry Potter escape? Isn't this how they used your body while you were drugged and immobilised? Isn't this you getting raped by so many of those death-eaters while your mother begged them to forgive you and your father and the dark lord stood there watching, not caring at all about you? Aren't at least couple of them are the Death-eaters who had raped you repeatedly while you were a child?" The prosecutor half yells.

Stop. Please stop. No. So many. So many of them. Make them stop. Make him shut up. Please shut up. 

"Mr Grant, that is way off the limit? He's a child! How could you?" Blackburn yells at the prosecutor but Draco barely hears them.

Pain. So much pain. Stop. Make it stop. Make it stop. Harry. Harry make them stop. Harry please. It hurts. It hurts so fucking much please stop. Someone please help.

"Harry!" Draco yells and Harry stands up immediately. The pictures fall of from Draco's hands and immediately close his ears as if to stop the noise. There are tears running Draco's eyes and he tries to cower back. 

"Harry!" Draco yells again and Harry runs to him. He climbs on the stand just as Draco falls down on the floor screaming. Harry pulls him in his arms, petting his hair, trying to make Draco breath.

"Harry. Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry." Draco chants.

"I'm here Draco. I'm here. You're safe, my love. They won't touch you. You're safe. Shhh pet, you're alright. You're with me." Harry tries to calm Draco down.

"Harry make them stop. Why won't they stop? It hurts so much. They're so many of them. Make them stop please." Draco says weakly in between his sobs.

Harry remembers that night Draco had the nightmare where Astoria helped wake him up. He remembers how that nightmare was specifically bad and affected Draco more than others. He holds Draco tight as he cries hard in Harry's arm and Harry barely manages his own tears. Harry's eyes fall at the pictures and his blood runs cold as ice, he can barely breathe. There are pictures of a limp and naked Draco Malfoy, surrounded by so many death-eaters, at least ten of them. They all have their hands on Draco, his Draco, while one is in Draco's mouth and other is under Draco, clearly visible of what he is doing underneath the limp and barely moving Draco. How can people be so inhuman? How can they do something like that to a child? How can one watch unbothered as their child goes through something so horrendous and horrible? And Draco had to go through this because he chose to save Harry that night in the manor. Harry shuts his eyes close and the pictures burn. He can't look at them anymore.

"Harry." Draco says in an extremely small voice, barely audible.

"Draco." Harry replies, his voice breaking.

"I want to go home. Take me home. Please." Draco sobs. 

And so Harry does. He picks Draco up bridal style as Draco holds him tight, as if afraid that if he let's Harry go then Harry would disappear. He walks out of the court room, ignoring the chaos, ignoring Mrs Weasley and Blackburn tearing up the prosecutor in to pieces, ignoring the press, ignoring everything. It's Draco who is important. He walks out of the room and with all his power, apparates out of the ministry into his bedroom. He sits on the bed, leaning his back on the bedpost, holding Draco on his lap as Draco rests his head on Harry's shoulders and cries. Harry does too. They sit there crying with each other. Harry doesn't understand what he can do to make Draco feel better.

Draco barely notices the pull of apparation in his stomach. He however notices the quietness of their bedroom and he feels his nerves calm down a little. But he's still unable to stop crying. And he hates crying. He had tried so hard not to let Harry know this. He can't breathe, it hurts so bad. He can't breathe, he's crying so hard. He can't stop. Harry is crying too. Draco doesn't know what to do. He feels pain, he feels hurt, emotional and physical. He wants to forget. He wants it all to stop. He wants Harry and nothing else. He holds his Harry as tight as he could. He feels Harry holding him just as tight and he feels safe. He feels his nerves relaxing slowly. He's with his Harry. And with Harry he is safe. Harry would keep him safe. Harry won't hurt him. Harry loves him. Harry will keep them away. You will, won't you Harry? You won't leave, would you? Don't leave. _Be with me Harry. Don't let go._ And as if Harry heard him, Harry tightens his hold even more on Draco. He pets Draco's hair and his back simultaneously. Until Draco passes out, exhausted.

Harry's too disturbed to say anything. He doesn't know what to say. He just holds on the sleeping boy in his arms and pets him. He can still feel the silent tears rolling down his own face. His Draco went through such a horrific fate. All because he chose to save Harry. And he never once told Harry about it. Not once even indicated something like this. Harry curses the world, the war, horrible parents and horrible people. He was a child dammit. His Draco was a child. A fucking child. And not only was he forced to be used as a pawn, clearly meant to die, he was also made to go through all of this. And so Harry just cries.

Harry wakes up in the dead of the night, his neck stiff and back hurting from sleeping in the sitting position, holding his boyfriend. He feels Draco's even breathing but he knows Draco is awake. He knows that Draco is staring emptily out of the window. His hands are losely holding Harry's arms. Harry runs his hands on Draco's back, trying to soothe him. Draco responds by shifting his hands and locking them around Harry's neck, nudging even more closer than it is possible. Harry kisses the back of Draco's head slowly as he keeps his hand running up snd down Draco's back while other hand holds his waist. 

Draco won't leave the bed and he hasn't eaten anything since yesterday morning before they went to the court. He's silent, won't even make a small sound. His face is fallen and there are already bags forming below his eyes. He won't leave Harry even for a second and Harry is growing rapidly concern. He's just laying on the bed, holding Harry tight. Harry needs to use the loo, empty his bladder but he can't seem to get up. He however tries to untangle himself from Draco and just as he manages Draco holds his hand.

"Harry don't leave me alone." Draco says in extremely small voice. His face in pain as though he is about two seconds away from crying.

"I'm not, pet. I'm just going to the loo for a minute." Harry tries to reassure him.

"Harry, don't go." Draco says, his voice cracking.

"It's okay. You won't be alone. I won't let you be alone." Harry says holding Draco.

Harry, with some effort and pain, casts a patronus. The dragon comes out and he asks the dragon to call Astoria or if any of the Slytherins are down. He watches Draco's reaction at the dragon patronus. Draco's eyes widen a bit as curious but other than that, there is no reaction, whatsoever. Within minutes there is a knock at the door and Harry opens it, wandless. Astoria comes inside and sits on the bed, running a shooting hand on Draco's back as Harry asks her to stay with Draco while he goes to the loo to freshen up a bit. Astoria lays besides Draco, holding him. Harry quickly goes in the washroom and brushes his teeth, and relieves his bladder. He splashes water on his face and wipes it with a face towel and leaves the room. When he reaches his bed, he sees Astoria holding Draco but Draco is in a foetal position with his hands against his chest. There are tears in Astoria's eyes and she silently gets up as Harry climbs the bed. As soon as Harry touches Draco, Draco's hands come all over Harry, holding him tight. Harry holds Draco back. 

Harry picks Draco up again, bridal style, and walks into the bathroom. He puts Draco in to the bathtub and slowly disrobes him. He throws the robes away and watches at this beautiful naked boy who still won't look up. Who's face is still so crestfallen. Harry switches on the tap for warm water and puts some bubble soap inside. He takes off his own clothes and climbs in the tub. Slowly, he washes Draco's hair, Draco's body and then his own. Draco remains silent, his body working as a ragdoll as Harry wipes him and makes him wear Harry's tshirt. The only movement Draco does by himself is giving Harry his collar so that Harry can clasp it on his neck, which Harry does. Draco silently follows as Harry leads him to the bed, out of the washroom. Harry makes Draco lay which he does then lays besides Draco. Draco immediately curls up against him, holding Harry tight. And Harry holds him back, tighter.

"Harry." He can hear Draco's weak voice calling him.

"Yes, pet. I'm here. I'm with you." Harry reassures him as he strokes through Draco's hair.

This seems to calm Draco down a bit as he snuggles more into Harry.

A knock is heard and Harry tells them to enter. It's Ron and Hermione. They enter and Harry motions them to sit on the bed. Draco's head is in his lap, his arms holding Harry's waist, tightly. Draco's asleep. It's been three days since Draco's eaten anything. Neither has Harry. The food Ron and Hermione have brought makes his stomach rumble. He gives them a grateful but small smile and reaches for the mashed potatoes.

"How is he?" Hermione asks.

Harry looks at his sleeping pet and sighs. 

"It's bad Mione. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to make him feel better." He says, feeling extremely helpless and hating it. 

"Give it time, mate. He's been through some things that I can't even imagine. But he's stronger than he believes himself to be." Ron gives him a small smile.

"We all will help you, Harry. Draco is one of us now. We will find a way to make it better." Hermione smiles as well, but both their smiles are sad.

"What happened, after we left the court?" Harry asks.

"Mum and Blackburn ripped Grant to shreds. He's fired. He did something he shouldn't have done. Even the aurors are fired and Kingsley is suspended. I can't believe Kingsley let anything like this happen. They have to also pay a heafty fine to Draco as a public demand which is bound to leave them bankrupt soon enough. Luckily, the photos were recovered before the press could see it." Ron explained.

"We saw." Hermione said, her eyes watery. "We saw the pictures, Harry." Finally the tear rolls. 

Harry doesn't have it in him to cry anymore. He cried himself dry the day before. Ron holds Hermione's shoulders as she turns to rest her head on Ron's shoulders. Harry feels Draco change his position a bit and instinctively, he strokes through Draco's white long hair, trying to soothe him in his sleep. How can he make draco feel better? Draco hasn't left Harry alone even for a second. He constantly needs Harry to be touching him, to make Draco feel safe. And Harry isn't complaining. He will sit in this room, forever, holding Draco if it means Draco can feel at least a little bit better. He'll make Draco feel safe as much as he can.


	32. He Smiles Finally.

It's fourth day back home from court and Harry is worried beyond comparison. His nerves are on edge and he doesn't understand what to do. Draco hasn't spoken in four days since they came back from the court. The most he has spoken is calling out of Harry occasionally until Harry speaks to calm him down. He hasn't eaten a bite of food but Harry has had success in making him sip water. Draco just lays on the bed, holding Harry as much as he can. Draco just mutely follows as Harry gives them both a bath. Draco doesn't do much himself except releave his bladder. And Harry, he is scared. 

"Draco, sit up, please, pet." Harry makes Draco sit. 

Harry makes Draco drink some water with success. Kreacher pops with a tray of sweets, cakes and pastries that Draco loves. He has called Kreacher from Hogwarts for a while until Draco is better and Harry can go back to cooking and cleaning. Ginny and Tori have been helpful. Harry asked them to stay for as long as they can to help with Draco and the house. They occasionally come and sit in silence with Draco while Harry manages other things. 

"Draco, have a bit please. Just little. You haven't eaten anything since four days." Harry begs.

Draco looks at the food emptily and Harry sighs.

He holds Draco's hands and pulls Draco towards him. Wordlessly, Draco comes and sits on his lap. Harry hugs him and Draco automatically locks his arms around Harry's neck.

"Draco. Please talk. Say something, please." Harry begs.

After a minute of silence, Draco finally speaks.

"Are you mad at me?" He asks in incredibly small voice, sounding so vulnerable. His voice is hoarse since extremely limited use.

Oh, no. No sweet pet, no.

"No, my love. No. I'm not mad at you at all. Why would I be?" Harry asks, petting his hair.

"Because I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to know." Draco replies, his voice still small.

"That was your secret, pet. Whether to tell me or not was your decision and your right. I understand why you didn't tell me. It's not your fault. I don't blame you for any of it." Harry tries to assure him.

"Why are you still with me?" He asks with a sob. "I'm tainted, Harry. You shouldn't want to be with me. No one should want to be with me."

"No, Draco. That isn't true. You might be tainted but then so am I. Everybody is in some way or other, my love. You are exactly the person I want to be with. The only one that I'll ever be with. It's you or no one, Draco. It's always been you."

"But it shouldn't be me. So many people, Harry, I was so weak. I couldn't stop them. It never stops. The nightmares don't stop. The pictures. It hurts sometimes so bad even when nothing is happening. When will it stop? When will it stop hurting?" Draco cries.

Harry pulls back and cups Draco's sunken cheeks in his hands. Draco as always looks beautiful but harry feels the gut wrenching pain he feels when he looks at his sweet pet.

"It will stop, Draco. It will. Somehow or the other, I will make it stop. And I'll do everything to keep you safe so that you don't ever have to go through what those men, those women, those people and your father put you through. And I'll do everything to make you happy." Harry promises him.

"Don't make promises you can't keep. One day, you'll realise that I'm not worth it. And just like all of them, you will discard me when you're done with me. You will leave me alone." Draco cries hard.

Harry, still cupping his cheeks, pulls his face close to his Draco's forehead, then his tearfull eyes, red nose and swollen lips. 

"I don't know what I can do to make you believe, my sweet pet. But leaving you is something I don't intend to do. Ever. I've never been able to leave you well enough alone. Always been obsessed with you. Even when I was supposed to be with Ginny, I couldn't get you out of my mind. Stalked you literally to death one year. When Ron used to talk about Hermione, I used to stalk you on the map. You know what, Ron and Hermione weren't even surprised when I told them that I like you. Do you know how that conversation went? Would you like to know?"

After a small pause, Draco shily nods. Harry leaves his cheeks, holds Draco's hands, gives his tear stained cheeks a kiss each side and smiles. Then he tells Draco about telling Ron and Hermione about liking Draco after that night in the bar. He tells Ron's reaction and Hermione reprimanding him to act surprised to which he does act. Literally acts and fakes being surprised only to say he can't do it. To Harry's happiness, Draco lets out a weak chuckle. It's a huge progress after three days of silence.

"Potter." Draco says weakly.

Potter. Not Harry. Whenever Draco is feeling even a bit of himself, he resorts back to Potter. Another good sign.

"Yes, my love?" Harry smiles.

"I don't feel very good." He says coyly.

"That would be because you've starved yourself for four days. Have a little something in your stomach please. I've got all kinds of sweets for you. Pastries, pancakes, waffles, toast and tea as well."

"Potter." Draco says, with a little stronger voice. "I want blood lollies." 

"You want what?" Harry asks.

"Blood flavoured lollipops. As many as you can bring." Draco pouts like the spoilt brat he is. Harry's spoilt brat.

Harry laughs. He kisses Draco slowly then deepens the kiss. Draco, as always, like Harry's good boy, surrenders to the kiss. He then pulls away to call Kreacher and give him some galleons. Telling kreacher to bring as many 'blood lollies' as he can in the galleons, which might be like five boxes full, Harry turns to take some of the chocolate chip pancakes in a fork and offers it to Draco. Draco gives an uneasy look to the pancake but then sighs and opens his mouth to take the bite. And the bite he takes makes Harry extremely happy.

[In the French Malfoy Villa]

"This is brilliant. How you manage to ruin my son's life while not even being in his life astounds me." Narcissa grits her teeth.

In that large manor in France, Narcissa sits at that extremely expensive dining table, her hands gripping the Prophet so hard, she almost tears it. The Daily Prophet has an entire two page article about the trial that happened with her son. The news of Narcissa begging them to forgive her child as Lucius and voldemort put her son through such horrid fate. They have writen about what the aurors and minister did and what state it put Draco in when the prosecutor asked him the vile questions.

"He is no son of ours." Lucius growls in anger, pacing in front of the small rectangular table in between them.

"Your, Lucius. He is no son of yours. You've never treated him that way. He is my son and will remain so. Even though you have took away his name, he is still my blood and flesh." Narcissa speaks, her jaw tight.

"He has to be your flesh and blood. That pathetic excuse of a son. Just like you. A slave." Lucius yells.

"At least he's a slave to an actual man." Narcissa replies calmly.

Lucius slams both hands on the table and glares at her.

"Come here this instant." He commands.

Narcissa takes a deep breath and does exactly what he says. She stands in front of Lucius, her eyes down on the floor, she waits for his hand to raise. And it does. It raises and meets her cheek so hard, her eyes water.

"As I said. Pathetic. A slave. Just like you." He spits at her.

"And you pray to Circe, Merlin, Morgana and all the founding parents of Hogwarts that I remain a slave because I swear to all of them Lucius, if I ever find a way to escape this prison, I'll make you suffer for everything you've put my son through." She warns her captor.

"There is no way you will leave Narcissa. If you remember, your sister stays alive as long as you stay here. But you anger me any more and it's the wolf cub that suffers. Only your blood traitor sister as a part in this contract that stays protected. And with them being in France, it won't be much difficult for me to finish that filthy little dog." Lucius laughs. "Tell me, Narcissa. Do you plan to make that wolf child suffer?" 

Her blood runs cold. She desperately wishes she were a muggle, away from all of this. She wishes so many things. She wishes she were never caught by Lucius while working with Sirius. A secret that was well kept until she slipped and Lucius caught her. Caught her and her sister who was planning to run away with a muggle. Andromeda, who she loves much more than she loves herself. So she agreed to the contract, to keep Andromeda alive. Because he had managed to catch her, Andromeda and the muggle. He was just moments away from giving them to the dark lord after torturing them for several hours in front of her where she begged for their life. She begged her sister and the muggle to be set free which he did, but only after gaining her as his slave. Lady Malfoy. She scoffs at the title. That's all it is. A title. In real, she's nothing more than a slave. That's the price, paid by a 17 year old girl to a 19 year old boy and a 57 year old man, since forever. 

She desperately wishes that she never could've been a mother so that her son didn't have to go through so many horrors this man put him through. She desperately wishes there was some way she could've save him ever since he was born against her wishes. She desperately wishes Teddy wasn't born so he didn't have that threat for her. She desperately wishes she herself were dead. 

"I asked you a question Narcissa." Lucius says.

"No. I don't want another child to suffer." She replies her voice weak.

"You don't want another child to suffer or you don't want the only thing that keeps Andromeda happy, suffer?" He smirks.

"Both." She replies.

"Look at you, Narcissa." Lucius gives a dramatic sigh. "All that potential and how you've ended. This is exactly how your son will end as well. This is what love does. He'd been better off if he had learnt a few things from me. He's a shame on Malfoys."

"What happened to you, Lucius? What made you like this? He's our son Lucius. What made you so inhumane?" She asks, her voice cracking.

"I was born like this, dear." He laughs. "Now take off your clothes. It's time to remind you how you're supposed to talk and respect your master. And brace yourself, because, little bitch, this time it will hurt much more and much longer than it ever did before."

With tears in her eyes, Narcissa proceeds.

"Narcissa?" Nicholas looks at her and smiles.

"Nick." She sighs with a small smile on her own face.

His face falls as he looks at her covering her face with a veil. 

"He hit you again, didn't he?" He asks and her face falls. "Narcissa? Why? Why don't you leave him?"

"It's complicated. But Nick, I've started the process. All I need, is for you to get this letter to Harry Potter, in Britain. Only him. No one else should find this letter. Not even my son. Just him. Please do this for me." Narcissa places the letter in Nick's hand.

Nicholas Barnes. A handsom man, just as old as Narcissa. A widower. Taller than her, in his dashing Muggle suits. Muggleborn. A person who has always treated her right, with the respect she deserves. She knows he will do the same with her son. This wonderful person with gorgeous dark green eyes, black messy hair that has turned silver in some places, bronze skin, kind heart. This man who has her heart. She supresses her chuckle when she thinks of Draco with Harry Potter. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

"I will." He promises.


	33. The Letter

After three more days, when Draco is a little more himself, he finally leaves the room. Doesn't mean he leaves Harry though. He still clings to Harry like a koala. If it was anyone else, Draco is sure that they would've been mad already. But not Potter. Potter does nothing but smile at him, hold him tighter and loves him. It's been a week since the courtroom incident. Draco had been through so much that he didn't ever get a chance to break down like he did this week. He just, turned a little crazy. This past year, has been the most happiest time of his life. It finally gave him a chance to slow down, stopped the sufferings, gave him a chance to process everything he's ever been through. It finally broke him down. It broke him down in a way he never ever did. It was necessary though, he thinks. It made him trust Potter like he never did before, which is saying something because he trusts Potter with all his heart.

He feels foolish to ever think that Potter will leave him after everything he has done for Draco. He has smiled a little more last two days than he did the whole week. He has spoken a bit more as well but still is pretty minimal. Only when he has too. He thanks all the gods and deities above that it's Potter he belongs to. Potter doesn't force him to talk. He understands that Draco needs the silence. He doesn't understand why Draco needs it, and to be honest, Draco himself doesn't understand. He just knows that he needs it. He'll come back on his feet. He ways does. And even though he has his friends to help him get there, he has Potter to catch him if he falls. And he is blessed to have all of them. 

That however does not mean he is ready for so much social interaction at once.

He is leaving his room for the first time after a week. He's finished at least twenty blood lollies in last three days. And now he sucks another one as Potter holds his other hand as he leads Draco to the kitchen. The sight that meets him, makes him want to run in the room again. Mrs Weasley along with all the Gryffindors and Slytherins, and the Ravenclaw, is sitting in the kitchen. As soon as Mrs Weasley sees Draco, she all but walks towards him too fast for her age and engorges Draco in a giant hug while he stands there frozen, one hand holding the lolipop he was sucking and other hand holding Potter's hand. He tightens his hand catching Potter's and freezes. Thank gods he's wearing pants and Potter's t-shirt.

Mrs Weasley finally lets him go and mutters about how thin he is gotten. He looks desperately at Potter, pleading him with eyes to make them all go away. Potter gets the signal and stands in front of Draco, covering him from everyone. Draco all but hides behind Potter and tries to breath. This would've been hilarious if Draco wasn't on the verge of panicking. He hardly registers Potter hugging him. The soothing hand running up and down his back calms him a little.

"It's alright, Draco. It's okay. I'm here. I'm right here." Potter calms him down. 

"Is he alright, Harry dear?" Mrs Weasley asks.

"He's not really been much interactive with anyone. Just me and Astoria, really. You all kinda sprung this meeting on him." Harry replies.

"He's on blood lollies stage. Last time he was on this stage it was..." Millie trails off.

"Fourth year when we stopped him from saying yes to Paucy. He was heartbroken." Theo supplies.

"Anybody would be. I still can't believe he's gay." Daphne says.

Why is she here again? Or better yet, why are they here?

"Figures he'll only let Tori come. He only let Tori come then as well." Blaise comments.

"Who are you again?" Harry asks him. 

This man just arrived outside grimauld place, standing there in his wizard robes. Harry knows for the fact that he doesn't see Grimauld Place 12 but he knows where Grimauld Place is that is a shock on its own. And Harry doesn't even dare think about how Harry will look so much similar to this old man when he grows up.

"Nicholas Barnes. I'm a chef in French wizarding world." The man replies.

"That is great." Harry tells awkwardly. "Why are you here?"

"I have a letter for you and you only. From Narcissa Malfoy." He replies.

Harry notices the man's hesitation to call Narcissa a Malfoy. He remembers her kneeling and begging from the pictures that day in the court. He remembers her lying straight at voldemort's face to get to Draco. Why is it she's written to Harry but not to Draco? From everything Draco has told him and he himself has seen, the woman loves Draco to death. Harry accepts the letter and without any more delay, the man leaves Harry alone. Not without saying that he should read the letter alone. Harry likes this man. He's clearly British but doesn't hero worship Harry or look at him in awe. He kept it professional and now is leaving without asking Harry anything about his own life. Just asked if Draco is fine. The man had genuine concern in his eyes. Harry replied he's better to ease the man's nerves. Once he leaves, Harry goes to the library which also has a small office as his study. He opens the letter and starts reading. Draco won't be alone. Astoria and Ginny are there with him.

_Dear Mr Potter._

_Words can not express how delighted I am to know that you are courting my son. My husband isn't, which makes me all the more happier. My Draco deserves the safety and happiness I could never give him. All I hope is that away from my husband, out there with you, my son is happy. I pray hope that my son is also safe. For whatever happened in court, know that I don't blame you. Know that Draco doesn't too. Now that this secret is out, I only hope it hasn't broken the last remaining pieces of my son. He is much stronger than he believes himself to be._

_I would like to tell you a story, Mr Potter. A story which is extremely important for you to know. After all, it's only you I trust to keep my sister and her grandson, your godson safe. I beg you not to share this with Draco. This is something I'd like to tell Draco myself when the time is right._

_When I was seventeen, I was a part of the order. Only, no one other than Sirius and Dumbledore knew about it. I did something foolish then. Something I will do it again in a heartbeat but maybe with a little more planning. I've never told anyone, but the hat wanted to put me in Gryffindor. I had seen how bad it got for Sirius, so I prayed that I get Slytherin. Luckily, I did. As I was saying, I did something foolish, as foolish as trusting Dumbledore. I helped Andromeda run away with Edward in between an order mission. A stupid mistake made us get caught by none other that Lucius and his Father Abraxas. Two people highly devoted to the dark lord's work. I was seventeen when I saw my sister get tortured to the brink of death. That was the first time I ever begged in my life. I begged to Lucius and his father to leave Andromeda and Edward alone. To free them. It is there that my Slytherin self preservation failed. My Gryffindor loyalty won. And I was and still am extremely loyal to my sister. I knew Edward was her happiness, and so, she was mine._

_Lucius always had his eyes on me. He was handsome, good looking. Still is. But I never did like him. If you've met Nicholas, you'll understand blonds never were my type. If you see yourself, you'll see blonds aren't my son's type either. He is like me in so many ways. And I am thankful that he isn't like his father._

_By his father, yes, as I was saying, Lucius had his eyes on me ever since we had met in a pureblood party when i was 15 and he was 17. But I knew he wasn't normal. There was something extremely wrong about him, just like Bellatrix. He took at that chance. He caught us and tortured my sister in front of my eyes. I begged him to let her go. To which, he gave me a deal. A deal that I give uo my freedom, marry him and become his slave. I'll be granted my sister's freedom as well the muggle's in exchange of hers. As a scared seventeen year old child, I did. The contract states that as long as I am to remain Lucius's slave, Andromeda is safe. No Malfoy can harm here Unfortunately, that doesn't extend to Andromeda's family that came after, or my own. And I couldn't protect my son. After giving myself up to Lucius to save Andromeda, I had nothing to give up to Lucius to save my Draco._

_A mother can tolerate anything, but her child's horrible fate to be born with a father like Lucius, you can't imagine what it has put me through. I tried to kill Draco once, when he was eight. I'd rather my son wasn't alive instead of living a life Lucius has put him through. I didn't succeed. Lucius caught me on time. Again. I still don't have the permission to kill my son. Only my husband and the rest of the world has that right. But now that he is away from Lucius and safe, I wish him a long, safe and happy life._

_Lucius has his ways, Mr Potter, to find out everything he wants to know. He has information of every minute of Andromeda's life. And so, even Teddy's. He has taken on to threaten Teddy. The contract only keeps Andromeda safe. I need you to keep her grandchild safe._

_I am putting the trust in you once I put in Dumbledore. He let me down, Mr Potter. He didn't once come for me, to find me, to ask why I changed sides. In fact he expected it, as I am a Slytherin. And Slytherins can never be good. We are the evil house after all. And change sides I did but only because I'm loyal to my sister, not to Dumbledore. Just like Sirius was loyal to your father and you, not Dumbledore. And if you are not blindly obeying Dumbledore, then you aren't worth him saving. Keep Teddy safe, Mr Potter. And keep my son safe. And if this responsibility already isn't too much for you, then please help me escape. Find me the contract copy Lucius has so that I can burn it and be free of this prison. My personal azkaban. Because as much as dying is easy, my sister won't be safe. And Lucius will be alive. I won't be able to finish him._

_You have finished so many of those who have abused my son. Help me finish the one who started it all. Then, I may rest in peace at last._

_Remember, that I only had the right to say my story to one person, in my entire life. And I've chosen that person to be you. Help me, Mr Potter._

_Yours truly,  
Narcissa._

So many questions. Harry has so many questions. There are so many things he doesn't understand. So many things he can't believe. Teddy. Draco. He has yo keep them both safe. Draco he will, but with Teddy being in France, how will he. Narcissa has taken an extremely dangerous risk by sending this letter to Harry. And help, Harry will give her. He rescued Draco. He'll rescue her too. He just needs to figure out how. So he does the first thing he can think of. He calls Hermione and Ron.


	34. It's just you I want

"Ho. Ly. Fuck!" Hermione all but yelled.

Harry almost laughed at her reaction. After all they've been through, Hermione never swears. Even after her viciousness, she still was a goody two shoes in so many ways. Her eyes widened and Harry can swear he saw her bushy hair stand up like a cat's which briefly reminded her of that polyjuice accident back in second year. With some effort he managed to supress his laughter after he remembered that specific incident.

"I'll say." Ron replied. 

Ron wasn't any different. His eyes equally widened if not more.

"We can't tell Draco about this. But we have to save Narcissa. Draco doesn't talk much about her but when he does, he always says he misses her. I'd like if he could get back with her." Harry says.

"Is it true, Harry? You're the, the-" Hermione trailed off.

Harry sighed. He knew that showing them this letter would mean them knowing his secret. But he'll do this for Draco. And because Narcissa deserves better. And Harry won't be able to forgive himself if anything happens to his godson. He might not live with Teddy yet because they moved to France but he still loves the child as his own. 

"Yes. They all were people who did things to Draco and so many other children that shouldn't be forgiven." Harry replied firmly.

"But Harry-" 

"No Ron. You don't know how it was for him in the start of the relationship. You don't know how he was. You didn't see the scars on his body. I have. There was barely any place for the skin to show. His body was so full of scars and he would wear glamour all day. And he wouldn't heal them in the start because it would be like just getting rid of evidence. This has helped me heal him. Emotionally and physically." Harry cuts him off. "They deserve what they got." 

"I agree." Said Hermione.

"What?" Ron all but squealed in shock.

Harry smirked. He knew she was just as ruthless. It was just very difficult to see.

"You, who created spew, agree with murder?" Ron asked.

"S.P.E.W. Ronald. And I'll ask Harry to make you his next victim if you don't refer to it correctly." She smirks.

Harry laughs out loud finally. Ron's face was priceless. 

"Hermione! You're not like this!" Ron exclaims.

"Isn't she though? I mean she did keep Rita Skeeter as her prisoner in a jar for about a year. I'd say she's equally insane as me if not more." Harry helps.

He watches as realisation dawns in Ron's face.

"I'm friends with psychopaths. If I didn't know that you both had some morals, I'd be shitting my pants right now." Ron sighs. "Alright. First we need to meet Narcissa. We need to know everything about the contract. One mistake and many lives will be at risk." Ron, ever the strategist helps.

We will need to go France." Hermione says.

"That's fine. I was missing Teddy anyways. And Draco was craving of french pastries from his favourite bakery in France." Harry smiles.

"Harry. We have to tell Andromeda. We need to get Teddy here. He'll be the safest here." Hermione says.

"Harry?" Harry hears Draco's quite voice call him.

Harry looks at him and smiles. 

"Come in, pet." 

Draco comes in slowly, sucking another blood lollie. He looks at Hermione and Ron warily. He's still avoiding everyone who isn't Harry or Astoria. He slowly walks towards Harry. Hermione casually folds the letter and puts it in her pocket in a way no one would think anything suspicious is happening. Draco walks towards Harry and stands in front of him. Harry, who was leaning his arse of the large desk in his study, pulls Draco close and holds him.

"Everything alright, love?" Harry asks.

"How much longer will you take to come in the room?" He asks slowly. 

He's so beautiful. He's face has a childlike innocence and his voice so much younger than he is. Harry smiles as he tucks a loose strand of his hair behind his ear.

"A little while more, darling." Harry replies.

A blush appears on Draco's cheeks on the use of pet names. Draco always was so responsive of the sweet names and praises. Harry loves making Draco blush. And it's been more than a week since Draco has blushed. His smiles are still tentative. Looking at Draco's blush releives Harry a bit more.

"What are you doing?" He asks with a childlike pout.

"Nothing for you to worry about, my love." Harry smiles.

Draco's eyes narrow and he looks at Harry. Harry manages to supress his snort and raises his eyebrows at Draco with a challenging expression, hoping Draco understands and drops the topic. Which, Draco does. He sighs and looks down which pleases Harry immensely. But what Draco does next makes Harry want to spank Draco. He looks up at Hermione.

"I'm trusting you to stop him from doing anything stupid." Draco tells Hermione.

Ron, the bastard, snorts at his and Hermione giggles.

"As always. I'll make sure he doesn't." Hermione assures Draco.

Draco looks back at Harry with a pout.

"What now?" Harry chuckles.

"How much longer?" Draco asks again. 

"Not any longer, Draco." Ron says. "Just give us two more minutes?" 

Draco looks at Harry and Harry nods. Draco looks disappointed but listens. He nods back and pulls away from Harry then leaves the study. As soon as Draco is out of the door, the silencing charms settle. 

"How is he doing?" Hermione asks.

"Better. But I still can't leave him alone for more than a few minutes. It's like he's afraid that I'll vanish and leave him alone forever. His abuse was a secret for so long and to have it outed this way, I don't even know how to fix it. He thought I would be mad at him because he kept it a secret. Then he thought I would leave him after I'm done with him the way the others did. I feel like I'm still reassuring him that I won't just dump him and leave. Ginny and Tori say it's because he's never had the kind of intimacy that we have. Astoria says it's closeness and intimacy he wants, because he's never gotten it much. Not because he's afraid that I'll leave. But to tell you the truth, I love the clinginess. It just, feels good to be needed this way, like I am his everything." Harry smiles.

"You are his everything. Entire year I've seen him look at you like he has hearts in his eyes." Ron replies.

"That is true. He adores you. How is it? This owning thing." Hermione asks.

"Glad something I do. I never knew relationships like these existed. It's just, something so us. And it's like, I've never really have much that is mine. Having Draco, is like I own someone so important than any object I own. Like all the world's money are not worth what his trust on me is. And someone who gives and follows and melts like him, it's just, I don't have words. And the amount of trust he has on me, trust to not do with him what the others did, it's everything to me." Harry explains.

"Then you shouldn't keep your man waiting." Hermione smiles.

"Don't let Andromeda know anything about it for now. Just tell her that you are visiting. And contact that guy who got the letter. He's our way to contact Narcissa." Ron demands.

"Yes. It's time that Lucius is stopped." Hermione says with determination.

"After the pictures I saw in the court, I have to agree. If anyone deserves to die, it's Lucius."

"Draco?" Harry enters the room.

Draco was laying on his stomach, reading Magical Theories Of Unanswered Questions. Sometimes he reminds Harry so much of Hermione. That huge tome he's reading for fun, just like Hermione's books for light reading. Listening to Harry's voice, he immediately jumps up and looks at Harry like a puppy who was waiting for it's owner to come home. He sits up and looks at Harry with these huge puppy eyes and Harry chuckles. Harry can't tell how much he loves this clinginess. If there was anyone else in place of Harry, he knew they would've gotten annoyed by now but Harry just wants more. As much as he loves it, it also worries him. At least Draco is getting better. He smiles now, he's started to talk to Ginny and Astoria. He comes out of the room. He meets his Slytherin friends even if he stays with them in silence. Harry's just worried of what will happen when Astoria leaves for Hogwarts in a couple of weeks. Hopefully, France will make him better. He climbs on the bed and gives Draco a deep kiss. They haven't done more than snoghing since the courtroom incident. Harry just feels that Draco isn't ready and Harry will happily wait until he is. 

"You can go further if you want." Draco tells Harry and Harry frowns.

"Do you want me to go further?" Harry asks.

Draco averting his eyes gives the answer.

"Why will you say so if you don't want it?" Harry asks.

"Because you want it." Draco replies quietly. 

"Draco? What else?" Harry asks.

"I just. I. I don't. Fuck." Draco swears and then takes a deep breath.

"Draco, it's you I want. Not sex. I can stay satisfied with my own hands. I'm not going to go to anyone else or force you. It's you I want, my love. We'll go further according to your time and your pace. I'll tell you again. It's you I want. The sex is a bonus. I'll stay with you forever even if I don't get sex, ever." Harry tells Draco.

Draco has to understand that Harry means every word. The relief in Draco's face is evident that Harry understood him right. It was that Draco was worried it's sex important to Harry more than Draco and that he would fullfill those urges some other way or with someone else. That is not fucking happening. It's Draco or no one. And Harry will happily live without sex if it means he gets to stay with Draco. He feels Draco's lips touch his and Draco kisses him.

"Thank you." Draco smiles.

Harry just kisses him again.


	35. Good kitty

"Start packing your bags, my love. We're going France soon." Harry entered the room and climbed on the bed. He then gave Draco a kiss. 

"Why are we going France?" He asked with a pout.

"Many reasons, pet. We need a break from everything Britain. I miss Teddy. Hermione wanted to go as well. It will be good for us." Harry smiled. No need to tell him the main reasons. These reasons are true as well.

"Granger will be coming as well?" Draco asked.

"And Ron. You know you can call them by their names, right?" 

"Potter, I rarely call you by your own name. Don't aim so high that you fall." Draco scrunched his nose.

Harry laughed. Another sign that Draco is getting better. His pet is getting his sass back. 

"Point taken." Harry chuckles and kisses his nose.

Draco opens his mouth to say something but then closes it back and blushes. His neck and cheeks turn pink.

"What do you want, pet?" Harry asks.

Draco always blushes when he wants to ask something sexual but is embarrassed about it. Harry absolutely loves that blush. Harry pulls Draco close and makes him sit on Harry's lap. He then caresses Draco's cheek and Draco leans into the touch, closes his eyes and gives a content sigh. Harry kisses his forehead and cheeks then asks him again.

"What do you want, pet?" Harry asks again.

Draco open his eyes and flushes a little more. He shyly looks down and bites his bottom lips. Harry's curiosity increases. It's been a while since Draco has behaved like this. More than two weeks to speak of. Ever since the courtroom incident. Harry waited patiently for Draco to decide and tell Harry what he was thinking of. His patience pays off when he hears a weak 'meow' from Draco. Harry can feel his cock harden immediately as he hears the meow. He takes a deep breath to calm himself. 'Go slow.' He reminds himself. It's been a while since they have done anything remotely sexual. Just snogging. There is no way Harry will turn this into another negative thing that happens to Draco. He caresses Draco's cheek again and kisses his lips.

"Good kitten." Harry smiles as he pulls off.

Harry wants to take off Draco's clothes and just keep him in the pretty knickers he will be wearing today. He just doesn't know how to go on about it. Draco hasn't been much naked since two weeks. He then catches the hem of Draco's [actually Harry's] t-shirt and looks at Draco, silently asking for his consent. Draco gives a shy nod and a soft smile. The smile makes Harry believe that Draco is actually okay with it. He proceeds to take off Draco's t-shirt. He asks the same way for his pants and takes it off when Draco replies in affirmative. Harry then takes hhis wand to cast a spell to create a hole in Draco's purple knickers. Then he casts the spell to give Draco cat ears and tail. Draco looked beautiful. Those pointy and fluffy white cat ears and the white tail looks extremely adorable on Draco. Draco blinks and looks at him shyly but with shiny silver eyes. Harry then strokes him behind his cat ears and Draco purrs.

"Good kitty. Such a pretty kitten." Harry then kisses his Draco's forehead. "So beautiful."

The crimson tinge on Draco's cheeks are so visible as he blushes from Harry's praises. Draco alwasys was a sucker for praises. And Harry loves giving praises.

"How do kittens speak?" Harry asks.

Draco impossibly so, blushes more.

"Meow" He speaks softly.

"Good kitty." Harry smiles. "Would you like to learn some tricks, kitten?" He asks as he scratches Draco's chin. 

Draco's eyes widen and his white tail wags. After a moment's hesitation, he nods.

"Stay here okay. I'll be back in a minute. I'll be locking the door from out so Ginny or Astoria don't come in." Harry says and waits for Draco to nod.

Once Draco nods, Harry kisses his forehead and leaves the room then wards the doors. He walks in the kitchen and ignores Ginny and Astoria and walks towards the cabinet in which he stores sweet treats for Draco. He picks up a brown paper bag and fills it with gummy bears, marshmallows, jelly beans and chocolate balls.

"Whatcha doing, Harry?" Ginny asks.

"Preparing to play with my kitten." Harry smirks.

"Me ow!" Astoria goes and Ginny snickers.

Harry ignores the blush in his cheeks and folds the bags then wards the cabinet shut. Only he has the access to the cabinet. Not even Draco. And if Draco wants anything from this cabinet, which he always does then he has to ask Harry. And ask he does. First it used to be two three times a day but since he's got the fixation for his blood lollies, Draco asks about five to seven times a day. Harry leaves the kitchen but not without telling them that Draco and him might not be there for dinner. As soon as he enters the room, he smiles at Draco who is waiting on the edge of the bed on all fours like an eager kitten. His tail starts wagging faster as Harry enters the room. He then looks at the paper bag in Harry's hand curiously and Harry smirks.

"Ever heard the phrase, 'curiosity killed the cat'?"

Draco makes a face to show Harry just how unamused he is of this pun and Harry snorts.

 _Really, Potter? Really?_ Draco thinks.

"Come on. It was nice." Harry tries.

All Draco does is looks heavenward and takes a deep breath as if asking for strength to tolerate his dorky owner.

 _Merlin give me strength and patience to tolerate this dork._ Draco thinks.

Harry walks towards Draco and scratches his ears. 

"Good kitty. So beautiful. I'm going to teach you some tricks now. You'll be a good kitty, won't you, pet?" 

Harry asks and Draco replies with a meow. Harry pushes Draco down to sit like an animal by pushing on his lower back.

"Sit. Good kitty. Such a good kitty." Harry says and takes out a gumny bear from the paper bag then hands it out on his palm. Draco's face brightens as he sees the gummy bear then looks at Harry eagerly. His white blond bushy tail waging fast.

"Have your treat, Draco, for being such a good boy. Good kittens get rewards." Harry smiles.

Draco gently nips the red gummy bear out of Harry's palm and gives a content sigh as he chews on it. Harry grins at him and pets his long, blond hair. It's not that long. Just till his shoulders. Maybe Harry should ask him to grow it more. Style it maybe. Once Draco is done chewing, Harry picks up Draco's right hand and places it in his own other hand.

"Give paw." He says then repeats the action. "Give paw." He repeats.

Draco's blush renews and his cheeks turn completely red. He bites his lower lip, completely flushed. Oh, how Harry loves that blush. He repeats the action again.

"Give paw, Draco." He asks and streches his palm out, waiting for Draco to give his hand. Well, in this case, paw.

Draco blushes furiously as he slowly lifts his _paw_ and places it in Harry's hand shyly. Harry grins.

"Good boy, Draco. Good kitten. Such a nice boy." Harry babytalks as he strokes through Draco's hair with his other hand. 

The blush never leaves Draco's cheeks as Harry places his paw down again. Draco gives a faint meow and Harry opens the paper bag. He takes out a marshmallow and a couple of jelly beans and holds it out for Draco. Draco gently nibs at the sweets and smiles as he chews on it. Once he is done chewing, Harry asks for his paw again which Draco gives. Harry again praises Draco for being a good boy.

Draco loves Potter's praises. He lives for it. He loves being Potter's good boy, his good kitten. He can feel his cheeks burning off and he can feel his blood going hot as he does the 'tricks' his owner teaches him. Draco has never had something like that. Even if it feels embarrassing, it feels the good kind. He can feel his brain going empty and the voices quite down. All he can feel is the fog in his brain and the haze. All that is important now is his Master and Draco will be the best kitten ever. 

"You're such a smart kitty. You learn so fast. Gorgeous and smart kitten. Yes you are." Harry praises his kitten and asks for Draco's paw again. Which Draco gives, again but with his other paw. This pleases Harry immensely and he gives another treat to his kitten.

"Stand, pet." Harry says and Draco get's on all fours. "Good boy." Harry grins and gives Draco another treat. "Let's teach you a new trick now." Harry says. 

Harry gives Draco's lips a small kiss and then manhandles Draco so that he is on his back with his knees bent up and arms up like that of a pup's. 

"Lay down." Harry says. "This is lay down." He talks slowly as if explaining to a child.

"Meow." Draco acknowledges. 

"Stand up, kitten." Harry says and Draco's gets back on all fours after a meow. 

"We'll do lay down again." Harry says.

As soon as Harry stretches his hand to manhandle Draco again, Draco gives a but of a hiss meow and steps back. Harry looks at him confused.

_No treats no tricks._

Treats. Draco wants treats. He looks at Potter with narrow eyes. He gives another hissy meow and looks at the paper bag that Potter is catching that has his treats, longingly. 

"Kitty wants another treat?" Potter asks.

Yess. Yes. Draco wants another treat. Give Draco another treat.

"Meow." Draco replies.

"Trick first, Draco. Then treat." Potter says and stretches his hands again to hold Draco.

Draco again hisses and jumps back. The fur on his ears are all standing and he narrows his eyes even further.

_No treats no tricks._

"Draco." Harry warns. 

All Draco does his turns his chin away in attitude. Huh. This is new. Draco has never been a brat during the scenes. He definitely never behaved in this demanding and bratty way. Harry can see how the fur is standing up as Draco hisses angrily when Harry refuses to give treats and Harry is not prepared for this. Draco never ever behaved like this during a scene. He is always a good boy. Always obedient. Shall Harry give him the treat? But then it might give Draco the wrong message. Harry isn't sure if he should reach out to Draco again. He has a feeling Draco will bite. If Draco does bite, then the kitten is up for a punishment. Suddenly Harry gets an idea and he snaps his fingers. Two red ropes come out of thin air. One rope ties Draco's elbows together and second rope ties his knees together. Draco gives a surprised yelp and falls down on the bed. Harry then holds him by his hair and Draco looks at him wide eyed. Harry looks back at him with narrowed eyes.

Narrowed eyes. Potter is looking at him with narrowed eyes. There are only five times when Potter has looked at Draco with eyes like this. And all those times, Draco had misbehaved. The first time was when Draco had thrashed the dorm room and burnt Potter's bed in Hogwarts. Draco swallows. He gives a faint meow.

It worked. Good. Draco has the sense to look abashed as he gives Harry a faint meow.

"No trick, no treat. Lay. Now." Harry says sternly and lets Draco's hair go. 

Draco scrambles to follow orders and lays in the position Harry had shown him but with his elbows and knees tied. Harry is hard. He is so hard that it hurts. He looks at Draco and Draco is too. And Harry desperately wants to fuck that pale long throat of Draco's. But not today. Today he will just be happy with whatever Draco gives. He pulls Draco to the edge of the bed roughly so that his head is unsupported out of the bed. He pulls Draco's hands above his head as he stands besides Draco's face, his crotch extremely close to Draco's face. He spreads his palm on Draco's neck and slowly glides it through his chest. His chest that rarely has any scars now. Draco is all healed of the scars. The only ones remaining are the sectumsempra scars and the ones Lucius gave him. Soon enough, Harry will heal the scars given by Lucius as well and the only scars to remain on Draco's body will be the ones left by Harry. Mark that he belongs to Harry and Harry only. Harry then glides his hand towards Draco's lower abdomen and stops. Draco gives a needy whine.

"Are you really up for it?" Harry asks. "It's important, Draco. Do you really want it? Blink twice if you do." 

Draco does. He blinks twice then turns his face to his side so he's facing Harry's crotch again. Harry's erection can be seen through his jeans and it hardens more when Draco licks his lips. There is a crazy power rush in being fully clothed when Draco is practically naked. Harry undoes his belt and then his jeans. He pulls it down and his cock springs free. He wasn't wearing any pants. He stands behind Draco's head and tilts it all the way down so Draco's throat gives easy access. Draco's entire body is on the bed but his head is unsupported, tilted down to expose his long pale throat wrapped up in the red O-ring collar. 

"We'll go slow." Harry says but Draco shakes his head. Harry raises his eyebrows. "You don't want it slow?" Harry asks and Draco replies with a nod and meow.

"You want me to fuck your throat?" Harry asks and Draco gives an eager nod and another meow.

"Are you absolutely sure, kitten?" Harry asks.

Draco gives another nod and a firm and steady meow.

"Alright. Open up." Harry says and Draco obeys. Harry slowly enters his cock in Draco's warm, wet mouth and hisses. He missed this. It had been two weeks since they've done anything sexual. He starts fucking Draco's throat in a slow pace, not putting it completely in. It's been a while and his cock is huge and thick. He needs to ease Draco in. Slowly he picks up the pace until the head of his dick reaches the back of Draco's throat and Draco coughs and gags on it. Then Harry loses it. He starts fucking Draco's throat painfully, well aware that he won't last long. It has been two weeks since he himself had an orgasm after all. He watches his cock disappear and emerge from Draco's throat and it's messy and filthy. Spit and drool is falling all over Draco's face as he chokes on Harry's cock. Harry feel his balls tighten as his orgasm builds and finally he cums. Draco tries to swollow everything but fails and coughs as spit and cum falls over his chin and nose. 

Harry picks up Draco's [Harry's] discarded t-shirt and uses it to wipe Draco's face. Draco gives a rough meow, his voice hoarse due to the throatfucking. Harry looks at Draco's erection and smirks. He climbs on the bed and sits facing Draco's erection. Draco gives an eager meow and Harry takes Draco's cock in his mouth. Draco gives a throaty moan. Harry sucks on his cock, eager to get Draco on the brink of an orgasm which doesn't take more than five minutes. Oh the whimpers and moans and the lewd noises Draco makes. Harry missed them so much. As soon as he feels Draco reach the edge, he stops and pulls out. Draco gives out a whine.

"Not yet, pet. Not yet." Harry says and kisses Draco's inner thighs. Once Draco has calmed down enough, Harry fists Draco's cock and gives him a handjob. An extremely fast handjob that results in Draco reaching the edge again within two minutes. He gives out a choked meow and Harry stops. Draco gives out a sob.

"One last time pet. One last edge and then I will let you cum. You can do it "

Harry encourage Draco then starts fisting him again in a furious speed. Draco again comes to an edge within minutes and Harry stops just as Draco reaches dangerously close. Draco sobs with tears.

"Ha Harry, puh puh please, ha Harry." Draco sobs.

"You've done so good, Draco. You've been such a good boy. Hold it a little more. Don't cum without permission." Harry tells him.

He starts fisting Draco's cock again and this time it doesn't even takes Draco a minute.

"Hold it." Harry warns.

"Please. Peh peh please Harry p please." Draco begs through the sobs.

"Hold it." Harry says as he continues fisting. He knows Draco is dangerously close. He makes Draco hold for another two minutes. "Cum Draco. Cum now." Harry commands and Draco immediately obeys. His orgasm rips through and heavy spurs of sperm leaves his body, all over Harry's hand and his own stomach. 

Harry pulls Draco in to finally give his head support and with a snap of his fingers, the ropes vanish. Harry casts a cleaning charm on both of them and then holds Draco in his arms. Draco curls up in Harry's arms immediately, babbling gibberish. Harry mutters sweet praises as he waits Draco to calm down from his post orgasmic bliss. He gives Draco so many head and cheeks kisses and tells Draco how much he loves him and how proud he is. Then with some success he manages to make Draco sip water and they lay down as Draco keeps floating from reality to dreamland, babbling incoherent sentences. It's only after a few minutes Draco stops and slowly breathes as he holds Harry tight. 

"I love you, Harry." Harry hears Draco's quite confession and the grin that spreads Harry's face is priceless. This is afterall the first time Draco has said the words.

"I love you too, Draco." Harry replies and hugs him tighter.


	36. Bye Bye Ms American Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There actually is a newly found breed of pit vipers in Arunachal Pradesh, India and is named after Salazar Slytherin. How the snake got it's name in the chapter is a story by me. 
> 
> Songs:
> 
> Graveyard: Halsey  
> American Pie: don McLean

Harry pushes the handle of the door and stops dead on its tracks. Is that?

_It's crazy when  
The thing you love the most is the detriment  
Let that sink in  
You can think again  
When the hand you wanna hold is a weapon and  
You're nothin' but skin_

Yes! Yes it is! Draco is singing again. Oh how Harry missed Draco's heavenly voice. He stops right there and listens the guitar strumming and Draco singing and listens attentively. He always does. He always carefully listens to the lyrics Draco is singing, always.

_Oh, 'cause I keep diggin' myself down deeper  
I won't stop 'til I get where you are  
I keep running, I keep running, I keep running  
They say I may be making a mistake  
I would've followed all the way, no matter how far  
I know when you go down all your darkest roads  
I would've followed all the way to the graveyard_

Harry opens the door and leans his shoulder on the wall, sideways. He looks at Draco who is wearing nothing but the black knickers and is laying down on the floor with his legs on the bed. He always plays the guitar in weird positions. He turns to look at Harry as he sings.

_You look at me (look at me)  
With eyes so dark, don't know how you even see  
You push right through me (push right through me)  
It's gettin' real  
You lock the door, you're drunk at the steering wheel  
And I can't conceal_

_Oh, 'cause I've been diggin' myself down deeper  
I won't stop 'til I get where you are  
I keep running, I keep running, I keep running  
They say I may be making a mistake  
I would've followed all the way, no matter how far  
I know when you go down all your darkest roads  
I would've followed all the way to the graveyard_

_Oh, 'cause I keep diggin' myself down deeper  
I won't stop 'til I get where you are  
I keep running when both my feet hurt  
I won't stop 'til I get where you are  
Oh, when you go down all your darkest roads  
I would've followed all the way to the graveyard_

_Oh, it's funny how  
The warning signs can feel like they're butterflies  
Oh, 'cause I keep diggin' myself down deeper  
I won't stop 'til I get where you are  
I keep running when both my feet hurt  
I won't stop 'til I get where you are  
Oh, when you go down all your darkest roads  
I would've followed all the way to the graveyard_

Draco finishes the song. A song he so firmly believes in. If this song doesn't reflect his feelings for Potter then he doesn't know what does. He'll go through anything, do anything for Potter. He'll go through the darkest roads and he'll gladly suffer all the pain even if it's Potter who is giving him. Which he knows won't happen. That is how much he believes in Potter. That's how much he trusts Potter. And even if Potter does turn out to be like those others who hurt him, Draco will suffer with a smile. Because that's how much he loves Potter. Potter, who is standing there on the doorway with his expressions so soft. Always soft, while he's looking at Draco. Always gorgeous as well. Standing there all taller than Draco, with his bronze golden skin and black messy hair, that always gives the sexy bedhead look. Green eyes boaring in to his grey eyes through the glasses. He stands there looking as an Adonis and Draco can't help but be captivated. He never could help himself when it came to Potter. Finally Potter smiles at him.

"That's a nice song." Potter says. "I missed your singing." 

"I missed singing. I was thinking how it's been so many months I haven't been on stage. I miss that too. I haven't done many things I used to do since I'm with you." Draco replies.

"Yeah?" Potter asks and then comes to lay besides him. "Like what?" 

"Smoking every morning for once."

"Can't say I'm upset about that one." Potter chuckles.

"I've also stopped hating myself much and I don't feel so ugly anymore." Draco admits. 

It's not always Draco admits such things. But he can't help but think it's true. He's hated many things these few weeks. He's hated the damned aurors for putting him through that interrogation. He hated the minister to let them go through it. He's hated the prosecutor to get ahead and make a scene about the time he got punished to save Potter's life. He's hated that Potter found out the secret he kept for so long. But he hasn't hated himself through all that hate. He doesn't love himself yet, but he doesn't hate himself anymore. And that, that has made his chest a lot more lighter. The grin at Potter's face due to Draco's admission is worth everything Draco's ever been through. It always is. Potter sits up and takes the guitar away from Draco and places it on the bed then pins Draco's body below his own, his hands pinning his wrists above his head on the floor.

"I love you so much, Draco." Potter says and kisses him. "And one day, you will love yourself the way I love you." Potter kisses him again.

Draco moans in the kisses and Potter hungrily swallows his moans. He has no trouble believing Potter. This stupid golden boy with his golden words. Words as true as gold. He doesn't doubt Potter's capabilities. Potter always had been capable to make Draco feel the emotions he couldn't. Draco moans as he feels teeth bite hard on the nape of his neck, just below his red collar. Teeth sinking hard in his flesh, sucking, bruising, marking his neck. He always loves the marks and bruises Potter leaves. He knows Potter loves claiming his property. Showing the world Draco belongs to him. That he owns Draco Malfoy. Draco never could understand why Potter would show him off to the world as Potter's property. Each and every person who's had Draco has done so under closed doors, trying not to let out that it's Draco they had. He's always been a dirty little secret. Not something to be paraded around, or be proud of. But Potter does. Potter is proud to have Draco. He owns Draco not just behind closed doors, but out in the world as well. And that's not it. It took a while but Draco does believe, that as much as he belongs to Potter, Potter belongs to him as well. Maybe he always had. Maybe they always did belong to each other.

"Why do we have to go?" Draco asks again.

"Because we're leaving for France in a week. It will be nice for you to get out from the house before that. So you're not suddenly out for France. Get dressed, pet. I've kept your outfit for you near the mirror in the wardrobe." Potter answers.

Draco can feel his heart fluttering. He loves it when Potter selects what he will wear, eat, do. He loves when Potter takes charge. He loves to obey Potter. He blushes and walks in the wardrobe. There is a blue blouse, loose enough to expose his collarbones and a better part of his shoulders and a nice dark grey leather skirt. Not like that extremely short one but even this one comes at least till his mid thighs. And theres a blue knicker that is matching to his blouse. Draco had just showered so he doesn't need that. He still goes to the bathroom and washes his face then goes back in the wardrobe to wear the clothes Potter chose for him. With giddiness, he wears the knickers, the blouse and the skirt. He tucks the blouse in the skirt loosely, aware that Potter is watching his every move. Potter always watches while Draco dresses up. It's like one of Potter's kinks, to watch Draco getting dolled up for him. Flustered, he combs his hair and proceeds to braid it.

"Leave it down." Potter commands and Draco can feel his cock twitch. 

Draco looks at Potter and then back on the mirror. He runs his hands through the smal braid he had started and combs his hair again, to create side parting. The light waves naturally falling off perfectly. He but puts a small bow clip on the small side of parting and then looks at Potter for approval. He feels like a child while Potter inspects him from head to toe and manages not to shuffle on his feet or fidget. His face lights up as Potter gives a smile and a nod.

"One thing's missing though." Potter says and walks towards Draco. Draco looks at him confused. He's dressed, hair styled, make up done. Only his boots are left which he will wear later. What's missing?

"Bend down and hold your ankles." Potter orders.

Draco can feel his heart rate getting faster. He flushes and then does what Potter said. He bends down and catches his ankles. He feels exposed as his skirt hikes up, giving the view of his lower arse and blue knickers. He can feel Potter running his hands through the knickers, kneeding his arse, fondling it. He feels Potter sliding the knickers to the side, exposing his hole. He feels a lubricated finger sliding in and out of his hole. Draco moans. He feels another finger, the burn of the stretch, sweet. Then he feels something else getting inside his arse. It's not Potter's cock. It's not fingers. It feels like silic- Oh! He moans as the large silicon buttplug slide in his hole and press against his prostrate. Potter adjusts the plug so that Draco would feel it pressing his prostrate with every step he will take and adjusts his knickers back. Tight knickers. That Potter chose. Tight ones so it will not let the plug adjust. The sadistic bastard. Draco can't possibly fall in love anymore than he is. He stays there, bent over, holding his ankles as Potter studies his behind then circles around him like a predator.

"Stand up." Potter commands and Draco obeys.

With a moan. Draco obeys with a moan. He feels the buttplug press against his prostrate as he stands and takes a deep breath. He can feel his cheeks burn and he's sure he's crimson all over from blushing.

"Perfect." Potter says and kisses Draco. "You look so beautiful, darling. So beautiful." 

Draco blushes more.

""Zoo? You dressed me up this way for zoo?" Draco asks and harry rolls his eyes.

"For now. It's just noon, pet. Once the zoo and lunch is done, I'll take you to any club you want. Maybe you can sing." Harry replies.

"I'd love to go dancing. I've never been to the zoo." Draco replies.

"You'll be in one now. Come on. I have the tickets." Harry takes his hand and leads him inside.

Draco, like Harry's good boy, walks half pace behind as a sign of respect to his dominant. 

"What did they do?" Draco asks.

"What?" Harry asks return.

"Why are they in a jail?" Draco clears his question as he points at a panda.

"Draco, this isn't a prison." Harry explains.

"So they can get out?" Draco asks, genuinely curious.

This is not a kind of conversation he ever expected to happen. He almost laughs at the questions.

"Well no bu-"

"So they're in prison. I bet that one murdered someone." Draco points at a panda that's laying down and chewing a bamboo stick.

Harry blinks at Draco.

"It's a panda." Harry says and Draco rolls his eyes.

"I know that, Potter. Pandas are extremely dangerous animals when they aren't cuddly. Their claws are like of tigers and they can harm and eat us when angry. Don't you know that?" 

Harry did not know that.

"She is beautiful!" Draco says as he looks at tge snake. "Can you still speak parsletongue?" He asks suddenly.

"Uh, I don't know. I haven't spoken it since the war." Harry replies.

"Can you try and call it here?" Draco asks.

"Why would the snake listen to me anyway?" Harry asks.

"You do know what parsletongue is, right? It's not just a language to talk to snakes but to command them. Parsletongue means being obeyed by snakes. They will always obey you." Draco explains.

Huh. Harry is getting a lot of information today that he didn't know. Then he smirks.

"Like you obey me, my Slytherin snake?" 

The flush and flustered look Draco gives is worth the teasing.

"Try talking to it." Draco mumbles and looks back at the snake, his cheeks still pink.

And Harry does. He looks around and then casts a wandless muffiliato. He then looks at the snake and parsletongue just rolls off his tongue.

 **Hello** Harry says.

 _You're a sssspeaker._ The snake replies.

**I am. Can you come over here?**

_Assss you sssay massster._

**Call me Harry. I already have a pet that calls me Master.** Harry says and motions towards Draco.

_The pretty human issss your pet?_

**Yep. That's Draco.**

_Pretty human looksss ssscared._

Harry turns to look at Draco who is standing still and looking back at Harry with wide eyes and mouth parted. He looks paler than he naturally is.

"Draco?" Harry calls him out.

"How is it that when the dark lord talked to nagini, I was shit scared but you talking to snakes is a turn on?" Draco mutters.

Harry laughs. 

"The snake calls you pretty human." Harry says instead and watches blush bloom in Draco's cheeks.

Draco looks back at the snake and smiles.

"I wish we could take Salazar home." Draco says.

"Salazar?" Harry asks.

"There's an entire breed named after Salazar Slytherin in India. He made that name when he left for a year after creating Hogwarts. Haven't you read Hogwarts: A History?" Draco asks.

Harry is done with new information. He looks at the information board and he'll be damned. Draco was right.

 **What's your name?** Harry turns to the snake.

 _Nura._

**It's nice to meet you, Nura.**

Draco moans as he walks and Harry smirks. Draco has had a difficult time controlling his moans while walking as the plug tortures his prostrate. And Harry is enjoying every second of it. 

"Can we go to Neptune? It's in Soho. It might be country night today." Draco asks.

"Of course, pet." Harry says and lets Draco apparate them.

The club is small with mostly everyone above 30. There are some people in their twenties as well. The lights are bright. Not dark in usual clubs and there's a girl singing on the stage wearing a cowboy hat. Draco and Harry wait at the door. The pub, not club, is relatively small. Suddenly there are people clapping and the host appears on the stage. She's a woman in her eaely 40s but extremely beautiful with tanned skin and brown long hair with bangs, wearing a beautiful red full length cocktail dress. 

"Are you enjoying the night?" She asks. "You're gonna enjoy more because-" she suddenly stops and looks at Draco. Harry watches as Draco beams at her. 

"Is that who I think it is? Draco Malfoy?" She gives a large grin.

"Looking good, Iris." Draco smirks.

"Oh my boy, we missed you. Come up here! It's been so many months since Neptune has had you up on stage. Come on." She looks delighted to have Draco.

Draco looks at Harry and Harry smiles back to give a nod. So people here apparantly know Draco. He watches as Draco goes up on the stage and the crowd cheers. He watches as Draco talks with her, discussing something that can't be heard. She gives a nod and then gets two guitars drom the backstage then she goes to the mike.

"Oh you cowboys are going to love this one. Join my boy here in the chorus. We all know the song." Iris smiles at the crowd. Harry is positive whatever song they're gonna sing, he doesn't know. Draco starts strumming and slowly starts singing.

_A long, long time ago  
I can still remember how that music  
Used to make me smile  
And I knew if I had my chance  
That I could make those people dance  
And maybe they'd be happy for a while_

As soon as Draco sings this para, the crowd burts into loud cheers.

_But February made me shiver  
With every paper I'd deliver  
Bad news on the doorstep  
I couldn't take one more step  
I can't remember if I cried  
When I read about his widowed bride  
Something touched me deep inside  
The day the music died_

The guitar picks up as Iris and Draco strum and what happens next surprises Harry. The entire crows sings loudly along with Draco.

_So, bye-bye, Miss American Pie  
Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry  
And them good ol' boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye  
Singin', "This'll be the day that I die  
This'll be the day that I die"_

The guitar picks up the pace and Harry can't help but be proud of Draco. He beams up at Draco and tries to concentrate on the lyrics. The crowd allows Draco to sing the next verse.

_Did you write the book of love  
And do you have faith in God above  
If the Bible tells you so?  
Now, do you believe in rock 'n' roll  
Can music save your mortal soul  
And can you teach me how to dance real slow?  
Well, I know that you're in love with him  
'Cause I saw you dancin' in the gym  
You both kicked off your shoes  
Man, I dig those rhythm and blues  
I was a lonely teenage bronckin' buck  
With a pink carnation and a pickup truck  
But I knew I was out of luck  
The day the music died_

And the crowd sings again.

_I started singin', bye-bye, Miss American Pie  
Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry  
Them good ol' boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye  
Singin', "This'll be the day that I die  
This'll be the day that I die"_

Once the song is over, the crowd bursts out in cheers even louder than before. There are people whistling and screaming Draco's name. Some even go once more. Harry's chest fills with pride as he sees how loved Draco is and he can't help himself as he goes and stands in the middle of the small pub between the tables. Draco gives him a smile so wide and genuine that Harry hasn't seen in a while. Harry feels he'll tear up. He's so glad he got Draco out. Maybe things will get better for Draco now. Maybe France will do much more good. Draco climbs down the stage and hands Iris the guitar then walks towards Harry, skip in his steps excited.

"You were absolutely wonderful, my love. Brilliant!" Harry beams.

"Oh, Draco." Iris comes behind them just as Draco was about to reply and turns to look at Iris.

Draco gives Iris a long, tight hug and she kissis Draco's forehead. Her heals enough to get her to Draco's height.

"We missed you, here. You've forgotten us." Iris says.

"Of course he has. I'm sure Christian keeps him locked inside with how possessive he is." A man comes from Harry's behind wearing leather pants and cowboy hat. He looks in his 40s with another man in his arms around the same age. Harry can feel the anger and jealousy burn at the mention of Christian.

"Hi, Keith, Arnold. I, uh, I'm not here with Christian." Draco says as he blushes. "I haven't seen him since a few months." Draco bites his lips and looks at Harry.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter. Draco's boyfriend." Harry comes forward and glares at them.

Keith, Arnold and Iris look at each other surprised and then give Harry an apologetic smile.

"Our apologies Mr Potter. It's just, we have never seen Draco without Christian here so we were mistaken. It's nice to meet you." Arnold says.

"You won't see Christian here as well. He's moved to Spain permanently. Mainly because Draco has got a boyfriend." Another voice comes from behind, strangly familiar. Harry watches Draco swallow.

Harry turns around to see Oliver Wood and can't help but gape at him. Oliver ignores Harry and walks towards Draco, then places a kiss on Draco's cheek. Harry can barely contain his anger as he watches Draco turn red, blushing.

"Dray." Oliver goes.

Draco clears his throat. 

"Woodie. Been a while." Draco says and then walks a step behind to close the distance between him and Harry. Harry immediately holds him by his waist and pulls him close, claiming Draco as his. "You remember Harry." 

"Of course. Hi Harry. How's everyone?" 

"Fine." Harry grits his teeth. "Been happier with Draco." Harry says and kisses Draco's lips, showing everyone that Draco belongs to him. "How have you been?" He asks finally after kissing Draco.

Harry's eyes never leaves Draco's face as he watches Draco bite his lips and bats Harry his eyelashes. Harry positively delights as Draco gives Harry's cheek a kiss and gets even closer to Harry than is physically possible.

"Draco! Would you like a drink? Come on, my boy." Iris urges Draco and Harry can feel the tension release from Draco's stiff shoulders and neck.

"I'd love a drink." Draco replies and then looks at Harry. He's off with Iris as soon as Harry gives a nod.

"Let's have a drink, Harry." Oliver says and pulls Harry towards the bar.

Harry immediately notices that Draco and Iris are not at the bar but he finds Draco with Iris, Keith and Arnold somewhere near a table. 

"So, you and Draco?" Harry asks.

*Yeah. For a while. He wouldn't stay permanently. I never imagined myself with a Malfoy of all people but I would've given everything to have him. You're a very lucky boy, Harry." Oliver says.

Harry can imagine. Harry has seen how everyone looked at him in Hogwarts when he arrived for eight year. He remembers how every man wanted Draco in his bed. He remembers how Cormac would touch Draco. He remembers how Christian touched Draco and danced with him that night in the bar. He remembers how he himself longed for Draco and watched him sitting on the Slytherin table, wishing Draco was sitting with him instead. And now, he watches at how Oliver looks at Draco, with his eyes filled with adoration. Harry really is lucky.

"I'm not surprised, though." Oliver says. "You're exactly his type. I wasn't. Christian was his type as well. You and Christian look remarkably similar." 

"His type?" Harry asks blindly.

"Bronze skinned, messy black haired, dominating Gryffindors. Christian would've definitely been a Gryffindor if he was a wizard." Oliver laughs then gets in a serious tone. "The way Draco is, anyone can guess he's seen extreme horrors in his life. The Daily Prophet just confirmed my suspicions when I read about his abuse. He's been through a lot, Harry. And if you put him through any more of that and I find out, I will end you. Gryffindor bond be damned." Oliver warns.

"I don't plan to." Harry looks at Oliver in the eyes. "I love him and he's mine. I'll always take care of him. I love him."

"Everybody does. He's Draco afterall. But I do believe you. You and him, it was inevitable anyways. The way you were obsessed with him. I'm not a least bit surprised that you both ended up together."

"So, you belong to him now? You're wearing his collar?" Keith asks.

"Yes." Draco replies. Why did he decide to come here again?

"So you ditched Christian and Oliver and at least a dozen more people. Oliver, I understand but you and Christian were good together. Why end that?" Arnold asks.

"Christian and I were never dating. He loved me and wanted me. I loved him too but not in a way he wanted me to love him." Draco replies and looks at Harry. "But, Harry, I do. I love him." Draco smiles.

"I've never seen you smile like that looking at anyone. Not even Christian." Iris says. "I'm happy for you Draco. I hope he's treating you well.

Draco grins at Iris.

"He treats me the way no one ever has. He's brilliant, Iris. It's been almost a year and I've never been happier. I've never been happy, period, but with Harry, I am. And he's a damn awesome on bed."

Everyone chuckles and gives Draco their congratulations and best wishes.


	37. Welcome Home, Nura

The night was dark with barely any street lights faintly illuminating the path they were walking. The moon gave them better light than the street lights. They walked hand in hand silently, much too involved in their own thoughts. Well, Draco's thoughts were more or less interrupted by the buttplug that refused to leave Draco's mind. Or his prostrate. 

"So," Harry said. "You and Oliver."

Draco stopped there on their tracks.

"There is no Woodie and I." Draco defended.

"He loves you. So did Christian. And if what those people were talking about is right then a couple more men too." Harry said.

"They don't. Anyway. Does it matter? Because for me there's only you." Draco admitted.

Harry grinned. Draco hasn't yet told Harry that he loves him. He doesn't need too. Draco makes no issues proving Harry that Harry is the only one for him. Harry pulled him closer and captured his lips in a long sensual kiss.

"I love you too." Harry finally breathes.

Harry, with a skip in his steps, walked inside Grimauld Place. With a goofy grin, he walked towards his room, onlh to be stopped in the kitchen.

"What the fuck is that?" Ginny shot out from her chair.

"A gift for Draco." Harry smiled.

"Is that Salazar's pit viper?" Astoria asked adoring the snake in Harry's hand.

"Her name is Nura." Harry laughed.

"Can I touch it?" Astoria asked.

"Yeah. She's not allowed to harm anyone unless necessary." Harry said.

He watched as Astoria came forward and and tentatively stretched her hand forward. Nura let Astoria touch her.

"Harry, what are you-" Draco's voice trailed off.

"Surprise. I got her for you." Harry grinned.

"Is she the one from the zoo?" Draco squealed. His face was bright and looked happily at Nura like a child looks at a puppy.

 _Pretty human lookssss happy to ssssseeee mee._ Nura said pleased.

 **He is. He wanted you home.** Harry replied.

Draco came forward like an eager kitten and took Nura from Harry's hand. Nura was large. At least 5 ft. She immediately wrapped herself around Draco's waist and snuggled her head along Draco's neck. Draco smiled wide and pet Nura's scales.

"Hi Nura. Oh, you're so pretty." Draco then turned to Harry. "Is this where you were the whole day?" 

Harry had made an appointment with the zoo owners the next day they were back from zoo. Draco had clearly felt bad leaving Nura at the zoo and Harry would happily give Draco what he wants. So he paid a hefty amount to get Nura for Draco.

"Yeah." Harry replied.

 _I like thissss pretty human. Sssank you for bringing me here._ Nura said and Harry smiled at her.

"His name is Draco, you know." Harry said out loud.

_He'ssss pretty._

"He's mine." Harry gave a half heated glare.

 _We'll ssseee._ the snake laughed jokingly.

"What are you both talking about?" Ginny asked.

"Nura keeps calling Draco pretty human and is now challenging me for Draco's affection." Harry rolled his eyes.

"She's got it." Draco says cooing at Nura. The blush at being called pretty human prominent on his cheeks.  
"Potter, can we take her to France with us? Please please please?" Draco gave Harry puppy eyes.

"I've already booked a house with a large garden so she can wander about." Harry replies.

"You're the best!" Draco says and lunges forward to give Harry a kiss. Harry laughs and kisses Draco's forehead after kissing him. Then Draco goes to their room and start removing soft blankets and arrange it for Nura.

"You can stay in these for now. In France, I'll arrange a proper nest for you to stay." Draco says as he pets Nura's head. "Potter! We still have a lot to pack." Draco calls out Harry. 

Harry rolls his eyes again and enters the mess of a room. He eyes the five trunks half packed and all the mess surrounding it as Draco folds what he's decided to take and discarding the stuff he isn't taking.

"I think I'll just take half of my stuff. We can go shopping in Paris. The fashion there is brilliant. Can we go shopping there, Potter?" Draco asks.

"Of course, love. Whatever you want." Harry smiles.

"We'll get some new clothes for you as well. I mean, you really like all the clothes we bought for you. They all fit you perfectly. You even found your love for a good suit. You bought three. I think you should get more. You look extremely handsome in suits." Draco kept rambling and Harry smiled. 

He missed Draco's chattering. Draco could talk and talk and not shut up. Especially when it was about Harry's clothes or old ways. Some things never change.

"I think we should get you new glasses as well. Or you can go to St Mungos to fix your eyesight. But I think new glasses should be nice." Draco says.

"What's wrong with my glasses?" Harry asks.

Draco stops folding his skirt mid ways and looks at Harry blankly.

"Everything." Draco replies. "Those glasses are way more dead than the dark lord." Draco says earnestly and Harry snorts.

"Alright. You can get me new glasses when you force me shopping. But that day will be the only day you can force me to buy stuff. You know I'm not much a fan of shopping."

"Deal." Draco smiles. "Now help me pack these, please." 

Harry stands besides Draco and starts folding his shirts.

"I miss her." Ginny says. 

"You'll meet her in two weeks." Harry says.

"Two weeks, Harry! Why is she younger than us? She has to go through an entire year without us. I mean, all her friends are graduated, I'm graduated. She has no one there. " Ginny rants.

"She's a Slytherin, Ginny." Draco says. "We have a rule to not let any Slytherin behind. They will take care of each other even if she doesn't have best friends there. She'll be fine." 

"I hope so. I enjoyed staying with you both." Ginny smiled.

"We loved having you both as well." Harry said. "Astoria in Hogwarts is not the only thing worrying you, is it?" 

Ginny held the tea cup in her hands and bit her lip.

"I've got an offer from Hollyhead Harpies to be their reserved chaser." Ginny says.

"That's great, Ginn! What are you worried about?" Harry asked.

"It means a lot of traveling and being busy. Astoria wants to move in after graduation. Have our own place. How am I supposed to have a relationship when I have to travel all over and she'll stay here?" Ginny explains.

"You're stressing for nothing." Draco says. "Hear me out. Tori, she's strong and fierce but shes a homely person. She'll gladly be your housewife and your homemaker while you earn the bread. You can take her anywhere you want if you're going to travel a lot."

"She wants to be a housewife?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." Draco replies.

"Doesn't she have an ambition or something?" Ginny asked confused.

"She does. To be a homemaker and make her wife happy." Draco replies.

"Yes but doesn't she want a respectable career or something to make her life?" Ginny asks.

"She doesn't deserve to be respected if she's a housewife?" Draco asks. "Isn't your mother a housewife?" 

Ginny had the sense to look abashed.

"Ginny, if people should respect you for you decision to have a career then you should respect women to want to be a homemaker. Because just like you chose to have a career, she chose to be a homemaker. There's nothing wrong in wanting to be a housewife." Draco said.

"You're right. I'm sorry. If course she can be my housewife if we ever get married. I think she would look lovely wearing a french maid outfit, waiting for me to come back. Now that's some roleplay." Ginny grins.

Something in Harry stirs. He looks at Draco and imagines him in a frilly, black and white, slutty French maid costume. Yes. This is definitely something Harry will have Draco do in France. He knows Draco can speak French as well. Harry smirks at Draco and Draco's cheeks tinge pink. Draco knows what's going in Harry's head and he averts his eyes, blushing. Yep. French maid costume it is.

"Ready?" Hermione asks Harry and Draco. 

"Yep." Harry replies. 

Hermione chants the torn hat which was their portkey and Harry feels the world around him swirl. Soon they'll be in France. Soon Harry will be meeting Narcissa and Andromeda and will be saving them from Lucius. Soon, Lucius will be dead and finally, Harry's revenge will be done. Draco, will be free and he will be only Harry's.


	38. I don't have a name for this chapter as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I was trapped reading amazing drarry fics back to back. Also, i won't be stretching this much with a lot of unrealistic twist and turns. It will be short and simple. I'm kinda upset. This is gonna be over soon. But i already have new ideas for new fics.

Harry stood in front of the restaurant, reading the board. 'The Hungry Platter' it read, in English as well as French. He felt fingers slipping on noth his hands as Ron and Hermione held each of his hands and he felt great comfort. This was just another adventure he will have to muster with them. He took a deep breath and squeezed their hands before leaving it to open the door. They walked into the kitchen of the restaurant and Harry saw an older version of his smiling at them. It was weird that someone could look so much alike Harry. Watching Christian wasn't nearly as weird as watching his forty year old man. Christian was just twenty five.

"Nicholas." Harry greeted.

"Harry. It's good to see you again. Let's go to my office." He smiled and lead Harry, Ron and Hermione to a small office.

Harry gasped. Narcissa Malfoy sat there, dressed elegantly in black and silver robes wearing a hat with short net veil that covered her eyes and half of her nose in it. She gracefully stood up and ventured accross the office and stood her hand out.

"Mr Potter." She greeted.

"Mrs Malfoy." Harry greeted back.

"Oh, please, call me Narcissa." She smiled then offered her hand to Hermione. 

Hermione gasped in shock and Mrs Malfoy, no, Narcissa chuckled. Hermione went red instantly and took her hand. Narcissa did the same with Ron.

"Let's all sit. I'm pretty sure we require to sit." Nicholas said.

He sat on the chair on his side of the table and Narcissa sat on a chair besides him. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat accross them. 

"Narcissa, I need to know what stops you from being free. You could've killed Lucius. Why didn't you?" Harry asked.

"Loyalty bonds. The contract forced a loyalty bond on me. I am in no way to harm Lucius like that, directly or indirectly. Also, if Lucius dies, it does not free me from the bond. " Narcissa replied.

"What are you talking about?" Nicholas asked.

"You will have to ask them, Nick. I am not in my rights to tell you. I can only tell one person and I chose that person to be Mr Potter." Narcissa replied.

And so Harry explained Nicholas everything. By the end of it, Nicholas was fuming. His trembling hands took Narcissa's and he squeezed it.

"I'll free you from him, Narcissa. Even if I have to die for it." Nicholas exhaled.

"There is no need to die, Nick." Narcissa smiled. "I'd rather you stay alive. After everything I've been through, I deserve the happiness to choose who I want to be with." Then she looked at Harry. "My son, he is the reason I can finally do it. You have to know, Mr Potter, I tried. I tried so hard to protect him and failed. I failed my son. I am so glad that my son has someone like you. Someone who did all that you did. He deserves the best in life. So do you."

"Mrs Malfoy, what do you mean by you won't be free after he dies as well?" Hermione asked.

Narcissa just looked at Harry and it took Harry a second to click. Then he repeated the question.

"He made me take many oaths after our so called matrimony. Most of it were when I tried to free myself. One of the loyalty oaths mentions that if Lucius were to ever decease, I am to as well. And it isn't pretty. I am to lock myself up in our dungens and starve myself to death after the funeral is done. And in case there is no chance for funeral, I have to do it anyway." Narcissa answers. She waits a few seconds for the answer to sink in. "My husband is a vile man. He has no soul. Half of the things he does to me is just for the sake of pleasure and entertainment. He loves the power he has over me. Breathes in it. He might not be as easy to take down as the others were. There was a reason he was Dark Lord's right hand." 

"He is an abomination to humanity! I can't believe someone can be as horrid as him. I mean, this is like worst than Voldemort himself." Hermione burst out and Harry mentally patted his back that he remembered to cast silencing charms.

"How can we free you?" Harry asked.

He delighted in the evil smirk Narcissa gave. Her smirk was so much like Draco.

"You turn him into a squib and every contract, bond and oath I've ever made to him turns null and void. How poetic, isn't it?" Narcissa smiled.

Ron burst out laughing and Hermione's eyes twinkled. Nicholas chuckled and Harry, he was ecstatic. He would love to be the one to turn that asshole into a squib. 

"All I need is a meeting with him when he is at his weakest." Harry said.

"That's the problem. He never is. I'm surprised he hasn't found about this meeting or about Nick already. But if you find out his sources and finish those, he will have no one left. You have half way through that anyway. You got rid of the people he used Draco to get. There are a lot he has gotten through bribery and other means. Unfortunately, I can't help you with it. My loyalty bonds prevent me from doing so." Narcissa explained.

"It will take a while, Narcissa. A couple of months minimum." Harry said.

"I've spent more than half of my life like this. I can wait a few more months." Narcissa smiled.

"I'll help you with whatever you need. Whatever I can provide, I'll get." Nicholas said.

Harry entered the study in the villa they had booked. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Draco sitting down on the floor with the letter in his hands. His cheeks tear stained and hair disheveled.

"This is why we came to France, isn't it?" Draco asked.

"I wanted to tell you, my love. I did. But your mother requested me not to tell you. It wasn't my secret to tell, Draco." Harry said.

Draco looked back down at the letter. Harry walked towards Draco and sat in front of him.

"Draco, can I hold your hand?" Harry asked.

Draco chuckled.

"When have you ever asked for that? You know you can." Draco replied.  
Harry took his slim, petite hands in both of his larger ones and rubbed his thumbs over his hand. 

"I've never really asked you anything." Draco said. "Being with me was your choice. What you did for me was your choice. I might've made small requests like blood lollies or asked you to do the cooking but I've never asked you anything in real sense, Harry." Draco looked up at Harry.

"What do you want, pet?" Harry asked.

"Let me be the one who ends his life." Draco said.

Harry took a sharp breath. Out of all things, he didn't expect this request. He was a killer amongst them both. Draco couldn't kill to save his life. He wasn't able to do it with Dumbledore. Even with the dark mark, he was lighter between them both. And Harry wanted it to be that way.

"Draco, are you sure?" Harry asked. "You're not a killer." 

"I know. But it's him. He deserves it. And you're there anyways if I couldn't do it." Draco smiles.

"Between the both of us, Draco, you know you are lighter. Your wandcore is still unicorn hair, and we know it's still pure. We got it checked. You're pure my dragon. Even the dark mark couldn't taint you. You're pure, Draco. Pure." 

"Funny, isn't it. You're the golden boy, poster boy for the light and I'm the light one between us. You want me to stay pure." Draco said.

"Yes. Because I know you. You aren't going to be happy with it. This will eat you inside, Draco, and I can't in my conscience or consciousness let you go through this without talking you out of it. In the end, if it's still what you want, then I'll let you go through it." Harry promised

Draco nodded.

"Tell me you'll save her. She, Harry she's gone through so much that even I didn't go through. Promise me you'll save her. Please." Draco started sobbing again.

"I will, my love. I will. I will save her, I will end him. I will heal your scars. Then you will be completely only mine. Mine and mine only." Harry promised and kissed Draco's forehead. "Come now. I've brought some take out for you. You will like it." 

"How long have you been in France, Harry?" Andromeda asked as she set the kettle.

"Four days. I would've come sooner but I had some things to take care off. I need to tell you something, Andy. And you should sit down." Harry said.

Harry knew Narcissa didn't want Andromeda to know. But he had to do this. She hadn't out right told him not to let Andromeda know. She only asked not to tell Draco. Andromeda sat in front of him and gave a kind smile.

"What is troubling you, Harry? Are you and Draco okay?" She asked.

"We're fine. It's not about us. It's about Narcissa." Harry said and bit his lip.

Andromeda's eyes turned hard and her smile faltered.

"Before you get angry, please give me a chance to explain. Please listen." Harry said.

"Fine. What about her?" Andromeda asked.

Harry silently gave her the letter. Andromeda eyed the letter for several moments before she picked up. Harry held his breath as he watched Andromeda's eyes widened. The letter fell from her hand, so did the tears from her eyes. Her whole body trembled as she shivered. With a wave of his hand, Harry switched off the stove on which the kettle was kept then walked towards Andromeda to hold her. He held her tight and rubbed her back as she sobbed on Harry's arms. After a great while, she finally calmed.

"There are two days missing in my life, Harry. Two days that I don't remember anything about. Even Ted had the same two days missing. I knew we were obliviated and we wracked our brains over it a lot. Finally gave up a couple of years later. These are the two days missing, Harry. Oh, my Cissy. What didn't she go through to keep me safe. And I, I abandoned my sister. I was so quick to believe that she turned from us. I don't deserve it, Harry. I don't deserve her love and security." Andromeda started to sob again.

"It's done Andy. You can't change ot now. You can however, make it easier for us to help her. You are safe, Andy. Teddy isn't. Take him home, Andy. Stay with the Weasleys. They'll keep him safe." Harry told her.

"I'm not leaving. I want to help. I want to help free her." Andromeda stated.

"If you stay here and send Teddy away, Lucius will know. We can't have him know what we're up to. He thinks we are on a vacation and are meeting you while we're here. He doesn't know that we're here to rescue Narcissa. Do your best to keep teddy safe, Andy and leave the rest on us." Harry explained

"But Harry, if we leave and you stay, it will still create doubts. If he has surveillance on us then he knows you'll are here. Taking Teddy away will put even the Weasleys in danger. It would be for the best if we stay here."

"Alright. But I'm adding some wards." Harry replied.

"Why is your son, Harry Potter and his side kicks here?" Lucius slamed his hand on the bedpost and asked.

"Draco is here?" Narcissa pretended to be shocked.

"You didn't know?" Lucius narrowed his eyes.

"You have the world on surveillance, Lucius, not me. You don't allow me to know anything about my son. Whatever little bit I know about him is what the Prophet and Witch Weakly publishes." Narcissa spat. 

"Oh that's true. How is it, not being able to meet your son?" Lucius smirked.

Narcissa took a deep breath and swallowed the rage rising. She looked back down on the novel she was reading.

"Why are they here, Narcissa?" He asked quietly.

He doubts something. Narcissa is sure. He won't be asking such stupid questions if it weren't for that.

"If you had tried to be a father for two minutes, Lucius, then you would know that Draco loves everything about France. His favourite language is French, his favourite sweets and cuisine are French. His favourite shopping destinations are in France. Also, Andromeda and Teddy are here. Didn't you tell me that the Potter boy is teddy's godfather?" Narcissa replied calmly. 

After a few seconds of silence, Narcissa couldn't refrain from asking. 

"Did you see him? How is he?" Narcissa asked slowly.

"Oh he's great. A disappointment. Dressed like a cross-dressing whore in that short skirt and high heels. And the idiot boy was wearing make up. Make Up! Like a girl." Lucius complained.

Narcissa couldn't help the small smile that escaped her lips.

_Well done, little dragon._


	39. Small blast from the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm stalling. I am upset that this is getting over soon. I kinda got attached to it.

Harry stayed sitting on the floor as the screams echoed all around the celler. He was rather bored actually. He yawned and stretched like a cat. It was a tiring day. He then looked at the man sitting, tied up on the chair and he cried and begged to be let go. This villa was a good choice. He bought it immediately within first few days because Draco made a comment about how he would love to stay here and make this their vacation house. Harry gifted him the villa the very next day. The man sitting in front of him, tied up was Jasper Spine. Lucius's right hand man. The only one who would know everything about Lucius and how he plays. The one who can give any and all information. Harry had spent the day torturing the man and he was still rather tight lipped. Well, that's enough of magic. Harry will try the muggle way tomorrow. Right now, he's rather tired. Maybe Draco will give him a back rub.

 _Can I eat him now?_ Nura asked.

 **Not until he gives the information. Then he can be your dinner.** Harry replied.

_Shame. He ssssmellssss nicccee._

**Does he?**

_Blood ssssmellssss sssoo sssweet. I love sssweet tassste._

**No wonder you and Draco get along so well.** Harry chuckled. **Come one.**

Harry stretched his hand and Nura wrapped herself on Harry. Harry cast silencing charms and wards then made sure that the Spine won't be able to get free. He left the celler and headed forward to their room but mid-way he met Ron.

"Did the bastard say anything?" Ron asked.

"No. Will try muggle torture tomorrow." Harry replied.

"Can Hermione be there? She was saying she has some ideas for, uh, whatever you were doing down there."

Harry laughed. Ron was so pure and so uncomfortable with their ways. Still he was standing there with Harry. Hopping along with them like the loyal friend he was. Bringing Hermione was actually a good idea. She could be vicious in terrifying ways. 

"Sure. I'll ask her to join me after breakfast. Draco wants to go to this cafe he saw today so we'll be having breakfast there. Be ready by 7." Harry replied then started towards his room.

He entered the room to see Draco, laying down on the bed, popped on his elbows, reading yet another old tome about financial policies all over the magical world. Harry never understood how someone would read these books for fun. Draco was at Hermione's level for this. He loved reading such informational things. He and Hermione would randomly start discussing about rights and policies and theories that Ron and Harry could never understand. Hermione was glad she could finally have the intellectual conversations that she couldn't with Ron and him. He walked towards Draco and stroked his fingers through Draco's hair. Draco looked at him and smiled and then grimaced.

"Potter, you bloody well haven't got blood on my hair. I just did my hair spa today." Draco scolded.

"Don't worry, pet. I haven't. I'll just have a quick shower and be back." Harry chuckled and after petting Draco's hair more, he left.

When he came back from the shower, he saw Draco fast asleep with his head on the book. Harry shook his head amused at his pet and then proceeded to take the book from below his head carefully, so that he doesn't wake Draco up. When he took the book, he placed the kitten shaped bookmark and then kept the heavy tome on their bedside table. Then he stared at his pet. Long milky white body with only baby pink knickers. His long hair falling over his face a bit and rest pushed away behind him. His hair is longer now that Harry suggested that Draco should grow his hair longer. Draco took it as a command. His hair definitely reached a few inches below his shoulders. _There goes my backrub._ Harry mused. He then with gentle fingers, pushed Draco's hair away from his face and tucked it behind his ear. Then he stared at that sweet arse visible from the net and lace knickers. He sighed and resigned himself to sleep.

"Can you not?" Hermione snapped as Draco lit a cigarette. 

They sat on the outside setting of the small cafe while looking at menus.

"Harry, tell him it's a filthy habit and he shouldn't smoke." Hermione demanded.

Harry swallowed as he saw Draco's eyes light up. Damn. Now that Draco has this leverage, he'll be like a dog with a bone. Draco gave a huge smirk.

"Yes Potter. Do tell me how a filthy habit smoking is. I'm dying to get your opinion on this." Draco, the bastard still smirking, said.

Harry bit his lip and glanced at Hermione who was looking at him rather shrewdly. Then he smiled. These were the times when his Slytherin side came out.

"Hermione, we have rules regarding our relationship. Draco doesn't have rules on how to live his life. I won't demand him to quit smoking just because I'm his dom. It doesn't work that way." Harry explained.

He chanced a glance at Draco who was looking rather proud of how Harry got out of this situation. Adoration and love was always shown on Draco's face. Pride however, that wasn't a regular occurrence. 

"But Harry-"

"It's his life, Hermione." Harry cut him out.

Draco chuckled and stubbed the cigarette.

"Just for you, Granger. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to use the restroom." Draco stood up.

"Shall I order for you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, thank you. But I'd like if you ordered a extra sweet mocha frappe with extra whipped cream and melted chocolate powder sprinkled on it." Draco said and left to go inside.

Inside the small cafe, Draco accidentally slammed onto someone and their coffee fell down.

"I'm so sorry about th-" he gasped.

"Draco?" 

"Christian." Draco whispered.

Christian still looked the same. Clean shaven and messy black curls. He had tanned a bit more and grew a little more muscles. He looked good. Draco blinked.

"I'm sorry." Draco said. Not only for the coffee he dropped but for breaking his heart, for pushing him away from England, for not being able to fall in love with him.

"It's alright." Christian replied. And Draco knew it's forgiveness for everything. "You look good, gorgeous." Christian smiled.

Draco blushed. He always did whenever Christian praised him.

"You too." Draco smiled. "Last I heard you were in Spain." 

"Who told you?" 

"I ran into Woodie in Neptune. Iris, Keith, Arnold, Zee, Rosemary and Saif, none of them knew. I didn't either. So Woodie told us." 

"A get together I see." Christian chuckled.

"Not really. I knew Iris would be there but I didn't know the rest will be as well. They all, they all thought I came in with you." Draco blushed.

"Did they? What did you say?" Christian smirked.

"I didn't get a chance to say anything because Harry declared that I was with him. As boyfriends." Draco's blush intensified.

"He's possessive, I see. Anyone who would have you would be. How did Woodie react?" 

"He already knew that I was with Harry. Same school, you know. And Woodie and Harry were friends before Woodie graduated." 

"Oh I'm sure they are no longer friends. Woodie loves you too, you know." 

"He doesn't." Draco frowned. "He doesn't even know me." 

"But Harry does." Christian stated. "He keeps you happy. I haven't seen you glow this way before. It's good. Because if he didn't then him and I would be having some words." 

Draco smiled.

"He does."

Then Draco just looks at Christian.

"It's still crazy." Christian says after a few seconds quietly. "That you still look at me like that and still not be in love with me."

"Like how?" Draco asks, even though he knows the answer.

"Like I'm the best thing in the world." And he is. He always was. He is the best thing in the world. Just not Draco's world.

Draco looks down. He can no longer look at Christian.

"You are." He says equally quiet.

"But he's better." Christian states. "Your happiness matters the most to me, gorgeous. And if it's him that makes you happy then be it. That's all I want." 

"I don't deserve your love." Draco looks at him, his eyes starting to burn with tears.

"Listen to me very well, Draco. You deserve everything in the world. And all the love as well. Even if you can't give it back." Christian tells, his face dead serious.

"I do love you. I just..." Draco trails off.

"Can't be in love with me. I know." Christian breathes.

"You didn't answer me, you know. What are you doing here?" Draco asked after a few moments of silence.

"Here for a meeting. Thought I'll stay the week. I'll be leaving tomorrow. Back to Spain." 

"Alright." Draco smiles.

"Goodbye gorgeous." Christian says and Draco knows that he means it. He knows that Christian will never sought out for him on his own. And unless Draco doesn't go to him, he won't show face.

"Bye Spiderman." Draco says and Christian smiles.

He remembers that night. Christian does too. That night when Christian took Draco out for a night picnic in a park and was bit by a spider. They spent two hours in the hospital to get the venom out. Draco would then tease him as Spiderman. Christian hugged Draco and took a deep breath like he's trying to remember Draco's smell. Then kissed on his forehead and left abruptly, without looking back. Draco looked at where he was standing just a moment ago and then sighed. He walked out for the washroom.

"What is he doing here?" Harry asked with gritted teeth as he saw Christian and Draco talk through the glass. "Is Draco blushing?" 

"It's his ex, Harry. He will blush." Ron said.

"You don't say anything. You have emotional range of a teaspoon. Why is Draco talking to him?" Harry holds the water glass so tight, his knuckles turn white.

"Draco's guilty. He feels guilty for breaking that man's heart. He loves Draco almost as much as you, Harry." Hermione said.

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"He told me. He told me about how much that man loves him and is heartbroken but will leave Draco be because Draco's happiness matters him the most and you are Draco's happiness." Hermione answered.

"When did he talk to you?" 

"Yesterday."

"Why was he talking about Christian?" Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Because I was talking about McLaggen. Then I asked him about an ex and he told me the closest thing to a relationship he's ever had before you was Christian. But you're his first. His actual boyfriend. Don't doubt Draco, Harry."

"Why were you talking about McLaggen?" Ron asked.

"We were talking about potions the Slughorn then the slugclub it escalated from there." Hermione answered with narrow eyes.

"I'm not doubting Draco. I trust him. I'm just, I don't like other men talking to what's mine. Especially almost ex boyfriends. Draco's mine." He says as he watches Christian hug Draco and kiss his forehead he almost breaks the glass.

"Why are you so red?" Draco asked Harry as he was about to sit back on his chair.

"I just, why was Christian hugging you?" Harry asked.

"Were you jealous?" Drsco smirks.

"Yes." Harry growls.

Draco blushes. 

"It was a goodbye hug. I won't be seeing him ever now. Unless, I accidentally bump him somewhere like I did here." Draco says quietly the sits on Harry's lap instead. "I'm yours, Harry. Just yours." 

And this is reassurance enough for Harry. He starts snogging Draco then and there and only pulls back when Ron thows tissue paper balls at them.


	40. Fun In The Tub

"I think we should cut his fingers off. Wand arm of course." Hermione suggests.

Hermione is vicious but she isn't a sadist. She won't be able to stomach anything like that. She already is pale with all the torture that has happened. Doesn't mean Harry won't be able to do it. He picks up his wand, points it towards Spine's fifth finger and with a worless spell, cuts the upper half completely. The upper half of the finger falls on to the ground and Spine's screams eco in the room. It's so loud that Harry is sure it would be heard till his room if it weren't for his extremely strong charms. He waits for the screams to subside so that he can get ahead with the questioning. He looks at Hermione who is looking at Spine with mouth parted and wide eyes. She's still pale but she stands strong. Harry has to admire her. 

"Are you going to give us the information now or do I have to cut rest of the finger off?" Harry asks, almost bored.

"I'll tell you. I'll tell you if you let me go." Spine bargains.

"Fine. You give us information of every person important to him and their positions and I'll get you out of this place." Harry promises. 

The promise works like a charm and finally, Spine gives all the information which Hermione jots down with a quill on some parchments. Harry pockets his wand and the charms take place. No one that Harry doesn't want will not be able to take the wand from his pocket. He tells Hermione to get started on the list with Ron and Draco, then he unties Spine and with him, apparates deep inside a forest. 

"Why, why have y-you got me-me here? I want t-to go home." Spine asks.

"You can't go home, silly." Harry laughs.

"You promise me you'll let me go!" Spine tries to yell but it comes out all hoarsed and he coughs.

"I promised to get you out of the villa. I'm a man of my word and I kept my promise. You're out of there. But I can let you free. That's risky for me. I suggest you close your eyes. It will be less painful if you don't see it." Harry explains.

Harry feels the satisfaction settle in as he watches the defeat in Spine's eyes and smiles.

"Get over with it." Spine sobs.

Harry stands behind Spine, he holds his head from one head and his neck from other, then in a swift motion, he snaps Spine's neck and leaves his dead body to fall on the ground. He uses his wand to cast the blood draining spell that he learnt from a book he made Kreacher get it from Malfoy Mannor and then cuts Spine down into many tiny pieces. He digs and burries his pieces in different places in the forest then apparates back in the villa. He ignores Hermione as he walks towards a room. Circe! He'd love a nice shower right now. Maybe he can make Draco wash him. He enters the room to see Draco reading yet another tome. Where are Hermione and him getting all these books from?

"Is your coming in dripping in blood going to be a regular occurrence?" Draco raises an eyebrow.

"For a while." Harry replies. "Get up."

Draco closes his book and immediately does. He stands and waits sheepishly for Harry's next order.

"Mind giving me a wash?" I'm feeling too lazy to do it myself right now." Harry smirks.

"You know that I won't say no." Draco gives a coy smile.

Get the bath ready then please, pet. I'll quickly rinse off the blood in the shower till then." Harry says and then does just that.

While Harry rinses off the blood and dirt as much as he can through water, Draco gets the bath ready with all the oils and bubbles. Harry leaves the shower and then settles in the tub. He sighs and closes his eyes as he feels Draco massage his hair and apply the shampoo.

"Harry." Draco calls out tentatively.

Harry opens his eyes. It's been a while since Draco has called him Harry. He's been back to Potter for a better part of their time since the two weeks they are here. Draco is still all clingy the way Harry loves so even betweet the torture he was doing, he made sure to spend enough time with Draco.

"Yes, pet?" Harry asks.

"There's this spell I learnt about four days ago. In one of those tomes I was reading." Draco stops.

"Yes?" Harry encourages to talk about if after a minute of silence.

"It, it makes the person under the spell like an actual slave. That person under the spell has to do everything he is commanded to do by the caster. The magic makes it compulsion." Draco says quietly.

Harry stays quiet and thinks about it until Draco rinses the shampoo off. Then he finally makes Draco sit besides him outside the tub so that he can look at Draco.

"You want me to cast this spell on you?" Harry asks quietly.

"Yes. I want to try." Draco blushes as he looks down.

"Why? You already are such a good boy. You listen to everything I say." 

"I just, I just want to try giving over total will and control like that. It sounds hot." Draco bites his lip.

"Is it like Imperious Curse?" 

"No. I'll be fully aware and in sound mind. I'll know what you're making me do it and I'll have to do it. There is a counter spell for it if it gets too much."

"So you will be able to use the hand signals or the safeword if you want it to stop and I can just cast the counter curse on you to get you free of the spell." 

"Yes. I just, I just wanted to try it. We don't have to if you don't want it." 

"Draco." 

"Yes?" 

"Get your face inside the water and suck my cock. I'll let you breath in between." 

And so Draco does. He takes a deep breath and gets on all four then puts his head under the soapy water. It doesn't take much effort to find Harry's cock and Harry moans as he feels Draco's mouth on it. After bobbing his head like ten times, Draco comes up for air and coughs. 

Draco is hard. Potter keeps finding all these ways to get Draco so uncomfortable and vulnerable like this. Its difficult to breath and its difficult to suck. After coughing for a while, he takes another breath and goes back in the water. It gets better with time and he manages to hold his breath for more than a minute after like ten tries. When he can't anymore, Potter makes him fist Potter's cock until he cums and Draco, he longs for an orgasm of his own. He's stiff and his cock aches from holding back. Potter's moans and praises aren't helping him to hold back either. He somehow manages not to touch himself while makes Potter cum. It has been two weeks since he has cum himself and he doubts that he'll get a chance anytime soon.

"That was amazing, my love." Harry says after he caught his breath. " Are you okay?" 

Draco nods, his face flushed from the breathplay. He blushes more as he sees Harry eye his cock and smirk.

"Would you like an orgasm?" Harry asks.

"Please, please Master yes, please." Draco begs.

"Rut on the tub if you want to cum." Harry says.

What? Draco looks at Harry wide eyed. He can feel his skin on fire and his cock twitch on the command.

"If you want to cum, you rut on the tub like the filthy pet you are or you don't cum at all. The choice is yours. Or, you can safe word and I'll let you toss yourself." 

Draco can use the safe word but he doesn't want to. He desperately wants to rut himself and humiliate himself for his Master. He loves the humiliation. It's not always that Draco wants it but sometimes, he wants to so much that it sets his body on fire. This is one of those times. He gingerly crawls a bit forward and holds the tub with his both hand. The position is off but with a little effort, he manages the position and ruts the tub like an animal. He can feel his cheeks burn off. He knows Potter is watching him as he ruts and moans and grunts making all these noises that he is embarrassed to make and after ten minutes when Potter tells him to cum, he immediately does. 

Harry helps Draco in to the tub and holds him down as he comes down from the strong orgasm he had. He kisses Draco and praises him, washes him with warm water. This was one of the hotest things he had ever seen.

"Lucius, you're giving me a migraine. Please stop pacing like that. What is the matter?" Narcissa asks.

"Spine has disappeared." Lucius growls. 

He looks at Narcissa and she looks back at him confused.

"Owl him." 

"Tried that. The owls came back empty handed."

"Did you floo call him?" 

"Not picking up."

"Did you go and check?"

"He's not home, not in his office. No one else knows where he is."

Narcissa has a guess but she won't say it of course.

"Did you ask his family? Maybe he's on a vacation." Narcissa suggests.

"He's not. He has vanished in thin air."

"Well, there's not much I can tell you. Have you tried searching for him elsewhere?" 

"The aurors are on it." Lucius replies.

Narcissa has to tell them to be careful. But how? She will have to find a way to use that galleon that Harry gave him. Only if Lucius let's him be alone.


	41. Mevinctuservus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The spell Mevinctuservus is my own creation made from Latin words  
> Mea meaning my  
> Victum meaning bound or bounded  
> Servus meaning slave.  
> So the spell means my bounded slave.

"Why does your father has five lawyers again?" Ron groans. "Why couldn't it be Spine himself?" 

"Spine is the middle man. The one who arranges appointments and meetings. He will have no information about this whatsoever. Keeping separate solicitors is actually very smart. There's one for business, one for ministry related issues, one for family affairs, one for personal affairs, one for the Frech affairs. If anyone will have any information its, Travis Verne and Lucy Foote. They handle family affairs and personal affairs." Draco replies.

"So we get Verne or Foote first?" Hermione asks.

"None. We need to wait a few weeks before we attack them. I'm sure Lucius knows that we're here and now that he doesn't have Spine, he'll get paranoid. So we need another scum bag not related to Lucius to vanish so that he doesn't think it's a threat on him. Because if he figures it out, then it will put Narcissa and Teddy in danger." Ron explains.

"We can't attack on the Pedophiles though. With you in France, if any more pedophiles are killed here, the ministry will attack you, Potter. So we need someone who has done something else." Draco says.

"I have a list. Don't worry about it. Two weeks from now, I'll go after a person who I know is a serial rapist. He picks out blackmail material and forces them with sex. Not a pedophile so no worries there." Harry confirms.

"I can't believe I'm suggesting murder. But I can't even deny that such people need to be thrown off this world." Ron sighs.

"Well, if that's that, I have something to do with my pet." Harry says and stands up from the chair he was sitting in the kitchen. 

Draco's cheeks heat up as Potter says that. They are doing it today. The spell. The spell which will make Draco's control and will lock in Potter. He bites his lips and gingerly stands up. He holds Potter's outstretched hand and follows as Potter leads Draco into their room. Once in, Potter makes him kneel in front of the French windows that give complete view of the outside. He makes Draco strip down to his knickers before making him kneel. Draco can already feel his cock hardening from the anticipation as Draco kneels on his haunches, crosses his wrists behind his back and bows his head in submission.

"Beautiful. You are truly and utterly beautiful when you submit yourself like this to me, pet." Draco can feel warmth spread in his whole body at Potter's praises.

Draco blushes and can feel the small tug on his lips as he smiles softly, looking at the blue carpet below. Potter's praises does wonders to him. He never did understand why but they do.

"Are you absolutely sure you want me to do this spell on you, Draco?" Potter asks once again. 

"Yes, Master. I want you to do this spell on me." Draco replies.

"And what will you do if it's too much or you want to end it?" 

"Say my safeword or tap my palm or foot three times in fast succession."

"Very good. I'll tell you, this is only for a week. Then if we both want to continue we will, but not without talking about it. And if any one of us don't want to do this after a week then we don't do it at all. Do you accept the terms?" 

"Yes Master. I accept the terms."

"Very well. Brace yourself. _Mevinctuservus_ "

Draco feels Potter's raw and powerful magic surround him like a blanket. He can feel the magic cover him, can feel it seep through his bones and skin. The anticipation, magic, excitement make him shiver and send chills down his spine. And he gives a content sigh as he feels full and secure like he's never felt before. If this spell is cast without consent, it gives the person cast on opposite feelings. Instead of the security and fulfilment, they feel dread and emptiness. But Draco, he's now totally and completely Harry Potter's in every sense of way and he has a feeling that he will never want this spell to end. 

"Did you feel that?" Potter asked.

Draco looks at Harry with a soft smile and nods.

"Stand up." Potter commands.

Draco can feel the magic force him to stand. And he tries to defy but the can't. The compulsion makes him do it anyway and so he stands and he knows he can't go back on his knees or sit or do anything else but stand until Potter tells him otherwise. And Draco, he's extremely hard. 

"How does it feel?" Potter asks.

Draco can see the concern on his face.

"Warm. Safe. Incredibly hot." Draco replies as he flushes.

Potter grins. His eyes bright through his new round, black rimmed glasses. Draco wanted him to take the rectangular ones but his heart was set on the round ones. It reminds him they still have to go shopping. 

"Open your mouth." Potter says and and the magic makes Draco do it. "Tongue out. Look at you, standing here with your tongue out. My own personal slave. I can do anything I want. Make you do anything I want and there's nothing you can do but obey." Potter drawls, his voice husky.

Draco can feel his cock twitch at the evil smirk Potter gives and oh fuck, he wants this. He wants to be used, wants to be made to do things and he wants the humiliation. He's had the romance for so long now that he craves the humiliation. He craves the disdain and the disrespect and the humiliation like he felt when Potter made him rut the tub like an animal. He can feel his face and neck burn off as the drool starts dripping down his tongue and runs through his chest and stomach. 

"Filthy pet. Drooling all over yourself like a stupid animal." Potter chuckles and oh, Draco's cock gives another jolt. "That's all you are, aren't you? A stupid animal. Say it. Say you are a stupid animal."

And the magic makes Draco say it. But to his humiliation, it comes out all blotched up because his tongue is still sticking out and it's difficult to talk while your tongue is out. He flushes more as Potter laughs while Draco tries to say it again.

"That's enough. Animals are always on their hands and knees. So get down on your hands and knees." 

Draco immediately does it as his body makes him do it. 

"What shall I do with you now?" Potter asks conversationally. "Oh, I know. Follow me." He says and walks towards the bed. "Kneel." Draco does.

Potter lays on the edge of the bed as he grabs that novel Draco had asked him to read so he can discuss it. He opens the page where it's bookmarked and settles on the bed comfortably to read.

"Hold my cock in your mouth. Just hold it. No hands and no sucking. Just be a good cockwarmer." Potter says and gets back to his reading.

Oh, that's new. Everytime Draco thinks that Potter can't make things anymore hotter than they are, Potter does. Draco can feel the magic making him follow the orders. There is no way Draco can refrain it. Draco is reduced to nothing but just being a hole to warm his Master's cock. He bends his back a little and the position is uncomfortable but Draco is so hard that it doesn't matter. Afterall, he's always loved to be bounded in uncomfortable positions. There's precum dripping from his cock and he can feel his knickers soak through it but there's nothing he can do. He can't touch, he can't rub and he definitely can't cum. So he closes his eyes, feels the ache in his jaw due to the huge and broad cock in his mouth, feels the spit drool down and just breathes. Even though he's bounded, a slave, he feels oddly free on his knees with the cock in his mouth. He breathes. His mind is quiet and his breaths are slow. Right now, he isn't Draco Malfoy. He isn't a former death-eater or Harry Potter's boyfriend. He isn't an abused child. Right now, he's just his Master's bounded slave. And he's free. 

He doesn't know how long it's been since he stays in that position. His jaw and back aches. His body feels heavy and his mind is foggy, fuzzy. He feels hands drift through his hair and he gives a silent hum. He still doesn't open his eyes. He's not in this world anymore. He feels like he's drifting as he floats in the fuzziness in his mind. He's high and he doesn't want to come down. The hand massaging his scalp feels extremely good.

"Up you get, my love." He hears.

He feels hands under his arms and someone picking him up, laying him on the bed. The bed is good. It's comfortable and soft and good. He can distantly hear Potter mutter something, the voice soothing and soft on his ears. And he's unaware of the goofy grin that's on his face as he lays on the bed, his eyes still close and he falls asleep.

It's dark when Draco opens his eyes with a yawn. He just stays there still with his eyes open. Potter is still there, sitting, petting Nura with one hand and Draco with other. Draco smiles. His body feels relaxed and he's feeling weirdly emotional. He can barely stop himself as a tear flows his eyes and he sniffs. He watches Potter jerk and then bend down to give Draco a small kiss. And that does it. Draco pushes himself in Potter's lap and holds him tight as the tears flow and he sobs. And this irritates him because he doesn't even know what's wrong. He's not upset but he feels so emotional. And he's grateful that Potter does nothing but hold him through it. So does Nura.

"I don't even know why I'm crying." Draco sniffs.

"I do." Potter smiles.

Draco looks at Harry with these large red and grey eyes with his nose red and face all pink. His hair sticks out from everywhere and with those wide watery eyes, he looks beautiful. Harry tells him so and the small chuckle he gets makes Harry smile wider.

"You've never gone so deep before. So deep in subspace. You were so high that you were bound to drop. It's natural." Harry explains.

"It felt good. It was so quiet, Harry. So quiet and my mind was all fuzzy and it was so good and fuzzy. It was good. And fuzzy." Draco sniffs.

Harry chuckles. His pet is still a bit out of it so it seems. 

"Let's get something on your stomach, okay. You missed dinner. You'll feel better with a full stomach." Harry smiles.

"Will you make lamb roast?" Draco asks with huge expectant eyes.

"There is salad for now. You can chew on that while I make your roast." 

"Okay." 

"That means you will have to get up, pet."

"Can't you pick me up and take me?"

Harry laughs. He loves this post play Draco. He's even more needier than normal Draco and his even more clingy and it makes his heart flutter. So he does that as Draco asks because he'll never deny Draco something he so adorably asks. He picks Draco up bridal style while Draco picks Nura up and Harry walks him to the kitchen to make him lamb roast.


End file.
